Game on
by Ch8rlie
Summary: Lexa et Raven sont meilleures amies. Lexa et Raven sont de véritables don Juan. Et avant tout, elles sont très compétitives. Et même quand il s'agit de séduire Clarke Griffin, la princesse de leur université. Amour, Humour, Amitié, coup bas le tout dans un savant mélange de Clexa et Princess Mechanic ! Qui de la sportive ou du génie explosive arrivera à séduire notre Clarke ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, enfin bonsoir est plus de rigueur vu l'heure.. Du coup, Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Me revoilà après une petite pause estivale, hiatus de boulot d'été oblige.**

 **Une nouvelle fiction pour vous, je m'essaye à la comédie ... on verra bien ce que ça donnera. A savoir que se sera une fiction courte, à la base je l'avais imaginé comme un long, long, long, one shot, mais j'ai changé d'avis, j'espère que cela vous plaire.**

 **Comme d'hab, on oublie pas de follow, favorite et review, vos petites remarques m'ont manqué :D**

 **(Pour ceux qui se demande ce que devient A Song of hope, venait lire la note de fin)**

* * *

 _« 3...2...1, Go ! »_

Ses deux mains se refermèrent rapidement autour des petits verres remplis du liquide ambré qui accompagnait souvent ses vendredis soir. Elle porta le premier à ses lèvres et le vida d'un coup, jetant sa tête en arrière. Elle n'attendit pas de sentir la brûle familière dans sa gorge pour porter le deuxième shooter au bord de ses lèvres et avala d'une traite son contenu. Elle répéta l'opération une troisième fois, puis une quatrième et enfin une cinquième et dernière fois avant de lever les bras en l'air et tirer la langue.

 _« Fini »_ cria-t-elle !

Une deuxième voix féminine lui fit écho. Le tout c'était joué à rien, le résultat était serré. Pourtant, elle avait vraiment besoin de cette victoire. Sans elle, son amie et rivale prendrait l'avantage et gagnerait leur amicale compétition Et, il était hors de question qu'elle passe le reste de l'année à appeler sa colocataire « ma déesse ». Vraiment hors de question, son orgueil pouvait survivre à une défaite, mais sa fierté ne pourrait le supporter.

 _« Alors ? »_ demandèrent les deux jeunes femmes en se tournant vers leur arbitre.

Anya réfléchit. Elle n'avait pas de doute sur la gagnante de cette dernière épreuve, pourtant, elle hésitait à l'avouer. Dire qu'elle avait peur de leur deux réactions seraient un euphémisme. Elle savait que l'une des deux risquait de faire exploser, littéralement, exploser son bar préféré.

 _« Je suis désolée de te l'annoncer, et crois moi j'aurais préféré que ce soit pas le cas mais.. Raven a été plus rapide, Lex.. »_

 _« Yes ! »_ s'écria la concernée _« Yes, Yes, Yes ! »_

 _« Non, ce n'est pas possible. T'es sûre que tu ne t'es pas trompée »_ demanda Lexa sous le choc ? C'était la dernière épreuve, elle menait d'une victoire, cela aurait du être son sacre. Comment Raven avait-elle bu la battre à un concours de rapidité, après tout c'était elle l'athlète du groupe.

 _« Désolée cousine. »_

 _« Et merde ! »_ lança-t-elle en détournant les yeux de son amie qui n'arrêtait pas de jubiler en dansant sur elle même.

 _« Alors, si je reprends mes comptes, Lexa tu as battu Raven au bras de fer, au poker et tu as eu un meilleur score au trivia ... »_

 _« Seulement parce qu'il y avait plus de question sur le sport que sur la mécanique »_ protesta Raven.

 _« … alors que Raven a mangé plus de tacos que toi, gagner votre course de voiture débile et à la plus grande descente. On est à cours d'épreuve. Je dois vous annoncer que vous êtes officiellement ex aequo. »_

Raven dont la tête commençait à tourner légèrement attrapa le tabouret prêt de son amie et s'assit en passant son bras autour de son cou.

 _« Que veux-tu Lexi chéri, la perfection s'attire c'est pour ça qu'on est amie. »_

Raven et Lexa s'étaient toutes les deux rencontrées durant leur premier jour à l'université Georgetown à Washington DC. Leur amitié avait été rapide et explosive. Et non, pas seulement parce que faire exploser des choses était l'activité favorite de Raven, mais bien parce que le duo était redoutable. Celui qui c'était occupé de la répartition des chambres sur le campus devait s'en mordre les doigts aujourd'hui. Six ans plus tard, Lexa avait intégré l'école des sciences politiques supérieure de Georgetown et Raven c'était spécialisée dans la géo-ingénierie, pourtant, elles partageaient toujours leur chambre dans un des appartements du campus. Pourquoi partir et payer un loyer exorbitant alors qu'elles pouvaient partager leurs chambres avec leurs meilleures amies pendant encore 2 ans ?

 _« Il y a bien un domaine ou on ne sait pas encore départagé »_ lança Lexa en portant sa bière à sa bouche.

Raven se tourna vers son amie intriguée. Elle avait beau restait calme, elle adorerait remettre mademoiselle parfaite à sa place une bonne fois pour toute.

 _« En plus, c'est le plus important.. »_ Lexa laissa sa phrase en suspense avec un air coquin.

 _« La drague »_ la coupa Anya comprenant tout de suite où sa cousine voulait en venir.

 _« Tu t'aventures sur un terrain glissant Lex' »_

 _« T'as peur de perdre ? »_

Raven siffla son vers d'eau d'une traite avant de piquer une gorgé de la bière de son amie.

 _« C'est surtout que je ne vois pas dans quel monde draguer une fille par simple but de gagner une compétition est judicieux. A part faire de nous des connasses. »_

 _« Pas si on annonce directement à la fille les enjeux. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête au juste ? »_ demanda Anya

 _« Raven et moi, on choisit la même fille. Et on lui dit la vérité, enfin on cache pas nos intentions. La première qui couche avec gagne. »_

 _« Je savais que tu n'avais pas de cœur Lex, mais là c'est un tout autre niveau »_ s'offusqua sa cousine

« _Vraiment ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je ne comptes pas lui faire de faux espoirs ou de faux discours. Si, elle sait dès le départ que ce n'est que pour le fun, et qu'elle décide quand même de coucher avec l'une d'entre nous, c'est elle qui aura fait ce choix. Nous on reste clean. »_

 _« Tu t'entends parler Lexa ? »_

 _« J'en suis ! »_ lança Raven qui était restée silencieuse jusque là.

 _« Quoi ? T'es sérieuse la Rae ? »_

 _« Pourquoi pas ? Lexa à raison. Si on lui ment pas, il n'y a pas de mal. »_

 _« Et vous pensez vraiment réussir à convaincre une fille de coucher avec vous pour gagner une stupide compétition d'égo surdimensionné ? »_

 _« C'est dans ça que réside toute la difficulté, et le talent »_ conclut Lexa.

 _« Par contre, c'est moi qui choisi la fille en question »_ s'imposa Raven.

Lexa ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma aussitôt. Ce serait une encore plus belle victoire si elle arrivait à devancer Raven sur son propre terrain de jeu. Et puis, même si elles n'avaient pas les mêmes goûts - Raven était bien sortie avec Anya pendant presque un an, c'est dire – les femmes que Raven avait ramené chez eux avait toujours été particulièrement belle. Elle était sûre qu'aujourd'hui encore, elle ne dérogerait pas à la règle. Dès que Lexa lui accorda ce point Raven se mit à scruter la foule d'étudiants qui remplissaient le bar. Elle attrapa le bras de son amie et lui pointa une direction du doigt.

 _« Elle. »_ se contenta-t-elle de dire.

La première chose que Lexa aperçut fut sa chevelure dorée qui retombait sous ses épaules en longues anglaises plus claires. Son haut noir décolleté à souhait faisait un contraste avec la blancheur porcelaine du haut de sa poitrine généreuse – au plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme. Lexa avala difficilement sa salive à la vue de cette chair exposée. Cela avait toujours était sa Kryptonite. C'était fou comme une belle poitrine, une paire de sein biens formées lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle se transformait en un adolescent pré-pubère qui voyait cette partie de l'anatomie féminine pour la première fois et qui allait éjaculer trop rapidement et sans aucun self contrôle dans son caleçon.

Le regard de Lexa remonta avec difficulté jusqu'au trait fin de sa mâchoire, l'alignement parfait de son nez et... Lexa cru qu'elle allait exploser quand ses yeux tombèrent sur leurs homologues. Elle n'avait jamais vu un bleu si pur, si coloré, si transparent, si parfait. Raven venait de choisir l'incarnation sur terre d'une déesse grecque.

 _« Clarke Griffin »_ rigola Anya. « Tu crois vraiment réussir à coucher avec Clarke Griffin ? »

« Je pense avoir mes chances. »

 _« Comment tu l'as connais Ahn ? »_

 _« Qui ne la connaît pas ? Clarke Griffin, première de notre promo au cursus de base, étudiante en médecine, fille du responsable des admissions de la fac. Cette fille est une légende. En plus d'être canon, de bonne famille et bienveillante, c'est sûrement la fille la plus intelligente de toute la fac. »_

 _« Sans me compter, bien sûr »_ la coupa Raven.

 _« Vous n'auriez pas pu choisir plus dur ou plus digne d'une comédie romantique pour ado. »_

Lexa observa la jeune fille en portant sa bière jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa grâce naturelle qu'elle faillit rater sa bouche. La jeune femme se leva de sa table pour aller jusqu'au bar. Lexa comprit que c'était le moment, c'était à elle de jouer. Elle finit sa bière d'une traite et alla rejoindre l'étudiante.

Raven profita de l'occasion pour aller à la table de Clarke, où l'amie de la jeune fille l'attendait les jambes croisées. Alors que Lexa préférait l'option direct, Raven comptait travailler sur les limites. Elle s'avança de la jeune brune qui portait une robe droite vert foncé.

 _« Raven Reyes, t'as futur meilleure amie »_ lança l'ingénieure en prenant place à la table.

La jeune femme paru intriguée par cette approche. Elle prit une seconde pour essayer de sonder les attention de l'arrivante, avant de se décider à lui lancer une chance.

« _Octavia, et se rôle est déjà occupée désolée »_

 _« Par Blondie ? »_ continua Raven en montrant du doigt Clarke.

 _« Clarke. »_

 _« ça tombe bien parce que juste à côté, le canon de deux mètres, c'est ma meilleure amie. Lexa Woods. Tu penses qu'elle a une chance ? »_

 _« Avec Clarke ? »_ rigola Octavia. _« C'est sûr qu'elle est canon. Mais, honnêtement ? C'est mort d'avance. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Parce que tout le monde connaît la réputation de Lexa Wood la meilleure épéiste de l'état. »_

 _« Lexa a une réputation ? »_ rigola Raven. _« Et ce n'est pas un truc qui intéresserait Blondie ? »_

 _« Coucher sans lendemain ? J'en sais rien. Sûrement pas. »_

 _« Du coups, Anya à raison, on est dans la merde. »_

Octavia lui lança un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas où venait en venir la jeune femme.

 _« Ok, vu que je n'ai pas le droit de mentir, laisse moi t'expliquer. »_

Octavia du se retenir de jeter son verre au visage de Raven. Clarke et elle adorait venir se détendre après les cours ici, elle ne voulait pas risquer de ne plus être la bienvenue. Mais ce que la jeune femme venait de lui raconter la dégoûter. Comment deux personnes pouvaient avoir si peu d'estime pour les autres ?

 _« Et en plus, tu viens t'en vanter ? »_

 _« M'en vanter ? Non, je viens te demander de l'aide ! »_

Encore une fois le visage d'Octavia s'assombrit. Elle venait de tomber sur la personne la plus répugnante de la terre ou ?

 _« Et pourquoi je voudrais t'aider à user de ma meilleure amie comme simple objet ? »_

 _« Et en quoi se serait ce servir de Clarke ?»_

 _« T'as besoin de coucher avec elle pour gagner un concours. C'est se servir d'elle non ? »_

Raven ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'avait jamais eu de problème pour parler aux filles ou mec, surtout les canons. Pourtant là, la communication ne passait pas dans le bon sens. Il était temps de rétablir les choses et d'user de son charme naturel.

 _« C'est moi qui ai choisi Clarke. Pas parce qu'elle est canon à souhait, même si c'est un plus. Mais parce que je l'ai vu sur le campus. Elle a toujours l'air si triste et seule. »_

 _« Alors, tu voulais en profiter ? »_

 _« Quoi ? Mais pour qui tu me prends. J'ai juste pensé que cela lui ferait du bien d'avoir de l'attention. Que quelqu'un prenne soin d'elle. J'ai jamais compté la baratiner et de la sauter dans les wc. Je me suis dit que deux personnes à ses petits soins ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Puis, avoue que ça te soulagerais si tu l'entendais plus se plaindre pour un rien, s'envoyer en l'air ça aide. »_ essaya-t-elle de rigoler

Octavia ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

 _« Vous êtes tordues vous le savez ? »_

 _« Tordu ? J'aime pensé qu'on est des génies incompris »_

La jeune étudiante décroisa ses jambes et fixa Raven dans les yeux. C'était une mauvaise idée. Elle le savait. Mais Raven avait raison. Clarke n'était plus elle même. Et même si elle avait toutes les raisons de ne pas êtres au top, cela lui faisait du mal de voir sa meilleure amie comme ça. Cela faisait un an qu'elle n'était plus que le reflet de ce qu'elle avait été. L'accident lui avait tellement enlever.

 _« Clarke serait au courant de tout ? Pas de mensonge, cachotterie, elle saurait dans quoi elle s'engage ? »_

 _« Yep »_

 _« Et, ton but c'est de la satisfaire ? »_

 _« Dans tous les domaines »_ chuchota malicieusement Raven.

 _« Et pourquoi je devrais t'aider toi ? »_

 _« Parce que je suis beaucoup plus adorable que Lexa. »_ lança-t-elle comme ci c'était une évidence.

Octavia finit son verre d'une traire et le tapa sur la table.

 _« Ok, j'en suis »_

L'ingénieure leva les mains en l'air en signe de victoire.

 _« Tu le regretteras pas ! »_ lança-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. _« Je te paye un verre pour fêter notre nouvelle amitié ? »_

 _« Clarke s'en occupe »_

Au nom de la belle blonde, Raven se rappela que Lexa avait pris de l'avance. Elle retourna son attention sur sa meilleure amie toujours au bar. Elle vu la grande brune poser sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke un sourire nier aux lèvres. Raven ne savait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir plus. Son verre à la main, elle le jeta à la figure de la brune aux yeux verts.

 _« Je t'ai dit que cela n'allait pas être simple ? »_ rigola Octavia en voyant l'air choqué de sa nouvelle amie.

Encore les yeux fermés, Lexa se sentait mal. Pas à cause de sa légère nausée ou de son mal de tête, non, elle avait l'habitude de la gueule de bois. Non, ce qui blessait Lexa dans son fort profond était la défaite cuisante, l'humiliation publique qu'elle avait prise hier soir. Elle n'avait jamais, au grand jamais était aussi nulle. Lexa avait toujours été douée pour parler au fille. C'était son territoire, elle savait ce qu'elle aimait, elle savait leur sortir les belles paroles, elle n'était jamais lourde ou trop insistante. Elle était tout simplement douée autour des femmes. Pourtant, hier, elle n'avait jamais était aussi peu douée. Elle avait fait erreur sur erreur, c'était permise les phrases les plus clichés, elle c'était faite trop incisive ce qui c'était fini par le Clarke lui vidant son verre à la figure. Lexa Wood c'était pris un verre à la figure. Dans quel monde avait-elle atterrit ? Elle avait juste paniqué. Elle ne savait pas comment cela pouvait être possible. Pourtant c'était bien le cas. Clarke avait tué son jeu. Elle avait été incapable de sortir une phrase logique et saine. Elle voulait mettre son échec sur ses yeux bleus perçant et cette vallée de déesse, mais c'était plus que ça. Clarke Griffin serait sa mort. Elle en était sûr, elle l'avait complètement bouleversé, et Lexa n'avait pas l'habitude.

 _« Tu te repasse la scène de ton échec cuisant ? »_

Raven était encore allongée dans son lit, les yeux à peine ouverts. Elle avait sentit l'anxiété de son amie à travers leur chambre.

 _« Vas-y moque toi. »_

 _« Me moquer ? Moi ? Jamais. Bien que j'avoue que je n'aurais jamais cru voir le jour où la grande Lexa Woods se prendrait un râteau si monumental. »_ rigola-t-elle

 _« Oh la ferme ! »_ lança la concernée en envoyant son oreiller sur sa colocataire.

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit sans prévenir. Anya, les yeux à moitié figée, toujours en pyjama entra en traînant des pieds et en grognant. Elle avança plus dans la chambre et se laissa tomber en avant sur le lit de sa cousine.

 _« Dites, pourquoi on s'efforce à vivre ici alors qu'on pourrait avoir notre appartement rien qu'à nous, avec chacun sa chambre ? »_

 _« Parce qu'on a pas les moyens ? Et que vivre sur le campus c'est génial ? »_ ironisa Raven.

 _« Luna fait encore des siennes ? »_

 _« Son mec du moment a dormi là. Je suis rentrée assez tard pour ne rien gêner, mais disons qu'il est enthousiasme et ce matin ça les gênaient pas que je dorme juste à côté. Je préférais m'en aller avant que ça devienne vraiment trop pour moi. »_

 _« Ca irait mieux avec des gaufres ? »_

 _« Heu... ça dépends c'est toi qui les faits ou je dois aller en acheter ? »_

 _« Je vois même pas pourquoi tu poses la question ? Je t'ai déjà laisser faire le petit dej' ? »_

 _« Je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour que je te garde sous le coude ! »_

 _« Rae ça te tente des gaufres ? »_

Elles n'eurent pas de réponse.

Les deux cousines tournèrent la tête vers leur amie. Raven n'avait jamais refusé des gaufres. Elles la trouvèrent les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

 _« A qui tu envoies des sms à 10h un lendemain de soirée ? »_

La jeune ingénieure releva la tête, un rictus d'incompréhension sur son visage.

 _« De quoi? »_

 _« Qui te fait sourire bêtement ? »_ Demanda Lexa.

 _« Oh, personne... »_

 _« Raven Reyes, tu crois vraiment qu'on ne sait pas quand tu mens ? »_

Raven remonta sa couverture sur le haut de sa tête en grognant. La jeune femme était divisée entre l'envie de parader devant Lexa ou de garder ce sentiment de réussite pour elle et prendre de l'avance discrètement sur la compétition. Raven étant Raven, son égo gagna sur la logique. D'un mouvement rapide, elle se dégagea de sous les couettes et sortir la tête un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 _« Clarke. »_ se contenta-t-elle de répondre confiante.

Les yeux de la sportive s'ouvrirent en grand devant la confession de son amie. Comment Raven avait pu avoir le numéro de Clarke si facilement ? Comment avait-elle réussir à créer une connexion si rapidement alors qu'elle avait échoué si minablement ?

 _« Si tu avais passé plus de temps à lui parler plutôt qu'à sortir des phrases bidons, tu en serais au même point »_ répondit Raven à la question silencieuse de sa colocataire.

 _« Tu seras que je ne dis jamais de phrases débiles, toutes mes paroles sont réfléchies. »_

 _« Vraiment ? Alors tu arrives vraiment à pécho avec « Est-ce que tu crois au coup de foudre au premier regard ou est-ce que je dois repasser ? » ou encore « Il fait chaud ici ou c'est juste toi ? » non parce que si c'est le cas, t'as raison t'es douée ! »_

Le deuxième oreiller de Lexa vola à travers la chambre. Raven l'esquiva en rigolant. Sa conversation avec Clarke hier soir avait été une mine d'or pour faire chanter sa meilleure amie pendant un bon bout de temps.

 _« Ok, j'avoue que j'ai un peu déconné hier soir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »_

 _« Je suis sûre que son décolleté n'y était pour rien ! »_

 _« Même pas ! »_ s'exclama Lexa. _« Je suis habituée au décolleté prononcé, même quand la poitrine est particulièrement magnifique comme celle de Clarke. Je crois que c'était juste pas mon soir »_

 _« Oh, une Lexa amoureuse en approche. »_

 _« Oh, la ferme Ahn, tu sais que je ne cherche pas à être en couple. »_

 _« Crois moi, je le sais. Aucune de vous deux n'est assez finie pour être en couple. »_

 _« Eh, je te rappelle qu'on est sortie ensemble presque un an » se justifia Raven._

 _« Et rappelle moi pourquoi on c'est séparé ? »_

C'était un coup bas. Parce que Raven savait entièrement que tout était de sa faute. Elle n'était pas prête pour une relation exclusive, officielle et absolue. Elle avait beau adoré passé du temps avec Anya, tenir à elle plus qu'à n'importe qui, elle refusait d'être dans une relation non libre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, être Anya en soit lui suffisait mais cela voulait dire franchir une nouvelle étape dans sa vie, et elle n'était pas prête. Au bout d'un an, Anya s'était lassée, surtout que elle, ne voyait personne d'autre. Cela avait été difficile au début d'être aussi prête l'une de l'autre. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, elles avaient toutes les deux réalisées que leur amitié comptait beaucoup plus que tout le reste. Et peu à peu, le quotidien avait repris son court normalement. Celui qui a dit qu'il était impossible d'être ami avec son ex n'avait certainement pas rencontrer Anya et Raven.

 _« D'accord.. D'accord. Je suis quand même plus en avance que Lexa. »_

 _« On avait pas parlé de gaufres ? »_

Lexa essaya de changer le sujet. Un grognement se fit entendre dans la chambre, l'estomac d'Anya était d'accord. Il était temps d'éponger leur consommation de la veille.

 _« Sans moi les filles, je suis déjà à la bourre. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire un samedi matin ? »_

 _« Clarke m'attend pour que je l'aide sur un projet de prothèse, elle a besoin de conseil sur comment pourrait fonctionnait des prothèses avec une transmission electro-neurologique, et vu que je suis un génie, je lui ai proposé de l'aider avec les prototypes si elle m'aidait à réviser m'a biochimie. »_

 _« Tu as eu A- au dernier test de biochimie ! » s'offusqua Lexa_

 _« C'est bien ce que je dis ! Depuis quand Raven Reyes à un moins à côté de ses A ? »_

Comprenant très bien que son amie venait de se gagner des séances quotidiennes en tête à tête avec la jolie blonde Lexa ragea. Elle chercha un oreiller à lui envoyer quand elle constata qu'elle avait déjà perdu tous les siens. Elle attrapa l'une de ses vestes qui traînait sur la pile de linge au sol et la jeta sur la jeune femme qui se précipita dans la salle de bain pour l'éviter.

En la voyant partir pour son pseudo rendez-vous de révision, Lexa ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir un poil jalouse. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait éviter de penser que Raven aurait la chance de passer du temps avec Clarke, contrairement à elle. Elle devait se ressaisir ou Clarke Griffin aurait sa perte.

Lexa n'en revenait pas. Elle en avait fait des choses folles pour séduire des femmes, mais là.. la c'était limite inquiétant. Espionnait le rencard de sa meilleure amie afin de la devançait était du haut niveau. Et même si elle mentirait plutôt que de l'avoue à quiconque, ce n'était pas que pour gagner cette stupide compétition. Même si elle adorerait enlever ce stupide air de victoire sur le visage de sa meilleure amie, il y avait plus que ça. Ça rencontre désastreuse avec la jeune femme lui avait laissé une trace amère. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour rétablir cette terrible impression d'imbécile qu'elle avait du laisser. Raven sortit une énième blague faisait éclater Clarke de rire. Un rire suave, une point aigu et entraînant. La mélodie raisonna dans les oreilles de Lexa pendant tout le reste de l'heure. Elle mourrait d'envie de le re-entendre. Au bout de presque une heure, Raven se leva pour aller au toilette. C'était le moment d'agir. Sans trop réfléchir, Lexa se leva d'un bon. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes devant l'immense miroir qui trônait dans le fond de la bibliothèque pour rajuster son col. Elle portait une chemise fine noire aux coutures blanches avec un col arrondit. Elle avait relâcher sa chevelure brune et bouclait. Elle était peut être arrogante, c'était un fait, son physique était un atout sûre, il ne lui avait jamais fait défaut jusque là.

 _« Eh, Clarke. »_

L'étudiante leva la tête de son livre pour voir à qui appartenait la voix qui venait de la saluer. Le cœur de Lexa rata un battement quand, les yeux bleus de la jeune femme se posa sur elle. L'air d'ennui qui prit place très vite sur le visage de la blonde brisa la confiance de Lexa en mille morceaux.

 _« Lexa... »_

Elle était clairement surprise dans le mauvais sens du terme de voir la sportive.

 _« Je voulais juste m'excuser pour hier soir, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne suis jamais aussi reloud je te jure. »_

La mâchoire de Clarke se desserra doucement en voyant qu'elle était sincère.

 _« Alors tu n'essayes pas de finir la main dans mon pantalon ? »_

 _« Et ce que j'ai des points d'honnêteté si je réponds quand même oui ? »_

Clarke sourit légèrement. Si elle voulait ne pas mentir, Clarke c'était sentit flattait que LA Lexa Woods essaye de la draguer. C'était avant de se rendre contre à quel point elle était lourde. Comment avait-elle fait pour avoir cette réputation de Don Juan ?

« _Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été surprise par ton.. manque de talent. Je m'attendais à mieux de la part de la grande Lexa Woods. »_

 _« Je plaide coupable. Mais, c'est sûrement à cause de tes yeux. Ils m'ont perturbé, j'en n'avais jamais vu d'aussi perçant. Ton sourire n'a pas aider non plus, le mélange m'a fait bafouillait. »_

 _« A voilà le temps redouter commandant »_ rigola Clarke. _« Tu arriveras plus loin avec cette flatterie que tes phrases d'accroches »_

 _« Sérieux ? J'étais sur le point de te demander si tu n'étais pas épuisé ? »_

 _« Et pourquoi donc ? »_

 _« Parce que tu as trottait dans ma tête toute la journée. »_

Et le revoilà le doux son du rire de Clarke. Lexa se sentit incroyablement fier d'avoir réussit à le faire sortir de sa cachette.

 _« Où alors tu préfères que je te demande si tu n'as pas de plan sur toi ? »_

 _« J'ai peur... »_

 _« Parce que je me suis perdue dans tes yeux. »_

 _« Ok.. Ok.. arrête le massacre. De toute manière, ça ne marchera pas. »_

 _« Vraiment. »_

 _« Ouep, Octavia m'a parlé de ton petit jeu. Et tu perds ton temps. T'es plus sympa que tu l'as laissé entendre hier soir, et j'arriverais sûrement à tolérer ta compagnie. Mais je ne suis pas intéressait. Et je ne serais pas l'instrument de ton petit jeu servant à booster ton égo déjà surdimensionné. »_

 _« Ouch... ok, tu n'y vas pas de main morte. »_

 _« Désolé. Je sais ce que je veux. »_

 _« Tu sais que Raven joue le même jeu ? Si je te répugne tant parce que j'ose espérait réussir à te séduire. Pourquoi pas Raven ? »_

 _« Répugne ? Je n'ai jamais dis ça. Et je sais que Raven joue le même jeu. Elle non plus n'a aucune chance, mais je la trouve sympa et j'avais besoin de son aide. Ce n'est pas un rencard. »_

 _« Lexa ? Serieux, tu es si désespérée que tu viens squatter mon temps avec Clarke ? » lança Raven en voyant son amie assise à sa place._

 _« Quoi ? Non, je voulais juste m'excuser pour mon comportement de hier soir. »_

 _« Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ? » dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

 _« Je savais pas comment la contacter, alors que là.. je savais où elle serait. Mais j'ai fini. Elle est tout à toi. »_

Lexa se leva pour rendre sa place à son amie. Elle se tourna vers Clarke.

 _« Encore désolé. On est cool hein ? »_

 _« On est cool »_ répondit la jeune blonde avant de se concentrer sur son travail.

Lexa lâcha un grand soupir avant de s'en aller. Elle se tourna une dernière fois pour voir Clarke plongé dans son livre, elle tapotait son stylo sur le bord de son livre comme marquant le rythme de son battement de cœur.

Il était près d'une dix-huit trente quand Clarke quitta enfin la bibliothèque. Elle avait beau être une élève studieuse et aimait aller en cours, elle trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de déprimant à passer son samedi entier à la bibliothèque de la fac. Elle s'arrêta au petit restaurant mexicain au coin de sa rue pour commander une quantité abusée de tacos et deux milkshakes oréo au glacier d'à côté. Les bras chargés, elle traversa la porte de son appartement pour retrouver Octavia affalait sur la canapé, à la même place où elle l'avait laisser plus tôt ce matin.

 _« Journée productive à ce que je vois ? »_ rigola-t-elle.

 _« J'ai jamais autant été au fond, ça se voit non ? »_ rigola sa coloc en désignant son pyjama.

 _« Alors, quelle série n'a pas résisté à ton samedi marathon ? »_

 _« Je ne vois pas ce que tu insinues.. »_

 _« Tu as tué combien de saisons aujourd'hui ? »_

 _« J'ai peut-être regarder la deuxièmement saison de Dardevil en entier.. »_

Clarke rigola en s'affalant à côté d'elle.

 _« Est-ce que je sens « Jefe tacos » par hasard ? » demanda le sourire aux lèvres sa meilleure amie_

 _« Peut-être bien !_ » dit-elle en lui passant le sac de provision

« _Oh, Clarke.. je t'aime ! »_

 _« C'est pour ça que tu m'as vendu à Raven, hein ? »_

Octavia fit une pause dans son exploration de la commande. Elle ne savait pas si son amie lui en voulait un peu du genre « rooh, t'abuses » ou si elle était vraiment fâchée.

 _« Ton rencard c'est mal passé ? »_

 _« Premièrement, ce n'était pas un rencard ! »_ s'exclama Clarke. « _Et non, Raven est cool. »_

 _« Alors c'est quoi le problème ? »_

 _« Le problème c'est que ma meilleure amie à rejoint une stupide compétition ou je suis l'objet principal. Ce n'est pas très flatteur. »_

« Je pensais juste que ça ne ferais pas de mal de t'amuser un peu. T'es tellement prise avec la fac en ce moment, puis.. tu as été avec personne depuis... »

« S'il te plaît ne dit pas son nom. Je suis au courant que ça fait longtemps, mais ce n'est pas m'a priorité. »

Octavia croqua timidement dans son tacos, avant de se retourner vers sa meilleure amie.

 _« Tu m'en veux vraiment ? »_

 _« Non. Bien sûr que non. Si je dois être honnête, c'était assez drôle de voir Raven essayer à ce point et Lexa squatter notre session. »_

 _« Lexa semble encore plus désespérée que hier soir, j'ai misé sur le bon cheveux en aidant Raven. »_

 _« Aucune d'elle n'a de chance. Sérieusement. Je ne cherche pas à être avec quelqu'un, même juste pour un soir. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, Lexa était sympa aujourd'hui. Rien avoir avec hier. Je pense qu'elle a compris qu'elle avait abusé. »_

 _« Ou.. l'étalon re rentre dans la course »_ rigola la brune.

 _« Arrête. »_

 _« Quoi, tu vas pas nier qu'elles sont attirantes. »_

Clarke laissa échapper un rire nerveux avant de boire son milkshake nerveusement. Oh, oui les deux étaient très attirantes dans leurs styles respectifs. A cette pensé, l'esprit de Clarke se retrouva à penser à la couleur verte, presque transparente. Elle n'était pas la seule avec des yeux à couper le souffle.

 _« Clarke ? »_

 _« Laisse tomber et lance Jessica Jones ! »_

 _« Allez, Clarke admet le, elles sont hot. »_

Clarke remua la tête dans les deux sens niant cette affirmation. Elle ne donnerait pas ce plaisir à son amie. Si elle voulait un jour qu'elle l'a laisse tranquille avec cette histoire, elle ne devait pas céder une once de terrain.

 _« O'.. lance l'épisode. »_

 _« Je te le ferais avouer Clarke.. Un jour ou l'autre »_

Comment sa vie tranquille loin des histoires de cœur et de cul, sa vie studieuse et sans drame avait-elle pris ce tournant si rapidement ? Lexa Woods et Raven Reyes venaient de tout chambouler.. et, secrètement, elle en était ravie.

* * *

 **And, this is a wrap pour le premier Chapitre. Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Les fans inconditionnels du Clexa ne me lapidait pas tout de suite. Il y aura à la fois du princess mechanic et du Clexa... J'avais très envie d'écrire une fiction avec un gros point de vue Raven.. bah parce que Raven reyes est géniale.**

 **Lexa c'est laissé surprendre par notre bien aimé Clarke ? Est-ce qu'elle va se remonter la pente ? Et Clarke, va-t-elle se prendre part au jeu ?**

 **Laisser une fille se isser entre deux meilleures amies.. qui pense comme moi que c'est une mauvaise idée ?**

 **Bref, à vos avis :D**

 **Pour ce qui se demande, où en est A song of Hopes and regret... a savoir que j'ai plein d'idées pour les chapitres à venir, je n'arrive juste pas à les écrire. Ou quand je finis enfin le chapitre à venir, mon ordinateur décide de le supprimer... Du coup, je la finirais, mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps. Je préfère prendre un peu de recul afin de pouvoir mis remettre a fond.**

 **Bonne soirée :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Pool party

**Bonsoir tous le monde :)**

 **Nouveau chapitre pour vous, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il s'avère que la comédie n'est pas ce que j'écris le mieux du coup, j'ai un peu adouci ce chapitre.**

 **(Je précises que je ne suis pas du tout pour enfreindre la loi ou quoi ou quiès, on pourrait croire que j'en fais une mini apologie mais pas du tout)**

* * *

 _« Rami Malek est canon. »_ lança Octavia en éteignant la télé. _« Même en asociale accro à la morphine. »_

 _« Vraiment ? Je pensais que ton style c'était plus grand baraqué avec beaucoup trop de muscles, pas un gringalet beaucoup trop pâle»_ rigola Raven en se redressant.

 _« Ok... ça me va aussi »_ rigola la concernée.

Raven se releva pour rallumer la lumière. Elle était venue chez Octavia afin d'établir un plan d'action pour l'opération « Princess Mechanic », c'était le nom qu'elle avait choisi parce que, elle, l'ingénieur et génie de mécanique, finirait par conquérir la princesse de l'université. Elle trouva Octavia allongée sur leur canapé entrain de regarder le début de la nouvelle saison de Mr. Robot. Raven avait bien essayé de la faire arrêter, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen. Octavia était la plus grande accro aux séries qu'elle connaissait. Pourtant, cela ne collait pas avec le personnage volontaire et sportive qu'elle était. Comme quoi, les clichés étaient souvent faux. Raven avait fini par prendre part à ce que l'écran jouait devant elle. Et même si elle reconnaissait que cette série était un véritable chef d'œuvre, elle avait une mission à accomplir. C'était sa priorité.

 _« Alors, maintenant que madame a fini de regarder son épisode, est-ce qu'elle va se décider à m'aider ? »_

Octavia se redressa au fond du fauteuil et croisa ses jambes en tailleur pour réfléchir.

 _« C'est quoi au juste le problème ? Je croyais que tu ne passais pas mal de temps avec elle déjà ? »_

Cela faisait une semaine que Lexa et elle avait lancé la compétition, et ce qui était sûre c'est qu'elle était beaucoup plus en avance que sa meilleure amie. Pourtant, elle était encore très loin du but. Clarke l'avait envoyé dans la case amie très rapidement. Et, cela ne plaisait pas du tout à la mécanicienne.

 _« Si, pour travailler. J'ai beau lui faire mon plus beau sourire, elle refuse de venir à un vrai rendez-vous. »_

 _« Je t'avais dit que ce ne serait pas facile. »_

 _« Tu as aussi dit que tu m'aiderais ! »_

 _« J'essaye je te signale... Je remets le sujet sur la table à chaque fois qu'elle passe cette porte. Mais, elle est têtue comme jamais. Elle a décidé qui n'y avait pas de place pour une relation dans sa vie. »_

 _« Et, ce n'est pas le grand amour que j'essaye de lui vendre, juste une partie de jambe en l'air dont elle repensera dans dix ans encore à chaque fois que son futur mari ou femme n'arrivera pas à la faire jouir. »_

 _« Et c'est sensé me convaincre ? »_ lança une voix derrière elle.

Raven n'avait pas entendu la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et encore moins vu Clarke se glisser à l'intérieur. Son sourire sur son visage disparu très vite. Son cerveau de génie se mit à fonctionner à toute allure pour comprendre quelle était l'étendue des dégâts que venait d'avoir cette conversation, et comment s'en sortir sans trop de dommages. Elle fit un rapide calcul, assumer. Elle s'en sortait toujours en assumant toutes les conneries que ça bouche pouvaient débiter.

 _« En tout cas moi ça me motiverait. Un tel plaisir qu'on s'en rappelle dix ans plus part, qui ne serait pas intéressé ? »_ essaya-t-elle d'ironiser.

La blonde rigola en posant son sac contre la porte. Très vite, elle fut imitée par Octavia, et l'atmosphère se détendit.

 _« Ça n'arrivera pas Raven. »_ se contenta-t-elle de répondre

 _« Et, une fille a le droit de rêver non ? »_

L'ingénieure observa la nouvelle arrivante se débarrasser de sa journée de cours. La tristesse générale qui émanait du personnage l'a frappé encore une fois. C'était bien ce je ne sais quoi qui avait poussé Raven à choisir Clarke. Même si elle le cachait bien, et garder la tête haute la plupart du temps, elle arrivait à déceler les micros moments où Clarke baissait sa garde et laisser voir sa solitude. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivée, mais ce qui était sûre, c'est que ça la rongeait aujourd'hui encore.

 _« Et sinon, comment était ta journée, soleil de mes nuits ? »_ demanda Raven

 _« Est-ce que tu viens de la comparer à Dae de Games of thrones juste parce qu'elle est blonde ? »_ demanda Octavia.

 _« Ok, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très original, attend je peux faire mieux... »_

 _Ne te donne pas autant de mal. J'ai passé une bonne journée, mais j'ai qu'une envie, aller dormir. »_

 _« C'est marrant comment elle croit vraiment que je vais la laisser se coucher si tôt un vendredi soir »_ rigola Octavia.

Clarke leva les yeux en l'air ? Des fois, elle croyait réellement que sa colocataire faisait exprès de s'économiser la journée et passé beaucoup trop de temps à binge Wacher des séries pour être en pleine forme pour son vendredi soir. Et cela, depuis le lycée.

 _« Dans t'es rêve O', une douche, un grilled cheese et au lit. »_

 _« Et qui sera mon copilote ? Comment je suis sensée trouver le futur monsieur Octavia Blake sans ma meilleure amie ? »_

 _« Je suis sûre que Raven sera ravie de prendre ma place pour une soirée. »_

 _« Tu rigoles ? Elle sera trop occupée à défier Lexa sur un truc ridicule. Et puis, j'ai aucune chance avec Raven et Lexa à côté de moi. »_

 _« Est-ce que tu es entrain d'insinuer que je ne suis pas assez bien pour qu'on vienne me draguer moi par rapport à toi ? »_

 _« Quoi.. »_

 _« Vous devriez faire une compétition » la coupa Raven. « La première qui me convainc de coucher avec elle, Clarke t'es sûre de gagner »_ rigola-t-elle

Octavia donna une tape derrière la tête de la mécanicienne sans détourner les yeux de sa meilleure amie qui commençait à se mettre à l'aise pour passer une soirée calme à la maison.

 _« Tu sais très bien que c'est le contraire. Tu t'es vu dans le miroir récemment ou ? Si tu es mon copilote, je peux réconforter tout ce que tu auras envoyé balader, ou tout ce qui pense avoir une chance avec toi en passant par moi. N'est-ce pas Raven. »_

 _« Bien qu'Octavia tu sois merveilleusement sexy et plus mon type de fille habituelle, t'as pas tord. Clarke est clairement le genre de Lexa et de tous les hommes et femmes de la planète ayant des yeux. »_

 _« Et arrête de faire genre que tu ne le sais pas, la fausse modestie ça ne te va pas, maintenant, file sous la douche et prépare-toi. On t'attend. »_ finit son amie.

Clarke s'avança vers le canapé et se jeta sur sa meilleure amie, la forçant à s'allonger et la couvrit de bisous baveux. Octavia gigota en se plaignant pour essayer de se débarrasser de l'excès d'amour que lui démontrer Clarke. Quand la blonde se releva, Octavia lui donna un coup sur le haut des cuisses pour la faire bouger plus vite.

« _Dépêche-toi »_ lança-t-elle avant que son amie disparaisse dans la salle de bain.

Et c'est comme ça que quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Clarke se retrouvait sur le siège avant du cabriolet de Raven, tout son corps entièrement geler par l'air froid. Qui utilisait une cabrioler les nuits du mois de novembre ? Raven s'arrêta devant une salle de gym et coupa le moteur.

« _On attend qu... »_

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que trois personnes sortirent. Elle reconnut Lexa portant une tenue de sport, suivit de son amie de l'autre soir et d'un homme impressionnant ayant des tatouages jusqu'à son crâne.

 _« Je ne savais pas qu'on aurait de la compagnie ce soir »_ lança Anya sautant par-dessus la portière pour s'installer à l'arrière.

 _« Plus on est de fou, plus en rit ? Non. Enfin si ça va à Lexa, c'est quand même sa soirée. »_

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune femme aux yeux verts. Inviter Clarke à sa soirée rituelle d'avant compétition était inhabituel. Elle prenait très au sérieux les rituels d'avant compétition. Elle n'était pas du genre superstitieuse, pourtant, elle tenait à ces soirées-là. La présence de Clarke l'a perturbé. Rien que repenser au fiasco de la semaine dernière, Lexa appréhendait. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas dire non à Clarke. Non, parce que cela réduirait encore plus ses chances de remporter la compétition, mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de passer la soirée sans elle. Les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas revu depuis leur court tête à tête à la bibliothèque, mais Lexa avait pensait au jeune médecin pratiquement h24. Elle essayait de se raisonner, de ne pas penser à quel point ses yeux étaient bleus, ou comment ses lèvres étaient sûrement douces. Elle s'était débrouillée pour s'occuper le plus possible. Mais son esprit revenait toujours à ses boucles d'or. Elle s'était, alors, mise en tête de trouver un nouvel angle d'attaque, une stratégie pour être capable de lui parler comme un humain normalement constituer et la séduire doucement mais sûrement dans l'espoir de pouvoir faire de ses nombreux rêves une réalité. Le résultat n'était pas fructueux. À la seconde où elle avait aperçu Clarke dans la voiture son corps se réchauffa.

 _« Je ne vois pas où serait le problème. »_ commença-t-elle consciente que tout le monde attendait sa réponse. _« J'espère juste que vous avez pris une tenue chaude. »_

 _« T'inquiète pas Clarke, je te réchaufferais »_ sourit Raven en redémarrant la voiture. _« T'as rangé ton matos Linc' ? »_

 _« Tout est prêt, tu peux rouler ! »_

Et sans attendre, la voiture se lança. Etre à six dans une voiture pour quatre et demi était.. chaleureux. Lexa se réjouit que Clarke soit à l'avant parce qu'elle aurait eu du mal à gérer autant de proximité. Anya était pratiquement sur ses genoux et alors qu'Octavia était collé au torse de Lincoln, se qui ne semblait pas le déranger.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minute, la voiture s'engagea sur un chemin en gravier, s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

 _« Heu... »_ commença Clarke. _« Avouez, vous nous emmenez nous tuer ? Je doute qu'il y ai un bar par ici. »_

 _« Un bar ? Rae, tu ne leurs as pas dit ce qu'on faisait ce soir ? »_

 _« Je me suis dit que tu l'expliquerais mieux que moi. »_

 _« Et que ce soit à la limite du légal ça ne t'as pas dérangé avant de les embarquer dedans ?»_ demanda Lincoln.

 _« Comment ça à la limite du légal »_ s'exclama Clarke

« _Relax Blondie, on ne va pas enterrer un corps »_ rigola Anya à son tour.

 _« C'est juste l'une de nos traditions »_ commença à expliquer Lexa. _« Le vendredi avant l'ouverture de la saison d'escrime, on se réunit tous les quatre autour d'un feu de camp - non autorisé – pour se détendre. Lincoln en profite toujours pour laisser sa petite trace – ça à beau être innocent, le graphe est toujours illégal. »_

 _« Vous faîtes ça tous les ans ? »_ demanda Octavia

 _« Lexa est superstitieuse. »_

 _« N'importe quoi ! Mais pourquoi changer un rituel qui marche ? »_

 _« Donc si j'ai bien compris. On m'a sortie de ma soirée tranquille pour commettre 3 délits ? »_

 _« Trois ? »_

 _« Feu non autorisé, dégradation de la voie publique et interdiction d'être ici »_ fit-elle remarquer en pointant du doigt le panneau indiquant qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus sur ce terrain.

 _« Où est ton sens de l'aventure, princesse ? »_

Clarke se tourna vers Lexa, le regard noir. La sportive sentit ses molécules fondre. L'envie de se dissimuler sous la voiture la submergea. Bien, elle l'avait encore contrarié. Pourquoi elle parlait déjà ?

 _« T'inquiètes pas Clarke, on n'a jamais eu de problème, puis je te protégerais »_

Raven tourna la clé et le moteur s'arrêta. Ils marchèrent le long d'un sentier en terre, se faufilant entre les buissons. Les épines piquants les jambes de Clarke et le froid se faisant sentir. Elle donnerait tout pour être dans son lit ! Au bout de 10 minutes, ils arrivèrent d'un un coin assez isolé, la roche avait été creusé, des plaques bétons avaient été disposé tout le long pour retenir les chutes de roches. Lincoln attrapa les plus grosses pierres à leur disposition pour créer un cercle pour le feu qu'Anya avait commencé à préparer en cherchant du bois.

Raven fit signe aux filles de s'asseoir sur le rondin le plus plat et déposa un plaid sur leur épaule, souriant tendrement à Clarke. Lexa ne pouvait nier que son amie était douée.

 _« Eh, Woods, tu nous as préparé quoi de bon cette fois-ci ? »_

 _« J'ai misé sur une recette coréenne. C'était parfait parce que ça se mange tiède. Des raviolis viandes vermicelles, et du riz sauté aux légumes. »_ Elle déposa une barquette devant tout le monde et s'installa à côté de Lincoln, juste en face du médecin.

 _« En tout cas ça sent super bon couz' »_

Lexa regarda attentivement tout le monde prendre sa première bouchée. Cuisiner était l'une de ses passions, cela ne l'avait jamais stressé ou inquiété. Ce soir c'était différent. C'était la première fois qu'elle cuisinait pour une personne en particulier et cela la rendait nerveuse. Elle avait déjà merdé sur tellement de point, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de la décevoir encore. Elle l'observa sentir doucement le contenu, puis couper avec le rebord de sa fourchette avant de le porter à sa bouche. Oh mon dieu, elle devenait un psychopathe. Elle se força à détourner son regard, et le plongea dans sa propre assiette, elle avait vraiment un problème.

 _« Oh putin Woods, c'est délicieux ! »_

 _« C'est vraiment toi qui a cuisiné »_ demanda Clarke ?

 _« Pourquoi ça te surprend ? »_

 _« Un peu ouais, tu donnes pas l'impression d'être un cordon bleu, enfin t'es un sportive quoi.. »_

 _« Wahoo, et les sportifs ne peuvent pas être bon à autres choses que lancer un ballon et frimer ? »_

Bien joué ! Maintenant, tu cherches la provocation. Décidément, elle faisait tout de travers.

 _« Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit »_

 _« Un peu quand même »_ rigola Raven _« Mais on te pardonne, j'ai fait la même quand j'ai appris que notre Lexa était un chef en herbe. »_

 _« Je me débrouille c'est tout. »_

 _« Depuis quand tu es modeste ? »_ rigola à son tour Anya _« Je me rappelle encore ma mère essayer de te sortir de la cuisine, tu avais tout juste 7 ans mais tu voulais cuisiner pour la famille. »_

 _« Ton père a fini par me jeter le sac de farine sur la tête, je m'en rappelle aussi. »_

 _« En tout cas, elle gagne des points, Clarke à un problème avec la bouffe. »_

La main de Clarke finit dans les côtes de sa meilleure amie à une rapidité qui fit rire tout le monde.

 _« N'importe quoi_ » essaya-t-elle de se défendre.

 _« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Pire qu'un ogre, elle peut manger le double de son poids en n'importe quoi, le triple si c'est du Mexicain. »_

 _« Moi aussi je me débrouille en cuisine »_ essaya Raven.

« S'il te plait » rigola Anya _« On en parle du fiasco des Pancakes ? »_

 _« C'est un coup bas Ahn, je ne m'attendais pas ça de toi. »_

 _« Je replace le contexte, Raven et moi ont été parti en vacances à Nashville, je voulais aller goutter un peu de l'air du sud. Sauf, que comme d'hab, on s'est disputé dès notre arrivé. »_

 _« Sujet de la dispute »_ demanda Lexa fière d'elle.

 _« Ses problèmes d'engagement, comme d'habitude !_ » s'exclama Anh _« Bref, on a fini par se réconcilier. »_

 _« Je me suis fait pardonnée pas mal de fois cette nuit là »_ sourit fièrement Raven

 _« .. certes. Donc, pour remettre une couche de pommade et que je la pardonne officiellement..._

 _« .. comme quoi, toi même tu savais que ton niveau au pieu ne suffirait pas à te faire pardonner »_ plaisanta Lexa.

Sans réfléchir, Raven lui envoya un de ses raviolis à la figure, laissant son amie sous le choc. Lexa se prépara à lui répondre quand, Anya s'interposa.

 _« Vous pourriez arrêter de me couper espèce de gamin de 3 ans ! »_

 _« Pardon »_ dirent-elle en cœur.

 _« En fait, c'est avec Anya que tu devrais sortir Clarke, regarde comment elle les tient à la baquette ? »_

 _« Eh ! »_

 _« Je disais donc »_ continua Anya _« Que Raven a voulu me réveiller avec des pancakes... sauf que l'appartement qu'on louait avait un système anti incendie très évolué et au lieu d'être réveillé par l'odeur du café, j'ai eu le droit à l'horrible sonnerie suivit d'une trompe d'eau se déversant sur moi. Je me suis levée d'un bond, pour trouver Rae dans la cuisine, mouillé jusqu'au os, les cheveux devant les yeux, avec la poêle encore à la main. »_

 _« Ok, ok, si tu rêves de petits déjeuner, et de pique niques romantiques, princesse, c'est Lexa que tu as besoin, mais moi je peux être utilise pour plein d'autres choses. Je répare ta voiture ? Ou tout objet electro, je... »_

 _« Et, ce n'est pas une compétition ! »_ s'écria Clarke.

 _« Un peu quand même »_ rigola Octavia à côté d'elle. _« Ooh, j'ai une idée et si vous affrontiez en direct. La gagnante à le droit à un rendez-vous avec Clarke. »_

 _« O !Ferme là ! »_

 _« C'est une très.. »_ commença Anya

 _« ...bonne idée ! »_

 _« … mauvaise, mauvaise idée » finit-elle « Tu ne l'es a jamais vu, l'une contre l'autre, ça devient moche très vite. »_

Dix minutes plus tard, Lexa et Raven étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre à côté du feu, alors que Clarke, Anya et Octavia étaient assises sur l'un des plaides en face. Lincoln avait récupéré son matériel de peinture et avez commencé son dessin sur le mur retenant les rochers. D'après Octavia le but du jeu était simple. Elle posait une question sur Clarke et essayer de le faire deviner à cou de devinettes ou jeux de mots et celle qui était le plus proche gagnait un point. Lexa avait d'abord protesté que ce n'était pas juste, que Raven avait passé beaucoup plus de temps en sa compagnie, et que s'était normal qu'elle en sache plus. Il avait été alors décidé que Clarke avait aussi le droit de leur poser des questions, Anya était là pour juger de leur honnêteté et Clarke choisissait qui remportait le point. Le début de la partie était assez calme, Octavia posait des questions de tous les jours, et les deux jeunes femmes répondaient au hasard. Et, Lexa s'en sortait plutôt bien, elle ne savait pas comment elle faisait, mais elle avait réussi à deviner que son premier animal de compagnie était une tortue et non un chien comme l'avait suggéré Rae. Et que son milk-shake préféré était goût oréo. C'est lors de la deuxième manche que Raven prit l'avantage. Ce n'est pas que Lexa n'était pas honnête, elle répondait le plus justement possible à toutes les interrogations du jeune médecin, mais Raven avait eu une vie plus difficile, ces réponses étaient plus émotionnelles, pas plus justes ou sincères, juste plus profondes. Et ce qui était partie pour être une mauvaise idée, se retrouva une plaisante manière d'apprendre à se connaître. Alors que Rae leur confia les difficultés qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère, où comment elle était arrivée à rentrer à Georgetown, Lexa apprit que Clarke aimerait faire ses premières années en tant que médecin humanitaire quelque part où on avait vraiment besoin d'elle, qu'elle et Octavia se connaissait depuis la maternelle, elles avaient été voisines toutes leurs vies à New York. Les questions plus intimes étaient vite passées à la trappe car Clarke refusait de dire devant tout le monde ses préférences.

 _« T'inquiète, je les devinerais bien assez vite quand tu gémiras mon nom » plaisanta_ Raven quand Octavia leur demanda si elle pensait que Clarke était du genre bruyant.

Ou encore, quelle musique elle était sûre qu'elle écoutait en se faisant plaisir par elle-même.

D'ailleurs, la jeune blonde ne savait pas comment son amie pouvait être au courant de quelque chose de si précis, bien qu'elles vivent ensemble, elle s'était toujours débrouillé pour être seule ou sous la douche quand elle se permettait de relâcher la pression de cette manière.

 _« Ok »_ commença Octavia _« Dernière question avant de compter les points. Qu'est-ce que Clarke aime faire plus que tout ? »_

Raven réfléchit un instant. Elle serait tentée de dire étudier, car la jeune vie était avide de connaissance, mais elle avait passé assez de temps avec elle pour savoir que si elle se donnait autant dans les études c'était parce qu'elle était perfectionniste et non parce qu'elle appréciait passer ces weekend à la bibliothèque.

 _« Je sais pas ce qu'elle préfère pour l'instant, mais je sais ce dont elle ne pourra plus se passer une fois qu'elle m'aura laisser prendre soin d'elle_ » essaya ironiquement Raven.

Cela décrocha un sourire à Octavia, mais Clarke se contenta de secouer la tête, elle devenait de plus en plus résistante aux allusions constantes que faisait l'ingénieure. Lexa prit plus de temps à répondre. Depuis le début du jeu, elle avait eu du mal à décrocher son regard de la blonde. Elle avait remarqué, qu'elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à regarder Lincoln travailler sur la peinture derrière eux. Elle avait un œil expert, elle n'admirait pas le travail fait, mais expertisait la technique.

 _« Dessiner »_ tenta timidement

 _« Comment tu as deviné ? »_ demanda la plus jeune du groupe.

Bien joué Lexa, maintenant tu dois lui avouer que tu l'as épié toute la soirée.

 _« T'as regardé pas mal dans ma direction pendant les trois quarts du jeu, j'étais flattée, je pensais que je commençais enfin à me glisser dans ta peau, puis j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas moi que tu regardais, mais Lincoln en train de peindre. Malgré mon amour propre blessé, c'est devenu évident, tu préférerais être en train de dessiner plutôt que faire ce jeu débile. Et je sais que je fais psychopathe là tout de suite, mais, j'ai aucune honte à avouer que je t'ai peut- être mater plus que je le pensais. Comme je le disais la semaine dernière, c'est sûrement à cause de tes yeux.»_

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Clarke rougit légèrement. Elle détourna le regard vers Octavia qui comptait les points.

 _« Malgré les belles paroles du commandant, Raven l'emporte 18 à 15. »_

 _« Yes, dans ta face Woods ! »_

 _« Ouais, ouais, bien joué. »_

Lexa se leva sans rien dire, au fond, elle s'en fichait, gagner un rencard par un jeu lui semblait indigne de Clarke. Elle s'approcha de Lincoln qui terminait le dessin. Comme d'habitude, il avait représenté une épéiste en tenue complète blanche d'escrime, les jambes pliées, le bras en avant tenant son épée droite à l'horizontal pointant vers l'inscription « 2k16-2k17 ».

 _« A toi de jouer »_ lança-t-il en lui tendant le pinceau.

Lexa le trempa légèrement dans la peinture dorée et s'approcha du mur. Son visage était à quelques centimètre du mur, Lexa retint sa respiration pendant qu'elle appuyait doucement la pointe du pinceau contre la paroi. Elle n'avait aucune once de talent dans sa peau, elle ne savait ni dessiner, ni peindre, pourtant, elle avait toujours été celle qui finissait la fresque de Lincoln. Juste au-dessus du métal de l'épée, elle inscrivit les lettre E.A.T.C. Elle prit un de recul sur quelques pas pour admirer le tout. Voilà. La saison pouvait commencer, ils avaient passé la soirée à manger entre amis, et Lincoln avait graver sa passion dans les murs. Le rituel était complété, elle pouvait aller se coucher tranquillement et savourer sa saison d'escrime.

 _« Wahoo Lincoln c'est super bien fait !_ » dit Octavia en posant sa main sur son épaule.

 _« J'ai déjà vu ce modèle dans la ville, c'est toi qui les a peints ? »_ demanda Clarke

 _« Ouais, à chaque fois que Lexa gagne une compétition je tague une petite escrimeuse, c'est la tradition. Puis, si tu fais un peu de randonnée, tu verras plus ou moins le même dessin à 6 endroits différents, chaque année lors de la soirée rituelle, Lexa me demande de peindre le modèle. »_

 _« Cela me donne l'impression que l'escrime veille sur moi. C'est ridicule, mais je n'y peux rien, je suis peut-être un peu superstitieuse, mais je ne me sentirais pas aussi confiante sur la piste si elle n'était pas là. »_

Clarke s'approcha doucement et passa son doit en dessous de l'inscription dorée que Lexa venait d'écrire.

 _« Lexa termine toujours par écrire ce sloggan. Elle ne sait pas faire grand-chose d'autre, mais elle y tient. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »_

Lexa baissa les yeux au sol un instant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas demandé. Elle savait que la signification était mignonne, mais elle passerait pour la plus grande niaise de la ville. Pourtant, elle n'en avait pas honte, c'était une partie important de sa vie, même si cela ne collait pas à son image.

 _« Emori, Aden, Tris et Charlotte. EATC. »_

 _« La tribu Woods »_ précisa Raven.

 _« Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai l'impression que ce dessin veille sur moi, alors je rajoute les initiales de mes petits frères et sœurs. Comme ça, tout ce qui compte le plus pour moi est sur ce mur. »_

Elle s'attendait à des rires, où des moqueries de la part des nouvelles. La réaction de Clarke fut différente de ce qu'elle imaginait.

 _« Wahoo.. 4 mini Woods ? S'ils sont comme toi, je plaints tes parents ! »_

 _« Mon père voulait une famille nombreuse. »_

 _« Même après t'avoir eu ? »_

 _« Que veux-tu, quand on atteint la perfection, on essaye de la reproduire ! »_

La soirée se termina peu après. Lors, du trajet du retour, Anya s'était jetée sur la place du devant, laissant Octavia sur les genoux du colosse et Clarke si près de l'escrimeuse qu'elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de son shampoing à la vanille lui chatouiller les narines. Raven coupa le moteur juste devant l'appartement des filles. La voiture resta silencieuse une seconde.

 _« Bon.. »_

Clarke se leva pour s'appuyer s'asseoir sur le haut du coffre.

 _« En tout cas, grâce à vous Clarke à braver plus de fois la loi que ses 23 dernières années ! »_ rigola Octavia.

 _« Ok, sais bon, c'est établi, je suis une trouillarde qui respecte les règles, mais c'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aimes. »_

 _« Vous avez déjà pensé qui vous appelleriez si vous étiez en prison pour venir vous sortir de là ? » demanda_ Raven

 _« En tout cas, sûrement pas toi »_ lança Lexa. _« Il y a de grande chance que tu y sois avec moi ! »_

 _« Pas faux ! Eh, c'est aussi ça l'amitié ! »_ rigola Raven en tapant la main de sa meilleure amie.

 _« En tout cas, moi je ne risque pas de me retrouver en prison avec Clarke ! »_

 _« Tu n'avais jamais rien fait de plus fou qu'un feu de camp interdit ? Sérieusement »_ demanda Lincoln

 _« A vrai dire, si ! Le soir de notre dernier jour de lycée, on a réussi à la convaincre de venir avec nous à la piscine du lycée après la fermeture. Vous auriez dû la voir, jamais personne n'a paniqué autant qu'elle ! C'était à mourir de rire. »_

 _« Squattage de piscine ! C'est ça qu'il faudrait qu'on fasse ! »_ s'exclama Raven.

« Je connais l'endroit parfait ! Et le proprio est pas là, c'est le moment parfait » Lança Lincoln.

 _« Quoi là ce soir ? »_

 _« Aller, aucun de nous n'est fatigué. On est jeune, et l'occasion et parfaite ! »_

 _« Vous en avez jamais assez » demanda Clarke « On a pas assez flirter avec l'interdit pour une soirée ? »_

 _« Allez, princesse, on vous à montrer notre côté rebelle, tu nous montre le vôtre ? »_ proposa Lexa.

 _« Je vous hais. »_

Ooo

 _« Ok.. Attention, vas-y pose ton pied sur.. aie. »_

 _« Désolé.. »_

 _« Tu viens de me piétiner l'épaule, mais je m'en sortirais »_ rigola Lexa.

Elle aida Clarke à passer par-dessus le portail. Lincoln les avait mené dans les quartiers riches de Washingtown. Ils avaient gardé la voiture, un peu plus loin et étaient passés par le jardin de derrière.

 _« T'es sûr qu'il n'y a personne Lincoln ? »_

 _« Sûr, je m'occupe de la piscine 3 fois par semaine, le proprio est à un séminaire en Europe. »_

 _« Le dernier à l'eau paye la prochaine soirée »_ cria Raven en se dépêchant de retirer ses vêtements.

Lincoln fut le deuxième à se jeter, suivit de Lexa et d'Octavia. Anya hésita une seconde puis fit le grand saut. Seule Clarke resta sur le bord. Elle enleva ses chaussures et se posa sur le rebord, les pieds jouant sur le dessus de l'eau. Lexa nagea doucement vers elle.

 _« Tu sais, elle est chauffée »_

 _« Je pense que j'ai assez repoussé mes instincts pour une soirée. »_

 _« T'es sûre parce que j'ai l'impression... »_

Et tout d'un coup, la moiteur l'entoura, et tout fut humide. Pas froid ou désagréable, juste beaucoup plus humide. Clarke brassa deux mouvements de bras pour remonter à la surface.

 _« Octavia ce soir tu dors sur le palier »_ cria-t-elle en nageant jusqu'au bord.

 _« C'était trop tentant Griff.. »_

 _« Tu veux jouer à ça ? Eh, les filles, la première qui la noie pourra m'emmener à faire un tour sur la grande roue du carnaval le weekend prochain. »_

Prenant conscience qu'il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus intimiste dans la ville, Raven se mit à nager le plus vite possible, mais Lexa l'attrapa par la cheville pour la pousser en arrière. Il n'était pas question qu'elle perde une nouvelle fois. Raven se débattit, et réussit à lui monter sur le dos. Elle s'agrippa aux épaules de son amie et la poussa le plus fort possible vers le bas. Lexa réussit à échapper à la noyade en se décalant sur le côté, elle essaya de reprendre la nage vers Octavia, mais Raven lui prit le poignet et sans réfléchir mordit.

 _« Putin, Raven ! T'es.. »_

La fin de sa phrase de noya dans ses pensées. Le regard de Lexa croisa Clarke en train de sortir de l'eau. Elle souleva son pull, laissant son débardeur blanc mouler son buste. Son soutient gorge rouge en dentelles se laissa voir à travers le tissu blanc mouillé. Lexa en oublia la compétition, elle en oublia les enjeux, elle en oublia même de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Clarke se pencha pour retirer son leggin qui lui collait à la peau. La bouche de Lexa se sécha à la vue de ses jambes blanches. Une fine veine lui traverser la cuisse et Lexa se rêva à l'embrasser de tout son long, sa tête si proche de son intimité. Ses lèvres sur la peau fine. En un battement de pied, elle arriva à l'échelle et sortit la rejoindre. Elle se figea un instant devant elle, Clarke l'interrogea du regard. Elle du prendre sur elle pour ne pas l'attraper par la taille et la tirer à elle. Lexa la fixa dans ses yeux bleus, ce bleu qu'elle voyait partout depuis une semaine, ce bleu qui la hantait. Les cris et les rires venant de la piscine la sortit de sa transe, elle tourna la tête et vu ses amis commençait une bataille de transformers. Anya porter Raven sur ses épaules, alors que Lincoln avait Octavia. Elle sourit à l'image avant de se retourner vers Clarke. La jeune femme avait croisé ses bras sur le bas de son ventre et frissonnait. Lexa attrapa l'un des plaides qu'ils avaient ramené et le passa sur ses épaules. Elle la traîna doucement vers l'une des chaises longues et la fit s'asseoir. Lexa passa son bras autour de ses épaules et commença à lui frotter le tour des bras. Clarke releva la tête et se tourna vers le visage de sa sauveuse. Et pour une fois, c'est elle qui se perdit dans le vert. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à qu'elle point ils étaient verts, presque transparent. Évidemment, elle avait toujours trouvé la jeune femme ravissante. Mais la voir, ainsi, les cheveux mouillés lui collant le visage, les gouttes descendant le long de sa peau bronzée, c'est une toute nouvelle expérience.

 _« Merci »_

 _« De rien princesse. »_

Clarke détourna à nouveau la tête et regarda vers le ciel. Clarke avait toujours été fasciné par l'espace. Cela lui venait de son père, il était ingénieur astronomie et avait passé ses soirées à regarder les étoiles avec sa fille sur le toit de leur maison.

 _« C'est difficile à croire, mais même avec tous les grattes ciels, on voit plus les étoiles à NY. »_

 _« Tu devais habiter assez loin de Manathan alors. »_

 _« Ouais, au bout du bout de Brooklyn, près de Coney Island. Une fois par mois, mon père emmener dormir sur la plage. Il prenait son télescope et on allait passer la soirée à observer les étoiles. »_

 _« C'est ce qui te manque le plus de chez toi ? »_

 _« Ouais. Je trouve dommage qu'on ne puisse pas voir les étoiles à causes des lumières de la ville. C'est comme ci l'homme arrivait à nuire à l'une des plus grandes puissances de notre planète. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait conquérir jamais entièrement l'espace, alors il a fait en sorte qu'elle devienne invincible. »_

 _« Wahoo princesse tu.. »_

Une lumière blanche se laisse voir aux baies vitrées de la salle à manger. Lexa se leva d'un bond et tira Clarke avec elle.

 _« Et les gars, faut qu'on bouge, quelqu'un arrive ! »_ lança-t-elle en ramassant leur affaire.

Tout le monde se dépêcha de sortir de l'eau et courir vers le fond du jardin. Lexa et Lincoln aidèrent tout le monde à passer. Les bruits de bas et la lumière se rapprochaient rapidement d'eux. Lexa aida Clarke à passer pendant que Raven et Anya l'a rattrapé de l'autre côté.

 _« A ton tour commandant »_ chuchota Lincoln en l'attrapant par la taille.

 _« Non, vas-y toi. Si tu te fais choper, tu vas perdre ton boulot. »_

 _« Non Lex »._

 _« On perd du temps-là bouge. »_

Lincoln souffla un coup avant de se hisser le plus vite possible par-dessus la barrière. Une fois de l'autre côté, il passa ses mains à travers les barreaux du grillage et les positionna pour que Lexa puisse s'en servir comme levier.

 _« He, arrêtez. »_

 _« Cours »_ lança Lexa à son ami. Lincoln ne bougea pas. Il ne pouvait l'abandonner, après tout c'était de sa faute.

 _« Putin Linc' cours, ne t'inquiète pas ça ira. »_

 _« Et merde » lâcha-t-il avant de se retourner et de rejoindre les autres en courant vers la voiture._

 _« Patrouille de sécurité, veuillez-vous retournez doucement »_ lança une fois derrière elle.

Lexa leva doucement les mains derrières sa tête et se retourna pour vers face à ses problèmes.

 _« Très belle soirée, vous ne trouvez pas M. l'officier ? »_

* * *

Bon, bon .. Lexa est un peu dans la merde.

Le clexa part un peu mieux non ? Il y a des fans du Princess Meca ou.. pas du tout ? mdr

Comme d'hab, on follow, on review, on tout ce qu'on peut :D


	3. Chapter 3 : First first date

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **et un nouveau chapitre pour cette semaine :)**

 **Un grand Merci a Edas44 pour ça relecture :D**

 **Les pro Clexa, on ne me tue pas, s'il vous plait.**

* * *

« _Merde. »_ jura Lexa ramassant son matériel qui venait de tomber.

Elle se dirigea vers le muret le plus proche et s'assit pour examiner les dégâts qu'elle venait de faire à son équipement. Elle sortit doucement la fine lame de son épée pour vérifier qu'aucun éclat venait apparaître à cause de la chute. Elle attrapa les deux extrémités, et la plia légèrement, le pouce à plat sur le métal pour la redresser un peu.

 _« Hey »_

Lexa releva la tête, et ne fut pas surprise de voir le visage familier de Clarke. Elle avait commencé à s'habituer à la voix légèrement cassée du médecin. Lexa rangea son équipement et se leva rapidement, pour lui faire face.

 _« Salut Clarke »_ commença-t-elle _« Tu sors de la bibliothèque, je parie ? »_

 _« Que veux-tu je suis prévisible. »_

Elle remonta doucement l'une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille tout en souriant du coin des lèvres. Lexa pouvait sentir qu'elle était gênée.

 _« Raven nous a appelé pour nous dire que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, mais... »_ Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase soucieuse de l'état de Lexa. _« Tu vas bien ? »_ demanda-t-elle

 _« Ils m'ont juste fait poireauter quelques heures en garde à vue avant de me laisser appeler Raven pour qu'elle paye ma caution. Je vais m'en sortir. »_

 _« Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre tout sur ton dos. On était tous là. »_

Lexa sourit à la vue de Clarke inquiète. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la jeune femme se ferait du souci pour elle.

 _« S'il avait eu Lincoln, il aurait perdu son boulot dont il a besoin. Et, pire, Raven aurait perdu sa bourse. Je ne craignais pas grand-chose. »_

 _« On aurait pu rester avec toi, O' et moi. C'est notre idée après tout. »_

 _« Et laisser nos inviter prendre le blâme ? Tu rigoles ! En plus, on t'avait promis que rien ne t'arriverait. »_

 _« Mais... »_

 _« C'est bon Clarke, je suis contente que tu te fasses du souci, mais tout va bien. Si le proprio décide de porter plainte, je risque juste des heures de travaux d'intérêts généraux et une légère amande. »_

 _« Ok. Merci »_

Clarke baissa les yeux sur le sac de sport posé derrière la brune. Les raisons des célébrations de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. La saison d'escrime allait commencer par une compétition ce weekend. »

 _« Tu vas t'entraîner pour les combats de demain ?_ » demanda-t-elle naïvement.

Le sourire de Lexa disparu. Elle se laissa tomber doucement à côté de son sac, avant de relever la tête.

 _« Heu.. non. Disons que je suis au chômage technique pour les mois à venir »_

Voyant l'air triste que venait de prendre le visage de son amie, Clarke prit place à côté d'elle.

 _« Au chômage technique ? »_

 _« Bien que le procureur ne semble pas penser que mon arrestation d'hier soir bien grave, la ligue universitaire d'escrime n'est pas d'accord. Il trouve que l'arrestation de la championne de l'état envoie un mauvais message, nuit à leur réputation. Ils m'ont suspendu pour les trois prochaines compétitions. Du coup, le principal des activités sportives de la fac me refuse l'accès au gymnase le temps de ma suspension. »_

 _« Je suis désolée Lexa. Je sais que cela compte beaucoup pour toi. »_

La brune leva les épaules au ciel. Elle était décidée à ne pas montrer à quel point cela la perturbait. Elle savait que Clarke, O et surtout Raven et Lincoln s'en voudrait.

 _« Tu arriveras à rattraper ton retard non ? Tu es la grande Lexa Woods, Tu connais beaucoup de sportives connues pour l'escrime ? Pourtant, tu es la légende de la fac. »_

Les mots de la jeune femme la fit rigoler la brune. Il était clair que Clarke ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment, elle pouvait citer des dizaines de grands escrimeurs. Mais, elle n'avait pas tort. Sur le campus, elle était connue pour être la meilleure épéiste de l'état, et était l'une des fiertés du département sportif.

 _« Ouais, je m'en sortirais »_

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité. Etre hors-jeu pour les 3 premières compétitions faisaient qu'elle était déclarée forfait pour ses matchs, limitant ses chances de se qualifier au niveau national pour l'année prochaine. Et vu que cela serait sa dernière année dans la ligue universitaire, elle n'aurait pas d'autre chance d'atteindre ce niveau, réduisant son rêve de compétition nationale à néant. C'était l'un de ses rêves d'enfants qui lui glissait peu à peu entre les doigts. Tout d'un coup, elle avait besoin de parler d'autre chose, de penser à autre chose.

 _« Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te préparer pour ton rencard avec Raven ? »_

Clarke baissa la tête en soupirant. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas oublié ce rendez-vous.

 _« Si... Je t'ai dit à quel point je détestais Octavia et ses idées stupides ? »_

 _« Je suis sûre que ça ne va pas être si horrible. Raven sera se tenir quelques heures si cela veut dire les passer avec toi. »_

 _« On parle bien de la même Raven ? Ma taille, longs cheveux bruns et la langue bien pendante ? »_

Un éclat de rire échappa à Lexa. Elle n'avait pas tort. Elle c'était toujours demandé qu'est-ce que cela serait de sortir avec une femme aussi présente que sa meilleure amie. D'habitude, Lexa préférait les femmes plus réservées.

 _« Et puis, j'avais été clair que je ne voulais pas rentrer dans le jeu. Je ne suis pas prête à sortir avec quelqu'un, même si c'est clair que les intentions de Raven sont ailleurs. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as perdre au juste ? Ta soirée ? On ne te demande pas de te jeter dans ses bras en contre-partie, juste passer une bonne soirée. Et t'as pensé à la nourriture gratuite ? »_

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Clarke qui rigola. Encore, une bonne intervention de sa meilleure amie. Maintenant les deux femmes les plus attirantes qu'elle ait jamais vu savez que s'était un vrai goinfre. C'est vrai que c'est particulièrement sexy.

 _« Tu n'es pas censée me convaincre du contraire ? On dirait que gagner ne t'intéresse pas réellement ? »_

 _« Détrompe toi, j'adorerais remettre Raven à sa place une bonne fois pour toute.. mais je sais m'effacer quand c'est ce que l'autre préfère. Je ne vais pas te forcer à sortir avec moi quand tu n'as clairement pas envie. »_

Clarke se mordit légèrement la lèvre ce qui donna des frissons tout le long du dos de Lexa. C'est fou, comme le moindre geste le plus innocent provoquait une réponse immédiate chez la brune.

 _« Décidément, tu n'es vraiment pas comme je l'imaginais. Si, on fait abstraction de notre première rencontre bien sûr. »_

 _« Après, si tu en as vraiment marre de cette compétition, tu peux toujours te décider à coucher avec moi et en mettre un terme définitif »_ rigola-t-elle

 _« Ah, la voilà la commandante dont tout le monde parle ! »_

Ooo

Raven était nerveuse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allée à un rendez-vous avec autant d'enjeux. Le tournant de la compétition pouvait se jouer ce soir. Elle avait pris soin de choisir une tenue élégante, une robe noire ajustée parfaitement à sa taille, dont la partie supérieure de sa poitrine était fait d'un tissu plus léger et transparent. La touche de couleur venait exclusivement de son rouge à lèvres au rouge prononcé. Comme à son habitude, ses cheveux étaient tirés par une longue queue de cheval. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de se donner autant de mal. Sûr, Clarke était géniale. Intelligente, belle, ambitieuse. Il lui manquait juste ce grain de folie qui aurait fait que Raven aurait pu considérer une suite après la compétition. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se mentir, elle avait beau se donner à fond, elle ne voyait aucun avenir après leur petit jeu. Après tout, elle était comme ça. Il lui arrivait de sortir avec une fille pendant un lapse de temps plus ou moins long, mais elle n'allait jamais jusqu'à l'officialisation. L'étape suivante la terrifiait.

Elle se décida enfin à frapper à la porte. Octavia vint lui ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Raven du se retenir de l'épier de la tête au pied. Elle portait un jeans noir moulant, avec une chemise légère claire, le tout sublimer par une paire de talon haut, et une veste en cuir. Ses cheveux étaient entièrement stressés du côté droit de sa tête, laissant tout le reste retomber sur ses épaules à gauche.

 _« Wahoo, O', tu es.. »_

 _« Sexe ? Merci. Attends de voir Clarke. »_

 _« Tu sors ce soir ? »_ Demanda Raven intriguée.

La jeune femme fit oui de la tête. Et vu le sourire qu'elle abordait, c'était plus qu'une simple sortie entre amie. Raven eut un pincement au cœur qu'elle ne lui en ait pas parlé. Depuis leur rencontre, les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues très complices, alors qu'elle lui disait tout au sujet de Clarke, Octavia n'avait même pas dénier lui dire qu'elle avait des vues sur quelqu'un.

 _« Qui est l'heureux élu ? Je le connais ? »_

 _« Lincoln..._

 _« Lincoln ? Notre Lincoln ?_ »

Un nouveau signe positif de la tête. Le choc n'était pas aussi grand que la surprise. Raven avait bien vu les yeux de Lincoln se perdre plusieurs fois vers son amie, elle se demandait à quel moment, il avait trouvé le temps de lui demander discrètement. En y réfléchissant, Raven avait du mal à les voir ensemble. Lincoln était génial, il n'y avait pas de doute, mais elle n''arrivait pas à l'imaginer avec elle.

 _« C'est bon, tu as fait tout ce dont on a parlé ? »_

 _« Tout est prêt. Pas de fleurs car elle les préfère dans la nature, et des petits oursons en bonbon pour apprivoiser son estomac ! »_

 _« Rend moi fière »_ Rigola la jeune femme en venant serrer Raven dans ses bras.

 _« O', tu penses que je… Raven ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu. »_

Clarke se stoppa dans son élan. Raven ne lui avait donné que peu de détails. Un simple sms lui disant que ce soir elle devait « sortir le grand jeu, Charlize Theron's Style ». Elle avait interprété que la robe était de rigueur ce soir. Raven avait, en effet, sorti le grand jeu. Elle savait se mettre en valeur.

 _« C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça »_ commença-t-elle. _« Clarke tu es… j'en perds mes mots, ça veut tout dire »_ rigola Raven. _« Tiens, je t'ai pris ça. »_

Raven avança vers elle, lui tendant un paquet d'oursons dorés. A la vue de ses bonbons préférés, le visage de Clarke s'illumina. Bon, d'accord… elle avait peut-être un léger problème avec tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de la nourriture.

 _« Merci ! »_ lança-t-elle en glissant le paquet dans son sac noir.

 _« Si tu es prête… »_

Clarke lui fit un signe positive de la tête, et avança vers la sortie. Elle embrassa la joue d'Octavia en passant avant de rejoindre Raven sur le seuil de la porte.

 _« Ramène la avant minuit »_

Raven admira une dernière fois la tenue de la brune, avant de sourire.

 _« A mon avis, il y a deux grandes chances que tu ne sois pas là pour vérifier_ » rigola-t-elle alors qu'Octavia lui claquait la porte au nez.

 _« Tu n'arrêtes jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »_ sourit Clarke

 _« Nop, c'est ce qui me rend irrésistible ! »_

 _« Hmm, ça reste encore à voir. »_

Elles rejoignirent la voiture de Raven, et roulèrent en faisant la petite discussion. Raven refusait toujours de lui dire où elles allaient et pourquoi elles devaient être aussi classe. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, la brune coupa le moteur de la voiture dans un quartier central de DC, réputé pour sa grande population de musée privé. Toujours assises sur son fauteuil, Clarke avait vue sur le nouveau musée d'art contemporain. Elle savait que le grand vernissage avait lieu ce soir, elle avait déprimé pendant des jours de ne pas faire partie des chanceux pouvant y assister. C'était une soirée mondaine où les invités avaient été triés sur le volet. Elle se tourna vers Raven, l'air ahuris.

 _« On ne vas pas.. »_

Raven hocha la tête.

 _« Mais … tu.. les invitations ? comment ? »_ se contenta de demander l'artiste qui n'en revenait pas.

 _« La mère d'Anya connait le conservateur d'une des collections. Il a fallu quelques heures de négociation, mais elle a fini par bien vouloir lui demander une petite faveur. »_

Clarke ne savait quoi dire. Elle n'en revenait pas.

 _« Allez princesse, l'art n'attend pas »_

Dès le moment où elles sortirent de la voiture, Clarke cru vivre un rêve. Quand le portier leur demanda leur nom, elle se vit en tant que nouvelle artiste invitée venant admirer le travail de ses confrères. Quand Raven lui apporta une coupe de champagne avec le meilleur amuse-bouche qu'elle n'ait jamais gouté, elle oublia qu'elle n'était qu'une simple étudiante de médecine. La première salle la transforma en aventurière, l'image d'un volcan enneigé était projetée sur l'un des murs, et la salle étant remplis du sol et au plafond de gigantesque miroir, elle avait l'impression d'être dans l'image. Lorsque qu'elle traversa le couloir au couleur, elle se revu la petite Clarke de cinq ans disant à tout le monde qu'en grandissant elle serait une artiste. C'est cette complémentarité des couleurs, la manière dont elles s'unissaient pour se transformer qui avait donné à Clarke l'envie de peindre quand elle était encore toute jeune.

 _« Je peux être honnête ? Il y a certain truc que je trouve… bizarre »_

Elles se trouvait dans une immense salle blanche où des séries de tableaux avaient été accrochés au mur. Clarke faisait face à trois grandes toiles rondes, entièrement remplient de petits cercles de taille unique mais multicolore.

 _« L'art contemporain est réputé pour ça. »_

 _« Là-bas, il y a cinq toiles complètement blanches. Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas compris »_

 _« Dans l'art contemporain, c'est la modernité du concept qui fait œuvre. J'ai lu une critique sur une exposition à Paris, où l'artiste avait remplit une salle juste en posant une longue bougie au milieu et en la recouvrant d'un pot en verre rouge cassé. Les fractures du verre diffusaient la lumière dans tous les sens. Et d'après le journaliste, il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus romantique au monde de cette salle. »_

 _« Alors, c'est ce type d'art que tu aimes ? »_

 _« J'aime tous les types d'art, du dessin à la musique. Mais si tu veux savoir si c'est ce que je fais, non pas vraiment. J'aime beaucoup peindre et dessiner, je me fiche un peu du concept ou du mouvement, j'aime juste comment je me sens quand je suis en train de peindre. En général, c'est des reproductions, ou des interprétations mais toujours réaliste, où à la rigueur impressionniste. »_

 _« Ok, je ne comprends pas tout, mais j'aimerais beaucoup voir ça »_ rigola Raven.

Clarke sourit. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait devenir très enthousiasme quand elle parfait de son art. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt quand elle aperçut derrière Raven, la silhouette d'un homme qu'elle, pour son plus grand malheur, connaissait que trop bien.

 _« Clarke ! Quelle belle surprise de te voir ici ! »_

 _« Le sentiment n'est pas partagé Cage. »_

 _« C'est qu'elle mordrait presque. J'adore. Tu es magnifique au passage. »_

Raven sentit son rendez-vous se tendre. Elle s'approcha de Clarke, et passa son bras autour de sa taille, plus pour la retenir de sauter sur Cage que pour marquer son territoire.

 _« Oh, où sont passées mes manières. Cage Wallace et vous êtes ? »_

 _« Sur le point de partir profiter de ma soirée loin de toi »_ répondit Raven en tirant légèrement Clarke pour lui faire signe de la suivre.

 _« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as jamais accepté de diner avec moi. Quel gâchis. »_

 _« Pardon ? »_ s'offusqua l'ingénieure.

Et cette fois-ci, c'est Clarke qui dû la retenir. Elle n'avait beau ne pas connaitre Raven depuis longtemps, elle ne doutait pas de son tempérament. Elle risquait de s'attirer des ennuis.

 _« Mon attirance ou non pour les hommes n'est pas ce qui m'a empêché de sortir avec toi. Je préfèrerais plutôt qu'on m'arrache tous les boyaux et qu'on remplisse mes veines d'acide plutôt que d'aller diner avec une personne aussi infecte et imbus d'elle-même que toi. Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser, on a un vernissage à finir. »_

Clarke tira Raven qui avait du mal à détourner ses yeux noirs de Cage. Elle réussit à reprendre ses esprits qu'une fois dehors, quand l'air froid de se milieu de soirée frappa son visage et ses poumons.

 _« C'était qui au juste cet enfoiré ? »_

 _« Cage Wallace, et le futur président du conseil du plus grand hôpital de Washington. »_

 _« Comment quelqu'un de si répugnant peut-être à la tête d'un hôpital si jeune ? »_

 _« Son père gère tout le système de santé et de recherche médicale de DC, ça aide. »_

 _« Je suis désolée de mettre un peu emportée. Je n'aurais pas dû m'accrocher à toi comme ça. Tu es capable de te défendre toute seule, la preuve, c'était épique. »_

 _« A vrai dire, j'ai trouvé ça sexy. »_

Raven leva un sourcil, étonnée. C'était la première fois que Clarke parlait d'elle en ces termes. Une poussée de joie monta en elle. Enfin, elle se dirigeait peu à peu vers la bonne direction.

 _« Vraiment ? Okay, je retiens, la possessivité ça excite notre Clarke. »_

 _« Et, voilà c'est fini. »_

 _« Je ne sais pas toi, mais j'aimerais bien remettre ce Cage à sa place. »_

 _« Tu as quoi en tête ? »_

Raven était un enfant de cinq ans coincé dans un corps de jeune femme. Clarke en était maintenant certaine. Elles avaient quitté le vernissage quinze minutes plus tôt pour passer acheter des ballons des baudruches qu'elles venaient de remplir de peinture de toutes les couleurs. Plusieurs fois Clarke avait dû se rendre au domicile du jeune Wallace pour déposer des papiers. Elle savait qu'il vivait dans une rue assez calme, dans l'une des nombreuses maisons mitoyennes où il fallait monter une dizaine de marche avant d'arriver sur le perron de la porte.

 _« Tu te rappelles du plan ? »_

Clarke acquiesça. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, marché, visé, courir jusqu'à la voiture.

 _« Tu es sûre d'être partante ? »_

Deuxième hochement de tête. Raven lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « allez c'est parti ». Elles se mirent à marcher doucement, l'une contre l'autre, comme si elles n'étaient que deux piétons traversant la rue. En s'approchant du numéro 14, elles glissèrent leurs deux mains dans leurs poches. Clarke se força à respirer doucement et expirer longuement. Quand, elle reconnut le parvis de la maison, elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son amie, avant de refermer son poing sur le petit ballon dans sa poche. Et tout s'enchaîna rapidement. Elle sortit la main de son manteau, et lança la première bombe qui s'explosa sur la porte en bois massive. Sa main gauche fit de même avec la deuxième, puis la troisième. Raven enchaîne en même temps, et très vite, l'entrée numéro 14 se transforma en toile multicolore. Clarke prit tout juste le temps d'admirer leur œuvre, que Raven lui tirer le bras et l'entraîner à courir avec elle.

A bout de souffle, elles s'engagèrent dans la voiture qu'elles avaient garée deux blocs plus loin et Raven se dépêcha de déguerpir. Pas de doute, elles venaient d'agir comme des enfants, mais Clarke s'en fichait, cela lui avait fait tellement de bien.

 _« Je donnerais tout pour voir sa tête quand il rentrera ! »_

 _« Mauvaise idée, Sauf si tu veux finir ta soirée comme Lexa hier. »_

 _« Si on pouvait éviter… »_

Raven sourit et passa la troisième. Elle venait clairement de marquer des points. Et puis, elle c'était vraiment amusée ce soir. Clarke était pleine de surprise. L'étincelle qui naissait dans ses yeux quand elle parlait de son art lui fit se demander pourquoi elle avait choisi d'étudier la médecine. Elle avait renoncé à ce qui la rendait le plus heureuse pour passer sa vie à travailler sans relâche. Elle allait lui poser la question mais finit par s'abstenir. Elle préférait la garder pour un prochain tête à tête. Elles restèrent silencieuses tout le trajet de retour à l'appartement de la jeune femme. Quand, Raven coupa le moteur, elle se dépêcha de sortir pour ouvrir la porte à la blonde. Toujours en silence, elle l'a suivi jusqu'à sa porte. Une fois devant le 3b, Clarke se retourna pour lui faire face. Dans un rendez-vous basique, quand il c'était passé aussi bien que celui-là, c'était le moment où l'une d'elle prendrait son courage pour embrasser l'autre. Dire que Raven en avait envie était vrai. Mais, elle ne voulait pas mettre mal à l'aise Clarke. Si le jeune médecin était prêt pour ce rituel, se serait à elle de faire le premier pas.

 _« J'ai passé une excellente soirée »_

 _« J'ai hâte de recommencer. »_

Clarke s'avança doucement vers son amie, les yeux passant de ses yeux à ses lèvres. Au dernier moment, elle détourna la tête en embrassa la joue de l'ingénieure. Raven lui sourit gentiment et la regarda rentrer chez elle avant de redescendre.

Octavia était déjà rentrée. Elle était allongée sur le canapé, un yaourt à la main. Elle se releva et mis en pause son film en voyant sa colocataire rentrer.

 _« Alors ? »_ se contenta-t-elle de demander.

 _« Alors ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que Raven pourrait être aussi charmante. Et puis, elle a réussi à nous avoir des places pour le vernissage le plus magique que je n'ai jamais vu ! »_

 _« Je t'avais bien dit que cela te ferait du bien de re-sortir. »_

Clarke posa son sac, et retira ses talons, avant de venir s'asseoir près de son amie. Elle savait qu'Octavia voulait qu'elle recommence à vivre, voir des gens, tomber amoureuse. L'intention était bonne, mais elle n'avait fait qu'assister au malheur qui avait brisé son amie. Clarke l'avait vécu. Elle avait été celle qui s'était fait briser le cœur et avait perdu tellement plus que son petit ami. Bien sûr, il s'agissait aussi du frère d'Octavia. Elle aussi avait perdu énormément dans l'histoire, elle avait été témoin de la décadence de leur histoire. Mais, sa relation avec son frère n'avait jamais été très bonne. Elle avait passé la première année à essayer de les faire se séparer. Puis, elle avait fini par admettre, qu'elle n'y pouvait rien si sa meilleure amie était assez bête pour croire que son imbécile de frère, était plus qu'un simple imbécile. Aujourd'hui.. aujourd'hui ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

 _« Je sais… »_

 _« Et, no rush. Je suis juste contente que tu essayes à nouveau, ça prendra le temps que ça prendra. »_

Clarke se pencha pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir eu la chance de grandir dans la maison voisine de la personne la plus géniale du monde, lui donnant la chance de pouvoir être son amie. Octavia referma ses bras sur le dos de sa meilleure amie et serra fort. Elle avait beau penser à Bellamy assez souvent, elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Elle aurait soutenu Clarke quoi qu'il arrive car il avait eu tort. On dit qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille, mais elle, elle avait choisi Clarke.

Le dessous des genoux de la blonde se mirent à vibrer, et un bruit de ronflement se fit entendre. Clarke se décala pour voir le téléphone de la brune sonnait.

 _« C'est quoi cette sonnerie ? »_ rigola-t-elle

Octavia attrapa son téléphone et se dépêcha de lire son message. Le sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres, interpella sa colocataire.

 _« C'est Lincoln ? »_

 _« Nop. Juste Raven qui me dit qu'elle me doit une bière pour tous mes bons conseils. Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'elle avait eu l'idée du vernissage toute seule ? »_

Clarke se leva et lui tapa le haut de la tête pour essayer de faire taire son rire diabolique. Cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'elle s'entende si bien avec Raven, elles avaient à peu près le même âge mental.

 _« Tu me raconteras tout de ton plan machiavélique demain. Et je veux tout savoir de ta soirée aussi. Mais là, je suis morte, je vais me coucher. »_

Ooo

Lexa fuyait Raven. Cela ne durerait pas longtemps car elles dormaient dans la même chambre, mais elle était bien décidée à ne pas rester en sa compagnie ce dimanche. Elle ne voulait pas entendre au combien son rendez-vous avec Clarke s'était bien passé. Comment, elle lui avait tenu la main pour la raccompagné. Comment, elle l'avait embrassé en la quittant. Non, s'il y avait bien pire torture qu'entendre Raven parader sur sa future victoire, c'était d'entendre Raven parlait du temps qu'elle avait le droit de passer avec le jeune médecin aux boucles d'or.

Elle s'était concentré à trouver un gymnase qui accepterait qu'elle s'entraine après les heures de cours. Les négociations avaient été durs, mais elle avait fini par trouver une petite salle qui serait honoré d'accueil la star de l'escrime de l'état. Elle avait texté l'adresse à Anya pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas et avait éteint son téléphone. Il était temps qu'elle attrape son épée. Elle sortit l'un des mannequins d'entrainement et se mit en position, jambes fléchies, pied sur une ligne droite. Un pas, et touche. D'un mouvement franc et précis, la pointe de l'épée frappa le haut de l'épaule droite. Un pas en arrière Et, elle recommence visant le coude, puis la main. Et successivement toutes les parties du corps du mannequin dans bas en haut. C'était un exercice classique qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire pour se décontracter. La répétition bête et méchante d'un même mouvement à une petite variante bête, lui permettait d'agir et ne plus penser au monde qui l'entourait. Seule la pointe de son épée sur la touche ne comptait. Très vite, elle perdue la notion du temps. Elle était tellement dans son univers, qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et un spectateur se glisser derrière elle.

Clarke n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de si concentrer. Lexa donnait l'impression d'être habité complètement. Elle dû se retenir de sortir son carnet et se mettre à dessiner. Elle venait de trouver l'inspiration qu'elle était venue chercher. La scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était parfaire de la goutte d'eau qui coulait doucement le long de la tempe de la sportive, de son soutien-gorge sportif orange, de ses mouvements fluides et précis. C'était une véritable œuvre d'art que Clarke avait hâte de reproduire de la pointe de son crayon. Consciente qu'elle s'introduisait dans l'intimité de la brune, Clarke fit remarquer sa présence par des applaudissement.

Lexa sursaute avant de se retourner pour voir qui dérangeait son monde parfait. La colère qui l'avait submergé disparue aussitôt quand elle remarqua le d'où sourire du médecin. Elle posa son épée sur le banc et s'essuya de sa serviette avant de la rejoindre au bord de la piste.

 _« Clarke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pas que cela me dérange de te voir. »_

 _« Anya m'a dit que je te trouverais ici. »_

 _« Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Raven ? »_

 _« J'avais peur qu'elle me mente »_ rigola-t-elle

 _« En tout cas, c'est une agréable surprise. »_

Lexa remarqua comment les joues de Clarke rougirent légèrement à cette affirmation. Elle fut contente d'être transpirante et essoufflée car cela cacha sa propre monté de chaleur et l'infime coloration de ses joues.

 _« Pour répondre à ta deuxième question. J'avais une faveur à te demander. »_

 _« Tout ce que tu veux. »_

 _« Je voulais savoir si tu me laisserais te dessiner pendant ton entrainement. J'aurais besoin d'être là que quelque fois, tu verras presque pas que je suis là, je ne te dérangerais pas, aussi petite qu'une sourie, je te.. »_

Lexa s'approcha encore un peu d'elle et lui attrapa les mains.

 _« Eh, eh calme. Bien sûr que tu peux. J'en serais même honorée. »_

* * *

 **Je vous promets plus de Clexa dans le prochain ! Et encore plus dans celui d'après donc on prend son mal en patience les amis :p**

 **On commence à en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui bloque Clarke, à votre avis qu'à pu faire Bell' ? Et oui, j'ai choisi Bell car j'en ai marre que tout le monde mette le rôle du "méchant" sur Finn... Je dois être la seule qui l'aimait bien.**

 **Plusieurs personne aimerait que cette story soit plus longue que ce que j'avais prévu, je ne dis pas non, d'ailleurs j'ai eu une idée qui marcherait bien, mais ça changerait un peu tout le plot.. On verra bien.**

 **Dit moi ce que vous en pensez et à la semaine prochaine :D**


	4. Chapter 4 : Do you want some pancakes ?

**Bonjour à tous, et un chapitre pour ce weekend :D**

 **C'est un peu un chapitre de transition, mais je le trouve assez mignon quand même :D**

* * *

 _« Les traditions culturelles sont-elles un obstacle à l'égalité homme / femme ? Très bonne question »_ pensa Lexa.

Assise au bar de leur cuisine, la brune tapotait son crayon sur le bord de son bloc note. La question de son cours sur le mouvement féministe étant les seuls mots que l'on pouvait lire sur son écran d'ordinateur. Elle devait rendre son papier la semaine prochaine et commençait à sentir le temps lui filer devant les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à se poser et à réfléchir. Son esprit préféré penser à une femme en particulier. Ses doigts rêvaient de tapoter sa peau et non ce clavier, sentir la douceur sous ses paumes. Son souffle lui chatouiller la nuque. Elle voulait entendre sa voix se faire du souci pour elle. Elle était en manque de Clarke. Trois jours s'étaient passés depuis leur dernière rencontre, Lexa s'attendait à la voir venir à son entraînement, pourtant, le jeune médecin était resté aux abonnés absents. Elle s'était d'abord inquiétée de cette absence, mais Octavia avait assuré à Raven qu'elle allait bien, elle avait juste eu une rentrer de travail non prévu.

Des gémissements se firent entendre de la chambre de droite. Luna remettait ça. Lexa souffla et referma brutalement son ordinateur. Comment pouvait-elle se concentrer sur ses devoirs quand sa colocataire lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle était physiquement à jeun depuis trop longtemps pour sa santé mentale. Elle avait pensé sortir pour séduire une femme, passer une bonne soirée et en finir avec son manque de plus en plus présent. Mais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Clarke. C'était sa peau qu'elle voulait sentir, sa saveur qu'elle voulait goûter, et celle de personne d'autre.

Anya rentra au même moment. Elle avait l'air épuisé. Elle retira ses chaussures avec le bout de ses pieds, et les envoya valser près du canapé. Elle devait avoir passé une mauvaise journée. Elle posa la main sur sa poignée de porte et baissa. La porte resta fermée et pour répondre à l'interrogation silencieuse du futur professeur, un long gémissement se fit entendre à travers les murs. Anya laissa tomber sa tête contre le bois de la porte avant de taper le point serré dessus.

 _« Dure journée ? »_ demanda sa cousine en lui servant un verre de jus.

 _« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Et pour une fois, j'aimerais pouvoir rentrer et me jeter sur mon lit. Et oublier que ma vie est pourrie. »_ Anya s'assit sur le tabouret et s'étala sur le bar.

 _« Tu peux utiliser mon lit si tu veux »_ proposa gentiment Lexa.

Elle passa derrière le bar et lui embrassa le haut des cheveux.

 _« Tu sais ce qui me faut ? »_ demanda-t-elle brusquement en ce relevant.

 _« T'envoyer en l'air ?_ » rigola-t-elle.

 _« Oui. Mais non. Ce soir, les pancakes phénoménaux de ma cousine feront l'affaire. »_

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel. Ou plutôt au plafond. Anya profitait beaucoup trop de leur situation. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois et de temps qu'elle perdait à cuisiner pour ses deux colocataires.

 _« Sérieusement ? »_

 _« Allez Lexa ! Une soirée petit dej' ! »_

Elle ne pouvait nier que cela faisait longtemps. Elle avait toujours trouvé quelque chose de rassurant dans le fait de passer la soirée à regarder des dessins animés en mangeant des céréales. Comme si tous les problèmes de la vie quotidienne étaient effacés le temps d'une soirée où elles retournaient en enfance. Ce soir, celui permettrait peut-être d'arrêter de penser à l'activité adulte qu'elle meurt d'envie de faire.

Lexa ouvrit un placard et sortit deux bols.

 _« Occupe-toi des céréales, je gère les pancakes »_ lança-t-elle.

Raven rentra pressée au même moment. Elle courut dans sa chambre poser ses affaires, et ressortit en s'attachant les cheveux en vitesse. Elle se stoppa une seconde en entant les bruits de jouissance qui s'échapper de la chambre d'à côté.

 _« Il y en au moins une qui en profite »_ rigola-t-elle. _« Comment vous faites pour rester à côté sans vous jetez l'une sur l'autre ? »_

 _« Dois-je te rappeler qu'on est de la même famille ? »_

 _« Pas faux. »_

 _« Et Rae, on se fait une soirée petit dej', tu te joints à nous ? »_ demanda Anya

 _« Ce serait avec plaisir, mais contrairement à vous deux, moi, j'ai une vie sociale. »_ sourit Raven. _« Octavia m'attend pour la bière que je lui dois. »_

 _« Est-.. »_

 _« Et non, Lex', Clarke n'est pas là, elle passe la soirée à la bibliothèque. Je continuerais le chemin vers ma victoire écrasant un autre jour. A demain les moches. »_

L'ingénieure attrapa son sac et son blouson et sortit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Son dernier cours avez fini plus tard qu'habituellement, et elle était complétement à la bourre.

Octavia l'attendait depuis dix minutes, seule assise à l'une des table d'un bar où elle n'avait jamais été, et qui sans Raven, elle n'aurait jamais été. Que la fréquentation soit entièrement féminine ne l'aurait pas dérangé si Raven l'avait prévenu qu'elles passeraient la soirée dans un bar gay. Mais Raven était censée se concentrer sur Clarke, et elle n'était pas intéressait par les femmes. En réalité, elle ne s'était jamais posée de véritable question sur sa sexualité. Pour elle, la question ne se posait pas réellement, elle avait juste commencé à sortir avec des garçons parce que c'était avec eux qu'elle se sentait le mieux. Quand Clarke lui avait dit qu'elle aimait aussi les filles, cela l'avait un peu surpris. Pas, parce qu'elle voyait ça comme un péché, contre nature ou toutes les conneries qu'on pouvait entendre de la bouche des abrutis. Elle ne l'avait juste pas vu venir. Elle savait que Clarke trouvait certaine fille attirante, mais c'était son cas à elle aussi, pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais imaginé être avec l'une d'entre elle.

 _« T'as l'air complétement perdu ! »_ rigola Raven en arrivant, deux bières à la main.

Elle serra Octavia dans ses bras, et prit place à côté d'elle

 _« Je me disais juste que ce n'est pas ce soir que j'allais m'envoyer en l'air, c'est tout »_

 _« Lincoln n'a pas été retenu alors ? »_

 _« Non, Lincoln est parfait. Je rigolais. »_

 _« Si je dois être honnête, j'ai du mal à vous voir ensemble. Et Lincoln peut paraître parfait sur beaucoup de plans, il a ses démons aussi. »_

Octavia leva un sourcil intrigué.

 _« Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? »_

 _« Sûrement, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Juste, fait gaffe, je n'aimerais pas que tu te retrouves dans une situation qui t'échappe sans que tu n'aies rien demandée. »_

Octavia bu une gorgée de sa bière. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment où Raven voulait en venir, mais si cela était assez important pour que la jeune femme l'évoque, c'est qu'elle devrait sûrement avoir une discussion avec Lincoln prochainement. Elle remarqua que son amie était mal à l'aise et décida de changer de sujet pour l'instant.

 _« Et sinon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Je croyais que Clarke était ta priorité ? »_

 _« On n'a toujours le droit de regarder, non ? »_ rigola Raven.

 _« Je ne sais pas si je veux t'aider si c'est pour que tu la traites comme n'importe qu'elle autre que ses filles. »_

Raven se mordit la lèvre. Elle pensait avoir été assez claire sur ses intentions. Elle avait beau apprécier Clarke, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir donner suite après avoir gagné la compétition. Ce n'était ni au programme, ni dans ses moyens. Avoir fait ami/ami avec eux avait sûrement été une mauvaise idée si O' n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Pourtant, elle adorait passait du temps avec elle. Raven aimait Lexa et Anya plus que sa propre famille, et elle adorait leur relation, mais cela faisait du bien de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un comme O'. Avec elle, elle pouvait arrêter ses rivalités. Elle l'a supporté malgré toutes les conneries qu'elle pouvait dire, et ce n'était pas si facile quand on la connaissait peu.

 _« O', je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il va se passer entre Clarke et moi, si par chance, il se passe quelque chose. Mais, je n'ai jamais caché, à toi ou à elle, mes intentions. Je… je n'ai rien à lui offrir. Il y a peu de chance, qu'elle et moi ce ne soit plus qu'une de ses amitiés améliorées. Je comprendrais si tu trouves ça indigne de ta meilleure amie ou je ne sais quoi. Mais, il faut que tu me le dises maintenant si ça te dérange. »_

 _« Parce que tu arrêterais la compétition si je te disais que je ne suis pas d'accord ? »_

 _« Crois-le ou non, mais je n'ai pas besoin de gagner pour avoir confiance en moi »_ rigola-t-elle. _« Ton amitié est plus importante. »_

Et, c'était vrai. Elle avait commencé ce jeu par fierté et parce qu'elle aimait la compétition surtout contre Lexa, mais au fond, elle avait assez de confiance et d'estime d'elle-même que cela ne restait qu'un jeu. Sa rencontre avec Octavia par contre compter.

 _« Clarke est une grande fille, tant qu'elle vous supporte, et qu'elle sait dans quoi elle s'embarque, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Mais c'est gentil de te préoccuper de mon avis. »_

 _« Yes ! »_

 _« Tu l'aurais mal vécu de devoir abandonner, hein ? »_

 _« Disons que j'aimerais tellement enlever le sourire séducteur de Lexa de son visage une bonne fois pour toute. »_

 _« Moi qui croyais que deux meilleures amies ça se soutenait. Que je suis bête » rigola_ Octavia.

 _« Sinon, pour répondre à ta première question. On n'est pas ici pour draguer, mais parce que l'happy hour est géniale et que je suis fauchée ! »_

 _« Vraiment ? Dommage, je suis presque sûre que la brune aux cheveux court derrière te trouve particulièrement à son goût. »_

Ooo

La séance dessin animée avait fait son effet. Elle avait transformé tout sa luxure en une tonne de niaiserie. C'est sûrement ça qui l'avait poussé à être là, au milieu de la bibliothèque de la fac à plus de 22h, un sac remplit de pancakes et chocolat chaud à la recherche d'une blonde en particulier. Elle repéra la chevelure d'or vers le fond de la grande salle, la table collait aux grandes fenêtres. Clarke avait le visage dans l'un de ses livres. Le sourire de Lexa apparut aussitôt sur son visage. Il n'y avait rien de plus mignon sur cette terre, que le visage de Clarke quand elle se concentrait. Lexa s'approcha doucement, et pour ne pas lui faire peur, s'assit sur la chaise d'en face en silence. Le médecin releva la tête sans vraiment regarder qui venait de s'asseoir. Elle dû se concentrer un instant supplémentaire pour réaliser qu'elle connaissait sa nouvelle voisine.

 _« Lexa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille ? »_

L'escrimeuse préféra ne pas relever le ton surpris dans sa voix, comme si, il était si impensable qu'elle soit à la BU pour travailler.

 _« Octavia m'a dit que tu passais la soirée ici. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien de manger un truc. »_

Clarke attrapa le sac qu'elle lui tendait pour regarder l'intérieur. L'odeur de chocolat chaud lui chatouilla le nez délicatement.

 _« J'ai hésité avec du café, mais je me suis dit que tu devais avoir eu ta dose. »_

Clarke referma le sachet et resta silencieuse un instant. Lexa sentit la panique la gagner. Et si tout cela était une mauvaise idée ? Bien sûre que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle était en train de travailler, et elle était venue la déranger.

 _« Je te gênes ? Désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je vais te laisser. »_

Clarke attrapa le bras de Lexa avant qu'elle puisse partir.

 _« Non, non. J'avais fini. Merci. On va prendre l'air ? »_ demanda-t-elle

Le cœur de la brune se soulagea. Et, fit un léger signe de tête en souriant. Il devenait dur de parler quand les doigts de Clarke étaient posés sur sa peau. Son obsession devenait de plus en plus grave. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle était Lexa Woods. On ne l'appelait pas « Commandant » pour rien. Elle faisait peur, elle intimidait, elle n'avait peur de personne. Pourtant, Clarke la rendait muette. Clarke l'impressionnait. Clarke la transformait.

Elles marchèrent en silence jusqu'au parc faisait face au bâtiment. Elles arrivèrent près d'un banc faisant face à la fontaine centrale. Clarke s'assit en faisant signe à Lexa de faire de même.

 _« Pancakes et chocolat chaud. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? »_

 _« Anya et moi, on s'est fait une soirée petit dej', je me suis dit que tu aimerais les avoir les pancakes qui restent. »_

 _« Oh donc tu me donnes tes restes ? Je suis honorée »_ rigola le jeune médecin.

 _« A vrai dire, tu devrais. Je me suis battue avec An pour pas qu'elle se jette sur les derniers. On ne dirait pas ça mais elle griffe. »_

Clarke sourit. Elle avait beau savoir que Lexa faisait tout cela pour une seule et unique raison, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir spéciale.

 _« Pas que ce ne soit pas une agréable surprise, mais tu me dis ce que tu fais réellement là. »_

J'étais en manque, pensa Lexa. En manque de sa voix, de son rire, de son visage.

 _« Je ne t'ai pas vu au gymnase depuis que tu m'as demandé d'assister aux entraînements. Je m'inquiétais. »_

 _« Oh, maintenant, c'est moi que me sens honorée. »_

Est-ce qu'elle flirtait avec elle ? Pourquoi flirtait-elle avec elle ? Elle en avait pas l'intention. Pourtant, c'est le cas, non ? Octavia avait raison. Elle était complétement rouillée. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle refoulait toute attirance, qu'elle avait oublié comment elle devait réagir. Lexa dû sentir sa panique. Elle se pencha doucement vers elle.

 _« Clarke, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »_

Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle et Raven commençait à la rendre folle. Qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude qu'on s'occupe d'elle, qu'on s'y intéresse. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que cela ne lui avait pas manqué. Là, c'était juste un peu trop. Elle les trouvait toutes les deux très, très attirantes. Et, elles avaient beau être totalement différentes, les deux lui donnait plus envie qu'elle voudrait l'admettre. Serait-ce si mal de se laisser tenter ?

 _« Rien de bien, méchant. Ne t'inquiète pas. »_

 _« Tu sais que tu peux me parler, Clarke. »_

 _« Mon futur patron, enfin, je l'espère. Le directeur de l'hôpital où je veux faire mon internat et un parfait connard. Il se venge parce que je l'ai envoyé balader. »_

 _« Je connais le sentiment. Crois-moi, ça ne fait pas du bien »_ dit-elle en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Réussir à faire rire Clarke lui donnait toujours un sentiment de victoire, surtout quand elle sentait qu'elle en avait besoin.

 _« Tu vas t'en sortir ? »_

 _« Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis assez forte pour tenir face à un abruti. »_

 _« Même si c'est ton futur patron ? »_

 _« Mont Weather Hospital est l'un des meilleurs hôpitaux du pays. C'est un honneur de pouvoir y travailler. Je ferais tout pour avoir cette chance. Même si ça veut dire supporter les horreurs que me lance Cage Wallace. »_

Lexa se promit de détester ce Wallace.

 _« Tu devrais venir demain. Dessiner te ferait du bien. Si, c'est comme l'escrime pour moi, il n'y a rien qui survit à mon entrainement. Mes problèmes, ma fatigue, la colère tout disparait quand je combats. »_

 _« Tu veux juste une pom-pom girl, avoue »_

 _« Pas n'importe laquelle. J'ai des goûts de luxe. Et je sais ce que je veux. »_

 _« Tu es en train de dire que je ne ferais pas l'affaire ?_ »

Ok, Lexa. Tu peux le faire. Un peu de provocation, de belle parole et tout ira bien.

 _« Malheureusement, je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de voir à quel point tu étais souple »_ chuchota-t-elle

Clarke sentit ses joues rougir. Elle était habituée aux commentaires osés de Raven, mais elle n'avait pas vu Lexa venir. Surtout, que s'était, elle, qui avait détourner la conversation.

 _« Et, tu as d'autres critères que la souplesse ? »_

Elle rentrait dans le jeu. Bien. Lexa était sur son terrain habituelle. Elle avait l'avantage.

 _« La force. J'aime les femmes qui ont confiance en elle. Et, les femmes intelligentes. La peau claire et fine, que je puisse laisser ma marque à des endroits inappropriés. »_

La bouche de Clarke s'assécha. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à tout ce que des lèvres aussi parfaites que celle de Lexa pouvait lui faire.

 _« Je pourrais te programmer une audition, si ça t'intéresse »._

Lexa releva délicatement l'une de ses mèches de cheveux pour dégager son épaule. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, et ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, se pencha doucement avec l'intention d'embrasser délicatement le haut de son épaule. Les neurones de Clarke se remirent à fonctionner juste à temps. C'était un peu trop pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller.

 _« Non, pas la peine. Tu as raison, je ne ferais pas l'affaire. Je suis beaucoup plus doué quand mes doigts… »_ Elle fit exprès de laisser la fin de sa phrase en suspense. Les yeux verts de Lexa devinrent noirs en pensant à tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire avec ces merveilleuses mains.

 _« … tiennent un crayon. Je viendrais demain. »_

Lexa se recula doucement. Elle aurait besoin d'une longue douche ce soir. Clarke frissonna. Sans réfléchir, Lexa retira sa veste en cuir et la passa sur ses épaules. Clarke lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait la voir demain. Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle « essayerait » de venir, mais bien qu'elle viendrait. Et rien d'autre ne comptait.

 _« Merci »_

 _« Je te raccompagne ? »_

 _« Tu habites à l'autre bout du campus Lex', je me débrouillerais »_

 _« J'aime bien marcher. Et, ça ne me dérange pas. »_

 _« D'accord »._

Elles se levèrent en même temps et commencèrent à marcher l'une à côté de l'autre. Leurs bras se frôlaient en se balançant légèrement le long de leur corps. Lexa avait l'impression d'être retournée au lycée. Elle était là marchant silencieusement à côté d'une belle fille se demandant si elle pouvait lui tenir là main. Elle en avait très envie, elle avait juste peur de la réaction de Clarke. « Tu peux le faire Lexa, allez, maintenant. » Son cerveau avait beau faire la demande, son corps ne répondait pas. Elle se rendait compte du ridicule de la situation. Elle était Lexa Woods, meilleure épéiste de l'état, commandant de l'équipe, séductrice de renom, pourtant, elle se disputait elle-même de ne pas avoir le courage de tenir la main de la fille qui lui plaisait temps. Elle devait commencer à agir comme la femme confiante qu'elle avait toujours été où elle se perdrait. Elle respira un grand coup avant de se rapprocher encore un peu plus et glisser ses doigts dans ma main de Clarke. Le médecin entremêla leurs doigts tout en serrant un peu plus. Aucune d'entre elles ne tourna la tête pour voir la réaction de l'autre. Si elles l'avaient fait, elles auraient vu leurs sourires similaires illuminaient leurs deux visages.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, Clarke était confuse. Elle n'en revenait pas de céder si facilement aux avances des deux étudiantes. Bien sûr, elle n'avait rien concédé, mais elle y pensait de plus en plus. Il aura fallu peu de chose pour qu'elle remette en question tout son plan. Un plan pourtant simple : oublie toutes relations, concentre-toi sur ta carrière. Elle posa ses affaires dans sa chambre, avant d'aller frapper à la porte de sa colocataire. Octavia était allongée sur son lit, un bol de céréale sur la table de nuit, son ordinateur sur les genoux.

 _« Je dérange ? »_

 _« Jamais Griffin »_

Clarke ouvrit encore un peu plus la porte. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'Octavia pouvait faire pour elle.

 _« J'ai besoin de tes lumières. »_

Octavia poussa son ordi, et ouvrit sa couette pour faire une place à sa meilleure amie.

 _« Est-ce que ça fait de moi l'une de ses filles stupides et ayant une estime d'elle-même proche de zéro si j'envisage de mettre fin à cette compétition en couchant avec l'une d'elle ? »_

Octavia se releva d'un coup prenant appui sur le mur de derrière. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

 _« Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? »_

 _« Je me dis qu'au final, ce n'est pas si important. J'avais besoin de faire une pause, de mettre au claire des sentiments. Je ne suis toujours pas prête pour les inclure dans l'équation, j'ai peur de souffrir encore. Mais, le sexe n'a jamais été un problème. Il n'est pas obligé d'inclure des émotions non ? J'ai 23 ans et je devrais m'abstenir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours car je suis ne veux pas être en couple ? Ça ne me parait pas juste. »_

Entendre sa meilleure amie renoncer à la romance n'était pas une chose facile, pourtant, Octavia ne l'a contredit pas sur ce point. Elle savait que Clarke serait incapable de ne pas mélanger sexe et émotion. Commencer à fréquenter physiquement et seulement physiquement quelqu'un serait un début. Cela relancerait la machine des sentiments.

 _« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aimerais les coups d'un soir. Mais, Clarke, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux. C'est ton corps, ta sexualité, ton choix. T'en que cela te convient et que tu es prudente, tu fais ce qui te parait le mieux. »_

Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas l'encourager. Elle n'avait juste pas d'autres choix. Clarke était venue lui parler, et elle voulait qu'elle se sente à l'aise pour que le jour où elle sera, enfin, décider à mettre un point d'honneur à ce que son frère lui avait fait subir, elle n'ait pas peur de venir la voir.

Clarke souffla légèrement de soulagement. Elle savait que jamais sa meilleure amie la comprendrait, même si elle avait encore du mal à se comprendre elle-même. Comment pouvait-elle avoir autant changer d'avis en trois semaines ? Aussi attractives qu'étaient Raven et Lexa, cela ne pouvait pas n'être qu'à cause d'elles. Si elle devait être totalement honnête, l'idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps. Les commentaires imagés de Raven et le regard insistant de Lexa n'avait que réveillait une envie dissimulée sous sa peur et sa colère. Bellamy Blake ne serait pas la dernière personne avec qui elle avait été intime. Elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction.

 _« Est-ce que tu sais déjà laquelle vas être la grande gagnante ?_ » demanda Octavia curieuse.

 _« Je me donne encore un peu de temps pour choisir, sûrement Raven. Elle a été géniale durant notre rendez-vous, et elle ne cache pas son but. Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que ce ne serait qu'une nuit. Lexa… Lexa donne l'impression de vouloir plus. »_

 _« On parle bien de Lexa Woods là ? »_

 _« Je sais. Qui l'aurait cru. J'ai juste l'impression que se sera plus compliqué avec Lexa et je cherche tout sauf du compliqué, surtout après autant de temps. »_

Octavia se força à sourire. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, son équipe aller gagner. Alors pourquoi elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être gagnante ?

 _« Raven donc… »_

 _« Enfin, si ça ne te pose pas de problème. »_

 _« Pourquoi ça devrait ? »_

 _« Toi et Raven êtes devenues proche très vite, je ne voudrais pas te mettre mal à l'aise ou marcher dans tes pas. »_

Est-ce que Clarke insinuait ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle insinuait ? C'était insensé. Raven et elle étaient amie.

 _« Juste parce que Raven est gay, elle est obligée de vouloir coucher avec moi c'est ça ? C'est petit de ta pars Griff tu ne trouves pas ? Tu es gay pourtant ça ne t'as jamais traversé l'esprit qu'on couche ensemble. Pourquoi ça devrait être différent ?_ »

Ce n'est pas tout à fait là ou Clarke voulait en venir. Au contraire, elle avait essayé d'insinuer le contraire.

 _« D'abord, je ne suis pas gay, et tu le sais. Puis, non, je n'ai jamais dit ça. C'est juste que.. »_

Elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Elle s'en voulait de confronter son amie comme ça. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait voulu, la conversation avait juste dérapé.

 _« Quand vous êtes toutes les deux, on a l'impression que vous êtes plus qu'amie. Ou plutôt c'est comme si vous étiez fait pour être plus qu'amie, et que.. ça ne te dérangerait pas. Tu sais que si c'est le cas, tu peux tout me dire O'. »_

Octavia se repositionna pour être bien sûr de comprendre ce que son amie n'insinuait plus, mais disait clairement. Elle n'y était pas du tout. Si Octavia ne se sentait pas comme gagnante ce n'est pas parce qu'elle aimerait être à la place de Clarke. C'était insensé. Elle avait juste peur qu'une fois la compétition fini, Raven décide qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de passer du temps avec elle. Et ça, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Parce que Raven était son amie. Rien que son amie.

 _« Clarke, je suis hétéro. Je l'ai toujours été, et le serait toujours. Je ne suis pas attiré par les filles. »_

 _« D'accord. Mais, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu ne peux avoir des sentiments pour une fille en particulier. Ça arrive souvent. »_

 _« On n'a pas tous à être bi Clarke. Certains d'entre nous savent ce qui veulent. Raven et moi, on est justes amies. Et, aucune de nous n'a envie que ce soit différent. Alors non, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu peux coucher avec elle autant que tu veux tant que tu es sûre que c'est bien ce que toi tu veux. »_

Clarke décida de ne pas relever le pique sur sa sexualité. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie ne le pensait pas. Elle l'a connu assez bien pour savoir que c'était sa frustration qui parlait. Elle n'aurait pas dû la pousser comme ça. Et puis, elle se faisait peut-être des films. Octavia avait raison, elle savait mieux qu'elle ce qu'elle aimait, et surtout qui.

 _« Okay, pas la peine de sortir les griffes. Je vais me coucher, j'ai encore une journée géniale demain. Bonne nuit. »_

Ooo

Lexa était tendue. Cela arrivait rarement quand elle était sur la piste. La cause de son anxiété n'était rien d'autres que les deux magnifiques yeux bleus qui regardaient le moindre de ses mouvements de gradins. Comme promis, Clarke était venue assister à son entraînement, son carnet de croquis à la main. Elle avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur sa cible, il était difficile de ne pas penser à la déesse qui l'observait. Parce que Lexa n'avait plus de doute, Clarke Griffin était une déesse venue pour illuminer sa vie terne.

Elle n'avait aucune raison de stresser. Clarke resta silencieuse et concentrer pendant plus d'une heure. Quand, elle eut fini, elle se leva et lui fit signe qu'elle devait partir. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Et cela se répéta les trois jours suivants. Clarke s'installait et commencer à dessiner dès que Lexa prenait son épée. Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel, pourtant, c'était devenue le moment préféré de leurs deux journées. Clarke pouvait oublier les cours et Cage le temps d'une heure, pendant que Lexa avait la chance de voir Clarke un peu tous les jours, elle n'avait pas besoin de demander plus.

Le quatrième jour fut différant. Clarke arriva avec son chevalet et de la peinture. Lexa percevait tout juste son regard azure quand la jeune femme se décaler un peu pour voir la piste. Ce jour-là, elle resta les 3 heures que l'entrainement dura. Elle attendit que Lexa finissent pour descendre la rejoindre, sa peinture dans les mains. L'escrimeuse se dépêcha de s'essuyer pour être le plus présentable possible.

 _« Je voulais juste te montrer le travail fini avant de partir. »_

Sans rien rajouter, Clarke retourna la toile vers la sportive. Lexa avait du mal à cacher son admiration. La peinture de Clarke ressemblait plus à une photo qu'à un tableau. La toile était coupée en deux parties. Dans la première on voyait Lexa, très reconnaissable, son regard vert remplit de sa force. Elle tenait son épée droite à la verticale devant son visage concentrée sur sa cible. La deuxième partie représentait le mouvement qu'elle avait fait pour attendre sa touche. On la voyait s'étirer pour que son épée arrive à destination. Ses muscles étaient tendus, sa posture parfaite. Les mouvements qui avait conduit l'escrimeuse à passer de sa tenue dans la première partie à l'action dans la deuxième étaient tous représentaient par des traits fins, flous, de toutes les couleurs. On comprenait sans difficultés ce qu'il se passait et la relation entre les deux parties. C'était magnifique.

 _« J'ai eu un peu de mal avec… »_

 _« C'est parfait »_ la coupa Lexa.

 _« Contente que cela te plaise. »_ commença-t-elle. _« Je ferais mieux de retourner tout ranger. J'avais juste envie de partager ma passion avec toi. »_

 _« A mon tour alors ! »_

Clarke regarda la jeune femme surprise. Sans attendre, Lexa lui retira la peinture des mains et la posa à côté de son sac. Elle tira le médecin au centre de la piste et se plaça devant elle.

 _« C'est une mauvaise idée. Le sport et moi, ça ne va pas ensemble. Surtout quand une arme est dans l'équation et que je n'ai pas les protections. »_

 _« Quand tu t'entraines toute seule, tu n'as pas besoin de toute la combinaison blanche habituelle. Juste un gant et ta lame. »_

La brune lui tendit un gant pour gaucher et l'aida à l'enfiler.

 _« Je te prêterais bien mon épée, mais elle sera trop lourde pour toi. Je te montre les déplacements de base et j'irais chercher un fleuret, ça te conviendra mieux. »_

Clarke hocha la tête, toujours convaincu que c'était une mauvaise idée.

 _« Tourne toi légèrement de profil »_

Lexa posa ses mains sur sa taille pour la positionner correctement essayant de penser le moins possible à la proximité.

 _« Bien. Pose ton pied gauche sur la ligne centrale, bien droit. »_

Clarke obéit. Elle se concentrer pour faire ce que Lexa lui disait le mieux possible.

 _« Tu poses ton pied gauche perpendiculairement à l'autre. Laisse un pas de distance à peu près, puis tu poses ton talon droit sur la même ligne que ton pied gauche. Tu es bien placée quand des deux pieds formes un angle droit. »_

Lexa se plaça sur le côté pour vérifier la position.

 _« Parfait. Maintenant, tu fléchies juste les jambes. Non, pas la peine de te pencher en avant, fléchis juste pour avoir de l'impulsion dans tes mouvements à venir. Voilà. »_

Lexa lui attrapa le gant gauche et lui leva, de sa main droite, elle lui plia légèrement le bras. Elle sentit les muscles fins de la jeune femme se contracter.

 _« Tu es en position. Tous les déplacements se font en gardant cette posture le plus possible »_

 _« Tu dois avoir des jambes en béton, sa tire ! »_

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de rire. Les gens avaient tendance à penser que l'escrime n'était pas dure, ou ne faisait pas réellement travailler les muscles. Ils avaient tort.

 _« Ok, quand je dis avant, je veux que tu faces un pas en avant en posant d'abord tes orteils, puis en même temps que tu poses ton talon tu ramènes ton pied droit. Ok ? Avant. Avant. »_

Clarke se concentra pour coordonner le plus possible ses pieds.

 _« Encore, avant. Bien. Tu saisies vite le truc. Le retour c'est exactement l'inverse. Tu as cas essayer pendant que je vais chercher ton fleuret. »_

Lexa se dépêcha de courir vers l'armoire du fond pour récupérer une arme de gaucher et ne pas faire attendre Clarke trop longtemps.

 _« Je crois que j'ai compris le truc ! »_ rigola Clarke fière d'elle.

 _« Bien, princesse, compliquons un peu »._

Elle s'approcha de la blonde, la lame à la main. Elle lui attrapa doucement le poignet et glissa l'arme dans sa paume.

 _« Il faut que tu la tiennes fermement à ce niveau. Puis, avec tu lèves un peu ton pouce et ton indexe le plus près possible du début de la lame, c'est ces deux doigts qui te donneront toute la précision que tu as besoin pour réussir ta touche. »_

 _« J'aurais dû me douter que tu aurais choisi un sport où deux doigts pouvaient faire toute la différence. »_

Lexa laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

« _Touché »_ rigola-t-elle en reculant un peu pour regarder comment Clarke s'en sortait.

Le jeune médecin avait du mal à garder son fleuret dans la bonne position, il était un coup trop bas, un coup trop haut.

 _« Attend »_

Lexa passa derrière elle et se colla doucement à son dos. Sa main droite tenez fermement la taille du médecin. Avec son bras gauche à celui de la jeune fille, elle le redressa légèrement. Une fois la position corriger, elle prit consciente de la proximité qu'elle avait installée entre eux. Son souffle chatouillait la peau sensible du cou de Clarke. Son parfum embaumé les narines de Lexa. Doucement, elle laissa sa main gauche revenir sur le bras de la blonde, la caressant doucement. Sentir la chaleur et la douceur de Clarke fit frissonner la brune. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, serrant un peu plus sa main sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

 _« Dine avec moi demain »_ murmura Lexa dans l'oreille de Clarke _. « Juste une soirée. »_

Clarke ferma les yeux un instant. Elle avait envie de dire oui, mais cela allait à l'inverse de tout ce qu'elle avait décidé. On ne sortait pas avec les personnes qu'on comptait n'avoir qu'une brève aventure d'un soir. On n'apprenait pas à se connaître autour d'un repas.

 _« S'il te plait »_ souffla Lexa _« S'il te plait »_

Entendre Lexa la suppliait changea tout. Elle n'aurait pas la force de dire non même si elle le voulait plus que tout. Et puis, elle avait bien donné sa chance à Raven, pourquoi devrait-elle le refusait à Lexa. Ce n'était pas juste. Et puis, qui pourrait résister à la douceur des mots de Lexa dans son cou quand elle lui parlait ainsi ?

« D'accord »

* * *

 **Et Hop, direction le chapitre 5 avec le rencard Clexa que beaucoup attendent ! Espérons que je serais à la hauteur :D**

 **Je ne vais pas vous mentir, il est en boîte, et je le trouve assez réussi !**

 **Questions ? Impression ?**

 **Bonne soirée**


	5. Chapter 5 : Second First date D

**Bonjour tout le monde, en cette fin de journée pluvieuse, un petit chapitre ! Je pense qu'il devrait vous plaire... En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire :D**

 ** _Et sinon, fanfiction100,_ sache que je publie soit le samedi fin de journée ou le dimanche matin sauf exception ! En tout cas merci pour tes retours, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Un grand Merci a Edas44 pour sa relecture ! :D**

* * *

 _« T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? »_ demanda Octavia au bout du fil.

 _« C'est une excellente idée ! Je m'occupe de tout, mais faut que tu sois à 18h, au Parc Malcom X. »_

 _« Je dois avoir peur ou … ? »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas. Sois pas en retard ! »_

Raven raccrocha et jeta son téléphone dans son sac. Si elle voulait que tout soit prêt pour ce soir elle devait se dépêcher. Lexa l'avait pris de court. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle arriverait à avoir un rendez-vous avec Clarke sans prévenir. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer. Elle devrait improviser tant pis. Le résultat sera le même, elle ferait tout pour que ce rendez-vous soit un carnage. Elle sortit de la chambre, le plus naturellement possible, pour trouver Lexa en train de cuisiner. Bien sûr, elle attaquerait par son incroyable talent derrière les casseroles pour amadouer son estomac. C'était sans compter sur Raven Reyes.

 _« Tu nous fais quoi de bon Woods ? »_

 _« Pour toi rien du tout, n'ose même pas le regarder. Pour Clarke, du chili. »_

 _« Si tu ne te bouges pas, tu vas être en retard. »_

 _« Je sais, j'ai fini, je n'ai plus qu'à mettre ça dans un récipient, et je file à la douche. »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe. Va te préparer. »_

Lexa releva la tête surprise. Depuis quand Raven voulait l'aider.

 _« Si c'est pour tout engloutir. »_

 _« Aie foi en ta meilleure amie va. »_

Dire que c'était suspicieux était peu dire. Mais Lexa était à la bourre. Et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arriver en retard.

 _« Tu ne touches à rien ! Juste verse le dans un truc imperméable et entoure le d'alu. Merci tu me sauves la vie Rae »_

Sans rien rajouter, elle posa la casserole et courut dans la chambre. Bien. L'ingénieure s'avança dans la cuisine et ouvrit le premier placard. Elle pensa d'abord à pimenter le tout, mais Clarke adorait l'épicé. Elle parcourut tous les pots d'épices qu'elles avaient, et avec Lexa comme cuisinière, il y en avait beaucoup, à la recherche de quoi gâcher le plat. Elle tomba sur une petite bouteille jaune remplie d'une poudre marron. Bingo, de la cannelle, Clarke lui avait confié détester tout ce qui contenait de la cannelle depuis toute petite. Raven attrapa le flacon, et le renversa dans le récipient encore sur le feu. Elle n'hésita pas à en mettre une grande quantité pour être sûre que le goût soit assez présent. Elle remua le tout et se dépêcha de tout transvaser dans le récipient que Lexa avait sorti avant de tout envelopper dans du papier aluminium pour être sûre qu'elle ne le gouterait pas avant de partir. Mission 1 accomplie. Avoir ruiner le repas était une première chose, maintenant, il fallait ruiner sa crédibilité. Elle s'approcha du sac de Lexa et fouilla à la recherche de son porte-monnaie. Connaissant Lexa, elle se dépêcherait d'acheter de quoi remplacer son repas, et elle insisterait pour payer. Ce qui sera beaucoup plus dur sans ses 30 dollars, que Raven glissa dans sa poche, et sa carte bleue. Plus qu'à trouver comment ruiner l'ambiance. Lexa était douée. Elle avait choisi le Malcom X parc pour son cercle hebdomadaire de percussion, il y aurait plein de monde dansant et jouant ensemble, des bougies et de feu dans les tonneaux. L'ambiance serait festive et enfantine, Clarke allait adorer. Elle trouverait bien quelque chose sur le chemin pour tout ruiner.

En arrivant au parc, Raven n'avait toujours pas trouvé une option valable pour ruiner l'ambiance, et elle était à peu près sûre que faire exploser une mini bombe (même sans blesser personne) dans un parc de la capitale était une mauvaise idée. Malheureusement, elle n'avait rien d'autre, et elle aurait adoré que quelque chose fasse boom. Lexa et Clarke arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes après elle. Cachée derrière un buisson, elle observait les jeunes femmes prendre leur marque pour leur rendez-vous. Les deux étaient extrêmement jolies. L'ambiance décontractée que Lexa avait essayé d'apporter se sentait à travers leurs tenues. Elles avaient toutes les deux optées pour des jeans serrés qui, vu de derrière, mettaient leurs atouts bien en avant.

Octavia arriva à temps pour voir Lexa se lever et tirer Clarke sur la piste de danse autour de laquelle une quinzaine de personne jouaient des percussions. Elle passa à côté du buisson où Raven était dissimulée sans l'apercevoir. C'est quand la jeune fille la tira brusquement vers le bas, qu'elle s'aperçut de sa présente.

 _« Tu es en retard ! »_

 _« Désolée, il y a eu un problème avec le métro. »_

 _« Regarde ! »_

Octavia tourna la tête et vit Clarke rire aux éclats alors que Lexa la faisait tourner dans ses bras. Elles étaient incroyablement mignonnes. Elle avait raison, sortir faisait du bien à Clarke, elle n'avait pas de doute que sa résolution stupide sur le fait de renoncer aux relations amoureuses ne tiendrait pas.

 _« Je ne sais pas comment détruire ce cadre idyllique. »_

 _« Et, si on les laissait juste profiter. Regarde Clarke, elle a l'air si contente. »_

Raven tapa le dos de la tête.

 _« Concentre-toi, tu fais partie de la team Raven ! »_

 _« Tout le but de cette stupide compétition c'était que Clarke passe du bon temps. Et c'est le cas. »_

 _« Je ne compte pas tout gâcher. Juste faire en sorte que ce soit moins parfait. Puis, si ce rencard ne survit pas à Raven Reyes, c'est qu'il n'était pas assez bien. Allez O', aide moi juste à faire descendre le degré de perfection. S'il te plait. »_

Octavia serra la mâchoire. Elle avait promis qu'elle aiderait Raven. Puis, elle avait peur de ce que pourrait faire l'ingénieure si elle ne la contrôlait pas. Elle releva la tête pour trouver une solution. Lexa et Clarke était toujours en train de danser. Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'une idée. Son regard se posa sur un garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui faisait du vélo autour d'eux.

 _« Donne-moi 20 dollars. »_

 _« Pourquoi faire ? »_

 _« Donne-moi 20 dollars et tu le seras. »_

La jeune portoricaine sortie son porte-monnaie et lui tendit deux billets verts. Octavia se leva discrètement et s'approcha du jeune garçon.

 _« Ok, mon grand, tu vois les deux filles qui danse là-bas ? »_

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête.

 _« Ces 20 dollars sont à toi si tu arrives à les faire devenir folles. T'as carte blanche, pleure, cri, joue, mais fais en sorte que leur soirée se termine plus tôt. On est d'accord ? »_

Un deuxième hochement de tête. Octavia lui tendit le billet et repartit se cacher avec Raven.

 _« Octavia Blake, j'adore ta façon de penser ! »_

 _« Tais-toi et regarde les pros bosser ! »_

Lexa ne pouvait rêver mieux pour le début de soirée. Elle avait d'abord eu peur de faire un pique-nique fin novembre vu les températures extérieures. Elle savait que ce parc serait rempli de fête et de feu dans des tonneaux un peu partout. Elle avait donc décider de le tenter sachant que ça ne pouvait que plaire à Clarke. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Le jeune médecin ne s'était pas autant amusée depuis des mois.

 _« Si tu veux manger chaud, on devrait aller s'asseoir »_ murmura Lexa à son oreille.

Clarke n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter de danser. Etre dans les bras de la sportive lui faisait du bien.

 _« On reviendra après Beyoncé. »_

Clarke rigola et la suivit sur les couvertures qu'elle avait installées dans l'herbe en face du spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux.

Au même moment, le jeune garçon d'à côté commença à pleurer. D'abord doucement, il se mit à taper des pieds et crier faisant à caprice à ses parents qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

 _« Et on est censé vouloir faire des gosses ? »_ rigola Clarke.

 _« J'ai 4 petits frères et sœurs, je suis habituée aux caprices et yeux de chiens battus, plus rien ne m'atteint. »_

 _« La chance. La dernière fois que j'ai fait du babysitting je n'ai pas su lui dire non pour sa troisième glace de la journée tellement il était mignon. J'ai passé la soirée à nettoyer son vomi. »_

Lexa rigola en sortant le plat de son sac.

 _« Erreur de débutant. »_

Le monstre d'à côté passa à un niveau supérieur. Il se mit à hurler en courant autour d'eux. Son père le poursuivait derrière incapable de le stopper.

 _« Il est quand même bien relou »_ admit Lexa en ouvrant la boite contenant son repas.

Elle passa une fourchette à sa partenaire et posa le plat entre eux deux.

 _« Je l'ai cuisiné cet après-midi, j'espère que ça te plaira »_

 _« Je n'en doute pas une seconde. »_

Clarke planta sa fourchette et la porte à sa bouche sans hésité. Elle mourrait de faim. Elle n'eut pas le temps de mâcher que le goût prononcé de la cannelle lui piqua le nez. Elle se retint de montrer son dégout comme elle put et se força à finir sa bouchée. Lexa ne passa pas à côté de la tête qu'elle venait de faire. Elle gouta à son tour et recracha aussitôt. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir cuisiné quelque chose de si infecte. Elle maitrisait cette recette, elle ne l'avait jamais loupé.

 _« Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui s'est passé... »_

 _« Je pense que tu as inversé tes flacons d'épices. »_

C'était sans doute ça. Elle ne voyait pas d'autres réponses. Elle devait être plus stressée qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé pour faire quelque chose de si débile.

 _« Je n'en reviens pas que j'ai essayé de t'empoisonner. »_

 _« Ne t'en fais pas Lex', ce n'est pas si grave »_ rigola-t-elle.

 _« Ok, viens, j'ai une idée. »_

 _« Non, Lexa, ne t'en fais pas, ne change pas tes plans. »_

 _« Tu as faim, j'ai faim, et ce gosse commence vraiment à me taper sur le système. J'ai une meilleure idée, et je te promets que cela va te plaire. »_

Heureusement pour elle, Lexa connaissait tous les bons endroits du quartier. Elle conduit Clarke dans un petit restaurant qui d'extérieur ne payait pas de mine. Elle savait, pourtant, qu'on ne trouvait meilleures enchiladas que celle de Berto. Elles rentrèrent dans le restaurant au carrelage mural blanc et jaune en échiquier et se posèrent au comptoir.

 _« Tu me fais confiance ? »_

La blonde répondit avec un simple hochement de tête.

 _« Un plateau dégustation et deux milkshakes dolce de leche s'il te plait. »_

 _« Qui t'as appris à cuisiner comme ça ? »_

Lexa se tourna vers sa partenaire. Elle fut distraite par son regard comme souvent quand il se posait sur elle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de sa famille avec les filles avec qui elle sortait. Elle savait que cela ne serait que pour un instant éphémère et ne voulait pas partager de choses trop intimes. Surtout au sujet de sa famille.

 _« Mon père. Il est cuisinier. Il a son propre restaurant, j'y passais beaucoup de temps quand j'étais plus jeune. »_

 _« Il voulait que tu reprennes le flambeau ? »_

 _« Je pense qu'il a toujours su que ce n'était pas pour moi. Il m'a appris les bases et m'a donné envie et la passion pour la cuisine, mais il ne m'a jamais forcé à rien. Le vrai prodige de la famille c'est ma petite sœur Emori. Elle vient de commencer sa dernière année de lycée et elle essaye de convaincre mon père de ne pas aller à l'université et de venir directement travailler au restaurant. J'espère qu'il la laissera. Je suis pour les études, mais il n'y a pas de doute que la place d'Emori est derrière un fourneau. »_

 _« Dans ta famille c'est tel père telle fille. Dans la mienne on est plus du genre telle mère telle fille. »_ rigola-t-elle.

 _« Donc ta mère est médecin et ton père astro quelque chose, c'est ça ? »_

 _« Ma mère est chirurgien et mon père bossait pour la Nasa. Ils n'étaient souvent pas là. C'est pour ça que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps chez Octavia, sa mère me gardait quand aucun des deux ne réussissait à se libérer. »_

 _« La Nasa ? Wahoo. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire rentrer Raven ! »_

 _« Je lui demanderais. Depuis qu'il a divorcé de ma mère, il partage son temps entre le Texas et DC ou en plus de s'occuper des admissions, il donne des cours. »_

Le serveur déposa le plat devant eux. Lexa eut tout juste le temps de le remercier qu'il était déjà reparti servir quelqu'un d'autre.

 _« On mange quoi exactement »_ demanda Clarke en attrapant l'un des beignets en forme de croissant de l'une qui reposait dans le panier devant eux.

 _« C'est un peu la surprise, il y a plusieurs goûts, ce qui est sûre c'est qu'ils vont tous bien avec le milkshake. D'ailleurs, il faut que je te montre comment ça se mange. »_

Elle attrapa l'un des croissante du bout des doigts et le trempa légèrement dans son verre. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace quand elle lui Lexa portait à ses lèvres.

 _« Aah… »_

 _« Et, on ne critique pas tant qu'on n'a pas goûté ! Je te jure que ça vaut le coup »_

Clarke n'avait jamais été l'une de ses personnes qui trempe ses frites dans sa boisson, bien qu'elle soit au courant que beaucoup le faisait, elle trouvait l'idée répugnante. Il n'y avait rien de pire que les frites molles et froides.

 _« Et un peu confiance. »_

La blonde attrapa un beignet et le trempa à son tour. Elle l'approcha doucement de ses lèvres hésitantes. Si Lexa semblait apprécier à ce point, cela ne devait pas être si horrible. Elle croqua le bout pour avoir un aperçu, et Lexa avait raison, c'était surprenant et bon. Le croquant n'était pas abimé par la glace et le gout sucré caramel de la dolce de leche se mariait parfaitement avec les épices de l'intérieur.

 _« Alors ? »_ demanda la brune

 _« Je te l'accorde, c'est délicieux. »_

 _« Victoire ! »_

 _« Pourquoi tout ce que toi et Raven faites doit se terminer par une victoire ? »_

 _« J'accuserais bien la génétique mais personne dans ma famille n'est aussi compétiteur que moi. »_

Elles passèrent le reste du repas à parler de l'université, leurs projets, de la vie en général. Clarke était surprise de voir à quel point Lexa était douée pour ce genre de choses. Elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé étant le genre de femme à avoir des rendez-vous si parfaits. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas sûre que c'était dans ses habitudes.

 _« Je peux te poser une question un peu personnelle ? »_

 _« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait depuis le début ? »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu arrêtes d'avoir des relations sérieuses ? »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »_

 _« Tu es clairement douée pour tout cette romance et tout ce qui va avec la vie de couple. Ça se voit. Pourtant, tu te contentes de coup d'un soir et te forge une réputation de Don Juan. En général, c'est que quelque chose est arrivé. Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu n'as pas encore trouvé la bonne c'est trop cliché._

 _« Non. Je suis désolée de te décevoir mais il n'y a rien. Je n'ai pas eu d'enfance difficile, un manque d'amour ou le cœur brisé. J'ai grandi avec des parents attentionnés et qui m'ont toujours soutenu, je n'ai manqué de rien. Et je n'ai pas arrêté d'avoir de relation, j'en ai simplement jamais voulu. J'aime bien la vie que je mène, elle est spontanée, sans attache, remplie d'expérience. »_

 _« Tu ne t'es jamais sentie seule ? »_

 _« Clarke, je ne suis pas seule. »_

Et c'était vrai. Elle ne l'avait jamais été. Quatre frères et sœur, des amis, de la famille très proche, Raven, elle n'avait jamais ressenti de solitude ou eut envie de plus.

 _« Et toi alors ? »_

 _« Et moi quoi ? »_

 _« Si on suit ta théorie, on arrête de croire en l'amour quand il s'est passé quelque chose de significatif dans notre vie. Qu'est-ce que c'était pour toi ? »_

 _« Je suis presque sûre que ce n'est pas une discussion faite pour un premier rencard. Je risque de plomber l'ambiance. »_

Lexa se contenta de cette réponse pour l'instant. Elle ne voulait pas trop pousser sa chance pour cette soirée.

 _« Laisse-moi régler, et on part pour la dernière partie »_

 _« Tu n'es pas obligée »_

 _« N'importe quoi, c'est moi qui t'ai invité, c'est moi qui paye. »_

Elle attrapa son portefeuille de sa poche arrière et l'ouvrit à la recherche de quoi payer. Elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver monnaie, elle était sûre q'ili lui en restait. Elle fouilla cherchant sa carte. Elle tapa les manches de son blouson et de son jean, mais rien à l'horizon.

« _Jok_ » jura-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour être si maudite ? Qui invitait une fille sans avoir de quoi payer. Elle vit Clarke rigoler avant de sortir son porte-monnaie. Lexa n'avait jamais eu aussi honte. Clarke avait beau lui répéter que ça ne la dérangeait pas, la brune n'en revenait pas.

Au loin, à la vitre du café en face, Raven jubilait. Elle n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

 _« Je suppose que c'est de ta faute ? »_ demanda Octavia.

 _« Avec quoi tu crois que tu as payé le gosse tout à l'heure ? »_

 _« C'est bien joué, mais ça ne touchera pas Clarke. Elle est au-dessus des règles de qui invite qui. »_

 _« Peut-être, mais l'égo de Lexa va prendre cher. Elle est toujours moins performante quand sa touche à sa fierté. Ok, on les suit. »_

Elle sortit le dernier billet qu'il lui restait sur la table et récupéra ses affaires. Octavia leva les yeux au ciel avant de la rejoindre dans le froid. Clarke et Lexa marchaient côte à côte à travers le parc préféré de la brune. Raven aurait dû se douter que peu importe ce que Lexa avait prévu, cela impliquait une marche romantique dans ce parc.

 _« Si seulement j'avais des chauves-souris ! »_

Octavia se tourna vers son amie ne comprenant pas tout ce qui se passait.

 _« Des chauves-souris ? »_

 _« C'est la plus grande phobie de Lexa depuis qu'une s'est prise dans ses cheveux et qu'elle ait dû couper sa tignasse. Il n'y a rien de moins sexy qu'une Lexa près de chauve-souris ça l'aurait décrédibilisé aussitôt ! »_

 _« Raven des fois, tu me fais peur. »_

 _« Ou alors, il faudrait qu'il pleuve. J'aurais dû trouver un moyen qu'il y est un gros orage, le métro ce n'est pas romantique. »_

 _« Ok… Rae, je veux bien reconnaître que tu es douée, mais le jour où tu arrives à contrôler la météo ça passe à un autre niveau. »_

L'ingénieure lui fit signe de se taire de la main. Son attention se reporta sur le couple de jeune femme largement devant elle. Elles sortaient du parc et se dirigeait vers...

 _« Le planétarium. Bien joué Woods »_

 _« Clarke va adorer. »_

 _« Je n'en doute pas une seconde. La bonne nouvelle c'est que je sais comment gâcher la surprise. »_

Octavia leva un sourcil en attendant plus d'explications. Elle voyait mal comment on pouvait gâcher l'ambiance romantique qu'un planétarium vide créait.

 _« Pour qu'elles puissent observer les étoiles il faut que le bâtiment soit fourni en électricité. Créer des Blackout c'est ma spécialité ! Faut juste que je trouve la source. »_

Octavia attrapa l'épaule de Raven avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin.

 _« Est-ce que tu sais ce que « trop » signifie ? Ou c'est un concept qui t'es totalement inconnu ? »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, pour le coup, je sais vraiment ce que je fais. »_

Un peu plus loin, Lexa attrapa la main de Clarke et la tira à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le gardien sourit à l'escrimeuse et les laissa entrer sans poser de question. Les horaires de fermetures étaient pourtant dépassés depuis plus d'une heure. La brune leur fit traverser le hall d'entrée pour rejoindre la grande salle. Des couvertures entourées de bougies avaient été installées sur l'estrade.

 _« Tu m'expliques comment tu as réussi à organiser ça ? »_

 _« Je ne révèle jamais mes sources. »_

 _« Même pas si c'est moi qui demande ? »_ chuchota Clarke en s'installant.

Et Lexa comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rien lui refuser. Elle en était tout simplement incapable. Tout chez Clarke était irrésistible.

 _« J'ai travaillé à l'accueil de mes 15 ans à l'année dernière. J'ai encore quelques contacts. »_

Elle attrapa le briquet et alluma les bougies autour d'elle. Une télécommande était posée juste à côté de l'un des oreillers, elle s'en servit pour éteindre toutes les lumières et allumer le ciel au-dessus d'elle. Le voile noir s'illumina d'une centaine de petits points brillants les enveloppant dans l'espace.

 _« C'est magnifique »_ lança Clarke en s'allongeant.

 _« C'est toi qui est magnifique. »_

Clarke sourit.

 _« Pas autant que l'univers. »_

 _« T'as raison, beaucoup plus. »_

 _« Je suis sérieuse Lex' »_

 _« Moi aussi_ » répondit-elle en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

Lexa pencha un peu la tête vers la droite pour coller une partie de son front contre celui de la blonde. De sa main collait entre leurs deux corps, elle entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune femme.

 _« Par contre, c'est à toi de m'expliquer, je n'y connais rien. »_

 _« C'est toi qui bossait là ! »_

 _« Je vendais les tickets d'entrée »_ rigola Lexa.

« _Ok »_

Clarke se concentra sur le ciel qui s'étalait devant ses yeux à la recherche d'un alignement familier. Elle repéra tout de suite la petite et la grande ours, mais préféra chercher quelque chose de moins basique.

 _« C'est clairement une nuit de printemps qu'on a devant les yeux. »_ Dit-elle.

Sans laisser le temps à Lexa de demander qu'est-ce qui était si évident, elle leva son bras pour pointer plusieurs étoiles.

 _« Tu vois les 4 serrées juste là, et les 5 qui forment une ligne ? »_

Lexa hocha la tête fière d'elle.

 _« C'est la tête et la queue de l'hydre. La bête mythique à neuf têtes qu'Hercule devait battre durant l'un des 12 travaux. On ne peut la voir que pendant les nuits de printemps. »_

 _« Quoi d'autres ? »_ demanda Lexa captivée

Elle adorait écouter Clarke parler de ses connaissances. Cela lui ressemblait tellement qu'elle avait l'impression de faire partie de sa passion.

 _« Tu vois les 5 qui forment une sorte de W ? »_

Lexa mit un peu plus de temps pour les repérer. Clarke s'approcha d'elle et les pointa avec son bras.

 _« C'est bon, j'ai ! »_

 _« C'est Cassiopée. Elle est visible toute l'année mais selon le mois elle ressemble à un W ou un M. C'était la reine d'Ethiopie. Elle se vantait de la beauté de sa fille, et pour survivre à son excès d'orgueil, elle dû sacrifier sa fille Andromède. »_

 _« Je n'aime pas cette histoire. »_

 _« Beaucoup de mythes autour des étoiles tournent autour de mort et de sacrifice. »_

 _« Tu me crois si je te dis que les deux seules constellations que je trouve là sont la petite et la grande ours ? »_

 _« C'est un début ! Si mon père m'avait pas emmené regarder les étoiles tous les soirs presque, j'en saurais beaucoup moins. Ça se travaille. »_

 _« Si tu veux bien être mon professeur, je signe tout de suite. »_

Clarke rigola.

 _« L'histoire des ours n'est pas si triste. Si je me rappelle bien, Zeus eut un enfant avec Callisto, une jeune femme. Héra, morte de jalousie, la transforma en ours. Son fils Arcas, ne l'a reconnu pas et la tua avec son javelot. »_

 _« Tu appelles ça une histoire pas triste ? »_

 _« Je n'ai pas fini ! Pour la sauver, Zeus la transforma en étoile, quelques années plus tard, Arcas la rejoignit c'est pour ça qu'on peut toujours voir la petite et grande ours, mère et fils dans le ciel. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas non plus un happy ending. »_

 _« J'ai fait de mon mieux, ce n'est pas de ma faute si, en mythologie, c'est toujours des tragédies. »_

 _« Je pourrais t'écouter parler pendant des heures »_ murmura Lexa en s'approcha encore un peu d'elle.

 _« Je pourrais parler pendant des heures »_ rigola Clarke mal à l'aise de recevoir autant de compliment depuis le début de la soirée. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de les mériter.

Le rire de Clarke était hypnotisant, encore plus que sa voix. Elle tourna sa tête vers Clarke et se releva un peu sur son coude pour l'observer un peu mieux. Clarke s'appuya sur ses deux bras pour se mettre à sa hauteur ne voulant pas rester allongée et vulnérable. La lumière des bougies éclairait tout juste le visage blanc de la jeune femme. Lexa trouva que même plus foncés, ses yeux étaient les plus beaux qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Elle eut le malheur de descendre son regard sur les lèvres roses du médecin, et s'en était fini. Lexa était incapable de penser à autre chose que cette peau fine sur la sienne, le goût que la bouche de Clarke pourrait avoir. Ne pouvant plus tenir, elle se pencha doucement vers la jeune femme, lui laissant assez de temps pour détourner le visage si elle le souhaitait. Lexa espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas le cas. Et ce ne le fut pas. Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celle de sa partenaire. Ce fut tendre. Et doux. Tout ce que Lexa avait imaginé. Elle pressa un peu plus ses lèvres et Clarke se mit à lui rendre son baiser. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi proche avec quelqu'un. Depuis plus d'un an exactement. Les lèvres de Lexa étaient si différentes de celle de Bellamy, plus douce, calme. Elle sentit la langue de la jeune fille lui caresser la lèvre inférieure, et Clarke se laissa aller. Ne pensant plus au passé, elle se rallongea au sol et tira Lexa à elle. La danse qu'effectuait leurs deux langues était passionnée mais tendre. Aucune des deux ne voulait prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Elles partageaient ce moment de tendresse.

Aucune des deux ne remarqua quand le ciel devint noir d'un coup. Le courant venait de s'éteindre sans raison. Seules les bougies éclairaient la pièce. Lexa avait attrapé de sa main libre la taille du médecin et la tenait fermement, ne voulant la lâcher pour rien au monde. Elle changea plusieurs fois l'angle du baiser avant de se décaler pour reprendre son souffle. Une simple seconde plongée dans le regard de Clarke, et Lexa eut besoin de se reconnecter à elle. Mais Clarke en profita pour se décaler cette fois. Autant, elle ne voulait plus penser au passé, autant cela lui était impossible. Elle se rappelait trop la douleur et la peine que cela lui avait couté.

 _« Lexa, attend »_

Lexa se releva pour mettre de la distance. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal mais l'idée d'avoir froissé Clarke lui fit mal au cœur.

 _« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû, j'ai… »_

 _« Non Lexa, j'en avais envie aussi. C'est juste que… »_

Clarke ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle ne savait pas réellement comment tourner ses propos. Lexa se rapprocha et posa sa main sur son épaule, elle se voulait rassurante, ce qui fit sourire Clarke.

 _« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Clarke ? »_

La blonde reprit une grande inspiration et se lança. Elle devait être sûre qu'elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

 _« Quand toute cette histoire a commencé, vous m'avez dit que c'était qu'un jeu, l'histoire d'une fois. Une nuit sans lendemain. Et même si je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de participer, je me suis laissée prendre dans la partie car je savais qu'au pire, ce ne serait que physique. Aucune émotion. Je ne suis pas prête pour les sentiments, et je le serais sûrement plus jamais. Je n'en ai pas envie. Mais, quand je vois la soirée que tu as préparé, et nos échanges si sincères. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit que physique. Je veux dire, je veux bien qu'on sorte pour apprendre à se connaître et que ce ne soit pas vulgaire et machinal, mais là, c'est carrément un rendez-vous « je veux être avec toi ». Alors, je voudrais, juste être sûre qu'on ne se soit pas écarté de l'objectif principal. On est toujours sur la même longueur d'onde ? »_

Lexa prit un instant pour répondre. Non. Non, elles ne l'étaient pas. Elle ne voulait pas de sexe sans émotions avec Clarke, et elle ne voulait pas de sexe du tout si cela voulait dire être avec quelqu'un d'autre que Clarke. La jeune femme l'avait charmé, et elle ne pouvait s'imaginer être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cela la terrifiait, mais d'une bonne terreur, pour la première fois, elle voulait essayait de ne pas être une lâche qui fuyait toute responsabilité. Elle voulait faire face à ses peurs si ça lui permettait d'être avec Clarke. Le jeune médecin était d'un autre avis. Pire que de ne pas être avec Clarke, serait de ne pas voir Clarke. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre alors qu'elle venait tout juste de la trouver. Si Clarke avait peur, elle lui donnerait le temps de s'habituer à elle. Lexa lui prouverait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Cela prendrait le temps que cela prendrait.

 _« Bien sûr que non »_ répondit-elle « _Je suis désolée si ce rendez-vous t'a mis mal à l'aise. J'ai juste pensé que ce serait bien qu'on se connaisse un peu plus pour que tu décides avec qui tu es le plus à l'aise. Je n'ai pas pensé que ce serait si romantique. »_

 _« Tu es sûre que ça te va ? »_

 _« Je connais les enjeux Clarke, c'est moi qui ait lancé la compétition. Et après tout, je suis le commandant, personne n'apprécie plus le sans émotions que moi ! Pas même Raven. Ne t'en fais pas. »_

 _« D'accord. »_

 _« Tu veux que je te ramène ? »_

Clarke réfléchit un instant. Ce serait le plus logique après cette discussion. La chose à faire. Pourtant, si elle devait être honnête, elle adorait être sous cette pluie d'étoile.

 _« On peut rester encore un peu. Les étoiles m'ont vraiment manqué. »_

 _« Bien sûr princesse ! »_

Elles se rallongèrent l'une à côté de l'autre. Lexa passa son bras autour du cou de Clarke. Aucune d'elles ne réalisa que les étoiles avaient disparues. Elles fixèrent le plafond noir plusieurs minutes trop bien installées pour bouger. Lexa n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir à ce que le jeune médecin venait de lui dire. D'habitude, elle aurait été ravie. A cet instant, c'était tout le contraire. Ce qui était sûre, c'est qu'une manière ou d'une autre, Clarke Griffin aurait sa peau.

* * *

 **Bon, bon, bon... le rendez-vous Clexa est un peu plus concluant non ? :P**

 **Le duo Raven/Octavia est cool a écrire, c'est mes passages préférés persos, a part quand Lexa se la joue ultra cute of course :D**


	6. Chapter 6 : Happy birthday :D

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **sans plus de détails, je vous laisse lire le nouveau chapitre :D**

 **Encore Merci a Edas44 pour sa relecture :D**

* * *

Lexa entra dans l'appartement, le téléphone à l'oreille. Sa mère voulait être sûre que tout était prêt pour le samedi qui arrivait. Elle fut surprise de trouver Raven et Anya en compagnie d'Octavia et Clarke en train de faire une partie de cartes. Voir Clarke était toujours une agréable surprise, mais depuis son rendez-vous, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de la perdre. Elle les salua de la main et reprit sa conversation.

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas tu sais très bien que tu peux gérer les deux cérémonies. Oui, je viendrais plus tôt pour aider. Raven ? D'accord. Moi aussi je t'aime. »_

Elle se tourna vers sa coloc, et lui tendit son téléphone.

 _« Et Rae, ma mère veut te parler ! »_

Raven se leva en prenant ses cartes avec elle. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en Octavia. Elle attrapa le portable que lui tendait son amie.

 _« Quoi de neuf, mama Woods ? »_

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel en allant près du frigo. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que Raven ait réussi à se mettre sa famille dans la poche si facilement. Elle attrapa une bière dans le frigo et rejoignit les autres sur l'un des fauteuils vide.

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »_

 _« Belle façon d'accueillir nos invités »_ lança Anya en levant les yeux au ciel _« Becca t'a mieux élevé que ça. »_

 _« Même si c'est une agréable surprise de vous voir dans notre humble demeure »_ rajouta-t-elle _« Mieux ? »_

Octavia rigola toute seule.

 _« On est venue vous inviter officiellement à ma fête d'anniversaire vendredi soir »_ lança la brune.

 _« Et après avoir accepté, je leur ai proposé de se faire battre en beauté aux cartes. On a commandé des pizzas qui ne vont pas tarder. Longue journée ? »_

Lexa but une autre gorgée, se forçant à ne pas regarder dans la direction de la jeune blonde qui restait silencieuse depuis son arrivée.

 _« Toujours le mardi. J'ai rarement le temps d'aller m'entrainer après, et maintenant que je dois quitter le campus, c'est même mort. »_

 _« Attention les filles, Lexa Woods sans sa dose journalière d'escrime est insupportable. Elle risque de mordre. »_

 _« J'en connais une que ça ne devrait pas déranger »_ rigola Octavia en regardant les joues de son amie devenir rouge.

Lexa avala sa salive. Ne pas penser à sa bouche sur la peau de Clarke, elle n'arriverait pas à s'en remettre. Raven fut de retour dans le cercle en silence, ce qui n'arrivait jamais. Elle tendit son portable à Lexa toujours surprise.

 _« Qu'est-ce que voulait ma mère ? »_

 _« En fait, c'est Aden qui voulait me parler. »_

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

 _« Bien, qu'est-ce que voulait mon petit frère ? »_

 _« Il m'a demandé d'être l'un de ses Sin in pour la cérémonie. »_

 _« Sérieusement ? »_ s'offusqua Anya. _« Il t'a demandé à toi, et pas à sa propre cousine ? Sérieusement ? »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ahn, j'ai su me faire une place dans son petit cœur de blond. »_

Lexa savait que même si elle en rigolait, Raven était honoré. Sa famille s'était toujours fichée d'elle. Elle ne connaissait pas son père et sa mère… disons qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment été du genre à s'occuper de la jeune fille. Les parents de Lexa l'avaient tout de suite acceptée parmi les eux. Elle passait tous les Thanksgiving et Noël avec eux et était invitée aux anniversaires de toute la tribu. Mais ce que venait de faire Aden était un autre niveau. C'était la preuve qu'elle était la bienvenue dans leur culture, leur patrimoine familial.

 _« C'est quoi au juste, le Sin in ? »_ demanda Octavia curieuse.

Lexa avait presque oublié qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Et que contrairement à Raven, les deux jeunes filles étaient totalement étrangères à la culture dont Anya et elle descendaient.

 _« Ma famille… »_

 _« Et la mienne »_ rajouta Anya comme une évidence.

 _« Notre famille »_ reprit Lexa _« Descend d'un petit peuple, quasiment éteint de nos jours, qui vivait dans les états voisins à DC. »_

 _« Le nom Trikru vous évoque quelque chose ? »_ demanda Anya

Les deux jeunes femmes firent non de la tête.

 _« C'est le nom de la tribu de laquelle descend notre famille, mais il en existe 11 autres qui viennent du même peuple. Même si depuis qu'on a quitté le domicile familial on participe moins, nos familles nous ont élevé dans la tradition Trikru. Fin novembre marque le début des célébrations. Et ça commence par la présentation officielle des nouveaux membres de la tribu, c'est-à-dire tous ceux ayant atteint l'âge de 14 ans. Mon petit frère les a depuis septembre, du coup c'est son année. Tous ceux qui se présentent aux anciens ont besoin de deux témoins pour les faire rentrer dans la tradition. »_

 _« Et Anya est juste jalouse car au lieu de la choisir pour deuxième témoin, le petit Aden a choisi tatie Raven ! »_

 _« Tu n'es même pas Trikru. Pire tu n'es même pas d'un des 12 clans. Ce n'est pas juste »_ bouda Anya.

 _« Ce n'est pas commun, mais Raven est un membre honorable depuis plusieurs années Ahn. »_

 _« Heu… ça a l'air compliqué »_ lança Clarke ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Lexa.

 _« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Ils ont même leur propre langue le trig..non triga.. Je n'arrive jamais à le prononcer. Les filles vous allez devoir m'aider à apprendre la formule d'introduction où je vais me ridiculiser. »_

 _« Le trigedaslang »_ corrigea Lexa _« Et non, ce n'est pas si compliqué, c'est juste une culture différente et peu connue. »_

Le générique de Buffy contre les vampires se fit entendre dans toute l'appartement. Octavia sursauta, les yeux se remplissant peu à peu d'une légère honte. Elle attrapa son téléphone sur la table et regarda qui l'appelait.

 _« A mon tour de gérer une mère »_ lança-t-elle avant de se lever pour répondre.

La conversation dura moins de cinq minutes. Clarke, intriguée, était en train de poser des questions sur la culture Trikru quand son amie revenut, un air dégouté sur le visage.

 _« Bon, Clarke j'espère que ça te va de passer Thanksgiving en duo à l'appart. »_

 _« Aurora a un problème ?_ » se dépêcha de demanda la blonde inquiète.

 _« Non, mais mon imbécile de frère s'est rappelé qu'il avait une famille et a décidé de rentrer pour les fêtes. Ma mère a voulu te prévenir vu que tu devais le passer chez nous cette année. Je lui ai dit que ce serait sans nous. A moins que.. »_

 _« Non, ça ira, tu sais très bien que je préfère encore ne pas rentrer. »_

Raven se rappela de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Octavia. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Clarke se referme sur elle-même, mais elle savait que le frère d'Octavia était la raison principale.

 _« N'importe quoi »_ lança-t-elle _« Vous n'allez pas rester à deux, papa Woods fait toujours trop à manger de toute manière, vous avez qu'à venir avec nous, hein Lex ? »_

Présenter sa famille à Clarke ressemblait beaucoup trop à ce que Clarke ne voulait pas. On ne présentait pas ses parents à son sex-friend, on ne l'invitait pas aux fêtes familiales. Pourtant, Lexa adorerait qu'elle soit présente. Devait-elle accepter au risque d'effrayer encore plus le médecin ? Ce n'était pas à elle de choisir. Elle devait lui donner les deux options et que Clarke choisisse ce avec quoi elle était le plus à l'aise.

 _« Ma mère ne vit que pour recevoir du monde. Vous serez les bienvenues ! »_

 _« Tant pense quoi Clarky »_ demanda Octavia, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Clarke était consciente que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Elle devrait dire non. Cela irait dans le sens de sa pensée. Pourtant, elle s'était attachée plus qu'elle voulait l'admettre aux deux femmes.

 _« Comme si Clarke allait refuser un repas gigantesque préparé par un chef étoilé. »_ rigola Raven

 _« Elle n'a pas tort. »_

 _« Faut juste préciser que cette année, le Gyonplei, la célébration dont on a parlé, tombe le même jour que Thanksgiving. Il y aura deux fêtes différentes. Une première assez basique dinde, football et tarte à la citrouille avec ma famille et quelques amis proches. Et une en soirée avec tous les membres Trikru de la communauté. »_

 _« On ne va pas s'imposer durant, Gyonplei ? »_ demanda Clarke.

 _« Bien sûr que non. Ma mère est toujours contente de partager son patrimoine avec les autres. »_

 _« Et en plus, ça vaut le détour ! »_ continua Raven _« C'est devenu l'une de mes cérémonies préférées, juste après la journée nationale des Pancakes ! »_

 _« Tu peux compter sur nous »_ répondit euphoriquement Octavia.

 _« Ce sera même un honneur de découvrir la culture Trikru »_ Rajouta Clarke.

 _« Maintenant que c'est réglé, est-ce que je peux finir de vous mettre une raclée »_ demanda Anya

 _« Il y a des fois où vous ne jouez pas pour la compétition vous trois ? »_

Les trois colocataires se regardèrent à tour de rôle avant de dire totalement synchro.

 _« Non, jamais ! »_

Ooo

Octavia avait vu grand. Oubliant que cette année son anniversaire tombait la veille du jour national de la dinde et du goinfrage, elle avait demandé à ses amis Jasper, Monty et Wells de prêter leur maison au bord du campus pour organiser une soirée. Le mot s'était vite répandu, et beaucoup d'étudiant en avez profité pour venir fêter le début de leurs cinq jours de vacances. Très rapidement, la maison s'était remplie, Octavia avouait ne connaître que la moitié des invités tout au plus. Clarke se faufila jusqu'à son amie assise sur le canapé central. Deux gars bourrés avez décidé qu'il serait drôle de se lancer à tour de rôle leur gobelet de bière, renversant la moitié sur le sol en bois.

 _« Je plains ceux qui vont devoir nettoyer après »_ lança Clarke _« Oh, j'avais oublié, c'est nous. »_

 _« Ok, ça a peut-être dérapé un peu. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'autant de monde allait se ramener. »_

 _« C'était pourtant logique, faire une fête le premier soir des vacances O'. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis née si près de Thanksgiving ! »_

Clarke rigola et enlaça sa meilleure amie. Elle en était à sa deuxième bière, elle commençait à ressentir un léger élan d'amour.

 _« Eh, et moi je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin ? »_ lança Raven en se jetant sur le canapé. _« Joyeux Anniversaire O' ! »_

Lexa et Anya se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à elles. Peu importe le nombre de personnes dans la foule, les yeux de Lexa retombaient toujours sur Clarke.

 _« Sympa la « petite » fête_ » rigola Anya

 _« Ouais, je sais, elle est devenue un peu hors de contrôle »_

 _« En même temps quelle idée de faire ça le premier jour des vacances ! »_

 _« Ahah ! »_ rigola Clarke fière de ne pas être la seule à penser ça.

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se lever et emmener Raven avec elle.

 _« Viens danser Rae, faut que j'attire l'attention de Lincoln ! »_ lança-telle en la tirant vers la piste de danse.

 _« Après on s'étonne qu'on sexualise trop les femmes ! »_ se dépêcha de crier Clarke à l'attention de son amie.

Octavia ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Elle se contenta d'un geste obscène en sa direction. Clarke rigola avant de boire une autre gorgée. Comme si elle avait besoin d'attirer l'attention de Lincoln en dansant sensuellement avec Raven. Lincoln ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux de la soirée. Un peu comme Lexa ne détachait pas les siens d'elle depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Clarke finit son verre d'une traite. Si Lexa continuait à la regarder comme ça, avec autant d'admiration et de désir, elle ne finirait pas la soirée vivante. Elle savait que ce soir était le soir parfait pour finir cette stupide compétition et enfin redécouvrir les joies de l'intimité. Elle le voulait vraiment. Cela faisait tellement du bien de se sentir désirée et de désirer quelqu'un au même point. Elle avait peur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Octavia lui dirait que comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas, il faut juste remonter en scelle. Et, elle avait très envie de remonter en scelle, mais… l'idée était tout aussi attirante que terrifiante. Elle avait besoin d'un autre verre. Quelque chose de plus fort que de la bière. Elle repéra Monty en train de remuer son fameux Moonshine à la pêche. Parfait, il n'y avait rien de plus fort que l'alcool de contrebande de Monty. Lexa la regarda s'éloigner un sourire malin au visage.

Octavia était déchaînée. La musique battant dans sa poitrine. L'alcool l'avait rendu joyeuse, et se déchainer sur la piste faisait monter son euphorie. Elle sautillait un peu partout autour de Raven, un regard séducteur sur le visage. Quand le rythme de la musique se calma, elle s'approcha de son amie en bougeant les hanches en rythme. Raven rigola en venant poser ses mains sur le bord de sa taille. Octavia passa ses mains derrière sa nuque toujours en se déhanchant.

 _« Alors ça marche ?_ » demanda Raven

 _« Je ne vois pas Lincoln, mais… Clarke est plus occupée à descendre le plus de verre possible avec Monty que te regarder, désolé. »_

 _« Ne t'en fait pas. Depuis ce foutu rencard avec Lexa, j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'était plus aussi sensible à mon charme. »_

Raven se rapprocha encore un peu, et laissa glisser ses mains pour les croiser sur le creux de ses reins.

 _« Pourtant, tu avais l'avantage. Elle était même venue me demander si ça ne la dérangerait pas si elle et toi vous passiez à l'étape tant attendu. »_

 _« Pourquoi ça te dérangerait ? »_

 _« Elle avait peur que ça puisse gâcher notre amitié »_ mentit Octavia. Dans la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient, elle ne préférait pas évoquer les allusions grotesques de sa meilleure amie.

 _« Je peux comprendre. En tout cas, Lincoln est sur le point de se casser la mâchoire tellement il sert les dents. »_

 _« Alors pourquoi il n'est toujours pas là ? »_

 _« Regarde par toi-même. »_

Raven s'écarta un peu et fit tourner Octavia dans ses bras, avant de revenir se coller dans son dos. Raven n'avait pas tort. Lincoln était assis sur le canapé, les bras sur les genoux le regard noir fixait sur eux. Un mélange de désir mais surtout de jalousie pouvait se lire. Il aimerait tellement être à sa place.

 _« Vous avez eu le temps de parler ? »_

 _« Il m'a dit pour ses anciens problèmes d'addiction et surtout les mauvaises relations qu'il avait eu à cause. Il dit que tout est réglé. Je ne devrais pas le croire ? »_

 _« Lincoln est tout sauf un menteur. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de te mettre en danger avec ses vieux démons. Je voulais juste être sûr que tu sois d'accord. Mais, s'il te dit que tu ne crains rien, c'est que tu ne crains rien. »_

 _« Je t'ai dit que j'étais heureuse que tu sois venue me voir ce soir-là dans le bar ? Je t'avoue qu'avec tout le temps qu'on passe ensemble maintenant, j'aurais du mal à ne pas t'avoir connue. »_

Raven sourit dans son dos.

 _« Tu devrais aller le rejoindre. Lincoln n'est pas du genre à se lancer s'il pense qu'il n'a aucune chance. Te voir danser avec moi, ça n'aide pas vraiment. Il sera jaloux, mais respectera ton choix. »_

 _« C'est vraiment un gars bien, hein ? Pas qu'ultra sexy ? »_

 _« Non, ce n'est pas que du muscle. Puis, tu es carrément plus sexy que lui ! Tous les gars de la fête voudraient être à ma place. »_

 _« T'en fait toujours trop Reyes »._

Raven la lâcha et l'embrassa sur le haut du crane avant de la pousser dans la direction de Lincoln. Octavia rigola en avançant. Dès qu'il vit qu'elle venait dans sa direction, Lincoln se détendit. Il se leva pour lui laisser sa place et se posa comme il put sur l'accoudoir.

Lexa et Anya rejoignirent Raven sur la piste de danse et se mirent à danser au rythme de la musique comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. Elles avaient beaucoup participé à ce genre de fête dans leur première année de fac, elles avaient passés beaucoup trop de vendredi soir à danser et boire plus qu'il n'en faudrait. Après l'obtention de leur diplôme et la rentrée dans leurs écoles respectives, elles s'étaient calmées. Elles avaient commencé à remplacer les grosses soirées par des sorties au bar, où des soirées entre amis plus calme. Elles sortaient toujours dans des clubs mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Depuis la rentrée en septembre dernier, c'était la première fois qu'elles se retrouvaient toutes ensemble pour danser. Et cela faisait du bien. Cela faisait vraiment du bien. Lexa tourna sur elle-même et tomba sur le regard de Clarke. Accoudé à l'ilot de la cuisine, elle buvait son verre en la regardant. C'était la première fois que Lexa la surprenait en train de la fixer, et tout son corps se réchauffa. Elle tendit le bras dans sa direction et lui fit signe de venir du doigt. Clarke fit non de la tête, sans détourner ses yeux. Lexa insista et l'appela encore. Mais toujours rien. Clarke ne voulait pas céder. Elle était beaucoup plus tenace que Lexa qui abandonna ses amies pour la rejoindre.

 _« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas danser ? »_

 _« J'avais envie que tu viennes à moi »_ lança-t-elle

Cela devait être l'effet de tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, Clarke se sentait beaucoup plus libre. Et, Lexa ne s'en plaindrait pas.

 _« Je vais me chercher une bière, tu veux quelques chose ? Un verre d'eau peut-être ? »_

 _« Non, l'eau c'est pour les nuls. Je veux bien un dernier Moonshine. »_

 _« Dernier ? »_

 _« Promis »_

 _« Je reviens »_

Elle attrapa le verre que Clarke lui tendait et se dirigea vers la table qui faisait office de bar. Un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui tendit un verre propre en lui souriant.

 _« Merci »_

« Je te sers quoi ? »

« Une bière et un Moonshine, s'il en reste. »

« Lequel est pour toi ? »

Lexa tourna la tête surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

 _« Lequel est pour toi, que je ne te serve pas le verre que tu dois ramener à je ne sais qui et que je puisse t'emmener danser avec moi. »_

 _« T'as aucune chance Jasp' »_ lança une voix familière derrière elle.

Lexa sentit le corps de Clarke se serrer contre son dos, elle passa ses mains autour de sa taille, et lui embrassa doucement la nuque.

 _« Désolé Clarke, je ne savais pas que c'était ta copine. Je vais y aller. »_

Lexa se mordit la lèvre avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.

 _« Tu as entendu, apparemment je suis ta copine. »_

 _« Pour ce soir, c'est certain. »_

Clarke attrapa son gobelet et se mit à le siroter doucement. Elle ne savait pas quelle mouche l'avait piquée, mais peu à peu Clarke devenait incontrôlable.

 _« Quelqu'un m'a renversé sa bière sur mes chaussures tout à l'heure. Mais là, en te regardant danser, c'est une toute autre partie que j'ai mouillé. »_

La mâchoire de Lexa se crispa. Pour sa santé mentale, elle n'avait pas le droit de dire de telles choses. Ce n'était pas juste. Lexa essayait d'être la jeune femme responsable et respectueuse qu'elle avait toujours été, mais quand Clarke lui murmurait ces coquineries, elle avait du mal à tenir à ses principes.

 _« Body Shoot Time »_ cria Jasper une bouteille de téquila en l'air.

Les pupilles de Clarke se dilatèrent. L'idée de pouvoir lécher le liquide doré sur la peau chaude de Lexa était tentante. Très tentante. Il n'y avait rien de plus physique qu'un bodyshoot. Cela envoyait exactement le bon message : je te veux. Et, Clarke commençait à croire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu envie de quelqu'un plus que Lexa à cet instant. L'alcool jouait un grand rôle dans son comportement, elle le savait, pourtant, elle s'en fichait. Elle en avait marre de parler, de réfléchir et de faire connaissance. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tout ça. Elle voulait en finir et oublier une bonne fois pour toute tout ce qui s'était passé. Et Lexa allait l'aidait. Elle se tourna vers Lexa.

 _« Partante ? »_

 _« Je pense que tu as assez bu pour ce soir »_

 _« N'importe quoi, je n'ai même pas la tête qui tourne »_

Pour le prouver, elle se redressa et essaya de s'approcher d'elle en titubant le moins possible. Echec. Sa cheville se plia et elle sentit son corps être attiré par le bas. Lexa attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de tomber.

 _« Tu disais »_

 _« D'accord, j'ai peut-être la tête qui tourne. »_

 _« Allez viens, je sais ce qu'il te faut. »_

Lexa l'attrapa par la main et la conduisit vers l'escalier. Raven les regarda s'échapper toutes les deux, main dans la main vers l'étage supérieur. Elle porta sa bière à la bouche et se retourna vers Octavia qui installait une partie de bière pong.

 _« Je crois que j'ai officiellement perdu. »_

La brune s'approcha de son amie et passa son bras autour de son coup.

 _« T'as peut-être perdu cette compétition débile, mais t'as gagné deux amitiés, ce n'est pas mieux ? »_ demanda-t-elle _« Allez, viens prouver à Anya et Lincoln que je suis plus forte qu'eux. J'ai bien besoin de ton esprit de gagnant. »_

Raven sourit et se laissa aller. Octavia n'avait pas tort, elle ne se sentait pas réellement comme une perdante.

Arrivé à l'étage, Lexa ouvrit la première porte. Elles tombèrent nez à nez face à une blonde en soutien-gorge, allongé sur le dos avec un jeune homme asiatique la surplombant et embrassant le haut de sa poitrine.

 _« Monty, Harper… bonne soirée »_ rigola Clarke en refermant. _« La chambre au fond c'est celle de Wells, il ne nous en voudra pas trop »_

La blonde la tira jusqu'au bout du couloir et la poussa dans la chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, rien ne pouvait empêcher Clarke d'être avec Lexa. Tout l'enivrait chez elle… Son regard, son odeur, le goût de ses lèvres. Elle plaqua la sportive contre le mur et captura sa bouche dans un baiser passionné. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le t-shirt de la brune et vinrent effleurer le dessus de son soutien-gorge. Lexa savait que ce n'était pas bien. Le médecin n'était pas dans son état normal. Rien de tout cela ne se passerait si elle était sobre. Elle le savait. Mais quand Clarke l'embrassait comme ça. Elle oubliait toutes ses raisons morales. Elle oubliait qu'elle ne voulait plus de relation sans lendemain. Elle en oubliait même son prénom. Seules les mains de Clarke se glissant sur ses fesses ne comptaient. Clarke l'attrapa par le bas du t-shirt et la tira jusqu'au lit. Elle poussa légèrement Lexa pour la renverser sur le lit, et monta au-dessus en plaçant ses jambes de chaque côté de sa taille. Elle reconnecta ses lèvres à ce de la brune en manque de leur douceur. Lexa était intoxicante. Elle laissa les lèvres tremblantes de Lexa pour s'attaquer à la chair sensible de son cou. Lexa referma le poing autour du drap sur laquelle elle était posée. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle ne voulait pas être cette femme qui cède bêtement à ses pulsions. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Clarke. Elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Dans un moment de force mentale, elle se défit de l'emprise de la blonde et la poussa légèrement pour se relever rapidement.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

 _« Heu… on a besoin de citron pour les shots. Je reviens dans une seconde. »_

Lexa sortit en vitesse de la chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle appuya sa tête contre le mur en bois et se laissa glisser doucement le long. Ses lèvres étaient en feu et elle aurait bien besoin d'une dizaine de douches froides pour arrêter de penser à Clarke assise sur elle lui mordillant le cou. Elle savait que toutes les actions de la jeune femme n'étaient pas contrôlées, pourtant, elle savait exactement comment rendre Lexa folle. L'étudiante resta assise devant la porte plus d'une demi-heure, essayant d'oublier qu'elle avait failli commettre une erreur impardonnable. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été en mesure de l'arrêter plus tôt. Elle finit par se relever, toujours aussi peu fière d'elle, et ouvrit doucement la porte. La blonde s'était endormie en sous-vêtements au-dessus du lit. Lexa rentra doucement et s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait un sourire heureux sur le visage qui fit fondre Lexa. Personne n'était plus adorable que cette jeune femme. Elle attrapa le bout de la couette et la posa délicatement sur l'endormie. Toute la férocité et l'espièglerie qui l'avait habité encore trente minutes plus tôt avait laissé place à une fragilité. Lexa se jura d'être celle qui serait toujours là pour la protéger.

Ooo

Lexa ouvrit les yeux avant tout le monde. N'avoir bu qu'un nombre raisonnable de bières lui donnait un avantage considérable. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et regarda autour d'elle. Un peu après deux heures du matin, Wells l'un des garçons vivant ici, avait réussi à virer tout le monde. Menacer d'appeler les flics lors d'une soirée où tout le monde n'avait pas 21 ans aidait souvent à faire le vide. Raven et Octavia s'étaient rapidement effondrées sur un canapé. Ce matin encore, les deux jeunes femmes dormaient collées l'une à l'autre. Anya s'était éclipsée plus tôt avec un homme que Lexa ne connaissait pas mais qui avait l'air de bien connaître sa cousine, ou en tout cas qui espérait avoir la chance de la connaître un peu plus. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, l'escrimeuse avait vérifié une dernière fois que Clarke allait bien avant de commencer à ranger. Ses parents l'attendaient un peu avant midi, et sachant que les filles ne seraient probablement pas en état pour tout ranger le lendemain matin, elle avait commencé à faire le plus gros.

Il était à peine huit heures mais l'escrimeuse n'arriverait plus à dormir. Elle s'étira les jambes endolories par sa mauvaise position et sortit dehors. L'air frais et matinale lui fit un bien fou. Elle se décida à marcher jusqu'à leur appartement pour récupérer des affaires de rechange pour elle et Raven, ce serait toujours ça de gagner sur leur timing serré. En plus de sa tenue de la journée, elle enfila une tenue de sport et se lança pour un jogging exprès. Cela lui avait toujours fait du bien de courir un peu un lendemain de soirée. Elle ne connaissait aucun remède plus efficace que de transpirer pour se sentir mieux. Sur le chemin du retour, elle s'arrêta dans une pâtisserie et acheta une douzaine de donuts. Quand elle retourna à la maison des garçons, elle fut surprise de trouver Raven debout dans la cuisine, une cafetière de café chaud à la main.

 _« Ne me dis pas que tu es allée courir ? »_ demanda sa colocataire en voyant sa tenue.

 _« Je me suis arrêtée au magasin sur le retour, donuts ? »_

 _« Tu sais que je t'aime ? »_

 _« J'allais me lancer dans la préparation de pancakes, tu attends quoi pour me demander en mariage ? »_

Raven rigola et lui versa une tasse du liquide noir.

 _« De toute manière, je dois t'appeler déesse maintenant non ? »_

Lexa la regarda surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas où son amie voulait en venir.

 _« Je vous ai vu, Clarke et toi vous faufiler pendant la fête. Un pari est un pari, tu as gagné ma déesse. »_

 _« On n'a pas couché ensemble. » répondit froidement Lexa_

 _« Sérieusement ? Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Elle était totalement déchirée. Ça aurait été à la limite du viol. »_

 _« Ça veut dire que j'ai encore mes chances ? Yes ! »_

 _« T'as vraiment retenu que ça de ce que je viens de dire ? » rigola Lexa_

 _« La ferme ! »_ lança Octavia en se retournant de l'autre côté du canapé.

Lexa se tourna vers sa colocataire qui essayait de calmer son fou rire naissant. Oui, elle était reconnaissante de ne pas avoir bu hier soir. Elle en connaissait pour qui la journée allait être longue.

Quand, elle eut fini les pancakes, Octavia les avait rejoints sur l'ilot central, la tête posée sur le froid de la surface du bar. Raven essayait de la mettre au courant de la bonne nouvelle au sujet de la compétition n'étant pas fini, mais rien n'intéressait la jeune femme, même pas les petits mots doux que Lincoln lui envoyait par message. Il n'avait pas pu passer la nuit avec eux car il travaillait tôt ce matin pour pouvoir être libre le reste de la journée. La jeune femme avait été ravie d'apprendre qu'il serait avec eux chez Lexa pour la cérémonie du Gyondei.

Monty et Harper, sa petite amie, s'étaient joints à eux au petit-déjeuner. Le jeune homme avait décidé que Lexa serait obligée de participer à toutes leurs prochaines soirées étant donné qu'en plus de leur avoir sauvé la vie sur le ménage, elle faisait les meilleurs pancakes qu'il n'ait jamais gouté. Un peu après 10h, Wells était descendu à son tour.

 _« Comment va Clarke ? »_ demanda Lexa.

Quand elle avait compris que le jeune homme avait l'attention de dormir avec Clarke, Lexa s'était d'abord interposée. Il en était hors de question. Elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour lui faire confiance. Il avait fallu qu'Octavia et Wells lui-même lui certifie que sa princesse ne craignait rien. Wells ajouta même que depuis le jour où il avait pris ses bains avec Clarke quand ils étaient encore petits, il lui était impossible de l'imaginer autrement qu'une sœur. Lexa était restée hésitante, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui promette qu'il dormirait par terre, s'il le fallait, mais qu'il dormirait dans sa chambre.

 _« Elle était en train de se purger dans les toilettes du haut quand je me suis levée. »_ plaisanta Wells.

 _« Je devrais peut-être aller voir comment elle va ? »_ dit la sportive en posant la poêle.

 _« Crois-moi, tu ne devrais pas. »_ commença Monty. _« On connait tous Clarke quand elle a bu, ce n'est pas marrant. »_

Un claquement de porte se fit entendre à l'étage, et Clarke apparut en haut de l'escalier. Elle attrapa le mur et descendit tout doucement. Tous ses amis se retinrent de rire sachant à quel point, elle risquait d'être de mauvaise humeur. Elle attrapa un tabouret et se plaça juste à côté d'Octavia, qu'elle commença à frapper sur l'épaule.

 _« Hé ! Tu me fais mal »_

 _« Tout ça c'est de ta faute et de ton stupide anniversaire ! »_

 _« Et moi qui croyait que c'était de la faute du Moonshine de Monty… »_

 _« Toi aussi je te déteste » lança-t-elle à son ami de l'autre côté de la table._

 _« Ce n'est pas moi qui t'es forcé à tout boire. »_

Clarke s'allongea sur la table à la recherche de fraîcheur.

 _« Café. Maintenant. Merci »_

Lexa rigola et se retourna pour lui attraper une tasse. Elle la plaça à côté d'elle et poussa une assiette remplie de pancake et d'un donut au chocolat dans sa direction.

 _« En parlant d'anniversaire »_ cria Raven.

 _« Chuuuuuuut »_ firent en écho Octavia et Clarke.

 _« Désolé O', je pensais que tu serais intéressée par ton cadeau… »_

La jeune femme se releva aussitôt intriguée.

 _« Tu m'as fait un cadeau ? »_

 _« C'est bien à ça que servent les anniversaires, non ? »_ rigola l'ingénieure en lui tendant une petite boite en carton qui avait été recouverte de papier aluminium.

Octavia rigola en remarquant l'emballage personnalisé, c'est du Raven tout craché.

 _« Je crois que c'est le cadeau le plus difficile que j'ai eu à trouver. »_

Octavia ouvrit la boite pour découvrir le dernier volet de la saga Harry Potter en édition cartonnée. Elle le sortit de son emballage, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était l'un de ses livres préférés, sa vielle édition était abîmé de tous les côtés à force de le relire.

 _« Ouvre à la première page »_

Octavia obéit. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent à la vue des 10 signatures des acteurs principaux qui trônaient sur la page blanche.

 _« Oh mon dieu Raven ! Mais ça a dû te couter une blinde ! »_

 _« A ton avis, pourquoi je t'ai payé une bière dans le bar à l'Happy Hour le plus cheap qui existe ? »_

Octavia posa l'objet sur la petite table du salon, loin du gras et du sucre du petit déjeuner et se jeta au cou de Raven.

 _« Si mon cadeau t'intéresse pas tu peux le dire »_ lança Lexa en lui tendant une enveloppe. _« C'est de la part d'Anya et moi »_

Octavia commença à ouvrir le papier en se tournant vers ses amis les plus anciens.

 _« Prenez des notes »_

Elle sortit le petit bout de papier cartonné et le lit avec attention.

 _« On s'est dit que ça comblerait ton besoin d'aventure pour un petit moment. »_

 _« Un saut en parachute ? Vraiment ? Quelqu'un vient avec moi j'espère ? »_

 _« Tu crois que je te laisserais te tuer toute seule »_ rigola Raven _« J'essaye encore de convaincre Lexa mais je pense que c'est mal parti »_

 _« Même pas en rêve »_ répondit la concernée.

 _« Je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour que je vous aime bien toutes les deux. Quand je pense que même ma meilleure amie n'a pas pris la peine de me trouver un truc ! »_

Clarke se releva brusquement et sortit brusquement de la maison. Elle réapparut deux minutes plus tard, un cylindre en carton dans les mains.

 _« Tu te la fermeras peut-être après ! »_ Lança la blonde avant d'aller s'allonger sur le canapé.

Monty n'avait pas tort, une Clarke avec la gueule de bois était toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Octavia se dépêcha de sortir le contenu. Une toile était roulée sur elle-même. En la dépliant, le visage de toutes les personnes de la salle se laissèrent voir. Clarke avait dessiné tous les cercles d'amis de la jeune femme ensemble. Ils donnaient l'impression de s'être battus pour sauver le monde. Surtout elle, elle était en tenue complète de guerrière. Octavia le roula doucement, et courut se jeter sur sa meilleure amie pour la couvrir de bisous baveux sous les protestations de la blonde.

 _« Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie les filles, mais si on doit être chez mes parents avant midi, va falloir se bouger »_

Clarke se releva d'un coup.

 _« Je… On doit rencontrer ta famille dans moins de 2h ? Comment on est censé être en état de rencontrer qui que ce soit après la soirée d'hier ? »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas Clarky, quand tu auras gouté, le remède miracle anti gueule de moi de Raven Reyes, tu seras en mesure de rencontrer Obama. »_

 _« Je dois avoir peur ? »_ demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Lexa

 _« On parle d'un remède qui porte le nom de Raven. A ton avis ?_

* * *

Voila voila :D

Rien à rajouter ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, merci de continuer à venir me lire tous les samedis :D


	7. Chapter 7 : Thanks, but no thanks ?

**Bonsoir ! J'ai beaucoup de chose à vous dire.**

 **Tout d'abord désolé de ne pas avoir poster la semaine dernière, mon école me demande bcp, bcp de temps, et le soir je suis trop fatiguée pour écrire du coup, je suis un peu à la masse niveau chapitre (en général j'attends que le chapitre suivant soit près avant de poster le prochain, mais en ce moment je suis à la bourre niveau écriture.)**

 **De plus, je suis désolée de poster si tard alors que Edas44 m'a renvoyé mon chapitre tout beau tout propre en début de weekend (Encore merci), mais concert de L.E.J à l'olympia oblige, j'étais un peu occupé. D'ailleurs, ces filles sont géniales, encore plus sur scène, et le NRJ musique award est une cérémonie assez bidon, mais si on pouvait éviter de laisser gagner Jul ou maitre Gims, il serait cool que vous alliez voter pour ce petit trio français aussi génial, que belles et talentueux :D**

 **Revenons au chapitre, on découvre enfin la "petite" famille Woods, et je vous préviens, elle est bruyante :D J'ai essayé d'imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler la culture grounders si elle existait encore, du coup j'ai inclus un petit rituel, et du triga.**

 **A savoir, j'ai fait un gros BIG UP, à l'un de mes écrivains préférés, en utilisant une scène de l'un de mes livres préférés étant jeune et aujourd'hui encore, l _es fans d'Ellana et de la quête d'Ewilan_ le reconnaîtrons :D**

 **Sur ceux, bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Arriver chez la famille Woods à Arlingtown dans un état proche de la normale avec seulement 15 minutes de retard fut un exploit. Clarke avait encore du mal à croire qu'elles avaient réussi à se remettre de leur gueule de bois et à être prêtes si rapidement. La méthode Raven avait été pénible mais avait fait ses preuves. Derrière le volant de la voiture de l'ingénieure, Lexa se gara dans l'allée du numéro 8. La maison était tout ce qu'il y a de plus américain. Une pelouse propre et bien verte, une allée parsemée de fleurs menant à un porche. On montait quelques marches pour arriver à la porte. La façade extérieure était en brique rouge au rez-de-chaussée et laissait place à du bois blanc à l'étage et en dessous des toits. Lexa ouvrit la porte sans frapper et traversa le couloir qui passait devant l'escalier en bois et la grande cuisine ouverte composée d'un ilot central et d'un bar. La salle principale était lumineuse grâce au mur du fond entièrement fait de baie-vitrée. Lexa laissa son sac au pied de l'escalier et invita ses amies à faire de même. La sportive ne fut pas surprise de trouver la maison vide. A travers la grande fenêtre du salon, elle aperçut son père derrière la grille, et sa mère qui préparait des décorations avec ses petites sœurs. Clarke remarqua le sourire qui prit place sur le visage de Lexa à la vue de sa famille. A peine avait-elle traversé la porte que Clarke vit deux petites filles, parfaitement identiques, courir dans les jambes de la brune. Lexa se baissa et ouvrit les bras pour les attraper en même temps.

 _« Leksa ! »_

 _« Happy Gyonplei sintaim Leska ! »_

 _« Happy Gyonplei strisis »_ répondit Lexa en embrassant le haut de leurs têtes à tour de rôle.

 _« La voilà ma toute grande »_ lança l'homme derrière le barbecue.

Lexa fit un bisou à sa mère et s'avança vers l'homme en tablier. Clarke le trouvait impressionnant. Il devait faire presque deux mètres, et avait de larges épaules carrées. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts et assez blancs sur le côté de son crâne ce qui s'accordait avec sa barbe poivre et sel. Il ouvrit les bras et attendit que sa fille vienne l'enlacer.

 _« Tu es toute fine ma puce, je t'avais bien dit que j'aurais dû te préparer des plats à congeler. »_

 _« Papa… »_

 _« Raven, tu ne nourris pas ma fille ? »_ plaisanta-t-il

 _« Papa. »_

 _« J'essaye, elle ne veut jamais que je m'approche de la cuisine. »_

 _« Pour une bonne raison, je tiens à notre appartement ! »_ rigola Lexa

Raven s'approcha et enlaça le père de Lexa, avant de venir faire de même avec sa mère. Madame Woods semblait tout juste avoir la quarantaine, ou du moins, elle ne faisait pas beaucoup plus. Elle devait avoir eu Lexa assez jeune. L'épéiste lui ressemblait beaucoup, elle avait les formes des yeux qui malgré une couleur différente donnait l'impression d'avoir le même regard féroce et doux à la fois.

 _« Octavia, Clarke voici mes parents, Gustus et Becca. Les parents, c'est les amies dont on vous a parlé. »_

 _« Merci beaucoup de nous accueillir aujourd'hui, Monsieur et Madame Woods » »_

Les parents de Lexa se mirent à rire.

 _« Je suis assez vieux comme ça, n'en rajoute pas avec des Monsieur, tu peux m'appeler Gustus. »_

 _« Et moi Becca, et on est très heureux que vous passiez la journée avec nous. »_

 _« Si on peut aider en quoi que ce soit. »_

 _« On trouvera bien quelque chose à vous faire faire. On a réussi à trouver un truc à Raven ! »_ rigola Becca

Lexa tira les deux petites filles et les approcha de ses invités. Clarke s'agenouilla pour être à leur hauteur et poussa une mèche de leurs visages. Elles portaient exactement le même jean bleu clair et un pull en laine similaire, seule la couleur changeait, l'un était bleu foncé et l'autre vert anis.

 _« Et, voici les jumelles, Charlotte … »_

 _« Non moi c'est tris, et tu prétends être notre sœur ? »_

 _« Bien essayé Cha', mais je ne me ferais pas avoir comme Madame Weasley, je suis sûre que tu es ma Lilie… »_

 _« J'aurais essayé »_ rigola la jeune fille au pull bleu, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 _« Et voici, Tris. »_

 _« Je vois qu'on a des fans d'Harry Potter_ » lança Octavia en s'approchant. _« Les jumeaux Weasley ont du souci à se faire ? »_

 _« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, ce sont deux terreurs. »_

 _« Elles sont si mignonnes. »_

 _« Ne te fais pas avoir Clarke »_ lança Raven _« Le mot terreur est un euphémisme quand elles se mettent à deux. »_

Les deux concernées se mirent à rigoler et attrapèrent Octavia pour qu'elle vienne jouer au quidditch avec elles.

 _« Où sont Emori et Aden ? »_

 _« Emori est partie chercher John et Aden dormait chez Titus, ils ne devraient plus tarder. »_

La fin de matinée se déroula dans une ambiance légère et festive. Lexa avait rejoint Octavia et était engagée dans un match serré avec les jumelles. Raven aidait Gustus en cuisine, elle s'était auto-proclamée Gouteur officiel et picorait dans tout ce que le cuistot avait pu faire. Clarke discutait avec Becca tout en l'aidant à plier les serviettes pour la décoration de la table de ce soir. Elle en profita pour poser des questions sur la cérémonie à laquelle, elle allait assister pour la première fois ce soir. C'était la première cérémonie Trikru qui lançait les festivités pour plus d'un mois. Trois garçons de quatorze ans, dont Aden, serait introduit officiellement dans la tradition Trikru par une présentation aux anciens. Elle apprit que malgré ce qu'elle laissait entendre, Lexa était très impliquée dans la culture de son peuple. D'ailleurs, étant la fille ainée de Becca, elle était destinée à reprendre le flambeau à la tête du clan un jour. On lui raconta d'où venait son surnom de commandant, le titre officiel que portait Becca et qui reviendrait à Lexa lors de sa mort. Elle fut fascinée d'apprendre que toute leur croyante reposait sur l'espoir que leur esprit se transmettait de génération en génération, chaque membre portant ainsi un bout des traditions Trikru depuis des siècles. Clarke adorait entendre toutes ses histoires et légendes. Elle avait l'impression de découvrir une toute nouvelle Lexa. Près de quarante-cinq minutes après leur arrivée, une jeune fille d'environ dix-huit ans, les cheveux longs bruns ressemblant beaucoup à la tignasse de Lexa arriva main dans la main avec un jeune homme à la peau claire. Ses cheveux retombaient sur ses joues au niveau de ses grandes lunettes noires qui laissaient voir des yeux gris à travers le verre. Les deux jeunes étaient totalement différents mais s'accordaient parfaitement.

 _« Le retour de l'enfant prodige »_ lança la jeune fille en s'approchant pour serrer Lexa dans ses bras.

 _« Toujours aussi sympathique à ce que je vois. Comment tu supportes ma sœur Murphy ? »_

 _« L'amour rend sourd »_ rigola-t-il

 _« En tout cas, il rend niais »_ lança Emori en passant ses mains dans la chevelure de son petit ami.

Clarke s'approcha de Raven tout en écoutant la conversation et les piques que s'envoyaient les deux sœurs à tour de rôles.

 _« Et moi qui croyait que Lexa avait dû être une ado difficile. Explique-moi pourquoi ils ont voulu autant d'enfants après avoir eu ces deux-là ? »_

Raven rigola en passant son bras autour du coup du jeune médecin.

 _« Emori est… intense. Toutes les filles Woods le sont. Crois-moi, le pire arrive avec Charlotte. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne pense pas que les jumelles étaient prévues au programme. »_

 _« Je n'aurais jamais de gosse »_ répondit Octavia

 _« Aucune chance que je sois tatie alors ? »_

 _« Heureusement que Lexa a autant de différence d'âge avec sa sœur, je n'aurais pas aimé être dans la même maison si elles avaient fait leur crise d'ado en même temps. »_

 _« Attendez de voir Aden, c'est l'ange de la famille. Ça en fait au moins un sur cinq. »_

 _« Il y a quelqu'un ? »_

Le timing de Raven ne pouvait pas être plus parfait. Un jeune homme au visage encore marqué par les traits de la jeunesse mais déjà plus grand que Clarke passa la tête par la baie vitrée. Il avait les cheveux blonds foncés avec des reflets roux et de grand yeux verts. Quand le jeune homme se faufila dans le jardin, Lexa s'avança vers lui et lui attrapa l'avant-bras en guise de salutation. Tout le reste de la famille se mirent en ligne et imitèrent le salut qu'elle venait de donner à son frère. Même Emori, levant les yeux au ciel, s'avança pour s'attraper l'avant-bras mutuellement.

 _« Tu nous le montres ? »_ demanda son père avec attention.

 _« T'as eu mal ? »_ demanda Charlotte.

Aden sourit et releva doucement le haut de sa manche. Un tatouage tribal encore rouge était dessiné sur le haut de son triceps et tout son deltoïde.

 _« Heu… il ne vient pas tout juste d'avoir 14 ans ? »_ demanda Octavia choquée qu'un si jeune garçon puisse avoir un tatouage.

 _« C'est une tradition Trikru. Tous les descendants directs de l'esprit du première commandant se font faire ce tatouage le jour de leur Gyonplei. Becca et Lexa ont le même. Et pas de doute que les jumelles l'auront un jour aussi. Emori a refusé car elle refuse tout ce qui peut toucher au Trikru. »_

L'esprit de Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer quelle autre tatouage Lexa pouvait avoir et combien elle aimerait les découvrir. Rapidement.

Anya et ses parents arrivèrent dans l'heure qui suivit. Tout le monde avait fini par mettre du sien à la préparation des célébrations. Emori et son père étaient en cuisine pour finaliser la cuisson de la dinde et les derniers préparatifs pendant qu'Anya, Raven et les jumelles mettaient la table dans le salon. Lexa et Clarke étaient restées seules dehors à surveiller la braise pour faire fondre la guimauve qui accompagnerait la purée de patate douce.

 _« Ma famille ne t'a pas encore fait fuir ? »_ demanda Lexa

 _« Disons que c'est plus mouvementé que chez moi, mais j'adore. Au moins c'est vivant. »_

 _« Je n'arrive pas à imaginer un Thankgiving où je ne me prendrais pas la tête avec Emori. »_ rigola Lexa

 _« Ta sœur a du caractère, c'est sûr. Mais, elle te ressemble plus qu'elle ne le voudrait. »_

 _« Emori en veut à la terre entière. Tout la révolte, et parfois pour de bonnes raisons. Mais, c'est souvent trop. Je n'ai jamais été comme ça. Ou du moins pas autant. »_

 _« Le jour où elle en aura marre de se battre, elle se calmera, mais si elle est comme sa sœur, elle cherchera peut-être un sport où elle est autorisée à embrocher des gens ! »_

 _« S'il te plait, ne lui donne pas de mauvaises idées. Emori avec une épée… ce serait la fin du monde. Il n'y a que John qui arrive à la calmer un peu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait s'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés. »_

 _« En tout cas, ils sont mignons ensembles. »_

Clarke repensa à sa propre adolescence. Quand elle croyait encore que Bellamy et elle étaient plus qu'une simple romance lycéenne. Si elle devait être honnête avec elle, ça avait été beaucoup plus que ça. Ils avaient été ensemble une grande partie de leur lycée, et pendant leurs 4 années de Fac. C'était pendant sa première année de médecine que tout s'était écroulé, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la dose de travail qui lui était tombée dessus. Tout était parti de l'accident qu'ils avaient eu pendant l'été avant sa rentrée en médecine. Toute sa vie avait basculé à ce moment-là.

 _« Tu te sens mieux ? »_ demanda Lexa

 _« Pardon ? »_

 _« Ta gueule de bois, ça va mieux ? »_

Repenser à la soirée d'hier était encore pénible, surtout parce qu'elle était remplie de blancs. Elle avait du mal à se remémorer la plus grande partie. Elle savait qu'à la vue du comportement distant de Lexa quelque chose devait s'être passé, mais il lui était impossible de s'en souvenir.

 _« La gueule de bois ça va. J'ai encore du mal à remplir tous les blancs. »_

 _« C'est quoi la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles ? »_

 _« Honnêtement ? Votre arrivée. Tout le reste c'est vide. »_

Lexa baissa la tête un sourire nerveux aux lèvres. Il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose hier soir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se remémorer.

 _« Tu m'aiderais à me souvenir ? »_

Lexa remua la braise et posa sur un papier cuisson un sachet entier de petite guimauve.

 _« Lexa ? »_

La brune ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Elle ne voulait pas mentir à Clarke mais parler de la soirée d'hier la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle s'en voulait encore de ne pas s'être arrêtée assez vite, autant qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir eu tant envie de continuer. Repenser à la bouche de Clarke sur sa peau était une vraie torture.

 _« Le moonshine a été violent. J'ai eu du mal à te faire arrêter de boire. »_

 _« Ok, mais encore. »_

 _« Rien de spécial, beaucoup de mignonitude. Qui s'est vite transformée en jeu de séduction. »_

 _« Mes amis disent que je me transforme en nympho assez vite, c'est vrai ? »_

Lexa lâcha un soupire avant de relever la tête.

 _« Tu commençais à ne plus tenir droite, alors je t'ai accompagné dans la chambre de Wells pour te mettre au lit, mais tu as décidé que ce serait plus intéressant de m'embrasser. Beaucoup. J'ai essayé de te repousser mais tu étais assez convaincante. »_

 _« Tu veux dire que… »_

 _« Non. Non bien sûr que non. Je n'aurais jamais profité de toi comme ça. J'ai… j'ai juste pris plus de temps qu'il ne fallait pour te repousser. Et, je suis désolée, je m'en veux énormément. »_

 _« Lexa, calme-toi »_

 _« Mais, je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir avec tes lèvres sur ma peau. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse. Et… »_

 _« Lexa. »_

Clarke attrapa la brune par le menton et la força à la regarder dans les yeux. Lexa se calma aussitôt. Le regard de Clarke avait cet effet sur elle. Plus rien ne comptait que ce bleu océan.

« _C'est moi qui devrait être désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû boire à ce point. Me mettre dans cet état, ce n'est pas normal. Toi, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu m'as repoussé._

 _« Mais, j'aurais... »_

 _« Lexa, tu as bien agi. Je suppose que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai fini dans le lit de Wells avec une bouteille d'eau et deux aspirines ? »_

Lexa hocha la tête.

 _« Bon. C'est ce que je dis alors. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Calme-toi. »_

Elle prit une grande respiration et secoua la tête.

 _« Comme ça tu n'arrivais pas à me résister »_ rigola Clarke.

 _« Crois-moi, tu étais déterminée à me faire craquer. »_

 _« Je n'en doute pas. Si je dois être honnête, je suis venue à cette soirée avec la ferme attention d'en finir avec cette compétition. A croire que j'ai un peu abusé »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Pourquoi quoi ? »_ demanda Clarke

 _« Pourquoi tu t'es sentie obligé de boire. »_

Ce coup-ci, ce fut elle qui baissa les yeux.

 _« J'avais peur. »_

 _« Peur ? De moi ? Est-ce que je t'ai donné une raison d'avoir peur ? »_

 _« Non, bien sûr que non. J'aurais été dans cet état même avec Raven. J'ai... ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas été avec quelqu'un. Encore plus avec une femme. J'ai eu peur d'être intime à ce point, d'être vulnérable. De ne pas être capable d'apporter ce que l'autre avait besoin. C'est stupide, je sais. »_

Lexa s'approcha d'elle et lui remonta l'une de ses mèches blondes.

 _« Je pense que c'est plutôt normal. Ça veut dire que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Beaucoup de monde est nerveux quand il s'agit de sexe. Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois te laisser envahir par l'anxiété. Quand tu le sentiras, tu seras nerveuse mais tu n'auras pas peur. »_

 _« Et si j'ai envie de ne plus avoir peur, mais que je n'y arrive pas. Je ne vais pas te mentir Lexa, j'ai très envie de toi. Plus que ce que je ne le voudrais et plus j'attends, plus ça va me rendre folle. »_

Lexa avala sa salive difficilement, voir Clarke si honnête et vulnérable était ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle se devait d'être honnête aussi, même si ça risquait d'effrayer la jeune femme.

 _« Clarke, il n'y a pas une seconde où je ne pense pas à toi. »_

Elle avait voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait réellement aucune seconde où elle ne voulait pas être avec elle. Le soir, elle lutait pour ne pas lui envoyer de sms. Quand elle regardait une vidéo stupide sur internet, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, lui montrait pour entendre son rire raisonner. Clarke rougit et son esprit comprit seulement que Lexa pensait souvent à être avec elle. Réellement. Peau contre peau, bouche contre bouche. Ce qui était aussi vrai, mais seulement un échantillon de ce que Lexa pouvait penser de Clarke.

 _« Peut-être qu'on pourrait… faire une nouvelle soirée, rien que toi et moi. Et, cette fois, au lieu de me déposer devant mon appartement, tu pourrais m'accompagner dedans. »_

Il n'y aurait aucun autre moyen pour éviter qu'elle panique. Quand elle était seule avec Lexa, elle voyait un autre aspect de la jeune femme qui la rassurait.

 _« On n'attend que vous les filles »_ lança Madame Woods par la fenêtre.

Lexa sourit sans répondre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire qu'elle n'aimerait rien de plus au monde. Clarke le comprenait. Elle devait le comprendre. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Lexa avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait rien de plus flagrant que sa passion pour le médecin.

Tout le monde autour de la table attendait impatiemment que Gustus revienne avec la dinde. Raven avait du mal à garder son estomac silencieux. Et, Clarke n'en pouvait plus de voir tous ses plats succulents sentant si bon devant elle et ne pas pouvoir y gouter. Elle n'avait jamais vu une table Thanksgiving aussi remplit pourtant sa mère avait toujours fait les choses en grand. Le père de Lexa revint enfin avec la bête et tout le monde souffla de soulagement. Le festin pouvait commencer. Quand Mama Woods donna le signal, Raven se jeta sur les boulettes de patates douces.

 _« Raven Stop »_ cria Tris _« T'as oublié de faire le tour »_ s'indigna la jeune fille. C'était sa tradition préférée.

 _« Oh, désolée ma puce. Tu commences ? »_

Tris fit un grand signe de tête en forme de oui et se mit à réfléchir.

 _« Heu… Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir Lilie dans ma classe ! »_ sourit-elle à sa sœur.

 _« Et moi je suis reconnaissante qu'Emori m'ait appris à me battre ! »_

 _« Emori ! »_ lança sa mère.

 _« Quoi ? Je me suis dit que ça la calmerait peut-être un peu. »_

 _« Qui d'autre ? »_ demanda Raven les yeux fixés sur son objectif.

 _« Je suis reconnaissante de vivre avec mes meilleures amies »_ lança Anya en direction de ses deux colocataires.

 _« Et je suis reconnaissant qu'aucune de mes filles n'aient causé des problèmes ces deux derniers mois ! »_

 _« Papa, tu te rends compte que Lexa a été arrêtée il y a deux semaines ? »_ demanda Emori

 _« La ferme »_

 _« Je parlais de toi et des jumelles. Ça fait du bien de ne pas recevoir de coup de fil qui m'annonce que ma petite fille de 8 ans a tapé son camarade avec un plateau repas. Et, l'arrestation de Lexa n'était pas si importante. »_

 _« Donc quand c'est moi qui me fait arrêter c'est la fin du monde, mais quand c'est l'enfant prodige ce n'est pas si grave. »_

 _« Emori »_ chuchota Murphy pour calmer sa petite amie.

 _« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »_

 _« Commencez à manger les amis »_ dit Becca _« on en a pour un bout de temps »._

 _« Tu ne nies même pas que c'est l'enfant prodige »_

 _« Ça ne dérange que moi que vous vous disputiez à mon sujet alors que je suis dans la même pièce ? »_ rigola nerveusement Lexa.

 _« Excuse-moi de ne pas comparer tes vols à l'étalage répétitifs avec une erreur de jugement. »_

 _« Pourquoi tu la défends toujours. Ce n'est même pas ta fille. »_

Le silence s'installa d'un coup. Emori comprenant qu'elle était allée trop loin. Ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Elle était juste énervée que son père fasse autant de différence entre sa grande sœur et les autres. Elle comprenait qu'au début, il avait dû « apprivoiser » Lexa, mais maintenant cela faisait 23 ans. Pourquoi elle devait toujours être la seule à prendre alors que sa sœur avait fait autant de conneries dans son adolescence.

Lexa qui était restée silencieuse toute la fin de l'échange, tourna la tête vers sa sœur et s'apprêta à parler avant de la refermer. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'endroit. Elle était déjà mortifiée à l'idée que Clarke ait pu entendre cette dispute sans raison. Elle ne voulait pas en rajouter. Elle recula doucement sa chaise et s'en alla sans rien dire. Elle n'avait plus très faim de toute manière.

 _« Lexa… »_

 _« Emori, je crois que tu en as assez fait » lança sa mère sévèrement. « Et ne crois pas que parce que tu as décidé de faire ta chieuse, que tu pourras louper le Gyonplei d'Aden ce soir. Désolé John, mais Emori ne pourra pas venir chez toi »_

 _« Maman... »_

 _« Fin de la discussion, jeune fille »_ lança son père.

Clarke releva la tête de son assiette. Elle se recula pour aller rejoindre Lexa, mais Raven l'arrêta.

 _« Je m'en occupe »_ dit l'ingénieure en piquant des boulettes pour les emporter avec elle.

Elle trouva Lexa allongée sur son lit, une photo dans les mains. On pouvait y voir sa mère, les bras autour de la taille d'un homme tout juste plus vieux, les cheveux clairs en bataille. C'était la seule photo qu'elle avait de son père. Il était mort avant même que sa mère sache qu'elle était enceinte d'elle. Gustus l'avait élevé.

 _« Boulette de patate douce ? »_ proposa Raven en entrant dans la chambre de son amie. _« Tu regardes quoi ? »_

L'ingénieure s'allongea à côté de la brune et jeta un œil à la photo. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Lexa la sortait assez souvent quand elle se sentait perturbée.

 _« Lex', ne croit pas ce que Emori dit. Elle cherche juste à faire du bruit. Ton père n'est pas spécialement celui qui t'a mis au monde. Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose »_

 _« Je le sais Rae. Je sais que Gustus me voit comme sa fille. Je n'en ai jamais douté. »_

 _« Alors, pourquoi ça te touche autant ? »_

 _« A part le fait que ma petite sœur ait décidée de m'humilier sans raison devant nos invités ? »_

Raven s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever. Elle attrapa la photo que son amie tenait encore dans ses mains pour la forcer à lui faire face.

 _« Donc, tu viens de partir du festin de l'année parce que tu trouves que ta sœur t'a humilié ? Perso, je crois qu'elle s'est humiliée elle-même. Toi, tu es juste la victime dans l'histoire. »_

 _« Victime ? tu es en train de dire que je viens de passer pour une victime incapable de se défendre devant Clarke ? »_

Raven se mordit les lèvres en rigolant.

 _« Je vois. »_

 _« Tu vois quoi ? »_

 _« En fait, tu te fiches de ce qui vient de se passer, tu es juste inquiète de savoir ce que Clarke va penser de toi maintenant. »_

 _« Clarke et Octavia. »_

 _« Pourtant, tu as juste parlé de Clarke. »_

Lexa se releva en secouant la tête. Raven trouvait toujours la plus petite faille.

« Lex… aurais-tu des sentiments pour notre jeune médecin ? »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Lexa, trop fort et rapidement pour être honnête. « Non. Enfin, de l'amitié, et encore c'est tout neuf. Mais rien d'autre. »

 _« T'es sûre ? Non parce que si tu veux, je te la laisse… »_

 _« Tu dis ça que parce que tu sais que tu es en train de perdre. Si tu as peur, abandonne. Mais, ne m'invente pas des sentiments pour te donner une fausse raison de reculer. »_

 _« Tu vas vraiment me dire que tu… »_

 _« Oui. Clarke est intéressante, je ne vais pas mentir. Mais toi et moi, on sait que ce n'est pas mon truc. Alors, il faut juste que je conclus enfin, que je gagne cette foutue compétition et que Clarke rejoigne les autres femmes qui ont eu le plaisir de partager leur nuit avec moi. »_

 _« Ok. Donc, si ce n'est que ça. Tu viens faire le concours de celle qui mange le plus de dinde ? »_ demanda Raven

 _« Au moins, tu as des chances de la gagner celle-là. »_

Lexa sourit et ouvrit la porte. Elle se retrouva nez à nez, avec une Clarke sursautant de surprise.

 _« Clarke »_

 _« Je suis venue vous chercher, tu m'as devancé de quelques secondes » mentit l'étudiante._

 _« On arrive »_

Clarke sourit timidement avant de faire demi-tour. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Lexa n'avait fait que valider ce qu'elle-même lui avait demandé. Que leur relation ne devienne pas sérieuse. Pourtant, être qualifiée de « comme les autres » lui remuait l'estomac. Lexa ne voyait en elle qu'une « autre » de ses conquêtes, quelqu'un de banal et sans réelle existence à ses yeux. Cela ne ressemblait tellement pas à tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire. Pas de doute, elle était douée pour embobiner tout le monde. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

La suite du repas se déroula étonnamment bien. Raven et Lexa faisaient en sortent de relever l'ambiance en faisant rire tout le monde le plus souvent possible. Il n'eut aucun autre incident. Avant de servir le dessert, ils jouèrent tous une partie de football américain dans le Jardin. Clarke et Octavia avait fait les équipes, le médecin avait fait en sorte de ne pas se retrouver avec l'ainée de la famille. Et malgré toute leur bonne volonté, l'équipe d'Octavia remporta la partie. Principalement, grâce à Aden qui était plus fort que son apparence frêle pouvait laisser croire.

Pendant, qu'Emori servait les desserts, les invités de la soirée commencèrent à arriver. Clarke fut surprise de voir le nombre de personnes qui faisait partie de la culture Trikru dans l'entourage de la jeune femme. Cela devait être plus répandu que ce que les filles avaient laissé entendre. Lincoln, Luna, son professeur d'anatomie Nyko furent les premiers arrivés, mais loin d'être les derniers. Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, ils étaient une bonne trentaine chez les Woods. Raven et Octavia étaient allongées l'une sur l'autre à la limite du coma dû à l'excès de tarte à la citrouille. Lincoln était assis en face et jouait avec Tris en lui apprenant des mots qu'elle ne connaissait pas en trigedasleng. Il finit par se lever pour aller dans la cuisine.

Raven le regarda faire, hésitante. Vu qu'Octavia ne lui donnait pas plus de détails, elle devait aller les chercher directement à la source. Elle arrêta de caresser les cheveux de la brune, et la décala doucement pour se lever le rejoindre. Lincoln posa son verre dans l'évier, et attrapa une serviette pour commencer à ranger la vaisselle propre. Sérieusement ? Il allait se mettre à ranger pour un repas où il n'avait pas assisté ? Raven leva les yeux au plafond, avant de sauter sur le plan de travail à côté de lui.

 _« Tu veux quelque chose Rae ? »_ demanda-t-il

 _« T'en es où avec O' ? »_

Lincoln soupira.

 _« A toi de me le dire. Elle passe clairement plus de temps avec toi qu'avec moi »_

 _« Pourtant, hier, elle n'avait que ton nom à la bouche. »_

 _« Bizarrement, quand elle est avec moi, c'est de toi qu'elle n'arrête pas de parler. »_

Raven fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Rae, O' c'est que je craque complétement pour elle. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour lui prouver le contraire. On a eu quelque rendez-vous qui se sont bien passés. Et je suis près, à faire ce qu'il faut pour être avec elle. Elle n'a pas besoin d'essayer de me séduire, ou me rendre jaloux. Elle n'a qu'un mot à dire, et j'en suis. Elle le sait. »_

Voyant où il voulait en venir, Raven secoua la tête en signe de refus.

 _« Tu ne penses pas qu'elle prend juste son temps pour se lancer ? »_

 _« Raven ! Elle n'a qu'une envie, passer du temps avec toi. Que tu sois dans le déni, je peux comprendre, mais là tu es à la limite d'être aveugle ! »_

 _« Octavia est hétéro. Elle… non, elle ne peut pas s'intéresser à moi comme ça. Elle ne peut pas. Je ne veux pas. » lança-t-elle._

 _« Si tu le dis. »_

 _« Merde »_

Si elle devait être entièrement honnête avec elle-même, elle ne pouvait nier que sa relation avec Octavia ressemblait beaucoup à ses débuts avec Anya. Deux amies devenues vite inséparables. Une seule envie, passer du temps l'une avec l'autre. Mais, ce n'était pas pareil. Dès le début, elle avait su qu'Anya était intéressée. La transformation s'était faite naturellement. Là... Octavia n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour la gente féminine. Elle… elle était juste une amie investie. Elles avaient construit une vraie Bromance. Et, Raven ne voulait pas que cela change. Et si cela changeait… elle gâcherait tout, comme d'habitude. Elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher encore une fois. Et ce serait inévitable.

Assise par terre, le dos au canapé, Clarke observait de loin Lexa et son frère. Elle avait beau ne pas pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, elle ne doutait pas, que la brune essayait de le rassurer.

 _« C'est un bras de champion que tu as ! Tu as pensé à t'inscrire dans l'équipe de Football du lycée ? » demanda la brune à son petit frère._

 _« En réalité, je l'ai fait. »_

 _« Et, tu ne m'as rien dit ? Alors ? »_

 _« Tu parles au nouveau quaterback remplaçant qui ne risque pas de voir le terrain de près durant les trois prochaines années »_ rigola-t-il

 _« Aden ! C'est génial ! Et, ne t'inquiète pas, ton tour viendra. Tu es qu'en première année, tu finiras par être sur le terrain un jour ou l'autre. »_

 _« Lex…_

 _« Lexa, Aden ! C'est l'heure »_ les coupa leur père. _« Prêt, mon grand ? »_

Lexa posa son bras sur l'épaule de son frère en souriant. Clarke comprit que tout ce qu'elle savait sur Lexa à ce jour n'était rien par rapport à toute la complexité dont faisait preuve la jeune femme. C'était à elle de choisir si elle avait envie d'explorer toutes ces facettes, ou si cela n'en valait pas la peine. Quand ses yeux aussi verts et purs la regardaient, il lui devenait impossible de raisonner normalement.

Clarke attrapa le bras d'Octavia et suivit le mouvement des personnes vers l'extérieur. Le jardin, dans lequel elles avaient joué leur partie quelques heures plus tôt, avait été transformé en un sanctuaire. Deux longues lignes de bougies avaient été posées des escaliers de la terrasse à une table centrale en bois où trois personnes étaient assises. Au centre, Becca Woods prenait place sur une sorte de trône en bois. Sur les côtés de l'allée lumineuse, plusieurs bancs avaient été amenés. Les invités commencèrent à s'asseoir de chaque côté. Clarke et Octavia se pressèrent entre Anya et Lincoln.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, Becca se leva. Un long tissu rouge lui tombait des épaules jusqu'au sol.

 _« Ai laik Heda. »_

 _« Je suis le commandant » commença à traduire à voix basse Anya « Aujourd'hui, nous célébrons l'esprit du premier commandant. »_

Becca attrapa une allumette, et porta le feu qui venait de se créer prêt d'une longue bougie rouge qu'elle alluma. La fumée rouge s'évapora au-dessus d'eux.

 _« Nous accueillons aujourd'hui 3 nouveaux esprits souhaitant réaliser leur ascension au sein de notre communauté. Que le premier se présente. »_

Nyko et une femme plus âgée se levèrent pour ouvrir la porte. Le premier candidat était une fille au long cheveux roux. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la scène. Becca et les autres lui posèrent plusieurs questions, puis elle finit par s'agenouiller pendant que Nyko, lui coloriait le contour des yeux en noirs. Le même scénario se reproduit avec le deuxième garçon. Clarke avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait devant ses yeux, mais elle était fascinée. Le tour d'Aden arriva enfin. Raven et Lexa furent les premières à sortir. Le cœur de Clarke manqua un battement quand elle vit le visage de la grande brune recouvert de peinture noire. Ses yeux verts donnaient l'impression de briller sous le contraste. Elles avancèrent jusqu'à la table, Aden marchant derrière eux.

« _Ai Laik Leksa Kom Trikru »_

 _« Je suis Lexa du peuple des arbres, et je suis Raven du peuple du ciel. Nous témoignons pour le jeune Aden, pour que son combat puisse débuter. »_

 _« Aden_ » demanda Becca. _« Es-tu prêt à commencer ton ascension ? »_

Aden passa devant sa sœur, et fit signe de la tête. Il savait à quoi s'attendre. Sa famille l'avait préparé. La série de question commença. Clarke pouvait lire à travers l'expression de Lexa que son petit frère s'en sortait bien. Elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer une Lexa plus jeune en train de répondre.

 _« Crains-tu notre jugement ? »_

 _« Non »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Parce que je me soumets à lui »_

 _« Crains-tu le jugement des autres ? »_

 _« Je dénie aux autres le droit de me juger »_

 _« A quoi sert un mur ? »_

 _« A être franchi »_

 _« Qu'y a-t-il de l'autre côté du mur ? »_

 _« Je suis de l'autre côté. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que fait l'esprit ? »_

 _« Il me guide »_

 _« Quels sont ses murmures ? »_

 _« Sagesse, compassion et force. »_

Clarke ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour répondre si aisément. La discussion était fluide et le début rapide. Comment quelqu'un de 14 ans, pouvait être si posé, réfléchir si vite ? Tout d'un coup, Clarke comprit d'où venait toute la détermination et l'aisance naturelle de Lexa. C'était les maîtres mots de sa culture. Comment était-elle censée n'être qu'une conquête de plus à son tableau de chasse alors que Lexa l'intriguait à ce point ? Elle avait envie de lui en vouloir pour les mots durs qu'elle avait eu, mais cela était impossible. Lexa Woods, en tant que personne, la fascinait. Toute la complexité du personnage, l'arrogance, la force et la gentillesse qui émanait d'elle l'attirait profondément. Que ce soit le manque qui parle, ou que son corps vibre réellement pour la sportive, Clarke s'en moquait. Elle était bien décidée à en profiter.

Un silence s'installa. Les membres du conseil se regardèrent tour à tour pour prendre leur décision. Becca se leva et s'adressa directement à son fils.

 _« Monin, Adein. Yu gonplei don jos stot au »_

 _« Bienvenu Aden, ton combat commence »_

Lexa attrapa son petit frère par la main et le conduit jusqu'à une place au premier rang. Elle se retenait de le serrer dans ses bras. La cérémonie n'était pas encore finie.

Sa mère se leva et prit la bougie rouge dans ses mains « Que l'esprit du commandant brule en nous tous » et souffla pour l'éteindre.

Le calme qui régnait se transforma en un joyeux brouhaha où tout le monde se leva pour serrer dans ses bras les nouveaux membres. Clarke observa toute la famille Woods se réunir, même Emori se joignit à l'embrassade collective, Gustus portant les deux jumelles dans ses bras.

 _« Hofli Keryon kom Heda na sad ai op / Que l'esprit du commandant me choisisse »_ murmurèrent-ils ensemble.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sentir une pointe de jalousie. Elle n'avait jamais connu ce genre d'harmonie. Ses parents avaient été souvent absents, et jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils avaient fini par se séparer. Cela ne l'avait même pas surprise. Elle rendait souvent visite à sa mère à New York, et passait beaucoup de temps avec son père quand il était à DC, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en rappelait, Octavia, Wells et Bellamy avait été sa famille. Et puis, Bellamy avait fragilisé le tout. Elle avait beau pouvoir compter autant sur O et Wells, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle pensait toujours à lui. Malgré tout. De moins en moins, certes, surtout depuis que Lexa et Raven avait lancé cette stupide compétition. Elle ne savait jamais où donner de la tête.

 _« Qui est prêt pour le deuxième repas ? »_ lança Gustus en jetant une buche sur le feu.

 _« Parce qu'il y en a qui ont encore faim ? »_ demanda Octavia.

* * *

 **Alors ? Alors ?**

 **Ok, il n'y a pas autant de Clexa que les autres, mais il reste important pour le futur ! A savoir que si je décide de prolonger ma fiction de quelques chapitres (5), il y aura pas mal de la Woods family, j'espère donc qu'elle vous plait.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, on va se concentrer un peu plus sur la famille Reyes, vous inquiétez pas j'essayerais de trouver un moins d'inclure du Clexa (oui, j'ai bien compris que vous vouliez tous que Lexa gagne)**

 **On review, on Follow, on vient me parler de musique ou de livre, du beau temps ou des vacances, je suis toute ouïe**

 **Bonne soirée :D**


	8. Chapter 8 : Welcom Home

**Bonsoir à tous, et je suis presque à l'heure ! En tout cas, on est bien samedi donc HOURRA !**

 **Un chapitre centré sur Raven, on voit peut le Clexa, ne me tuais pas !**

 **Merci Edas44 pour la relecture :D**

* * *

Raven repoussa les couettes sur le bord de son lit pour poser les pieds au sol. Elle attrapa son téléphone et relut la dizaine de message qu'Octavia lui avait envoyé. Elle savait que l'ignorer n'était pas la solution, mais pour l'instant, elle n'en voyait pas d'autre. Les paroles de Lincoln raisonnaient encore dans sa tête. Est-ce Octavia voyait leur relation différemment ? Et plus important encore, est-ce qu'elle voulait que leur relation soit différente ? Raven la trouvait géniale. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Et, elle était particulièrement attirante, et terriblement belle... Elle adorait passer du temps avec elle, la faire rire était devenu l'une de ses missions principales, parce qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement son rire, et son sourire. La façon dont elle la remettait à sa place. Comment ses yeux brillaient quand elle était heureuse.

 _« Oh merde »_ pensa-t-elle.

Raven appréciait beaucoup trop la jeune femme. Elle avait fait la sourde oreille aux commentaires de ses amis, et avait fermé les yeux sur leur comportement plus qu'amical. Mais, il n'y avait pas de doute. Elle l'appréciait plus qu'elle aurait voulu. Et d'une manière qui ne lui était pas autorisée. Octavia n'aimait pas les filles. Et même si c'était le cas, Raven était incapable de lui offrir la moitié de ce qu'elle méritait. Elle méritait mieux qu'une handicapée des sentiments, une aguicheuse sans frein. Raven en était certaine. Elle était incapable d'être celle dont Octavia avait besoin.

Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine vide. Lexa, Anya et Luna étaient toutes les trois avec leurs familles respectives. Raven avait préféré rentrer hier soir parce qu'elle avait rendez-vous de bonne heure avec Octavia pour aller à la parade des voitures de collection. Elle avait beau s'être réveillée à l'heure, l'idée d'être seule avec la jeune femme l'avait terrifié. Elle regrettait déjà que Lincoln lui ait ouvert les yeux. Si elle avait déjà peur de se retrouver en tête à tête avec la jeune femme, comment pouvait-elle ne pas gâcher leur amitié ? S'il y avait bien quelque chose, en laquelle Raven tenait, c'était ce lien qu'elle arrivait à créer avec certaines personnes. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait eu cette connexion qu'avec Lexa. Et, sa relation avec Octavia était différente, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'elle deviendrait aussi forte avec le temps. Si elle ne gâchait pas tout.

Elle ouvrit le frigo et se servit un verre de jus d'orange quand elle entendit frapper violement à la porte. Raven sursauta de surprise. Elle posa la bouteille et s'avança pour ouvrir.

 _« Elle est en vie ! »_ cria Octavia en forçant son entrée dans l'appartement.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là O' ? »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Tu étais censée me rejoindre il y a plus de 2h ! »_

 _Ok, elle aurait peut-être dû appeler pour annuler._

 _« Je suis désolée, je ne me suis pas réveillée. »_

 _« Tu ne t'es pas réveillée ? Sérieusement, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux » cria-t-elle. « Je t'ai appelé 3 fois et je t'ai laissé une dizaine de messages, et je sais que tu les as lus »_

 _« Désolée, je… c'est juste une journée sans. »_

 _« Et tu ne pouvais pas me répondre ? ça prend trente secondes. Au lieu de me laisser mariner seule dans le froid, à m'inquiéter. »_

Octavia s'assit sur le rebord du canapé, plus calme, mais toujours énervée.

 _« Tu aurais dû me prévenir. J'aurais compris. Je me suis vraiment inquiétée ! »_

Raven se frotta le visage des deux mains. Il ne lui aura pas fallu longtemps pour qu'elle foire.

 _« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire O' »_

 _« Dans ce cas… »_ Octavia se leva de son fauteuil, et quitta la pièce sans se retourner, ou sans regarder son amie.

Raven ferma les yeux quand la porte de l'appartement claqua derrière elle. Elle frissonna quand elle sentit la résonnance dans tout son corps.

 _« Bien joué Reyes ! »_

Ooo

Octavia rentra en claquant la porte d'entrée. Elle lança son sac dans un coin et se précipita dans sa chambre. Clarke connaissait le signal. Elle referma son livre et rejoint sa meilleure amie. Octavia était allongée sur le ventre, la tête sur l'oreiller. Le jeune médecin s'approcha doucement et s'allongea sur elle, refermant ses bras autour d'elle. Elle se décala seulement quand la tête brune sous elle s'échappa de l'oreiller.

« _Pourquoi les gens sont si… lunatiques ? »_

 _« Tu t'es disputée avec Raven ? »_

 _« Je ne sais même pas. »_

Octavia se releva pour s'appuyer contre sa tête de lit. Elle attrapa un oreiller et le posa sur ses genoux, les poings serrés autour du tissu.

 _« Je l'ai attendu presque deux heures dehors. Vu qu'elle ne me répondait pas alors je suis allée la voir et elle m'a donné aucune explication. »_

 _« Ça ne ressemble pas à Raven. »_

 _« Pourtant, c'est le cas. Elle m'a juste lancé que c'était une journée sans. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire de plus. »_

 _« Elle ne s'est même pas excusée ? »_

 _« Non ! Enfin si. Elle était désolée de m'avoir plantée, mais je n'ai rien pu tirer d'autre. Elle ne me considère pas comme quelqu'un à qui elle peut parler. Je croyais qu'on était… J'en sais rien… proche. La preuve que non. »_

Clarke posa sa tête sur son épaule et resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas si Octavia était en état d'entendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

 _« De toute manière, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle quand je t'ai toi »_ murmura O'

Et, elle avait raison. Elle l'avait. Depuis le jour où elle avait emménagé à l'âge de 5 ans à côté de la maison en bois bleu qui abritait la famille Blake. C'était il y a presque vingt ans, et cela durera vingt de plus. Elle avait toujours été honnête avec elle, même quand elle avait eu la mauvaise idée de se faire des mèches multicolores, ou quand Atom lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle se devait de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait, c'était comme ça que marcher leur amitié.

« O' » commença-t-elle en se relevant _« tu as tous les droits d'être énervée contre Raven parce qu'elle t'a plantée, et que tu t'es inquiétée. »_

 _« Pourquoi je sens un mais ? »_

 _« Mais… Tu n'as pas le droit de lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir assez confiance en toi pour t'expliquer ce qui ne va pas. Tout le monde gère ses sentiments à sa façon. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es pour le partage que c'est le cas de tout le monde. En plus, je suis sûre que quand elle ira mieux, elle te confiera tout. Vous vous êtes trouvées toutes les deux, pourtant, tu l'as laissé tomber quand elle avait besoin de toi. »_

 _« Non »_ s'exclama Octavia _« J'ai voulu, elle m'a repoussé »_

 _« Tu as voulu qu'elle t'explique, et tu t'es énervée quand elle n'a pas fait ce que TOI tu voulais. Tu as voulu savoir, alors qu'elle avait juste besoin que tu sois là. »_

Octavia tourna la tête vers sa couverture. Clarke était en train de dire qu'elle était égoïste. Ou du moins, qu'elle avait agi égoïstement. Non. Non, elle n'avait… elle ne voulait pas… Elle croyait vraiment que Raven ne voulait pas de son aide. Elle… elle avait mal géré. Clarke avait raison. Elle se leva d'un bon et quitta sa chambre. Elle ne laissa que la tête dépasser de l'encadrement, les yeux rivés sur son amie.

 _« Rappelle-moi ce que je faisais avant de te connaître ? »_

 _« Jouer avec les verres de terre de ton jardin, je crois ? »_

Ooo

Elle se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement de la jeune femme en un temps record. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait dire, ou faire. Mais, elle serait là. Sans plus de réflexion, elle frappa sur le cadre en bois. Pendant un instant, la panique la submergea. Et si Raven ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle soit juste là ? Ses doutes disparurent quand l'ingénieure ouvrit la porte et que son regard croisa le sien. Pendant un court instant, moins d'une seconde, Octavia avait pu lire dans les yeux de Raven, qu'elle était heureuse qu'elle soit là.

 _« Octavia, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Octavia poussa légèrement la jeune femme et traça son chemin à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Raven laissa la porte se claquer et se retourna vers elle, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine.

 _« Octavia, laisse-moi »_

 _« Non. Saute dans la douche, j'ai une surprise pour toi après. »_

 _« O' »_

Si Octavia n'était pas le problème, elle aurait adoré que la jeune femme s'inquiète pour elle et veuille être là. Non, au fond, même si Octavia était le problème, elle était contente de la voir insister. Elle ne pouvait plus nier qu'elle l'avait dans la peau.

La jeune femme se leva de son fauteuil et l'enlaça.

 _« File à la douche. Je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçue. »_

 _« O'… juste une… »_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit les bras de son amie serrer sa taille et ses pieds se soulever du sol. Trop confuse pour comprendre, elle n'eut pas le temps de se débattre qu'elle arriva dans la salle de bain. Quand, elle voulut échapper à son sort, c'était déjà trop tard. Octavia la posa sous la douche et se dépêcha d'allumer l'eau.

 _« Bordel, Octavia ! »_ cria Raven en sentant l'eau froide couler sur ses vêtements.

Elle se releva pour éteindre le flux. Elle se tourna vers Octavia furieuse. Elle était prête laisser sortir toute sa frustration et sa colère sur la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Octavia la regardait de son regard gris. Raven jura qu'elle l'avait vu suivre de ses yeux ses formes, ses vêtements collés à sa peau laissaient peu de place à l'imagination.

 _« Sérieux Raven ? Aucune réaction. Tu dois vraiment être mal car je m'attendais à quelque chose dans le style « O' tu n'as pas à te donner autant de mal pour me faire mouiller » ou j'en sais rien, du grand Raven quoi. »_

Et c'en fut trop pour l'ingénieure. Son visage se détendit, et Raven éclata de rire. Un rire vrai qui venait du plus profond de ses poumons.

Octavia s'approcha d'elle, fière d'avoir fait ressortir ce côté joyeux de son amie.

 _« Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas, et je le respecte. Mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être là pour toi quand tu ne vas clairement pas bien. Prépare-toi et rejoins-moi en bas dans 30 min. Je te jure que ça va te plaire. »_

Raven la regarda partir avant de poser sa tête contre le mur carrelé de sa douche. Ses sentiments pour son amie avaient beau être confus, une chose était sûre : elle avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie.

Quand elle sortit du bâtiment trente-cinq minutes plus tard, elle trouva Octavia, adossée à une moto rouge flamboyant.

 _« Wahoo… »_

 _« Belle bête non ? Miller me devait une faveur. »_

Raven secoua la tête positivement bien qu'elle ne parlait absolument pas de la moto, mais de la jeune femme toute de cuir vêtue.

 _« On va où ? »_ réussit-elle à marmonner.

 _« Où tu veux. Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais ton permis ? »_

Raven secoua la tête positivement et s'approcha. Elle attrapa la veste et le casque que lui tendait Octavia et passa sa jambe au-dessus de l'engin pour s'installer. Octavia l'imita et se pencha légèrement sur son dos et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Raven se concentra pour ne pas penser à la soudaine proximité. Si elle voulait que les choses redeviennent comme avant, elle ne devait plus ressentir cette chaleur à chaque fois qu'elle était en contact avec la jeune femme. Elle tourna la clé et lança le moteur. La moto démarra dans un bruit jouissif aux oreilles de l'ingénieur, et fila sur les routes. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où Raven se rendait quand elle allait mal. Il y avait plus d'une heure de route, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Sentir la vitesse et le poids du vent sur son corps, les vibrations de l'engin dans ses membres, ou encore les bras d'Octavia autour de ses hanches, lui allait parfaitement. Elle tourna un peu plus la poignée, et accéléra pour intensifier tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas conduit qu'elle en avait presque oublié à quel point elle aimait rouler. Serrée contre l'ingénieure, Octavia lut le panneau qui indiquait qu'elles venaient d'arriver à Baltimore. Raven lui avait dit que c'était ici qu'elle avait grandi, et qu'elle n'en gardait aucun bon souvenir. Elle avait été heureuse de fuir cette ville et évitait d'y revenir.

Raven coupa le moteur dans une rue résidentielle. Elle retira son casque et le posa sur son volant. Octavia sauta sur le sol et fit de même.

 _« Rae ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, je croyais que tu détestais Baltimore ? »_

 _« C'est le cas. »_

Octavia la regarda sans comprendre. Pourquoi choisir un endroit qu'elle haïssait si elle n'était déjà pas bien ?

 _« A chaque fois que je ne vais pas bien, je reviens ici pour me rappeler à quel point mes problèmes semblent dérisoires par rapport à tout ce qui est arrivé ici. »_

Octavia se rappelait de cette soirée pour le début de la saison d'escrime. Lors du jeu où elle avait affronté Lexa pour gagner un rendez-vous avec Clarke. Raven leur avait confié quelques détails sur sa jeunesse plutôt difficile, mais elle ignorait encore tellement de choses, qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer à quel point revenir ici était difficile.

Raven se tourna et observa une maison au loin. La peinture blanche était délavée, et le toit semblait se dégrader de jour en jour. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'annéez ouvrit la porte et sortit, un sac noir de poubelle à la main.

 _« Tu vois cette femme là-bas » demanda Raven en la pointant du doigt. « C'est ma mère » continua-t-elle avant que son amie puisse répondre. « Elle n'était pas si mauvaise avant qu'elle tombe amoureuse de mon ordure de beau-père quand j'avais 7 ans. »_

 _« Elle a l'air… fatiguée. »_

 _« C'est ce qui arrive quand tu passes la moitié de ta vie dépendante à l'héroïne. Elle a commencé quand elle a rencontré ce salopard d'Emerson. Mais ça coute cher tout ça. Alors, un jour il l'a convaincu que braquer un magasin était la seule chose possible pour avoir le fric nécessaire pour m'élever. Elle s'est fait choper pour vol à main armée et a pris 4 ans. J'avais dix ans, et vu qu'ils étaient mariés, j'ai dû rester vivre avec le responsable de sa chute. Vivre… je devrais plutôt dire survivre. Il en avait rien à faire de moi, j'étais un poids et il ne se gênait pas pour me le faire savoir. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais tenu sans Finn. »_

 _« Finn ? »_

« _Il habitait deux maisons plus loin. Quand il a su comment mon beau père s'occupait de moi, il a commencé à piquer des gâteaux ou des vrais plats que cuisinait sa mère pour me les donner. »_

 _« Je paris que c'est le premier garçon dont tu as brisé le cœur en lui disant que tu aimais les filles ! »_

Raven secoua la tête.

 _« En fait, c'est le premier garçon que j'ai aimé. Ne suppose pas la sexualité des autres O', ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as vu qu'avec des filles que je suis gay. »_

 _« Oh… Désolée. »_

 _« Tu veux aller lui rendre visite ? »_

 _« A qui Finn ? Tu le vois encore ? »_

 _« C'est mon meilleur ami, je lui rends visite quand je viens. »_

Octavia était surprise d'entendre parler de lui pour la première fois. S'il comptait autant pour la jeune femme, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir évoqué plus tôt ? Elles remontèrent sur la moto et quittèrent le quartier où Raven avait grandi. Raven s'arrêta en chemin pour acheter un paquet de bonbons au citron, avant de repartir. C'est en arrivant près de leur destination qu'Octavia comprit pourquoi elle n'avait jamais mentionné Finn jusqu'à présent. Elles garèrent la moto sur le parking du cimetière et avancèrent dans les allées fleuries. Octavia attrapa la main de Raven en lui souriant. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle ferait si elle perdait Clarke. Raven avait dû vivre cette horreur. L'ingénieure s'arrêta près d'une petite pierre tombale blanche posée sur l'herbe verte. Elle se pencha et déposa le paquet de bonbons en souriant.

 _« C'était une véritable addiction. Il passait son temps à en manger, ça lui laissait un petit gout acide sur les lèvres. Je sais que ça ne lui est plus utile maintenant, comme je sais que ça fait plaisir à sa mère de venir les ramasser lors de sa visite une fois par semaine, elle m'envoie toujours un petit mot pour me remercier de ne pas oublier son fils. Comme si je pouvais. »_

Octavia se reprocha d'elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »_

 _« Son père s'est frotté aux mauvaises personnes, une histoire de gang comme tant d'autres à Baltimore. Il a voulu tout arrêter en se livrant à la police et en donnant des noms. Ça n'a pas plus à tout le monde. Ils ont décidé de se venger sur son fils. Un des membres l'a poignardé sur le parking du lycée devant tout le monde. Il est mort sur le coup. »_

 _« Tu veux dire que… »_

 _« Non. J'étais à la bibliothèque ce jour-là. Comme souvent. Après la sortie de prison de ma mère, je pensais que tout allait changer. Qu'elle le quitterait, et qu'on recommencerait une nouvelle vie. Tu parles, à peine sortie elle a rechuté. Finn a fini par prévenir sa mère qui a informé les services sociaux. On m'a placé en famille d'accueil. Et, je n'avais pas à me plaindre, on me traitait mieux qu'à la maison, mais on était beaucoup trop nombreux. Je partageais ma chambre avec deux gamins plus jeunes. Je savais que pour m'en sortir et partir, il fallait que je décroche une bourse, du coup, je passais énormément de temps à la bibliothèque. Je n'étais pas là. »_

 _« Vu tout ce qui t'es arrivé ici, je comprends pourquoi tu es partie. Alors pourquoi avoir conduit jusqu'ici ? Hier tu avais l'air bien, célébrant ta fête préférée avec ta famille, et d'un coup… désolée. » S'arrêta Octavia. « J'avais promis que je ne te poserais plus de questions »_

 _« Je viens souvent ici quand je veux me rappeler que la vie peut toujours être pire. » Raven se décala pour faire face à son amie. « Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas. Lexa est au courant de mon passé, et Anya connait les gros titres, mais je voulais que tu comprennes que tu es une part importante de ma vie maintenant. O', c'est fou, on se connait depuis peu, mais, je n'arrive plus à imaginer ma vie sans ton amitié. Je voulais que tu en sois consciente en partageant avec toi mon histoire. »_

Octavia s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de son cou. L'étreinte s'intensifia quand Raven glissa ses mains dans son dos et la serra un peu plus. Elle avait été honnête. Elle avait besoin d'elle en amie. Rien qu'en amie. Le fait que, son corps ou son cœur fassent comme bon leur semblent, ne comptait pas. Elle voulait être l'amie d'Octavia, rien de plus, rien de moins. Et, si elle devait refouler tout son désir, elle le ferait. Rien ne gâcherait ce qu'elles étaient en train de construire.

 _« Puis, j'ai beau détester cette ville, on y trouve la meilleure nourriture réconfortante qu'il puisse exister sur cette planète »_

 _« Carrément ? »_

 _« Tu n'as pas vécu tant que tu n'as pas gouté les CrabCake de chez Oz et les Berger Cookies de la jetée ! »_

 _« Je conclus que je vais bientôt vivre cette expérience ? »_ rigola-t-elle.

Et en un temps record, Raven les conduisit sur le port de la ville pour lui faire gouter la spécialité de l'état. Pendant le repas, la discussion resta simple et drôle. Raven avait retrouvé sa personnalité habituelle et s'efforçait à faire rire Octavia pour lui faire oublier son comportement matinal. Raven insista pour ne pas prendre de dessert, et à la place, s'arrêta devant un food-truck pour commander un sachet chaud des fameux Berger cookies. Elles marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la plage et s'assirent dans le sable froid. Raven tendit le paquet de gâteaux à la jeune femme qui piocha curieuse. Elle n'avait jamais rien goûter de si sucré et lourd. C'était une sorte de madeleine moelleuse recouverte d'un nappage de chocolat fudge le tout tiède. Et malgré tout, c'était délicieux.

 _« Oh mon dieu. »_

 _« Je t'avais prévenu ! »_

 _« Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je suis sûre qu'on prend 10 kilos rien qu'en les regardant. »_

 _« Et encore, tu n'as pas gouté ceux au beurre de cacahouète. » rigola Raven._

 _« Un croc pourrait éradiquer la malnutrition en Afrique. »_

 _« Tu n'aimes pas ? »_ s'inquiéta soudainement Raven.

 _« Tu rigoles, c'est délicieux. Si tu veux gagner cette foutue compétition, ramènes en à Clarke, elle te tombera dans les bras ! »_

 _« J'y penserais »_

Raven n'avait pas pensé à la compétition de la journée. Elle n'avait pas pensé à Clarke de la journée. Elle devait sérieusement se reprendre si elle voulait battre Lexa. Pour être honnête, elle n'était plus sûre que cela compte vraiment. Elle avait beau adoré gagner, ce concours n'avait aucun sens. Clarke était magnifique, adorable et deviendrait surement une bonne amie, mais elle ne ressentait rien de plus. L'attirance physique qu'elle éprouvait ne cessait de diminuer. A part battre Lexa, cette compétition n'avait plus grande importance. Elle lui avait déjà apporté plus qu'il n'en fallait car c'était grâce à elle qu'elle avait rencontré O'.

 _« Donc si j'ai bien compris » commença Octavia en changeant de sujet « ton incapacité à être avec quelqu'un provient de la mort de Finn ? Tu ne t'es toujours pas remis d'avoir perdu ton petit ami ? »_

 _« Finn n'a jamais été mon petit ami. »_

 _« Quoi ? Je croyais que… »_

 _« Je l'aimais, il m'aimait. Et, on a couché ensemble plus d'une fois mais je n'avais pas besoin de petit ami. J'avais besoin d'une personne sur qui je pourrais toujours compter. J'avais besoin d'un meilleur ami. Et c'est ce qu'il était. Je pense que si j'ai autant de mal à être avec quelqu'un c'est plus parce que je ne veux pas ressembler à ma mère. Elle était tellement dépendante de l'ordure qui lui servait de mari que c'en était pathétique. Je ne veux pas perdre mon indépendance. »_

 _« Et tu crois vraiment que ce serait le cas ? Je veux dire la relation qu'elle entretenait avec ton beau-père n'était pas saine. Ce n'est pas le cas de toutes les relations. Il faut trouver l'équilibre entre tes besoins, et ceux de ton partenaire. »_

 _« Je n'en doute pas. Mais cela ne reste pas pour moi. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas fait un vrai travail sur moi-même. J'ai beau avoir une fierté surdimensionnée et un surplus de confiance, je sais aussi que je ne suis en rien la petite amie dont on a besoin. »_

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel. Pour quelqu'un de si intelligente, Raven pouvait être vraiment bête.

 _« C'est pour ça que tu n'allais pas bien ce matin ? »_

Raven secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour démentir. Elle inspira profondément. Si elle voulait que les choses restent comme elles étaient, elle ne devait pas garder son ressenti pour elle. Elle se devait d'être honnête.

 _« Dis O', pourquoi tu repousses Lincoln ? »_

 _« Je le repousse ? »_

 _« C'est ce qu'il a tendance à penser. Tu as quelqu'un d'autre en vue ? Il ne te plait pas finalement ? »_

Octavia se tourna un peu plus vers son amie.

 _« Vous parlez de moi avec Lincoln ? » demanda-t-elle surprise._

 _« Tu es arrivée dans la conversation. Accouche, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »_

 _« Je n'en sais rien. Il est adorable. Et, je sais que je serais bien avec lui. J'hésite juste. Cela parait trop facile. »_

 _« Facile ? »_

« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »

Raven se redressa tout en prenant un peu de distance. Ce qu'elle allait annoncer n'était pas facile.

 _« Lincoln pense que tu pourrais avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. Pour moi. Bien sûr, je lui ai dit que c'était absurde. Que tu aimais les gars. Que toi et moi, on n'était qu'amies. Mais… cette conversation m'a fait réaliser que, peut-être que moi, je ressentais plus que de l'amitié. »_

 _« Oh…Oh. »_

 _« Je sais. Rien de plus cliché que d'avoir des sentiments pour son amie. Je te rassure. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton cas, et même si cela l'était, je ne te demanderais rien. Je ne veux pas gâcher ce que l'on a. C'est beaucoup trop important. Et puis, je n'aurais rien à t'apporter. Alors que je ressente ou non quelque chose, ne change rien à mon envie d'être ton amie. Rien que ton amie. J'ai juste paniqué quand je l'ai découvert parce que ce n'est pas facile à admettre. S'il te plait, ne te referme pas. Je te promets que ça ne change rien. »_

 _« Raven. »_

 _« Je suis douée pour refouler les choses, ça va passer. »_

 _« Raven. Stop. Calme-toi. Tu veux dire que c'est moi le problème ? Que tu n'étais pas bien à cause de moi ? »_

 _« Non. Non. Le problème, c'est moi. Et ce que je ressens. »_

 _« Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu te sentes mal par ma faute Rae. Et, arrête de te torturer pour rien. Au contraire, je suis plutôt flattée. Je t'avoue par contre que je ne sais pas comment réagir. Tu veux que je prenne mes distances ? »_

 _« Non. Non. Au contraire. Si tu pouvais ne rien changer ça m'arrangerait. Je ne veux pas que ma sexualité compte. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »_

Octavia sourit. Sa conversation avec Clarke lui revint en tête. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à nier tout ce que l'on pouvait dire sur sa relation avec Raven, que cela la lui faisait bizarre d'admettre qu'elle s'était trompée. Bien sûr, cela ne changeait rien, et ne changerait rien à son amitié avec Raven. Elle savait que cela blesserait Raven. Et, jamais, elle ne se pardonnerait de lui faire du mal. Elle ne voulait pas être une énième personne à la décevoir.

 _« Et si on en restait là pour aujourd'hui ? Tu conduis le retour ? » demanda Raven en lui lançant les clés._

Ooo

Clarke n'en revenait toujours pas. Juste après sa conversation avec Octavia, elle avait reçu un sms de son père lui annonçant qu'il était en ville pour le reste des vacances. Elle s'était dépêchée de faire son sac et avait attendu le chauffeur que son père allait envoyer pour la chercher. Il refusait qu'elle dorme ailleurs que chez lui quand il était là. Il ne se voyait pas assez souvent pour ne pas en profiter un maximum. Ils avaient passé leur début de journée dans un petit restaurant sympa où ils avaient parlé des nouveautés de leur vie en dégustant un cheesecake à la framboise. Clarke lui raconta sa rencontre avec Raven et Lexa en omettant volontairement cette histoire de compétition. Il y a des choses qu'un père ne veut pas savoir. Ils avaient continué par une petite séance dans un vieux cinéma pour voir l'un de leurs films préférés. Malheureusement, il devait se rentre à l'université pour gérer plusieurs problèmes dans son labo, et il avait été invité (sans pouvoir refuser) au gala de la fac. Son père avait essayé de la convaincre de venir avec lui, mais Clarke n'avait aucune envie de passer la soirée avec le gratin vieillissant de la fac. Elle s'était donc retrouvée seule, dans la grande maison que son père utilisait que rarement pendant ses visites à DC à réviser ses cours d'anatomie. Posé sur la table en verre, son portable vibra. Clarke posa son stylo et ouvrit le message, heureuse d'avoir un peu de distraction.

 **De : Le(se)xi**

 **Est-ce que te cuisiner un bon repas chez toi et regarder un chef d'œuvre du septième art, t'irait comme deuxième rendez-vous ?**

Clarke sourit à la pensée d'une Lexa soucieuse de lui faire plaisir.

 **De : Hot Doc**

 **Tu ne comptes pas me faire voir les étoiles cette fois-ci ?**

 **De : Le(se)xi**

 **Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'en ferais voir plus d'une ;)**

 **De : Hot Doc**

 **Subtile.**

 **De : Le(se)xi**

 **Je m'ennuie, je ne te dérange pas au moins ?**

 **De : Hot Doc**

Je révise mes cours d'Anatomie. Je t'avoue qu'une pause ne me dérangerait pas.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, son téléphone sonna. Des yeux verts perçants la fixèrent à travers son écran.

 _« Tu sais que je connais une méthode très efficace de réviser les parties du corps féminin ? »_

 _« Pourquoi je n'en doute pas ? »_

 _« Je pourrais t'initier ? »_

 _« Alors, que tu es dans une ville voisine ? ça ne me parait pas compliqué… »_

« Je peux toujours essayer ? »

« Je t'écoute… »

« _On commence par les muscles. Sur lequel se poserait mes lèvres si je t'embrassais derrière le genou ? »_

 _« Le muscle poplité. »_

 _« Puis, mes lèvres remontreraient sur le long de ta cuisse pour arriver aux… »_

 _« Il y en a plusieurs. Le vaste intérieur, le droit antérieur, le vaste externe, le couturer, les abducteurs... »_

 _« Ok, c'est beaucoup moins sexy que je l'imaginais. »_

 _« Désolée. Dure loi de la médecine. J'ai hâte… »_

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée la coupa dans son élan. Cela devait être un stagiaire de son père venant déposer des papiers.

 _« Le devoir t'appelle princesse ? »_

 _« Désolée. On se voit demain ? »_

 _« Je n'attends que ça. »_

Clarke sourit en éloignant le téléphone de son oreille. Lexa lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet, cela devenait de plus en plus dur de ne pas l'imaginer en train de prendre possession de son corps, baiser après baiser.

Elle posa son téléphone sur la table et alla vers la porte. Sans regarder qui venait de frapper, elle ouvrit d'un seul coup. Son sourire disparut instantanément en voyant son interlocuteur. Il avait toujours les mêmes boucles noires lui retombant sur sa peau mate. En voyant la jeune femme, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, laissant apparaître une fossette sur sa joue gauche.

 _« Hey' »_

* * *

 **Ok, Ok, On ne rencontre peut être pas la famille de Raven, mais c'est surement pour le mieux...**

 **Ne me tuait pas pour le peu de Clexa, il y en a un peu plus dans le prochain :D**

 **Bonne soirée**


	9. Chapter 9 : Help me Forget, please ?

**_Bonsoir tout le monde :D_**

 ** _Alors, cher amis matheux veuillez résoudre ce calcul :_**

 ** _Bellarke + Clexa + Octaven + Princess Mechanic = ?_**

 ** _Bordel ? Problèmes ? Drame ? Vous avez gagné. Ne me lapidait pas après, surtout ce qui déteste le Bellarke parce qu'il y en a... un peu, Bcp ? Passionnément ?_**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 ** _5 ans auparavant, Brooklyn, NY_**

 _Le rayon de soleil qui s'infiltrait à travers les stores en bois de la fenêtre réveilla doucement la jeune blonde roulée en boule, la couette à ses pieds. Elle posa son bras sur ses yeux en se retournant de l'autre côté du lit._

 _« Bonjour sunshine »_

 _Un soupir fatigué s'échappa des lèvres de Clarke. Elle déplia ses jambes et se colla au corps chaud allongé à côté d'elle. Un bras musclé passa autour de son cou quand elle déposa sa tête sur le torse nu de son compagnon._

 _« 'Jour… »_

 _Bellamy reserra son étreinte pour coller encore plus sa petite amie à lui. Il tourna la tête et embrassa le haut de ses cheveux blonds._

 _« Tu es prêtes pour le grand jour ? »_

 _Clarke ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Elle avait complétement oublié. Comment avait-elle pu oublier. Bellamy qui sentit son corps se raidir essaya de la calmer en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue._

 _« J'avais complétement oublié. Bell', je ne vais jamais y arriver. »_

 _« N'importe quoi ! Je suis sûr que tu vas être resplendissante. » Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou._

 _Clarke se sépara un peu de lui._

 _« Arrête, ce n'est pas le moment. D'ici la fin de la journée, je vais me ridiculiser devant tout le lycée et leur famille. »_

 _« Tu dramatises. Tu vas juste donner un discours à votre cérémonie de graduation. Tu n'avais pas à être aussi douée, tu n'aurais pas fini première de ta promo. »_

 _Bellamy se décala pour pouvoir la surplomber. Il posa une main sur sa taille et l'autre près de sa tête pour se soutenir. Il se baissa doucement pour embrasser ses lèvres, mais Clarke le repoussa._

 _« En plus tu pues ! »_

 _« Moi ? Puer ? Tu vas voir ! »_

 _Sans plus attendre, il se releva pour la chatouiller le plus possible. Clarke se débattit et se mit à remuer dans tous les sens incapables de repousser les assauts de son petit ami._

 _« Ok. Je me rends. Tu ne pues pas, tu sens… l'homme ? » rigola-t-elle_

 _Le jeune brun s'arrêta le sourire aux lèvres, et se baissa pour réclamer son prix. Clarke passa la main dans ses cheveux bouclés et la fit glisser jusqu'au derrière de sa nuque pour le tirer un peu plus à elle. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent tout naturellement comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées. Bellamy se baissa légèrement pour appuyer son corps contre celui de la beauté qui partageait sa vie depuis trois ans maintenant. Il remonta sa main posée sur sa taille le long de ses côtes pour se glisser sous le t-shirt fin que portait la jeune blonde._

 _« Bell', on n'a pas le temps »_

 _« Tu sais que je peux être rapide ! »_

 _« Et tu en es fier ? » rigola-t-elle._

 _Bellamy quitta sa bouche pour venir embrasser le creux de son cou. Léchant doucement la courbe menant à la mâchoire. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de gémir doucement quand il suça son point sensible à la jonction entre la mâchoire et la peau de son cou._

 _« On n'est pas à une demi-heure près »_

 _Ooo_

 _« Hey »_

Hey. Hey ? Clarke n'avait pas vu Bellamy depuis le jour où Octavia avait dû le chasser de leur dortoir. Le jour où elle décidait que cela ne pouvait plus durer. Qu'il avait été trop loin, qui lui avait dit toutes ses horreurs.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

Clarke avait parlé d'un ton froid et stricte. Bellamy perdu son sourire. Il s'attendait à un mauvais accueil, mais il pensait être assez confiant pour tenir. Il n'en était plus si sûre. Clarke avait toujours été sa faiblesse.

 _« Je voulais qu'on parle. »_

 _« On sait tout dit la dernière fois._ »

Clarke commença à refermer la porte mais Bellamy avança pour la bloquer.

 _« Clarke, je suis venu m'excuser pour ce que j'ai pu te dire. Je n'étais pas moi-même. Tu le sais que j'étais perturbé. »_

 _Ooo_

 _Clarke respira un bon goût. Cela s'était mieux passé qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Elle descendit de l'estrade pour rejoindre Octavia qui l'attendait. Le doyen du lycée annonça officiellement la fin de l'année et le chaos frappa. Tous les élèves de terminale, fraîchement diplômés lancèrent leurs chapeaux dans les airs en criant de joie. Octavia sauta dans les bras de son amie. Elles en avaient officiellement fini avec le lycée. D'ici peu, elles seraient étudiantes dans la meilleure fac de la capitale._

 _« On a réussi »_

 _Clarke sentit des bras fort s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la lever dans les airs. Octavia secoua la tête, avant de s'éloigner pour les laisser seuls._

 _« Tu as été génial ! »_

 _Bellamy plaqua ses lèvres sur sa joue. Avant de la reposer au sol et de glisser ses doigts dans les siens._

 _« Avant d'aller à la fête de Monty, je t'invite à manger »_

 _« Oh, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? »_

 _« En plus d'être incroyable ? J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose. »_

 _« Tu me fais peur… »_

 _« Mais, non ne t'inquiète pas. »_

 _« Dis-moi. »_

 _« Ça peut attendre ce soir. »_

 _« Bell ? »_

 _« Je viens d'avoir mes réponses. Je suis éligible. Je vais rejoindre le camp de formation à la fin du mois. »_

 _Le visage de Clarke devint livide. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il avait passé les tests pour rentrer dans l'armée, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il partirait vraiment. Elle pensait que l'idée lui passerait, qu'il ne s'engagerait pas vraiment._

 _« Tu sais où ils t'envoient ? »_

 _« Pour l'instant au sud. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais dans une base. »_

 _« Ta formation ne dure que 3 mois. Après tu seras déployé. Et je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter ? »_

 _« Tout ira bien. Je te le promets. Rien ne m'empêchera de te revenir. Rien. »_

 _« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as besoin de partir en premier lieu.. tu.. »_

 _« Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre, mais j'en ai besoin. Je ne me sentirais pas moi-même si je ne le faisais pas. Je veux aider mon pays. Je veux honorer mon père. Je veux être digne d'être avec quelqu'un aussi merveilleux que toi. Je veux me prouver que je suis utile. L'armée m'apportera tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »_

 _« Tu vas me manquer. »_

Ooo

La colère de Clarke monta rapidement. Elle en avait marre de cette excuse. Oui, Bellamy avait servi, et il avait vu de horreurs. Elle n'en doutait pas. Cela n'excusait pas tout. Surtout lorsqu'il avait refusé toute aide. Elle avait bien vu qu'il n'était pas revenu le même. Il avait refusé de parler à quiconque. Il s'était renfermé.

 _« Ne me ressort pas l'excuse de l'armée. C'est du réchauffé. Et tu sais très bien que ça n'a rien avoir. »_

 _« Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse. Je dis juste que je n'étais plus moi-même en rentrant. »_

 _« Si tu n'as rien d'autre à rajouter. Je vais devoir te demander de partir. »_

Clarke serra les dents. Elle voulait rester le plus calme possible. Ne pas montrer à quel point elle en avait bavé. Cela avait été dur sur tous les fronts. Ce n'était pas de ne plus être avec Bellamy qui l'avait rongé, mais de devoir affronter le tout seule.

 _« Clarke. Je suis désolé pour toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu dire. Pour tous les problèmes que j'ai causés. Pour ne pas avoir été là. »_

 _« Ok. Au revoir. »_

 _« Clarke ! Je venais de perdre la partie la plus importante de ma vie ! »_

Ooo

 ** _3 ans auparavant, Washington DC._**

 _Clarke sortait de cours ses livres à la main. La semaine avait été longue. Elle n'avait qu'une envie rentrer dans sa chambre et dormir jusqu'au lundi. Sans ouvrir un bouquin, aucun travail ce weekend, il était temps qu'elle se repose. Elle en profiterait pour essayer d'appeler Bell', elle avait reçu sa dernière lettre il y a quelques jours et elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle s'inquiétait toujours pour lui. Heureusement, son service se terminerait bientôt, et tout ça sera qu'une longue histoire derrière eux._

 _Perdu dans ses pensées, Clarke marchait le regard fixe sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut à moins de deux mètres qu'elle l'aperçut enfin. Il était debout, habillé de son uniforme. Ses longs cheveux bruns avaient été rasé, il n'en restait plus que quelques centimètres. Il se tenait au milieu de l'allée, droit. Clarke lâcha ses livres et couru vers lui. Ses bras se refermèrent derrière son dos et l'odeur si familière de son parfum l'entoura. Il était vraiment là._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Combien de temps tu restes ? Je n'en reviens pas ! »_

 _Bellamy attrapa sa nuque et la regarda dans les yeux._

 _« J'ai fini Clarke. J'ai fini. 3 ans. C'est tout ce que je leur avais donné. Je suis de retour. Pour de bon. »_

 _Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Bellamy la stoppa en plaquant la sienne. Il était de retour. Et tant qu'il était avec Clarke tout irait bien. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux. La réalité était plus compliquée. Partager leur chambre était le premier défi. Octavia avait du mal à se retrouver dans un si petit espace avec son frère avec qui elle ne s'était jamais entendue. Et, c'était nouveau aussi pour le couple. Après ne s'être presque pas vu pendant 3 ans, Clarke avait sa routine, son quotidien et Bellamy peiner à retrouver le sien. Il s'était trouvé un boulot de vendeur dans un magasin qu'il détestait. Passer sa journée à lécher les fesses de riches clients qui le traitait comme leurs larbins. Clarke avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas bien. Il dormait peu la nuit, lui répondait méchamment quand elle n'essayait que l'aider, devenait extrêmement jaloux pour pas grand-chose. Presque cinq mois après son retour, ils avaient prévu de rentrer tous les deux à New york pour le week-end mais s'étaient disputés violement quelques heures avant le départ. Bellamy avait fini par frapper l'un des amis de Clarke qu'il jugeait trop investi dans sa relation avec sa petite amie. Clarke n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle avait préféré le laisser rentrer seul. Ils ne s'étaient que très peu quitté depuis son retour, cela leur ferait du bien à tous les deux. Il était parti il y a plus de deux jours mais ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain soir. Et Clarke en avait profité pour faire le point. Elle aimait Bellamy et rien ne changerait ça. Ils avaient juste besoin de temps pour apprendre à se reconnaître. Ils avaient tous les deux tellement changer._

 _Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle serait forcée de prendre la décision la plus importante de sa vie dans les prochains jours. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver dans cette situation à tout juste vingt et un an. Pourtant, elle était bien là. Seule assise sur le bord de la douche, elle attendait que le temps passe. Ce fut la minute la plus longue de sa vie. Le chrono de son téléphone la sortit de ses pensées. L'heure de vérité. Elle trappa le petit bâtonnet qui reposait sur le lavabo pour contempler le résultat. La porte de la chambre claqua et les pas d'Octavia se firent entendre derrière._

 _« Clarke ? »_

 _La jeune femme avait du mal à respirer. Elle aurait voulu crier mais aucun son ne serait sorti de sa bouche, elle n'avait même pas la force de bouger ses lèvres._

 _Octavia tapa sur la porte de la salle de bain avant d'y glisser sa tête._

 _« Clarke ? »_

 _La jeune femme releva la tête et lâcha ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Les yeux d'Octavia grandirent en comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle ramassa l'objet mais n'avait pas besoin de lire l'inscription pour savoir que leur vie allait changer._

 _Ooo_

 _« Non Bell'. On. ON venait de perdre la personne la plus importante de nos vies. Notre fils venait de… Tu n'étais même pas là quand j'ai dû accouché de lui sachant qu'il ne respirerait jamais. »_

Après avoir appris qu'elle était enceinte, Clarke avait paniqué. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Elle n'avait pas fini ses études, et ce ne serait pas le cas avant… longtemps. Sa relation avec le père était instable au possible. Pourtant, quand elle l'avait annoncé à Bellamy, il avait fondu en larme et promis qu'il ferait tout pour que cet enfant ait la vie la plus parfaite possible. Il l'avait convaincu qu'ensemble, ils pourraient le faire. Peu importe combien se serait dur, ils y arriveraient.

Mais alors qu'elle était enceinte de cinq mois, il y avait eu un problème. Clarke avait commencé à saigner, et les médecins remarquèrent que le bébé ne se développait plus. C'était une maladie qui arrivait plus souvent que l'on pensait. Leur bébé était mort avant même d'être né. Quand, Bellamy l'avait appris, il avait disparu. Clarke avait dû s'occuper de tout seule. Il était réapparu le jour de l'enterrement pour s'effondrer à ses pieds. Malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait de l'abandonner comme ça, elle lui avait pardonné. Parce que pour une fois, elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Elle partageait la même douleur. Les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas. Les semaines qui suivirent furent les pires de sa vie. Et Bellamy avait fini par craquer complétement. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de dispute aussi violente, aussi horrible. Elle savait que tout ce qu'il avait dit était à cause de ce qu'il venait de vivre, mais jamais elle pourrait lui pardonner de ne pas avoir était là quand elle en avait le plus besoin. C'était il y a plus de deux ans. Et, elle n'oublierait jamais tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle vivrait avec cette peine, mais elle n'avait pas besoin que Bellamy Blake lui rappelle encore plus.

 _« Je me suis excusé un million de fois pour ça. Tu sais que j'avais besoin d'être seul pour… assimiler. »_

 _« Tu m'as dit que c'était de ma faute. »_ Cria Clarke. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Elle sentit les larmes luttaient pour ne pas coulaient, mais s'était peine perdu. _« Tu m'as dit qu'il était mort parce que je n'avais pas su le protéger. Que tout était de ma faute. Que toute cette peine que tu ressentais était parce que tu avais eu le malheur de me rencontrer. »_

 _« J'ai.. »_

 _« Tu n'as rien du tout. Tu n'es rien du tout. Tu ne peux pas revenir comme ça quand les choses commencent à aller mieux. Tu sais quoi ? Les choses n'iront jamais mieux. Mon bébé est mort. Mon bébé est mort et en ce qui me concerne, son père aussi. »_

Clarke claqua la porte avant de s'écrouler contre celle-ci. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps ou ses émotions. Elle avait besoin de tout oublier. Pour une fois, elle ne voulait plus réfléchir. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Sans réfléchir, elle se releva et attrapa son téléphone pour composer un message.

En recevant son message, Lexa s'était dépêchée de se préparer. Elle ne savait pas ce que lui voulait la jeune femme, mais si elle avait besoin d'elle, elle serait là. Elle se gara devant la maison dont elle lui avait envoyer l'adresse et sortit son téléphone pour relire le message.

 **De Hot Doc**

 **J'ai besoin de toi**.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle frappa à la porte. La blonde ouvrit aussitôt. Lexa cru que sa mâchoire allait lâcher. Clarke portait un simple peignoir en soie blanche qui s'arrêtait au niveau de ses genoux. L'ouverture au niveau de son décolleté laissé apparaître un nuisette toute aussi fine bleu turquoise. Lexa avala difficilement sa salive. Sans rien dire, le médecin attrapa sa main et la tira à l'intérieur. Une fois la porte claquée, elle plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de la brune. Il n'y avait rien de doux dans se baiser. Seulement de l'envie et de la passion. Elle changea l'angle du baiser et en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de sa partenaire. Lexa n'en revenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer mais n'allait pas se plaindre. Depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait. Elle sentit les mains de Clarke pousser légèrement sa veste en cuir de ses épaules, et l'aida à la retirer. Une fois libre, elle attrapa la taille de la blonde, et la souleva sur le haut du buffet de l'entrée. Lexa se glissa entre ses cuisses et se colla de plus en plus, tirant légèrement sur la lèvre inférieure de sa partenaire. Elle laissa descendre ses mains le long de ses côtes et attrapa le nœud de son peignoir et le défit doucement.

« _J'ai tellement besoin de toi._ » murmura Clarke.

Lexa sourit et détacha ses lèvres de sa bouche pour venir embrasser son cou. Elle y déposa plusieurs baiser le long de la peau douce à la recherche du point qui achèverait le médecin. Mordant et suçant doucement la chair tendre qu'elle lui offrait.

 _« Fais-moi oublier. »_

 _« Oublier quoi »_ demanda Lexa en tirant doucement sa peau entre ses dents.

 _« Tout »_

Clarke releva la tête de sa partenaire et la guida jusqu'à ses lèvres. Leurs bouches reprirent leur danse sensuelle. Lexa laissa vagabondait ses mains sous la nuisette turquoise et caressa les côtes du médecin. Son cœur voulait lui avouer à quel point elle était contente d'être ici. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle ne pourrait se satisfaire d'une seule nuit. Elle voulait pouvoir la toucher autant de fois qu'elle le pourrait, passer de longue soirée à ne rien faire ensemble, elle voulait être avec Clarke, réellement de tout son être. Elle avait juste peur de l'avouer et de la perdre. Elles pouvaient commencer en tant que simple sex friends, non ? Clarke finirait par changer d'avis, et elle serait là pour l'accueillir, non ? Elle sentit de l'eau couler le long des joues de la blonde. Elle se recula doucement et prit le menton de Clarke entre ses mains. La jeune femme s'était mise à pleurer

 _« Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

Sans répondre, le médecin reconnecta ses lèvres. Mais Lexa ne pouvait laisser couler. Si Clarke n'était pas bien, elle voulait tout faire pour changer ça. Elle ne pouvait n'être qu'amie avec des petits plus parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais coucher avec Clarke et ne rien ressentir. Elle ne pouvait rester près d'elle sans être submerger de joie.

 _« Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. »_

 _« Rien. Juste, une mauvaise année. Même deux. J'en ai marre. Rien que pour une nuit. Je ne veux plus que rien compte. »_

 _« Une seule nuit, hein ? »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas commandant, tu en auras bientôt fini avec moi. »_

 _« Et si je ne veux pas ? »_

Clarke la repoussa doucement. Son regard bleu foncé chercha celui de sa partenaire. Ce qu'elle y vit la perturba. Il y avait beaucoup d'envie et de luxure, mais ce n'était pas tout. Clarke pouvait lire une pointe de déception. Elle se releva en sautant du buffet.

 _« Je croyais qu'on était d'accord ? Lex'… toi et moi, ça n'ira pas plus loin, hein ? »_

Lexa recula encore un peu et baisa les yeux. Elle ne lui mentirait pas si ouvertement. Elle ne voulait plus. Elle ne s'en sortirait jamais si elle n'était pas honnête.

 _« Merde Lexa. Je t'ai appelé pour oublier mes problèmes, pas pour que tu en crées d'autre. »_

 _« Oh.. alors je suis juste un moyen de te faire oublier tes soucis ? Juste quelqu'un que tu appelles pour tirer ton coup et retourner à ta vie. »_

 _« Honnêtement ? Oui. Comme toi tu es là que pour gagner cette foutue compétition que tu as lancé ! »_

 _« Tu sais très bien que je n'en ai rien à faire de ce défi stupide. Tu crois que je me donnerais tant de mal si j'avais juste envie de m'envoyer en l'air ou battre Raven ? »_

 _« Oh, donc je ne suis pas juste une énième conquête que tu vas te faire et oublier comme les autres ? »_

 _« Où tu es allée chercher cette idée ? »_

 _« De ta bouche. Hier. Ne le nie pas, je t'ai entendu. »_

Lexa comprit de qu'elle conversation elle parlait. Elle jura intérieurement. Comment une session de baiser langoureux s'était transformée si vite en fiasco ? Elle avait encore le goût des lèvres de Clarke sur les siennes, pourtant rien n'était plus pareil. Elle s'approcha du médecin et lui attrapa les mains. Elle attendit que son regard capte les yeux bleus qu'elle aimait temps avant de se lancer, et pour la première fois, être complétement honnête.

 _« Je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation avec Raven, avant de savoir si tu serais partante pour plus. Clarke… Je n'ai pas envie de sexe sans attache et sentiment. Pas avec toi. Je… »_

Elle attrapa une mèche blonde et la remonta derrière son oreille. Son mouvement se transforma en une carasse du bout de doigt.

 _« J'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître. J'ai envie de t'emmener à plein de rendez-vous différents. T'embrasser autant de fois que je le voudrais. Il faut juste que tu nous donnes une chance. »_

Clarke avala difficilement sa salive avant de détourner le visage. Lexa était adorable. Elle n'en doutait pas. Elle… elle ne pouvait pas.

 _« Je ne peux pas. »_

 _« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? »_ demanda difficilement Lexa.

 _« Je ne veux pas. »_ avoua Clarke.

Lexa recula sans détourner son regard. Elle attendit que Clarke fasse un pas vers elle, change d'avis. Elle n'avait qu'une envie retrouver la chaleur de ses bras, et la douceur de sa peau. Mais ce ne serait pas le cas. Elle n'osait même pas la regardait. Lexa tourna les talons et sortit sans se retourner. Et pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, Clarke se sentit glisser le long du mur et tomber en sanglots.

Ooo

Raven était surprise de se retrouver aussitôt chez Octavia. Après leur virée d'hier, et de ses confessions, elle s'était attendue à ce que la jeune femme prenne un peu de recul. Elle savait que cela pouvait gêner certaine personne. Bien sûr, elle aurait eu de la peine, mais elle aurait compris si son amie avait préféré prendre ses distances. Elle était ravie que ce ne soit pas le cas. Cela restait perturbant d'être de retour si vite, seules.

 _« Je ne sais pas si je suis d'humeur pour les tours de passe-passe d'insaisissable 2 ou pour les chants de Pitch Perfect ? »_

 _« Pitch Perfect. Dans le doute toujours choisir la comédie musicale !_ » rigola Raven en s'installant sur le canapé avec le Pop-Corn.

 _« C'est parti »_

Octavia s'assit à ses côtés en remontant ses genoux sur le fauteuil, se laissant glisser involontairement sur le profil de Raven. L'ingénieure ne sembla pas le remarquer. Octavia hésitait à se relever, ne sachant pas si la proximité avec son amie allait la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle se rappela que Raven ne voulait que rien ne change entre elle. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait organisé cette soirée cinéma. Elle l'avait fait plusieurs fois depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Elle s'allongea un peu plus pour allonger sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie. Raven lui tendit le plat pendant que le film commençait. Octavia tourna la tête vers l'écran et essaya de se concentrer. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle avait beau aimer ce film, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête la révélation de son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que Clarke ne l'avait pas prévenu, pourtant, cela était vraiment une surprise. Pas une mauvaise surprise, mais une surprise. Jamais, elle aurait pensé qu'elle pourrait intéresser quelqu'un comme Raven. Principalement car toute leur relation avait reposé sur l'aide qu'elle lui apporter afin qu'elle puise coucher avec sa meilleure amie, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'une femme aussi belle, forte et spontanée pouvait s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme elle. D'accord, elles s'accordaient sur beaucoup d'aspect, mais Octavia restait moins extravertie, moins ambitieuse, moins.. tout. Quand, elle voyait Anya, elle comprenait tout de suite ce que Raven lui avait trouvé. Elle était sauvage et puissante. Elle… Octavia Blake était qu'une étudiante en communication, futur attaché de presse, regardant beaucoup trop la télévision, une fangirl avec un léger penchant pour les aventures restant modérées.

Octavia se releva et ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais se ravisa. Elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle voulait parler de cette situation. Elle avait besoin d'en parler, de comprendre, de… de se rassurer. Elle ne voulait pas mettre Raven mal à l'aise, pourtant, elle sentait son envie d'en savoir plus.

 _« Pose ta question qu'on puisse regarder Anna Kendrick chantait en paix »_

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa la télécommande pour mettre en pause.

 _« Ok, j'ai juste une question et après, je te laisse tranquille et on n'en reparle plus. »_

 _« Octavia, je ne mords pas tu sais ! »_

 _« Ok. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que.. enfin. Comment tu sais que je te plaie plus qu'en amie ? »_

 _« Comment tu sais quand un gars te plait ? »_

 _« Je n'en sais rien, je le sais juste »_

 _« Donc tu as ta réponse. C'est exactement ça. »_

Raven attrapa la télécommande et relança le film. Mais Octavia se dépêcha d'éteindre.

 _« Tu ne peux pas être plus précise ? »_

 _« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse à ce point ? »_

 _« Je veux juste comprendre. Je… si je… comment je suis censée savoir que ce que moi je ressens n'est que de l'amitié si je ne peux pas comparer mes sentiments avec ressentir plus ?»_

Raven se tourna un peu plus vers son amie. Octavia était génée, et elle trouvait ça adorable. Et effrayant.

 _« Je n'en sais rien, j'aime passer du temps avec toi. Je… quand on n'est pas ensemble, je pense à quand on le sera. »_

 _« Embrasse-moi »_ la coupa Octavia.

Raven resta la bouche ouverte.

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Embrasse-moi »_

 _« Non. Pourquoi ? Qu'est.. pourquoi ? »_

 _« Tout ce que tu dis, je ressens la même chose. Je… je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Mais, si tu m'embrasses, je serais enfin fixée. »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? Rien qu'un baiser. On n'est même pas obligé de mettre la langue »_ essaya de rigoler la jeune femme.

 _« Non. O', on n'est pas dans l'une de tes séries à la noix. M'embrasser ne changerait rien. Tu ne vas pas avoir de révélation. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »_

 _« Je le sais c'est tout. Je ne t'embrasserais pas, point. »_

 _« Ok… »_

Octavia baissa les yeux faisant mine de chercher la télécommande. Se sentir rejeté n'était jamais plaisant, encore moins dans une situation si compliquée et stressante. Raven remarqua le gène qu'elle venait de créer sans le vouloir. Elle mourrait d'envie d'embrasser la jeune femme. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à penser à autre chose. Elle savait que si elle lâchait prise, elle s'en voudrait. Elle voulait oublier ses sentiments, non les exprimer. Elle ne devait pas ressentir tout cela, mais voir Octavia blessé lui faisait encore plus mal.

 _« O'… je ne voulais pas dire que je n'en ai pas envie. Juste.. Enfin »_

Elle s'approcha de la femme aux yeux gris et attrapa son menton pour lui relever la tête et l'obliger à la regarder.

 _« Qui n'aurait pas envie de t'embrasser. Tu es belle, drôle, intelligente. Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit belle ? Je ne veux pas parce que… »_

La phrase de Raven fut avalée par les lèvres d'Octavia se possant sur les siennes. Douces et incertaines, elle appuya un peu plus forte, avant de reculer brusquement.

 _« Merde Octavia ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, ce n'est pas juste. »_

 _« Je… »_

 _« Tu t'es posé la question de ce que moi je ressentirais ? Je te dis que j'essaye d'oublier ce que je ressens, que je ne veux pas que les choses changes entre nous et toi.. toi.. tu.. »_ Raven se figea un instant, incapable de détourner son regard d'Octavia. Elle avait envie d'être en colère contre elle, de lui faire comprendre, pourtant, elle ne pensait qu'à la douceur de la bouche d'Octavia. _« Et puis, merde ! »_

Raven attrapa la nuque d'Octavia et la tira à elle. Et son monde explosa. Elle appuya sa bouche un peu plus fort savourant avec plaisir la pression de sa partenaire exercer contre les siennes. Elle changea l'angle du baiser et glissa l'une de ses mains le long de ses côtes pour attraper sa taille fermement. Elle avait embrassé plus d'une personne, personne ne lui avait fait ressentir ce que la brune lui faisait ressentir à cet instant. Des papillons ? Non, un foutu zoo entier grouillant dans son estomac. Un feu d'artifice dans les yeux ? C'était le 4 juillet, et le nouvel an et toutes les fêtes avec feux d'artifices. Et l'horreur la frappa de nouveau. Pendant vingt secondes, elle avait oublié sa peur, mais elle revenait au galop. Elle se recula en essayant de rester le plus calme possible. Rien ne laisser transparaitre.

 _« On peut finir le film maintenant ? »_ se contenta de dire en s'asseyant le plus loin possible qu'elle le pouvait de son amie silencieuse. Octavia était sous le choc. Elle ne savait que penser ou que faire. Elle se rallongea en silence et essaya de se reconcentrer sur ce qui défiler sur l'écran.

Le téléphone de Raven sonna une première fois. L'ingénieur se dépêcha de le couper. Une sonnerie plus discrète raisonna à nouveau. Raven ouvrit son message et fixa l'écran assez longtemps sans bouger. S'était un message intriguant. Et, avec un timing très… particulier. Elle savait que prendre une décision dans son état actuel était débile. Mais la perspective d'oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer étant tellement tentante. Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser à Octavia de la manière qu'elle le faisait. Ses fantasmes qui galopaient dans sa tête étaient mauvais pour sa santé et pour leur amitié. Elle ne serait jamais avec Octavia Blake. Elle devait de faire à cette idée.

 _« Quelques choses ne va pas ? Raven »_

 _« Comment ? Heu.. non rien. »_ commença-t-elle. _« En fait, si. Lexa a un problème. Je ferais mieux d'aller la voir. »_

 _« Oh.. Ok. On reporte ça ne t'inquiète pas »_

Raven se leva en ramassant ses affaires. Elle ouvrit la porte et se tourna une dernière fois vers O' pour dire quelques choses, mais ne trouvant rien, referma la bouche et sortit.

Quelle soirée. Quelle pagaille. Oh mon dieu. Elle avait demandé à Raven de l'embrasser. Et, elle l'avait embrassé. Une fille. Son amie. Elle venait d'embrasser son amie. Raven. Elle avait embrassé Raven. Comment était-elle arrivé là ? Elle était incapable de comprendre comment les évènements avaient changé si vite en deux jours. Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait envie que cela change. Est-ce qu'elle avait aimé le baiser ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait que cela signifie quelque chose ? Merde. Elle avait transformé une situation compliquée en véritable foutoire ! Et elle avait embrassé Raven Reyes et avait définitivement aimé ça.

Son téléphone vibra sous ses fesses. Elle se releva pour l'attraper et lire le message que Clarke venait de lui envoyer.

 **De : Gryffind'or**

Ne m'attend pas ce soir, je passe à l'action D

De Gryffind'or

Et, c'est Raven qui gagne, juste au cas où tu te demanderais.

Oh.

 _Oh…_

Ooo

Raven ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Si elle avait un semblant de logique, si elle ne prenait qu'une minute pour réfléchir elle comprendrait à quel point s'était idiot d'être venue. Quand elle avait reçu le message du jeune médecin, elle avait ressenti le besoin d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec Octavia. Elle avait besoin d'oublier O', et ses sentiments. Elle devait penser à autre chose, se prouver que ce n'était rien qu'un baiser sans importance, qu'elle était capable d'être avec n'importe qui et de ne pas penser à la magnifique brune assise à côté d'elle. Elle avait été faible. Et, elle l'était encore en frappant doucement contre le cadre en bois de la porte qui se dresser devant elle.

 _« C'est ouvert ! »_

Raven tourna la poignée et passa la tête dans l'ouverture. Ne voyant personne, elle entra complétement et referma derrière elle. Elle s'avança doucement dans l'entrée à la recherche de son amie. Elle se laissa allait dans le salon.

 _« Clarke ? »_

 _« Porte du fond »_

Raven rassuré, accéléra le pas jusqu'à une porte entre ouverte au fond du couloir. La lumière était tamisée et l'odeur des bougies parfumées embaumée la pièce. Clarke était assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, un léger peignoir blanc en soie lui arrivant jusqu'au-dessous du genou qu'elle avait remonté contre sa poitrine.

 _« Hey… »_

Clarke tourna la tête vers Raven et descendit la prendre dans ses bras.

 _« Je suis contente que tu sois là. »_

 _« Tu es… wahoo »_

Clarke sourit légèrement et se retourna pour saisir les deux verres de vin posés derrière elle.

 _« Un verre ? »_

Raven accepta rapidement et porta le verre à ses lèvres pour le vider d'une traite. Ok, elle était stressée. Pourquoi ? Bonne question, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle couchait avec une femme juste pour le sexe. Que Clarke soit son amie ne changeait rien, cela lui était aussi déjà arrivé. Le fait que ce soit la meilleure amie d'Octavia la gêner d'avantages. Mince… il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à O'.

 _« C'est juste moi où la situation est un peu étrange ? »_

Clarke porta son verre à ses lèvres et bu une petite gorgée avant de prendre celui que l'ingénieure avec encore dans les mains et de le reposer sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

 _« ça n'a pas à l'être »_ répondit-elle doucement en s'approchant.

Clarke avança doucement son visage vers celui de Raven et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. La brune se laissa embrasser sans bouger un instant, puis attrapa Clarke par la taille et commença à lui rendre son baiser. Cela resta chaste et délicat malgré différent changement d'angle. C'était la première fois que les deux amies s'embrassées, elles avaient besoin de se découvrir mutuellement. Prendre son temps. La langue de Clarke chatouilla la lèvre inférieure de Raven qui l'accueillit dans sa bouche sans hésité. Ce qui était sûre c'est que Clarke embrassait divinement bien. Mais, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait ressenti une heure auparavant avec la bouche d'Octavia sur la sienne. Ne pas penser à Octavia. Ce n'était pourtant pas dur comme consigne ! Elle essaya de se sortir la jeune femme de la tête et intensifia son étreinte avec la jolie blonde. Elle la poussa vers le lit et la surplomba collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Raven relâcha sa prise sur la taille de la jeune femme sous elle et commença à ouvrir le nœud qui refermer son peignoir. Ses lèvres se détachèrent de ses jumelles pour prendre une bouché d'air frais. Clarke se releva pour les réunir mais Raven recula doucement ça tête en fermant les yeux. Quand, elle les réouvrit, le bleu océan la questionnait. Elle avala doucement sa salive avant de se décaler sur le côté.

 _« Hé »_ commença Clarke. _« Ce n'est pas grave. Je.. »_

 _« Je te jure que ce n'est pas toi. Tu es magnifique et incroyablement sexy. Tellement sexy que j'ai encore du mal à croire que je sois en train de… Tu es géniale Clarke, et tout le monde serait chanceux d'être à ma place mais… »_

 _«… Mais je ne suis pas la brune aux yeux gris si perçant pour qui tu as des sentiments. »_

Raven baissa la tête.

 _« C'est si évident ? »_

 _« J'ai soulevé la question à Octavia, il y a plusieurs semaines. Elle était encore dans le déni, mais crois moi, elle ressent pareil. Elle n'a juste pas encore réalisé. Donne-lui un peu de temps, c'est tout nouveau pour elle. »_

 _« Mais, je ne veux pas qu'elle ressente ça. Et je ne veux pas ressentir ce que je ressens. Je.. Je vais tout gâcher. Comme avec Anya, et les autres. Je… Elle n'a pas besoin de se trainer un boulet Reyes. »_

 _« Pour quelqu'un de si intelligente, tu peux être vraiment bête des fois. »_

Raven rigola.

 _« Je te retourne le compliment. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

 _« Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas compris que j'étais le choix de recours. Et que tu aurais préféré être là avec Lexa. »_

 _« N'importe quoi, je… »_

 _« Et, je ne t'en veux pas. Lexa est géniale. Et, si toi aussi tu lui donnes un peu de temps, elle réalisera qu'elle ne veut pas simplement coucher avec toi, mais être avec toi. »_

 _« C'est bien ça le problème. »_

Voyant le regard étonné de Raven, Clarke lui expliqua toute l'histoire. La venue de Bellamy, pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés, sa dispute avec Lexa. Raven, quant à elle, lui expliqua pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas être avec O', pourquoi elle ne voulait pas.

Elles parlèrent un long moment, avant de s'endormir collées l'une à l'autre. Le dos de Clarke appuyé contre Raven qui entourait de son bras la taille de la jeune femme. Aucune d'elles entendirent, M. Griffin rentrer ou se lever quelques heures plus tard. Elles ne se doutèrent pas qu'il laissa entrer, dans la matinée, une jeune femme qui voulait parler à sa fille. Elles ne remarquèrent pas, Lexa passant la tête dans la chambre pour voir si Clarke était apte à l'écouter. A la place, elle y trouva les deux jeunes femmes blotties l'une contre l'autre.

* * *

 **Problèmes, Problèmes, Problèmes. Comment, vont-elles se sortirent de cette pagaille ?**

 **Dans le prochain chap... encore des problèmes. Puis, un événement assez inattendu. BCP de beau monde aussi :D**

 **A la semaine pro'**


	10. Chapter 10 : Well

Hey',

désolé du retard... vous pouvez remecier Edas44 sans sa relecture extra rapide vous ne l'auriez pas eu ce wkend.

Un chapitre un peu plus calme que le précédent

Bonne lecture

* * *

Lexa avait le cœur lourd. Elle n'avait que très peu dormi cette nuit se sentant coupable d'avoir provoqué une dispute entre le jeune médecin et elle. Clarke avait été honnête depuis le début. C'était elle qui n'avait pas respecté sa part du marché. Si seulement elle pouvait revenir à ses vieux démons. Aucune attache, et plusieurs filles. Simple. Efficace. Elle n'était pas habituée aux sentiments, et aux disputes. Encore moins à la frustration. Depuis qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité pendant son année de première au lycée, elle n'avait jamais passé autant de temps sans rapport. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait commencé la fac où elle n'avait eu aucun problème pour séduire la gente féminine. Elle était en manque, pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à coucher avec Clarke qu'une seule fois. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée que cela ne compte pas. Elle avait passé la nuit à réfléchir à un moyen de résoudre cette impasse, et se réconcilier avec Clarke. Elle s'était levée déterminée. Et, elle avait trouvé Raven blottie contre sa déesse blonde sous les couvertures. Et ça faisait mal. Très mal. Surtout, qu'elle ne doutait pas que son amie était au courant de ses sentiments. Elle les avait dissimulés sans grande conviction. Raven la connaissait mieux que personne. Elle n'avait pas pu être si aveugle.

Assise dans son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Anya et Luna étaient toutes les deux chez elles et ne rentreraient qu'en soirée. Elle allait avoir à faire à Raven plus tôt qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

L'ingénieure entra dans la chambre en vitesse. Elle salua son amie de la main avant d'aller à sa commande sortir des affaires propres.

 _« Tu devrais être fière de ta marche de la honte, non ? »_ marmonna Lexa

 _« Quoi »_

 _« Oublie »_

Raven referma son tiroir et passa devant le lit de l'escrimeuse.

 _« Tu n'as pas l'air en forme pour quelqu'un qui vient de s'envoyer en l'air, tu n'as pas géré ? »_

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »_

 _« Rien. »_

 _« Si tu as envie de faire ta relou, assume ce que tu dis que je puisse comprendre.»_

 _« Je demandais juste si tu avais été à la hauteur hier soir, vu ta mauvaise humeur, j'en déduis que non. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries, on se voit plus tard. »_

Et c'était vrai. Raven s'était réveillée avec la ferme attention de parler à Octavia. Réellement lui parler. Sa discussion avec Clarke lui avait fait réaliser que ne pas essayer était la pire chose qu'il pouvait leur arriver. Si Octavia lui permettait, elle allait tout faire pour être la personne qu'elle mérite. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer à se mentir à elle-même, ou ne pas savoir. Si elles voulaient pouvoir être amies malgré tout, elles devaient jouer cartes sur table. Raven sauta dans la douche et se dépêcha de se changer pour rejoindre sa future petite amie. Wahoo... petite amie, cela sonnait bizarre dans sa tête. Jamais, elle n'avait référé Anya ou quiconque de cette manière. En chemin pour l'appartement, elle acheta une rose à un fleuriste ambulant et se dirigea vers l'immeuble. Arrivée devant la porte, elle prit une seconde pour mettre ses idées et son discours en ordre. Elle allait vraiment le faire. Elle leva le bras pour frapper le poing contre le bois, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'en ait le temps. Lincoln avait la main sur la poignée mais était tourné vers l'arrière pour pouvoir embrasser une dernière fois la jolie brune.

 _« Hey, Rae ! Comment tu vas ? »_

 _« Pas aussi bien que toi apparemment. »_

 _« Je suis en retard pour le boulot, mais on se fait un truc dans la semaine »_ lança-t-il avant de partir.

Raven resta silencieuse. Octavia se tenait devant l'ouverture de la porte, les bras croisés. Raven ferma les yeux un instant essayant de refouler une larme. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir rester de marbre, insensible, mais cela lui était impossible.

 _« Je vois que tu passes vite à autre chose. T'as attendu quoi, 5 minutes après m'avoir embrassé pour sauter sur Lincoln ? »_

 _« Excuse-moi, hypocrite, non ? Tu m'as laissé en plan pour rejoindre le lit de MA MEILLEURE AMIE. Comment va Lexa, pas trop mal j'espère. ? »_

La latina ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Octavia savait qu'elle lui avait mentit. Elles n'étaient pas encore ensemble qu'elle merdait déjà.

 _« Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû mentir. Je suis désolée. J'ai paniqué. Je… je n'avais pas ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti en t'embrassant depuis des lustres. J'ai eu peur. Je ne voulais pas... »_

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel, en relâchant la porte. Raven se glissa à l'intérieur de l'appartement avant qu'elle ne se referme. Elle ne pouvait laisser les choses ainsi. Elle était venue pour dire la vérité, et rien ne l'empêcherait.

 _« Attend O'. Il ne s'est rien passé avec Clarke. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû partir comme ça. Ce n'était pas… »_

Raven n'arrivait pas à former des phrases cohérentes pour expliquer son erreur. Elle savait que si elle continuait à essayer, elle allait dire le contraire de ce qu'elle pensait. Il valait mieux continuer. Expliquer qu'elle ne voyait pas Clarke de cette manière.

 _« Il ne sait rien passé avec Clarke. Enfin, si un baiser, mais on a rien ressenti. Je n'ai rien ressenti. J'ai tout stoppé quand j'ai compris que ça ne m'aiderait pas à passer à autre chose parce que, au fond, je n'avais pas envie de passer à autre chose. »_

Elle s'approcha d'Octavia pour lui prendre la main du bout des doigts. Elle fit abstraction de ce qui venait de se passer entre la jeune femme et Lincoln. Ce n'est que parce qu'Octavia avait été blessé par son comportement qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras du géant. Elle en voulait à O', mais ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. C'était en partie de sa faute si tout cela était arrivé.

 _« Oublie tout ce que j'ai pu dire. Je n'ai pas envie de refouler mes sentiments. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on redevienne comme avant. Je sais que c'est nouveau pour toi, mais on ira à ton rythme. On prendra notre temps. Octavia. Si tu as ressenti le moindre petit frisson, la moindre émotion, laisse-nous une chance. »_

Octavia avala sa salive difficilement en fermant les yeux. Respirer doucement. Prendre son temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé voir Raven si… sincère. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé devoir réfléchir sur cette pagaille émotionnelle qui bouillonnait en elle.

 _« Rae, je… J'ai besoin de temps. Seule. »_

Raven se recula un peu en hochant la tête.

 _« Bien sûr. Bien sûr »_

 _« C'est juste pour faire le point, je… »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends totalement. »_

Elle s'approcha à nouveau et embrassa délicatement la joue de sa partenaire. Elle s'éloigna à reculons sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la porte en bois.

Elle avait fait le plus dure. Elle sortit, de l'appartement, fière d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose d'aussi terrifiant. D'ailleurs, en voyant sortir Lincoln, elle avait hésité à aller jusqu'au bout. Non pas parce qu'ils étaient amis, mais parce que cela lui avait fait si mal qu'elle se demanda si le jeu en valait la chandelle. En tout cas, pour Octavia, oui. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur la jeune femme. Et, malgré sa peur de tout faire foirer, elle irait jusqu'au bout. Peu importe le nombre d'erreurs qu'elle allait commettre, le nombre de disputes, de désaccords, cette fois-ci, elle ne fuirait pas.

Ooo

Lexa tournait en rond. Elle avait essayé de se détendre en écoutant de la musique, s'occuper en cuisinant, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier le corps de Raven blotti contre sa… contre Clarke. Elle était si en colère contre Raven de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, contre Clarke de l'avoir rejetée, et surtout contre elle-même. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour une femme, qu'elle tombait sous le charme, et cette personne n'en avait rien à faire. Raven rentra quand elle se versa une tasse de café.

 _« Qui aurait cru qu'un weekend de thanksgiving pouvait être si émouvant »_

Lexa ne répondit pas. Elle n'était pas d'humeur pour faire la conversation. Elle n'avait qu'une chose à dire à Raven, et elle était sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas l'entendre.

 _« Ok. Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose ! »_ commença Raven. _« Je reviens de chez Octavia où… je lui ai avoué que je voulais être plus que son amie. »_

 _« Il te les faut toutes à ce que je vois ! » lança Lexa incapable de se taire plus longtemps._

Comment pouvait-elle passer de l'une à l'autre après avoir passé la nuit dans les bras de Clarke ?

 _« C'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui ? »_

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel en passant derrière le bar.

 _« Je dis juste la vérité. Anya, Clarke, Octavia… est-ce que tu es physiquement capable de ne pas te jeter sur tout ce qui bouge amicalement à côté de toi ? »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »_ lança Raven surprise.

« Comment était ta nuit avec Clarke ? J'ai oublié de te féliciter. Belle victoire. Tu fais un coup bas à ta meilleure amie, tu t'envoies en l'air et tu passes à autre chose en moins de 24h, du Raven Reyes tout craché. »

« Tu m'expliques ce que j'ai fait pour t'énerver à ce point ? Ou tu fais ta garce sans raison ? Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toi qui a lancé cette compétition débile. »

Lexa serra les poings. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus, que Raven fasse semblant de ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle lui en voulait ou qu'elle se pense réellement innocente ?

 _« Je pensais réellement que ma meilleure amie n'était pas une salope sans cœur. »_

Raven ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle ne savait pas réellement ce que Lexa pouvait bien lui reprocher. Et, elle s'en fichait. Si elle se permettait de l'attaquer sans raison, elle n'allait pas se gêner.

 _« Oh, parce que toi tu es si parfaite n'est-ce pas ? La grande Lexa Woods sportive de haut niveau, étudiante brillante, enfant prodige et bourreau des cœurs ? A ce que je sache, c'est toi qui est incapable d'éprouver quoi que ce soit pour quiconque à part ta petite personne. »_

 _« Excuse-moi d'avoir pensé que tu surveillerais mes arrières. Mais, non bien sûr que non. Il a fallu que tu te fasses la seule personne pour qui tu savais que j'éprouvais quelque chose. »_

Le déclic se fit enfin. Lexa pensait qu'elle avait couché avec Clarke. Bien… elle en avait eu l'intention, elle ne pouvait le nier. Mais, rien ne s'était passé. Elle était incapable de faire ça à O' ou Lexa, même si elle ignorait ce que son amie ressentait réellement pour le médecin.

 _« Il ne sait rien passer entre Clarke et moi. Je viens de te dire que je craquais sur Octavia. Clarke est sa meilleure amie, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Tu me prends pour qui au juste ? »_

 _« Toi en tout cas, tu me prends pour une conne. Je vous ai vu. Clarke et toi. Tu peux arrêter de mentir. »_

 _« Et, comment j'étais censé savoir que tu avais des sentiments pour elle ? Tu m'as clairement dit non quand je te l'ai demandé deux jours plus tôt. Je suis devin maintenant, peut-être ? »_

Lexa était vraiment à bout de nerfs. Elle ne supportait pas que son amie ne reconnaisse pas son erreur. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais parlé de Clarke dans sa chambre si elle ne soupçonnait rien. C'était censé être sa meilleure amie. Personne ne la perçait à jour mieux qu'elle.

 _« Joue pas les innocentes. TU SAVAIS TRES bien que je l'aimais bien plus que je le disais. Mais, ça ne t'a pas dérangé de te jeter dans ses bras. Quelle amie tu fais. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas cou… »_ Raven s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration. A quoi bon se défendre. Lexa avait son regard de 'je sais tout' . Peu importe ce qu'elle dirait, elle ne la croirait pas. _« Tu sais quoi ? Crois ce que tu veux. Tu penses déjà tout savoir de toute manière. »_

 _« Va te faire foutre Reyes »_

 _« C'est ma spécialité non ? »_ lança-t-elle avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre.

Lexa attrapa sa veste en cuir et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Il lui arrivait souvent de se disputer avec sa colocataire mais elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu à ce point. Ce n'était pas la seule personne qui pesait lourd sur le cœur de l'escrimeuse. Elle avait du mal à croire que Clarke ait pu appeler Raven juste après qu'elle lui ait avoué ses sentiments. Qui faisait ça au juste ? Elle avait besoin de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. A quel point, elle s'était trompée sur elle. Elle accéléra le pas en direction du centre de campus. Elle ne doutait pas de trouver la blonde assise à une table de la bibliothèque. Elle marcha déterminée à lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait. Sa dispute avec Raven n'aidait pas. Elle ne pouvait nier que Clarke avait aussi sa part de responsabilité dedans.

Le paysage désert de la fac défila devant elle jusqu'à arriver devant le pavillon central où se trouvait la bibliothèque. Lexa s'avança dans l'allée en pavés qui menait à la double porte. Arrivé au milieu, elle s'arrêta, toute détermination fuyant son corps. Elle désirait vraiment entrer dans ce bâtiment et dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur au jeune médecin. Elle voulait se tenir devant elle et lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait merdé. Lexa souhait réellement confronter Clarke sur son comportement qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait le droit de ne pas vouloir être avec elle. Mais, se reporter sur sa meilleure amie comme si elle se fichait bien de qui allait souffrir ? Ou de comment cela affecterait la vie des autres ? Elle voulait une explication, pourtant, son corps était incapable de bouger. Si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, elle savait qu'au fond, elle n'y arriverait pas. Dès le moment où elle plongerait son regard dans le bleu parfait de Clarke, elle perdrait toute conviction. Qu'elle le veuille ou non. Et, elle ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Lexa resta immobile au milieu de l'allée. Elle était incapable de dire si cela faisait 5 minutes ou une heure, mais, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Elle n'arrivait pas à entrer mais refusait de partir.

 _« Tu dois vraiment avoir peur des livres pour rester bloquée devant l'entrée »_ lança une voix à côté d'elle.

Lexa tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. Un jeune homme en fin de vingtaine qu'elle ne connaissait pas se tenait à côté d'elle. Il avait de long cheveux bruns bouclés qui lui retombaient sur le front et les joues.

 _« Pardon ? »_

 _« Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. Tu es bloquée au milieu depuis 35 minutes ? »_

 _« Oh »_

 _« Les livres t'effraient à ce point-là ? »_

Le jeune homme sourit laissant apparaître une fossette au creux de sa joue.

 _« Plus, celle qui tient le livre. »_

 _« Oh… problème de fille ? On est tous dans le même bateau je vois. Je suis presque sûre que si je passe cette porte la femme de ma vie me renversera une bibliothèque pleine sur la tête »_

Lexa rigola à son tour. Elle était sûre que Clarke, elle aussi, en était capable.

 _« Remplace la femme de ta vie, par la fille de mes rêves et on en est au même point. »_

 _« Bell »_ lança-t-il en lui tendant la main.

 _« Lexa »_ sourit-elle

Bell remit ses mains dans ses poches et s'installa à ses côtés, le regard fixé sur cette porte d'entrée qu'aucun d'eux n'oserait franchir.

 _« Et sinon, on va boire une bière ? »_

Lexa ne put retenir son rire surpris.

 _« Tu as loupé le moment où je disais que je déprimais à cause d'une femme ou tu es juste ambitieux ? »_

 _« Non, Non. J'ai bien compris que je n'avais aucune chance »_ rigola-t-il _« Je trouve que ça fait moins pathétique si on est deux à boire à tout juste midi que moi seul au comptoir du bar. Allez, je paye les premières tournées ? »_

Ooo

Clarke sortit de sa chambre fatiguée. La nuit avait été longue et éprouvante. Depuis le départ de Raven, elle s'était rendormie en espérant que tous ses problèmes disparaitraient à son réveil. Ce n'était pas le cas. Elle pouvait encore entendre Bellamy essayer de se racheter, et voir le regard de déception dans les yeux de Lexa. Lexa. Elle n'avait pas été très gentille avec la jeune femme. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait dit, mais plutôt la manière. Elle n'était pas prête à être avec quiconque. Elle n'avait plus rien à offrir. Elle aimait beaucoup Lexa et était sûre qu'elle ne serait pas comme Bellamy, mais le problème venait d'elle, de sa capacité à s'abandonner et à refaire confiance. Et puis, elle en manquait d'envie. Elle ne voulait plus de compliqué. Elle n'avait que vingt-trois ans et sa vie ressemblait déjà à une télénovéla.

Clarke passa derrière son père pour lui faire un bisou sur le dos de son épaule avant de s'asseoir à l'ilot central sur lequel, il cuisinait des pancakes.

 _« Comment était ta soirée ? Tu es rentrée tard, je n'ai rien entendu ? »_

 _« Non, mais j'étais lessivé, je suis directement allé me coucher quand j'ai vu que tu avais un invité… »_

 _« C'était une amie, on avait quelques problèmes à régler. »_

 _« Une autre amie à toi est passée ce matin quand tu dormais. Heu... grande brune, yeux verts, et très jolie si tu veux mon avis. »_

 _« Papa… »_

 _« Quoi, excuse-moi de m'intéresser à la vie de ma petite fille. »_

Clarke allait lui répondre que ce n'était qu'une amie, mais, elle n'en n'était même plus sûre. Un pincement au cœur la fit frissonner. Elle n'avait jamais voulu ça. Elle n'avait jamais rien demandé. C'était Lexa et Raven qui avait tout commencé. C'était elles qui étaient venues perturber sa petite vie d'étudiante. C'était elles qui étaient venues la séduire. Et malgré tout, malgré le ridicule de la situation, elles étaient devenues amies. Et en l'espace d'une soirée, Clarke avait réussi à tout ruiner, surtout avec Lexa, alors qu'elles étaient les plus proches l'une de l'autre.

 _« Aucune autre visite inattendu » lui demanda son père en posant une assiette remplit de pancakes devant elle._

 _« Non… »_ Clarke reposa sa fourchette et regarda son père. Il avait son expression « sûr de lui ». Comment pouvait-il être au courant de la visite de… .

 _« Oh mon dieu papa. Dis-moi que tu n'es pas responsable de la visite de Bellamy ? »_

 _« Il est passé alors ? Je n'en étais pas sûr. »_

 _« Papa. »_ cria-t-elle.

Jake perdit son sourire et se concentra sur le regard de sa fille. Il savait que la mettre en contact avec Bellamy était un coup risqué, mais lorsque le jeune homme était venu le voir, il n'avait pas eu le cœur à lui refermer la porte au nez, il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'ils avaient vécus, ayant eu lui-même autant de malchance avec sa femme plusieurs années avant qu'ils n'aient Clarke.

 _« Le pauvre gars est venu frappé à ma porte à Dallas. Je sais qu'il t'a fait souffrir, mais il m'a promis qu'il voulait te parler pour s'excuser. »_

 _« Je n'en reviens pas. Comment tu as… Je n'ai plus faim »_ lâcha-t-elle avant de quitter la cuisine pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Trahie par son propre père. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Elle étoufferait. Elle se changea rapidement et ramassa ses affaires.

 _« Clarke, on était censé passer la journée ensemble, non ? »_

 _« Non, j'ai du boulot. T'as qu'à me prévenir la prochaine fois que tu es en ville. Ou pas. »_ lança-t-elle avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, transpirante à cause du poids de ses affaires, elle se jura de passer son permis dans l'année. Deux bus et un train pour rentrer chez elle était beaucoup trop long. Elle devait être la jeune américaine de 23 ans n'ayant jamais posé ses fesses derrière un volant. Elle claqua la porte de son appartement derrière elle et lâcha ses sacs en soufflant.

 _« Merde. »_

Clarke releva ses mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur ses yeux et se dépêcha de retirer ses chaussures. Libérée de tout le surplus, elle se jeta sur le canapé. La tête sur l'un des coussins, elle resta immobile. Le weekend n'avait définitivement pas tourné comme elle l'avait imaginé. Il avait pourtant bien commencé. L'anniversaire d'Octavia avait été une réussite. Le repas chez les Woods avait été génial. Elle s'était sentie proche de ses nouvelles amies. Particulièrement de Lexa dont l'expression de peine ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire. Elle n'avait vraiment pas souhaité lui faire du mal. Lexa était géniale, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle ne ressemblait en rien au mythe LEXA WOODS dont tout le monde parlait à l'université. Elle avait les pieds sur terre, elle était attachante, intelligente et était toujours disponible pour les gens qu'elle aimait. Pourquoi… pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle apprenne à la connaître ? Son plan était simple, finir la fac sans problème et si au passage, elle pouvait s'amuser tout irait bien. Et Lexa aurait été parfaite dans ce rôle. Mais, il avait fallu qu'elle s'attache. Si elle devait être honnête, elle aussi s'était attachée à la jeune escrimeuse. Elle savait qu'elle tenait à elle plus qu'elle oserait l'avouer. Mais cela ne changeait rien à ses convictions. Et avoir vu Bellamy n'avait fait que renforcer ce sentiment. Jamais, elle ne donnerait à quiconque la possibilité de lui faire aussi mal.

Clarke ne releva pas la tête quand elle entendit des bruits de pas à côté d'elle. Elle entendit la porte du frigo s'ouvrir, et sentit un poids s'installer à ses pieds.

 _« Je vois que toi aussi tu as une journée d'enfer ? »_

Clarke releva juste le menton du coussin pour pouvoir répondre.

 _« J'espère que tu m'as pris une cuillère. »_

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus pour savoir qu'Octavia s'était glissée à côté d'elle avec un pot de glace. Clarke se releva complètement et attrapa la cuillère que lui tendait sa meilleure amie.

 _« On regarde quoi »_ demanda-t-elle en prenant une bonne part de la glace.

 _« Pour les journées de merde, il n'y a qu'un remède. »_

 _« Big Bang Theory »_ lancèrent-elles en même temps

Elles passèrent l'après-midi à rigoler devant leur télé, espérant oublier ce qui occupait leurs pensées. Sans trop de succès. Dès qu'Octavia éteignit l'écran, le poids des évènements de la veille lui retomba sur leur cœur.

 _« Si tu partages ta peine, je partage la mienne »_ sourit Clarke.

Octavia se tourna un peu plus vers son amie. Elle savait que le sourire de Clarke s'accentuerait quand elle lui expliquerait qu'elle avait raison.

 _« Raven est passée ce matin… »_

 _« Elle t'a avoué ses sentiments ? »_

 _« Comment tu le sais ? »_

 _« Disons qu'on a eu une conversation intéressante hier soir. D'ailleurs, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Je te le promets. Et je n'aurais jamais demandé si j'avais été au courant. »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais. Je t'ai dit moi-même que je ne la voyais pas comme ça. Tu avais le droit de coucher avec elle. »_

 _« Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. »_

 _« Mais, tu ne l'as pas fait. J'ai compris. »_

 _« C'est quoi alors le problème ? »_

Octavia prit une grande bouchée d'air avant de lancer très rapidement.

 _« Hier soir, j'ai embrassé Raven. »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« J'ai embrassé Raven, et il se pourrait que j'ai aimé ça plus que je l'aurais pensé. Mais, après, elle est partie pour être avec toi et je me suis sentie seule, trahie et… j'ai couché avec Lincoln. Raven l'a découvert ce matin et s'en fiche. Elle veut quand même qu'on se donne une chance. »_

 _« Tu as embrassé Raven et couché avec Lincoln, dans les 14 dernières heures ? »_

 _« C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ? »_

 _« Pardon. Et alors, lequel des deux gagnent ton cœur ? »_

 _« La facilité serait de dire Lincoln. »_

 _« Tu vas te contenter de la facilité ? »_ demanda Clarke.

 _« Je n'en sais rien. Je… Et si on parlait de ton weekend ? »_

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et se rallongea. Elle attrapa le cousin derrière elle et l'appuya sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri.

 _« Je commence par quoi ? Lexa qui m'avoue vouloir plus ou… ou ton frère frappant à la porte de chez mon père ? »_

 _« Bellamy est en ville ? »_ cria Octavia.

Clarke acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

 _« Ok. Attrape ton manteau, on a clairement besoin de quelque chose de plus fort que la glace. J'offre la première tournée ! »_

Ooo

Il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel pour Lexa. Elle avait eu plusieurs longues soirées qui avait commencé tôt en fin de journée et fini tard en fin de matinée. Mais, jamais, Ô grand jamais, elle ne s'était retrouvée toute la journée dans un bar à noyer son malaise avec un inconnu. Depuis qu'il était 16h passées et qu'elle ne comptait plus le nombre de whisky qu'elle avait bu, Lexa se sentait relativement bien. Même penser à Clarke était moins blessant depuis quelques heures. Son nouvel ami, Bell' s'avoua être un excellent compagnon de bar et un bon compétiteur aux fléchettes et au billard. Tout serait parfait s'il passait moins de temps à regarder ses fesses quand elle se penchait pour jouer.

 _« Et, gagné ! »_

 _« Ça fait quoi ? 5-1 ? On arrête le massacre là ou… ? »_

 _« Si tu veux, on se fait un match en équipe, tu auras ton moment de gloire »_ rigola-t-elle

 _« J'ai vraiment aucune chance avec toi ce soir, hein ? »_

 _« Aucune. A part si tu possèdes une poitrine que je n'aurais pas vu ? »_

 _« Nope. 100 % pectoraux. Mais, ce n'est pas le cas de la blonde derrière toi qui ne te lâche plus du regard. »_

Lexa se retourna. Près du bar, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, et un regard clair qui ne lui rappelait que trop un certain médecin à qui elle ne voulait surtout pas penser.

 _« Pas mon genre. »_

 _« Pas ton genre ? Pas ton genre ? Tu rigoles. Blonde, yeux gris, courbes parfaites, et décolleté à point. Comment ça ne peut pas être ton genre ? T'es sûre que tu aimes les filles ? »_

 _« Ne fait pas ton abruti. Je commençais à t'apprécier. »_

 _« Et, ça continue si je prends le premier mètre de shooter ? Il est 18h, c'est enfin une heure respectable » rigola-t-il._

 _« Après toi. »_

Le bar se remplit à mesure que Lexa enchaînait les verres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas lâchée à ce point. Elle n'avait pas à penser aux conséquences sur son entraînement vu que sa saison était quasi morte. Elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper d'Anya ou Raven parce qu'elle était enfin libre. Et, elle n'avait surtout pas besoin de garder l'esprit clair pour draguer vu que son cœur était déjà pris. Elle avait juste besoin de boire pour oublier. Ils restèrent quelques heures encore avant que Bell' disparaisse dans les toilettes. Lexa en déduit qu'il était grand temps de retrouver son lit et de mettre son cerveau en pose pour les 15 prochaines heures. Et malgré le froid de cette fin de novembre, Lexa décida de marcher sans réel but. Elle marchait dans le sens opposé de sa chambre. Elle réalisa où elle venait d'arriver quand elle reconnut l'immeuble qui se dressait devant elle. Elle avait marché jusqu'à chez Clarke. Elle s'avança vers l'interphone, et essaye de trouver le bon bouton. Elle effectua plusieurs tentatives avant de sonner au bon appartement. Personne ne répondit. Elle retenta sa chance, évitant soigneusement de composer le numéro de la vielle voisine qui lui avait criait dessus. Toujours personne.

 _« Merde. »_

Elle voulait vraiment parler à la jeune femme. Le courage qui l'avait fui cet après-midi devant la bibliothèque l'avait frappé de nouveau. L'alcool y était surement pour beaucoup, mais Lexa sentait le besoin de vider ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser doucement. Elle était prête à attendre pour avoir la chance de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment.

Octavia et Clarke ne rentrèrent pas tard. Elles n'avaient jamais été de celle qui noyaient leurs chagrins dans la vodka. Leur devise était plus de tacos et moins de sentiments. Avant de rentrer pour leur marathon cinématographique de la fin de week-end, elles s'arrêtèrent faire le plein de nourriture dans leur restaurant préféré. C'est les bras chargés de sac de burritos qu'elles s'approchèrent de leur chez elles.

 _« Heu... est-ce que c'est Lexa qui dort devant notre porte ? »_

 _« Oh mon dieu »_ pensa Clarke avant de s'avancer un peu plus.

Lexa était repliée sur elle-même, la tête endormie sur ses genoux. Clarke s'approcha doucement et lui secoua l'épaule pour la réveiller. Les yeux verts de la jeune femme mirent un instant avant de reconnaître la personne qui se tenait devant elle.

 _« Clarke ! »_

La sportive essaya de se relever, mais ses jambes ne semblaient plus lui obéir. Elle attrapa la main que la médecin lui tendit pour se remettre sur pieds.

 _« Il y en a une qui s'est amusée ce soir »_ lança Octavia.

 _« Clarke ! »_

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air émerveillé que Lexa abordait.

 _« Tu te souviens de ce que tu voulais me dire »_ demanda gentiment Clarke en posant la main sur ses épaules.

Lexa hocha la tête et se redressa le plus possible. Elle se concentra pour garder l'air le plus sérieux.

« _Ma meilleure amie ? Sérieusement. Je te dis que je veux être plus qu'une de tes conquêtes et tu me repousses pour coucher avec ma meilleure amie ? »_

 _« Lexa… »_

 _« Qui fait ça au juste ? J'étais loin de me douter que tu avais si peu de cœur ou d'estime. »_

 _« Tu devrais te calmer_ » lança Octavia.

Lexa repoussa la jeune femme qui essayait de la faire partir pour se pointer entre Clarke et la porte.

 _« Je croyais vraiment que tu étais différente. Tu refuses d'être avec moi par peur de souffrir, mais au final, c'est toi qui est la source de toute ma douleur. A cause de toi, je me suis disputée avec ma meilleure amie, j'ai liquidé mon loyer en alcool et je vais surement choper une pneumonie. A cause de toi. » Lexa tituba en essayant de la pointer du doigt._

 _« Tu devrais partir Lexa_ » continua la meilleure amie du médecin.

 _« Tu as fini »_ demanda Clarke.

Lexa fit non de la tête. Elle était loin d'avoir fini. Elle savait qu'elle ne contrôlait plus son flux de paroles, et qu'elle regretterait ses propos au petit matin, mais à cet instant, elle mourait d'envie de lui dire.

 _« Tout a commencé quand je t'ai rencontré. J'aurais aimé ne jamais poser les yeux sur toi. »_

Ce coup-ci Octavia tira plus fort Lexa pour l'éloigner de son amie. Elle voyait que sa sœur luttait pour ne pas craquer devant elle. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gorgés de larmes. Elle savait que ces mots étaient durs, surtout depuis que Bellamy avait utilisé la même expression il n'y a pas si longtemps.

 _« O', est-ce que tu peux t'assurer qu'elle rentre chez elle sans danger ? »_

Sans rien rajouter, elle ouvrit la porte et rentra chez elle.

Le trajet du retour fut plus long que prévu. Octavia ne pouvait accélérer de peur que l'escrimeuse décore l'intérieure de sa voiture. Aucune des deux ne parla durent toute la durée du chemin. Lexa car elle en était physiquement incapable, et O' pour éviter de piquer une crise sur la jeune femme qui n'était clairement pas dans son état normal.

En arrivant devant la porte du dortoir, Octavia tapa plusieurs fois sur la porte en bois. Raven, en pyjama, ouvrit. Elle sourit en voyant la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle avant de réaliser qu'elle apportait une Lexa entre la vie et la mort avec elle.

 _« Anya, tu peux t'occuper du déchet, s'il te plait ? »_ demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait dans le couloir pour avoir un moment seule avec Octavia. Elle poussa Lexa à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle.

 _« Hey »_

 _« Hey »_ répondit O' timidement.

 _« Ecoute »_ commença Raven nerveuse. _« J'ai tout fait à l'envers. Je sais que tu m'as demandé du temps pour réfléchir, et je comprends totalement vu comment j'ai mal géré la situation. »_

 _« Raven, non tu... »_

 _« Je t'ai balancé sans prévenir que j'avais envie d'être avec toi. Qui fait ça au juste ? Une relation ça se travaille. On apprend à se connaitre avant. »_

 _« Tu me connais mieux que beaucoup de mes amis. »_

 _« C'est bien ça le problème, je te connais et tu me connais en amie. Rien qu'en amie. Si on veut ne serait-ce qu'espérer être plus, il faut faire les choses dans le bon ordre. »_

 _« Je… »_

 _« Une soirée. Commençons par une soirée. Laisse-moi te subjuguer par mon talent d'organisatrice de rencard. Demande à Clarke, elle ne s'en est toujours pas remise »_

 _« C'est moi qui ait organisé le rendez-vous avec Clarke. Et pas sûr que de parler de ma meilleure amie avec qui tu as presque couché est la bonne chose à faire quand tu espères que je dise oui."_

 _« Touché. »_

Raven attrapa les mains de la jeune fille et s'approcha encore un peu. Elle prit une bonne respiration et chercha sa partenaire du regard.

 _« Octavia Blake, me ferais tu l'honneur de venir à un rendez-vous avec moi ? »_

* * *

 **Well... toujours des problèmes ?**

 **Vous pensez quoi du Lexa/Bellamy ? J'avais envie de les faire devenir amis sans qu'aucun des deux sachent le passé de l'autre. Juste deux personnes malheureuses qui passent un moment ensemble pour oublier leur peine.**

 **Le Clexa a du mal ? Je suis désolée.. mais depuis le début, tout était beau donc fallait remuer un peu tout ça**

 **A la semaine pro' (ou un peu plus tard...)**


	11. Chapter 11: Caliente !

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **me revoilà avec un peu de retard, mais malheureusement vu les semaines à venir ça risque de devenir de plus en plus dur de poster toutes les semaines, je m'excuse et fait de mon mieux :D**

 **Alors, il y a encore pas énormément de Clexa, mais je vous promets que c'est le dernier. Après, clexa puissanceX2000**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme d'Hab on remercie Edas44 pour sa relecture et ses conseils.**

 **On review, on follow, et en apprécie :D**

* * *

Une semaine. En une semaine, Raven et Lexa avaient échangé au total moins de 20 mots. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'on dort dans la même chambre, qu'on doit se parler. Cool. ». Et ça pesait sur le cœur de Lexa. Elle en voulait terriblement à Raven d'avoir agi si égoïstement. Elle en voulait à Raven, mais cela lui faisait de la peine de vivre ensemble et de n'être plus que des étrangères. Ce qui la surprenait le plus, c'était que Raven semblait encore plus en colère qu'elle. Comme si elle avait fait quelque chose pour mériter cette haine. Allongée sur son lit, elle se cachait derrière le livre qu'elle lisait pour son cours de conflit internationaux, Lexa observait son amie se préparer. En questionnant Anya, elle avait appris que son amie avait proposé un rencard à Octavia. A voir comment Raven s'appliquait et stressait à la vue de ce rendez-vous, elle comprit que cela lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Elle aurait aimé être heureuse pour son elle, mais la situation lui tournait encore plus le ventre. Sa nuit avec Clarke n'avait clairement pas compté. Elle avait eu la chance de chérir chaque parcelle du corps du médecin, et elle s'en fichait. Elle était déjà passée à autre chose. Si seulement, elle pouvait faire de même. Elle aimerait oublier les boucles d'or dans lesquelles ses mains voulaient se perdre. Elle voulait pousser l'envie de se fondre dans le regard bleu océan. Elle mourrait d'envie de ne plus penser aux lèvres de Clarke sur les siennes, à sa langue dans sa bouche, et à sa peau contre sa peau. Elle rêvait de passer à autre chose, de ne plus y penser. Mais c'était impossible.

 _« Et merde ! »_

Raven lâcha son eye-liner qu'elle venait de se planter dans l'œil. Elle posa les deux mains de chaque côté du miroir et prit son temps pour respirer. Elle était beaucoup trop stressée pour le bien de ce rendez-vous. Et pourquoi ? Il n'y avait aucune raison que ça ne se déroule autrement que bien, non ? De qui se moquait-elle ? Elle était Raven Reyes, il y avait 98% de chances qu'elle fasse tout foirer. Si ce n'est pas ce soir, ce sera plus tard durant leur relation.

 _« Nerveuse ? »_ ne put s'empêcher de demander Lexa.

 _« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »_

Sans rien rajouter, Raven se redressa et attrapa sa veste rouge. Après tout, c'était sa veste porte bonheur, autant mettre la chance de son côté. Et elle quitta la chambre en claquant la porte. Elle en voulait toujours à Lexa de ne pas avoir eu confiance en elle. Elle ne lui avait jamais donné une seule raison de douter d'elle. Cela avait au moins eu le mérite de lui montrer ce que pensait réellement sa meilleure amie d'elle. Sa meilleure amie ? Pouvait-elle toujours l'appeler comme ça ? Elle ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant.

Pour son rendez-vous de ce soir, elle avait opté pour l'authentique. Pas de grand gala, de vernissage ou de planétarium. Juste Raven Reyes et Octavia Blake dans un petit restaurant/bar qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Elle gara sa voiture en bas de l'immeuble et profita que quelqu'un rentre pour se glisser à l'intérieur sans avoir à sonner. Elle monta les marches rapidement et frappa sans attendre. Elle n'avait pas vu Octavia depuis qu'elle l'avait invité à sortir, et elle lui manquait. C'était un sentiment nouveau. Jamais, elle n'avait ressenti cette envie d'être avec quelqu'un. De juste être avec elle. Non amicalement ou sexuellement, juste d'être avec quelqu'un parce qu'elle avait besoin d'être avec cette personne. Octavia ouvrit la porte et le cœur de Raven s'arrêta un instant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de robe de soirée, de bijoux éclatants ou d'heures de maquillages pour être épatante. Elle portait un simple jean slim noir qui épousait ses formes à la perfection et une chemise aux manches remontées bordeaux. Ses cheveux étaient tressés en plusieurs lignes au-dessus de sa tête et un léger maquillage noir faisait ressortir ses yeux gris.

 _« Tu es splendide ! »_ s'exclama Raven quand son cerveau fut à nouveau capable de former des mots.

 _« Tu n'es pas mal non plus »_

Raven ouvrit la bouche pour feindre un air outré.

 _« Pas mal ? Pas mal ? »_ répéta-t-elle _« Je suis super sexe, Oui ! »_

 _« Toujours aussi modeste, à ce que je vois ? »_

 _« Je ne t'ai jamais caché qui j'étais vraiment »_ sourit Raven. _« Prête pour le rencard de l'année ? »_

 _« Simplement de l'année ? Tu me déçois un peu là, Reyes. »_

 _« On verra si tu penses toujours pareil après ce soir. »_

Ooo

Lexa était déchaînée. Toute sa frustration, sa colère, sa peine qui l'avaient habité tout le weekend, ne demandait qu'à sortir. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle s'entrainait, seule dans le gymnase, son épée à la main, et sa rage de vaincre ne diminuait pas. D'habitude, elle se concentrait pour faire des mouvements précis, des touches difficiles. Elle travaillait surtout sa précision. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Elle ne s'entraînait pas réellement, elle évacuait toutes les pensées néfastes. Et cela faisait un bien fou. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Ni de Raven, ni de Clarke. Elle continua à enchaîner bottes après bottes pendant plus de vingt minutes, quand elle donna le coup de grâce. Elle posa un genou à terre et lâcha son arme. Elle était vidée. Elle releva la tête pour respirer profondément quand elle entendit des applaudissements à côté d'elle.

 _« Clarke ? »_ Demanda-t-elle _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

Le jeune médecin s'avança un peu, son regard évitant soigneusement de s'attarder sur l'abdomen nu de l'escrimeuse.

 _« Je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais je devais te parler. »_

Lexa attrapa une serviette, en hochant la tête. Tous ses principes et ses résolutions fondaient à la vue de la blonde et elle détestait l'emprise que Clarke pouvait avoir sur elle. C'était comme si tout son travail était inutile.

 _« Laisse-moi me doucher avant. Et, on pourra aller ailleurs. »_

 _« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, on peut parler ici. »_

 _« Non. Je n'ai pas envie de remplir mon sanctuaire de mauvais souvenirs. Et puis, je suis sûre que c'est une conversation que je préférerais avec un verre à la main. »_

Clarke s'assit sur les tribunes en secouant la tête. Bien. Lexa ramassa ses affaires et se dépêcha de retrouver la sérénité procurée par une douche chaude sur ses muscles contractés. Elle voulait profiter de tout le bien être procuré par l'eau chaude avant de sortir rejoindre Clarke pour un moment qui ne valait rien de bon. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle lui avait dit des choses horribles. Et même si sur le moment, elle trouvait que c'était mérité, cela faisait toujours mal de savoir qu'elle avait blessé une personne qui comptait à ce point pour elle. Et en même temps, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir s'excuser. Elle augmenta la pression de l'eau et passa la main sur son visage.

 _« Et merde. »_

Tout juste vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises dans un bar, un verre de bière devant chacune. Lexa faisait tout pour éviter le bleu de la femme de peur de perdre pied. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Clarke prit son courage.

 _« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. »_

 _« Je t'écoute. »_

 _« Je… je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire en réalité. »_

 _« Clarke, c'est toi qui est venue me voir… »_

 _« Je sais. Je sais._ »

Elle tourna la tête autour d'elle à la recherche d'aide. Ou d'une idée. Son regard s'arrêta sur le jeu de fléchette dans le coin. Elle remercia silencieusement Octavia de l'avoir converti à Quantico, une série qu'elle adorait, parce qu'elle allait leur piquer une idée.

 _« Ok. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des choses que tu veux savoir et il y a des choses que je tiens réellement à te demander. Et si, on jouait à un jeu ? Une partie de fléchette. Si on lance et qu'on ne touche pas le centre ou le jaune, l'autre peut nous poser n'importe quelle question. Et, on doit répondre honnêtement. »_

 _« Clarke. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour jouer à un jeu. »_

 _« Alors, qu'est-ce ce que tu fais ici, Lexa ? Je t'offre un moyen de demander ce que tu veux, sans tabou ou gène. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Ou alors… tu as peur de perdre ? »_

Elle savait très bien que provoquer Lexa était le meilleur moyen d'obtenir la réponse qu'elle souhaitait d'elle. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne refusait jamais un défi.

 _« Tu commences »_ lança-t-elle en allant se placer à côté de la cible.

Clarke sourit. C'était peu orthodoxe, mais c'était un bon moyen de passer au-dessus de la gêne et de lancer la conversation dont elles avaient terriblement besoin. Elle attrapa une fléchette et se plaça devant la cible. Elle se mordilla la lèvre pour se concentrer et lança. La flèche se planta beaucoup trop loin du centre. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas joué.

 _« Tu as apprécié ta nuit avec Raven ? »_ demanda Lexa en buvant une gorgée.

 _« Heu… c'était inattendu. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais. »_

 _« Lexa, il ne s'est rien… »_

 _« A mon tour. »_ la coupa-t-elle.

Lexa attrapa une fléchette, et sans attendre, l'envoya quasiment dans le mille. Sans réaction, ni surprise, Clarke se replaça devant la cible. Elle s'attendait définitivement à ce que Lexa soit douée. Elle était douée dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Clarke se concentra de nouveau, mais n'eut pas plus de chance.

 _« Pourquoi tu as soudainement eu « besoin » de moi ? »_

 _« Mon ex a cru bon de me rendre une visite surprise chez mon père. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis qu'Octavia avait dû le jeter de chez nous. »_

Lexa accepta sa réponse et échangea sa place avec la jeune femme pour son deuxième lancer. Un deuxième lancer tout aussi parfait que le premier. Et, encore une fois, sans rien dire, Clarke se réinstalla devant le jeu et se prépara à lancer. Et à rater.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre lui et toi pour qu'il te mette dans cet état ? »_

Lexa était curieuse de savoir. Réellement. Si Clarke n'était pas prête à lui donner une chance, c'était en partie à cause de ce qui s'était passé entre elle et son ex petit-ami.

 _« On est sortis ensemble plus ou moins tout mon lycée. On ne s'est réellement séparés qu'une seule fois et c'est d'ailleurs là où j'ai découvert le grand intérêt que je porte à la gente féminine. Mais, du milieu de ma terminale à ma première année de médecine, on s'est remis ensemble. On est resté ensemble mes 4 années de fac, malgré l'éloignement, malgré l'armée. Malgré beaucoup de choses. Et, je pensais réellement que ça ne changerait pas. »_

 _« Mais ? »_

 _« Je suis tombée enceinte. Et on a décidé de le garder. La grossesse n'a pas marché comme elle aurait dû. »_

 _« Oh, Clarke, je … »_

 _« Il a complétement craqué. Il a dit et fait des choses impardonnables. Je commence tout juste à m'en remettre. Pas sûr que j'y arrive un jour, d'ailleurs. »_

Lexa se retint de venir la prendre dans ses bras. Elle savait que ce n'était pas sa place. Et que Clarke le percevrait plus comme de la pitié qu'autre chose. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Elle se sentait réellement mal pour la jeune femme. Personne ne méritait de vivre ça. C'est pourquoi elle se plaça devant la cible et se prépara. Elle tourna la tête vers Clarke qui s'était rassise pour boire plusieurs longues gorgées. Elle avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour reprendre ses esprits. Lexa releva un tout petit peu son bras, avant de lancer. Pour la première fois, la flèche atterrit hors du cadre. Elle se tourna vers Clarke, en levant les épaules.

 _« Tu pensais réellement ce que tu as dit ? »_ demanda le jeune médecin.

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Tu penses réellement que tout irait mieux si tu ne m'avais pas rencontré ? »_

Lexa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre négativement, mais la referma. Ce stupide jeu reposait sur l'honnêteté. Elle se devait de dire la vérité. C'était la moindre des choses après ce que Clarke venait de lui confier.

 _« Sur le moment, oui. »_

Clarke dut se retenir de ne pas partir en courant. C'est elle qui avait voulu qu'elles discutent. C'est elle qui avait cherché des réponses. Il fallait qu'elle assume.

 _« Puis, plus j'y repense, plus je réalise que rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. Ou celle de Raven. Je t'avoue que je t'en veux terriblement pour avoir couché avec ma meilleure amie juste après que je t'ai avoué… »_

 _« Je n'ai pas couché avec Raven. »_ la coupa Clarke.

 _« Je vous ai vu. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas couché avec Raven, Lexa. J'en avais l'intention. Raven a refusé. Et, elle a bien fait. C'était mal de ma part. Et, je ne cherche pas d'excuses mais sur le moment, je ne ressentais plus rien. Je me fichais des conséquences vu que je ne ressentais rien du tout. Je suis désolée, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser plus encore. »_

 _« Attend. Tu n'as pas couché avec Raven ? »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Et, Raven n'a donc pas couché avec toi ? »_

 _« Nope »_

 _« Et, merde. »_ lança-t-elle en ramassant ses affaires.

 _« Je suppose que tu as une meilleure amie à retrouver ? »_

Lexa hocha la tête en laissant de l'argent sur la table.

 _« Peut-être qu'un jour, toi et moi, on pourrait être amies de nouveau ? »_

Lexa releva la tête en silence. Elle ne demandait que ça. Elle avait du mal à imaginer ne plus avoir ses moments avec la jeune femme. C'était juste trop tôt. Si elle voulait pouvoir mettre ses sentiments derrière elle, elle avait besoin de temps. Et d'espace. Voir Clarke n'arrangerait pas les choses.

 _« Un jour »_

Ooo

 _« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais l'ambiance cubaine »_ lança Octavia en suivant Raven jusqu'à leur table.

Raven les avait fait marché jusqu'à ce petit coin de paradis où l'ambiance était chaleureuse et où les tables étaient aménagées autour d'une piste où beaucoup de monde dansait sur les rythmes de salsa qui étaient diffusés.

« Je ne sais pas encore si c'est le cas » répondit la jeune femme.

Octavia fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

 _« Mon grand-père était cubain. C'est à peu près la seule chose que ma mère ne m'ait jamais dite sur sa famille. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je découvre ma culture d'origine. Et, je ne voyais personne d'autre avec qui le faire que toi. »_

 _« Qui aurait cru que tu pouvais être charmante quand tu voulais ? »_ rigola Octavia.

 _« Il y en encore beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi. Le charme Reyes en fait partie »_

Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Octavia qui lui sourit pour réponse. Jusqu'à présent, tout se passait sans accro. Quand le serveur arriva déposer les boissons, Octavia se dépêcha de retirer sa main pour attraper son verre.

 _« D'après mes sources, on ne trouve pas meilleur restaurant cubain avant Miami. »_

Et, c'était sûrement vrai. Octavia avait rarement gouté de nourriture si bonne et généreuse. Les deux femmes commandèrent plusieurs plateaux pour goûter à tout et partager les mets en discutant et en rigolant. Au fil de la soirée, les deux se confièrent l'une à l'autre sur leur enfance, leurs amis, leurs projets.

 _« Anya et Lexa se sont remises de leur Thanksgiving ? »_

Raven passa sa serviette sur sa bouche et la reposa en prenant son temps. Elle avait pensé qu'elle était au courant de sa dispute avec Lexa. Et, elle aurait vraiment aimé éviter le sujet, mettre le week-end derrière elle complétement.

 _« J'en ai l'impression »_ se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

 _« Raven ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »_

Raven but une gorgée de son cocktail et resta silencieuse. Elle avala une nouvelle bouchée de la viande marinée somptueuse du plateau en ignorant, le regard curieux d'Octavia.

 _« Rae ? »_

 _« Ce n'est rien. Disons que Lexa est moi on ne se parle pas vraiment depuis. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Oh rien d'important. Juste, l'histoire avec Clarke. »_

 _« Quelle histoire avec Clarke ? »_

 _« Lexa croit toujours que Clarke et moi on a couché ensemble. Et ça ne lui plait pas. »_

 _« Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas le contraire ? »_

 _« Parce qu'elle a tout de suite supposé que je n'étais qu'une salope. Et, que je me fiche de ce qu'elle pense. »_

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel. Elles n'étaient pas possibles, ces deux -là. Comment pouvaient-elles être autant amies l'une et l'autre avec un caractère si fort ?

« Arrête de faire ta têtue, et parle avec ta meilleure amie. » lui conseilla O'.

 _« Et si on parlait d'autre chose, hein ? »_

Octavia abandonna pour l'instant, mais il était hors de question qu'elle laisse couler. S'il y avait bien une personne qui comprenait l'importance d'une relation comme la leur, c'était bien elle. Raven s'appliqua à faire rire le plus possible sa partenaire, quand elles finirent leur dessert, Octavia avait les joues rouges et les abdos qui commençaient à faire mal. C'était tellement mignon que Raven ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser ses joues rouges.

 _« Tu aimes danser O' ? »_

 _« Beaucoup. Mais, je ne saurais jamais faire ça » dit-elle en pointant du doigt les danseurs de salsa au milieu de la piste. « Mais, j'aimerais beaucoup. »_

 _« Ça tombe bien, je nous ai réservé un cours juste au-dessus. »_

 _« Sérieux ? »_

 _« Toujours quand il s'agit de danser avec une jolie femme. »_

Le serveur leur fit signe de le suivre. Il les conduisit jusqu'à un escalier à côté des cuisines. Leur professeur les attendait au milieu du parquet.

 _« Prêtes à vous déhancher ? »_

 _« Octavia, je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûre d'être née pour ça. »_

 _« Prépare-toi à être scotchée par mes pas ! »_

 _« Et, on commence. »_

La musique se mit à raisonner autour d'elle. Leur professeur leur fit signe de se mettre en ligne et de suivre ses pas. D'abord derrière. Puis on revient. Et on recommence. On fait la même mais à droite. Et on revient. Quand les quatre pas de bases sont maitrisés, on rajoute le mouvement du bassin et des bras. Derrière, et on revient. A droite. Et on repart. Séparément, les deux jeunes femmes ne prirent pas longtemps à comprendre les pas et la cadence. Souvent, elles se lançaient des regards et souriaient sans le vouloir, leur faisant perdre leur concentration. Mais Raven s'en fichait. Elle adorait voir le sourire d'Octavia illuminer son visage.

 _« Ok, je crois qu'on est bon pour commencer la dance à deux. Qui mène ? »_

 _« Moi » répondirent-elles en même temps._

 _« Ok, on va commencer par Miss Raven » rigola leur professeur. « Votre main gauche dans le creux du dos, et la droite un peu pliée dans celle de votre partenaire. Bien. Octavia passez votre main gauche autour de son cou. Parfait. Maintenant, Raven, c'est vous qui décidez quel pas faire. Pour qu'Octavia recule vous poussez votre bras droit vers l'avant. Pour la faire avancer, c'est le contraire. Pour les pas sur le côté, vous tirez légèrement dans la direction que vous vous voulez. Et pour le pas classique vous poussez la main droite et tirez la demoiselle légèrement vers vous. Pensez à guider le pas un peu avant que vous le fassiez bien sur le temps. Compris ? »_

Non pas vraiment. Il ne leur donna pas plus de temps avant de relancer la musique. Raven se concentra.

 _« Tu peux le faire »_ pensa-t-elle.

Derrière, devant.

 _« Pas si mal, non ? »_

 _« Aie. »_

 _« Désolée »_ répondit-elle en décalant son pied.

Ok. Cela n'allait pas du tout. Elle avait choisi de prendre un cours en espérant séduire la brune avec la sensualité et la proximité, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé être si peu douée. C'était ridicule. Ses pas étaient mauvais, elle n'arrêtait pas de lui rentrer dedans.

 _« Désolée »_ répéta-t-elle après lui avoir marché une énième fois dessus. « Je suis vraiment nulle. »

 _« Et si tu me laissais mener pour voir ? »_ demanda O'

Ça ne peut pas être pire, pensa Raven. Son honneur était déjà entièrement détruit, autant en rajouter encore un peu en laissant son rendez-vous prendre les commandes.

 _« Fais-moi confiance »_ dit-elle en inversant leur position.

Dire qu'Octavia était plus douée qu'elle était un euphémisme. Elle était géniale. Très vite, Raven se détendit et ne pensa plus aux pas qui venaient naturellement. Elle se concentra sur la main d'Octavia dans la sienne, sur sa paume pressée contre ses reins. Elle sentait la chaleur de son souffle sur sa joue. Et se perdit dans ses yeux gris si perçant. Doucement, leur professeur recula et baissa la lumière avant de sortir et de les laisser seule. Raven remarqua à peine la différence tellement elle ne pensait à rien d'autre que la magnifique jeune femme dansant collée à elle. Octavia gagna encore un peu en confiance. Elle se recula doucement et passa sa main au-dessus de la tête de Raven pour lui faire faire un demi-tour et se colla à son dos. Une main sur sa taille, et l'une toujours dans la sienne.

« Et 1,2,3, stop, 5,6,7, Stop » murmura Octavia à son oreille pour réussir à recaler Raven dans le bon rythme.

Raven déglutit difficilement. Octavia ne jouait pas fairplay. Alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à se remettre de sa poitrine contre son dos, Octavia la retourna de nouveau et se remit à danser en rythme.

 _« Octavia Blake, tu vas me rendre folle »_

 _« Je t'avais bien dit que mon déhanché allait te bluffer » rigola la concernée._

 _« Tu es magnifique »_

 _« Je te retourne le compliment Rae »_

 _« Oh, notre heure est finie. »_

 _« Temps de retourner sur terre alors ? »_

 _« Désolée. Je te raccompagne ? »_

Octavia recula doucement et hocha la tête. Raven alla payer rapidement et retrouva O' devant. Elles commencèrent à marcher l'une à côté de l'autre en silence. Il avait beau faire froid, Raven était contente d'avoir décidé de faire le chemin à pied, celui lui donnait plus de temps en compagnie d'Octavia. Toujours en silence, elle glissa ses doigts dans la main de sa partenaire et se tourna pour voir sa réaction. Octavia sourit à la jeune femme avant de laisser sa tête se poser sur son épaule. Raven ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Elle avait réussi à ne rien foirer. Elles arrivèrent trop vite à l'appartement de O'. L'un des voisins de la jeune femme sortit de la porte d'entrée, Octavia se dépêcha de la lâcher et de s'éloigner pour attraper la porte avant qu'elle se referme.

 _« Bon »_ lança O' une fois devant sa porte _« j'ai passé une excellente soirée »_

 _« Moi aussi. Tu… tu fais quoi mercredi soir ? »_

 _« Je crois que je sors avec toi non ? »_

Raven rigola.

 _« Parfait »_

 _« Parfait »._

Ok. C'était le moment. Elle avait promis qu'elle irait doucement, mais elle ne pouvait finir cette soirée sans un baiser d'au revoir. Elle se rapprocha doucement de sa partenaire et se pencha. Elle aperçut Octavia se mouiller légèrement les lèvres avant qu'elle plaque les siennes contre. Elle garda ce baiser, calme et simple. Elle appuya légèrement ses lèvres avant de se reculer. Garder simple. Ne pas presser. Elle mourrait d'envie de se presser contre son corps, et dévorer cette bouche parfaite. Ce n'était juste pas le bon moment. Elle attendait ce moment avec impatience. Ce moment où elle pourrait enlacer et embrasser Octavia autant de fois qu'elle le voudrait.

« Bonne nuit »

Octavia l'embrassa une dernière fois tendrement avant de se glisser à l'intérieur. Elle ferma la porte et se plaqua contre. Elle jeta son sac à terre et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur le bois. Elle avait du mal à arrêter de sourire. Et ça lui faisait peur. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle se sentirait si bien avec… avec une femme.

 _« Alors ? »_ demanda Clarke en s'approchant.

 _« Alors, je suis dans la merde. »_

Clarke fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où son amie voulait en venir. Octavia se dégagea de la porte et s'installa sur le canapé, la tête dans ses mains.

 _« C'était si horrible que ça ? »_

 _« Au contraire, c'était génial. »_

 _« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre le problème. »_

 _« Quand j'ai accepté, j'espérais que tout se passerait mal. Que, mon attirance pour Raven ne soit pas réelle. Que… »_

 _« Et, maintenant, tu ne peux plus nier que tu es attirée par une femme ? »_ demanda Clarke.

Octavia hocha la tête en silence. Jamais, elle n'aurait cru que cela la perturbait autant. Elle n'avait jamais pensé différemment de Clarke juste parce qu'elle aimait les filles et les gars. Mais, maintenant que la question se posait sur sa propre sexualité, tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser d'elle-même était remis en cause.

« _Je vois »_ commença Clarke. _« C'est si grave que ça ? »_

 _« Je dirais plus bouleversant que réellement grave. Je me pose juste des questions »_

 _« Et si, tu essayais de ne pas y penser. Raven te plait et tu as passé une bonne soirée non ? »_

 _« Je me répète, c'était génial »_

 _« Alors, concentre-toi simplement sur ça pour l'instant. Le reste, on s'en fiche. »_

Yeah... Elle devait se concentrer sur Raven. Juste Raven. Facile.

Ooo

C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que Raven ouvrit la porte de son appartement. La soirée s'était mieux passée qu'elle aurait pu l'imaginer. Elle prenait conscience petit à petit qu'elle pouvait avoir une vraie chance avec O'. Jamais, elle n'avait voulu essayer à ce point-là avec quiconque. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Lexa se leva du canapé dès qu'elle vit son amie rentrer.

 _« Hey »_ lança-t-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main. _« On peut parler ? »_

 _« Je viens de passer une très bonne soirée, je ne suis pas d'humeur à ce que tu me la ruines. »_

 _« Promis, je n'en ai pas l'intention. J'ai parlé avec Clarke. »_

Raven leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha en croisant les bras. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre ce que Lexa avait à dire.

 _« J'ai réagi de manière excessive. Je… pour ma défense, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ressentir toutes ces émotions. J'ai mal géré. Quand je vous ai vu Clarke et toi dans son lit, j'ai cru que… »_

 _« C'est bien ça le problème. »_ Lança Raven « Tu ne m'as pas laissé m'expliquer. Tu ne m'as pas donné le bénéfice du doute. Tu as juste cru que j'étais capable de te blesser volontairement. Et au lieu de t'excuser, tu te justifies. C'est n'importe quoi. »

« Rae.. »

« Et pour ma défense, même si j'avais couché avec Clarke. Je ne vois pas où aurait été le problème parce que tu m'avais ouvertement dit la veille que tu t'en fichais. Excuse-moi d'avoir cru que tu ne me mentirais pas sur quelque chose d'aussi important que tes sentiments. Au moins, maintenant, je sais que tu n'as jamais eu confiance en moi. Ça me surprend beaucoup moins que tu es cru que j'étais qu'une salope sans cœur. »

« Raven attend. Je suis désolée. Réellement. Et, je te fais confiance. Je … »

« Et tu crois que ça m'intéresse ? Tu crois que tu m'intéresses ? Je n'arrive même plus à me rappeler pourquoi on est amies. J'arrive tout juste à être dans la même pièce que toi. »

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Anya et ouvrit la porte.

« Je vais demander à ta cousine si elle veut bien changer de chambre avec moi. Il est grand temps qu'on arrête de faire semblant qu'on tient l'une à l'autre. »

Et, elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Lexa se retrouva seule. Elle avait du mal à croire que Raven était prête à l'oublier après une dispute. Elles étaient censées être amie depuis plus de 6 ans. Un faux pas et c'était fini ? Vraiment, il ne lui fallait que ça pour effacer tous les bons moments ?

 _« Et merde »_ jura-t-elle.

Lexa savait que c'était en partie sa faute. Et, elle espérait que Raven soit juste blessée et ne pense pas réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre sa meilleure amie. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Bell avait le timing parfait. Il avait besoin d'un partenaire pour un tournoi de billard, elle avait besoin de sortir de cet appartement qui l'étouffait de plus en plus.

* * *

 **Beaucoup plus de Clexa dans le prochain, et encore plus dans les autres.**

 **Je tiens juste à vous faire remarquer, qu'à aucun moment Clarke donne le nom de son Ex à Lexa...**

 **Bonne soirée :D**


	12. Chapter 12 : Griffin's Anatomy

**Bonjour à tous, petit jour d'avance !**

 **Un chapitre dont je suis assez fière, j'espère qu'il vous plaire.**

 **Merci a Edas44 pour sa relecture et toutes ses idées, ce chapitre serait bien différent sans celles-ci :D**

* * *

« _Bell, tu ne peux pas me laisser gagner juste parce que je suis triste et seule »_ lança Lexa en se penchant au-dessus de la table de billard pour jouer son coup.

 _« Je te jure que je ne le fais pas exprès. Même triste et seule, tu es meilleure que moi. »_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait parlé pour la dernière fois à Clarke et Raven. Clarke par choix, Raven par défaut. La jeune femme avait changé de chambre avec Anya et faisait tout pour en sortir le moins possible. Lexa avait essayé plusieurs fois de lui parler, mais rien n'y faisait. Deux semaines où elle sortait tous les soirs avec Bell. Ils buvaient un verre et faisait des compétitions de billards ou fléchettes contre d'autres étudiants qui passaient dans le bar. Rien d'excitant mais au moins elle gagnait des sous et passait le temps. Bell était un abruti. Et il le savait. Il avait toujours une bière à la main, sortait vannes sur vannes et disait tout ce qu'il pensait sans se demander qui écoutait, pourtant, Lexa se surprit à aimer sa compagnie. Il le cachait mieux qu'elle, mais il était tout aussi seul et triste. Un jour, elle lui avait demandé ce qui le retenait encore à DC s'il n'avait plus l'intention d'aller parler à son ex-petite amie. Il lui avait confié qu'il cherchait le courage pour aller parler à sa sœur. Début janvier, il commencerait un nouveau travail à Hawaï. Il voulait rentrer passer les fêtes en famille avant de partir. Pour cela, il fallait qu'il trouve le courage d'aller parler à sa sœur. Et puis, il lui confia qu'il espérait pouvoir croiser son ex pour essayer de lui parler une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait en aucun cas l'envie de la reconquérir. Il ne lui avait pas dit ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais il ne cachait pas qu'il avait merdé, et qu'il voulait simplement une chance de s'excuser. Apparemment, elle ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait. Lexa voulut lui expliquer que s'il l'avait trompé, s'excuser ne changerait rien à l'opinion qu'elle aurait sur lui. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire de pire à vrai dire. Bell avait beau être un abruti, il n'était pas méchant. Il aboyait plus qu'il mordait, et elle pouvait voir qu'il tenait réellement aux personnes dont il lui avait parlé.

Lexa frappa la boule blanche qui effleura le côté de la boule noire la poussant dans le coin gauche.

« _Heureusement que je ne te fais pas payer comme quand on bat les autres. »_ rigola Lexa en posant sa quille sur la table. _« Je t'aurais volé tout ton fric. »_

 _« Au moins mon incompétence te fait rire »_

 _« Allez, paye la prochaine et j'arrête. »_

Bell leva les yeux au ciel mais sortit son porte-monnaie. Il n'avait pas douté une seconde que ce serait à lui d'approvisionner en boisson. Il payait à chaque fois qu'il perdait. Souvent.

 _« Des nouvelles de… Cindy ? »_ essaya Lexa.

 _« Toujours pas »_ rigola-t-il. _« Mais non. Je la laisse tranquille. »_

Depuis leur première journée de buverie, une vraie relation s'était installée entre les deux. Bell avait peur que cela change si Lexa apprenait à quel point il avait merdé. De peur que Lexa puisse connaître son ex et découvre quel enfoiré il avait été, il ne lui avait jamais révélé son nom. Lexa l'avait pris comme un défi personnel et lançait souvent au hasard des prénoms espérant tomber sur le bon. Elle était arrivée à la lettre C. Elle n'y était toujours pas. Pour ne pas être désavantagée, elle avait continué de parler de Clarke sans pour autant évoquer son nom ou des points caractéristiques de son apparence. Elle savait que c'était n'importe quoi. Bell n'était pas de DC, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse connaître son médecin préféré, mais par fierté, elle était rentrée dans le jeu.

 _« Alors ta journée ? »_ demanda-t-il en posant le pichet au centre de la table.

 _« Voyons voir. Je suis arrivée en retard à mon TD m'obligeant à faire mon exposé avec HighBoy. Je suis quasi sûre d'avoir fait un hors sujet en droit international, la femme qui me plait ne veut toujours pas de moi et ma meilleure amie fait comme si je n'existais plus. Une journée comme je les aime. »_

 _« Au moins, t'as ton truc d'escrime qui se rapproche non ? »_

« Je suis officiellement de retour dans la compétition dimanche. Je me suis tellement peu entrainée depuis le début de la saison qu'il y a de grandes chances que je ne sois pas classée cette année. Et pour être honnête, je m'en fiche presque. »

 _« Je croyais que c'était ton truc. »_

 _« C'était le cas. Et j'aime toujours autant combattre sauf que je ne vois plus l'importance de la compétition. Les années précédentes je ne pensais qu'à me qualifier au national, là, tant que j'ai encore du temps pour en faire, ça me va. »_

 _« Tu sais ce dont tu as besoin ? Viens passer le nouvel an avec moi à Hawaï. »_

 _« T'es sérieux là ? Je te connais tout juste ! »_

 _« Et alors, bonne compagnie, soleil, plage et nanas en bikini, rien de mieux pour te redonner le moral. »_

 _« Tu as sûrement raison. »_

 _« Bien sûr, j'ai tout le temps raison. »_

 _« D'habitude, je passe le nouvel an avec Raven. On ne fait rien d'exceptionnel, on teste juste un truc inédit avant de trouver la fête la plus bizarre qui soit. »_

 _« Et si tu arrêtais de te lamenter et que tu allais lui parler ? »_

 _« Et si tu arrêtais d'éviter tes problèmes et que tu allais voir ta sœur ? »_

 _« Touché »_

Bell porta sa bière à la bouche et vida son verre d'une traite.

 _« Au moins, on s'est bien trouvé, non ? Deux lâches qui se tiennent compagnie. »_

 _« A nous. »_ lança Lexa en levant son verre et le vidant à son tour.

Elle se sentira vraiment et définitivement seule quand il sera parti en janvier.

Ooo

Submergée. L'odeur d'Octavia l'entourait. La pression que la jeune femme exercée sur ses genoux était un véritable délice. Mais rien ne pouvait se comparer à l'envie qui montait en elle à chaque fois que sa partenaire prenait ses lèvres entre les siennes, et glissait sa langue dans sa bouche. Raven se sentait submergée. Et, elle en était ravie. Elle n'aurait changé sa place pour rien au monde. Ses mains tenaient fermement la taille de la jeune femme au-dessus d'elle. Elle n'osait pas encore partir à la découverte du corps parfait qui la plaquait contre le dossier du canapé. Malgré qu'elle en meure d'envie, elle devait se rappeler qu'Octavia n'avait jamais été avec une femme. Elle devait lui laisser le temps et faire en sorte que tout soit parfait. Son canapé au milieu de son salon, là où tout le monde pouvait débarquer sans prévenir, était tout sauf l'endroit parfait. Octavia, elle, ne se gênait pas. Elle relâcha les lèvres de sa partenaire et s'attaqua à son cou. Elle remonta doucement de sa clavicule à sa mâchoire en laissant des petites morsures qui envoyaient des décharges électriques dans tout le corps de Raven.

 _« A quelle heure est ta réservation ? »_ demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers.

 _« Bientôt »_

 _« Tu crois qu'on peut la rater ? J'ai une meilleure idée pour notre soirée. »_

Le sang de Raven chauffa en elle. Vraiment ? Vraiment ? La proposition d'Octavia était plus qu'alléchante. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elles se donnaient une chance, et soyons honnête, Raven allait devenir folle à rester si prêt de la perfection sans pouvoir y goûter.

 _« Je croyais que tu voulais prendre ton temps ? »_ demanda Raven en rapportant le visage d'Octavia vers le sien.

Octavia recula brusquement et tendit les bras pour tenir Raven à distance.

 _« Parce que pour toi, je ne pouvais parler que de sexe ? »_

 _« Avec toi sur mes genoux en train de me lécher le cou, je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à penser à autre chose. »_

Octavia sourit légèrement avant de descendre de Raven pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle entendit le soupir triste de Raven quand elle quitta ses genoux.

 _« Raven, je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas encore prête. Je sais que c'est ridicule surtout que j'ai sauté le pas depuis longtemps mais… »_

 _« Eh, ne t'inquiète pas je comprends. Je me suis juste laissée emportée par… ça »_ dit-elle en bougeant les mains entre elles deux ne sachant pas comment décrire ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Octavia se pencha pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

 _« Du coup, pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller au restaurant ? »_

 _« Je pensais qu'on pourrait rester là et regarder un film en se faisant des câlins ? »_ sourit O'.

 _« C'est notre 3ème soirée film en dix jours. Octavia Blake aurais-tu honte de moi ? »_

 _« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Pourquoi tu penses ça ? »_

 _« Eh, c'était une blague ! »_

 _« Non sérieusement, ça te gène que je préfère garder les choses entre nous pour l'instant ? »_

Raven se releva un peu contre le dossier.

 _« Non, pour l'instant non. Je peux comprendre, je crois. Tant que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps, ça me va. C'est nouveau pour toi je respecte que tu ais besoin de … t'adapter. C'est juste que j'aimerais pouvoir t'embrasser quand l'envie me prend qu'on soit au resto, dans un bar ou que je te croise sur le campus. Et puis, j'ai l'impression qu'on faisait beaucoup plus de choses quand on n'était qu'amies. »_

Octavia passa ses bras autour du coup de Raven et l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle avait du mal à faire autre chose quand elles étaient si proches.

 _« Juste le temps que je m'habitue à nous. Rien de plus. Promis »_

Cette fois-ci, c'est Raven qui se pencha pour réunir leurs lèvres. Elle se fondit contre elle le temps d'un baiser doux et langoureux.

 _« Tu fais le pop-corn, je commande chinois »_ lança Raven en se levant.

Ce fut à Octavia de râler pour se lever. Raven se dépêcha de commander et profita de l'absence de sa partenaire pour déplier le canapé et s'installer au milieu. Octavia posa le bol sur la petite table et se glissa contre Raven. Elle passa sa tête en dessous de son bras et la posa sur le côté de sa poitrine. Raven se détendit aussitôt, pourquoi vouloir sortir quand on pouvait rester ainsi ?

Ooo

L'avantage quand notre vie sociale et amoureuse est quasi inexistante, c'est qu'on a le temps de se soucier de ses cours. Lexa n'avait jamais été aussi investie dans ses études que ces trois dernières semaines. Tout était bon pour lui faire oublier sa vie quotidienne. Malheureusement, elle avait constaté qu'elle avait pris beaucoup plus de retard qu'elle ne le pensait. En tant qu'étudiante en politique et relations internationales, elle avait beaucoup moins d'expériences que la plupart que ses camarades. Son dernier stage remontait presque à deux ans maintenant. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle voulait devenir manager de campagne, et vivre à DC était un avantage considérable, pourtant, elle n'en avait que très peu profité. Avec les élections de la chambre des représentants au coin de la rue, elle ne devrait pas avoir de mal à trouver un poste en bas de l'échelle. Et puis, cela lui ferait du bien de se mettre corps et âme dans un nouveau projet. Elle passa l'après-midi à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur les candidats à la chambre des représentants des états voisins de DC. Elle avait beau savoir que son travail consisterait principalement à trier les papiers et faire des photocopies, elle ne voulait pas aider le premier candidat venu. Elle élimina aussitôt tous les républicains et sélectionna 5 démocrates dont les programmes semblaient cohérents et dans son état de pensée. Il lui restait encore beaucoup de travail, comme constituer un dossier d'embauche qui tienne la route pour toutes ses candidatures, mais elle était épuisée et rêvait de se cacher sous les couettes de son lit en lisant un livre.

L'air avait beau être aussi froid qu'on s'y attendait en début de soirée au mois de décembre, Lexa n'avait pas envie de prendre le bus. La nuit était tombée et les illuminations de noël venaient d'être installées, marcher lui ferait du bien. Elle traversa l'allée principale du campus et prit la direction de la rue des restaurants, elle en profiterait pour s'arrêter à son repas au petit restaurant indien qui faisait l'angle avec sa rue.

Lexa marchait le long des voitures garées sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Les illuminations étaient particulièrement jolies cette année et elle se laissa flotter dans l'ambiance joyeuse des fêtes de fins d'années. Cela ne l'aida pas à comprendre ce qui se passa ensuite. Une minute elle était debout appréciant l'approche des vacances, et en un rien de temps, elle se retrouva projetée au sol. Un choc sur sa hanche la projeta au sol. Elle ne se sentit pas tomber. Son pied droit se tordit sous elle et elle ressentit les craquements de ses os. Elle eut tout juste le temps de protéger son visage avant qu'elle se retrouve face au béton du trottoir.

 _« Putain de merde !"_ cria-t-elle quand elle se remit de la surprise du choc.

Elle releva la tête et s'assit comme elle put pour essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle vit devant elle une Jeep rouge s'arrêter brusquement après avoir dépassée le trottoir. La porte du conducteur s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et une jeune femme sortit en vitesse.

 _« Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée, je.. »_

 _« CLARKE ? »_

Clarke retira la main devant ses yeux et affronta le regard de la personne qu'elle venait juste de renverser. Elle connaissait ce vert émeraude.

 _« Oh Mon Dieu, Lexa ? Est-ce que ça va ? »_

 _« Me rejeter ne suffisait pas, il fallait littéralement que tu m'écrases ? »_

 _« Je ne t'ai pas vu. Et, je n'ai même pas senti que je montais sur le trottoir, j'étais juste en train de me garer. Oula. Non ! Ne bouge pas »_

Clarke se dépêcha de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la força à rester assise.

 _« Laisse-moi voir »._

 _« Ça va, je n'ai rien. »_

 _« Pardon ? Qui de nous deux est médecin déjà ? »_

 _« A cause de qui je suis dans cette situation déjà ? D'ailleurs, je croyais que tu n'avais pas ton permis ? »_

Clarke releva une mèche de cheveux de Lexa pour pouvoir regarder la coupure sur sa tempe. Puis, elle descendit ses mains sur son abdomen et examina la zone du bout de ses doigts.

 _« Officiellement, je ne l'ai pas encore. Je suis en train de prendre des cours. Avec Wells on allait manger un bout et je lui ai demandé de laisser garer la voiture pour m'entraîner. »_

 _« Erreur que je ne ferais plus »_ Lança le jeune homme à côté. Lexa ne l'avait pas vu sortir du véhicule.

 _« Bon tes coupures sont superficielles, et ton abdomen a l'air bien. Il faut quand même que tu fasses une écho pour être sûr que rien ne saigne. »_

 _« Je te dis que ça va. Tu m'as plus poussée qu'écrasée. »_ Lança-t-elle en essayant de se relever. _« Pas la… Aie ! » cria-t-elle en appuyant sur son pied droit. « Merde. Merde. Merde. Ok, ça fait peut-être un peu mal »_

Clarke passa le bras de Lexa derrière son cou pour l'aider à se tenir droite. Lexa se tenait en équilibre sur un pied, dès qu'elle essayait de poser l'autre, des chocs de douleurs la traversaient.

 _« Ok, tu me laisses t'emmener à l'hôpital. »_

 _« T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée que tu conduises ? »_

 _« Très drôle, Wells ? »_

 _« Au revoir sushis… »_ lança-t-il en passant du côté du conducteur.

Clarke s'installa à l'arrière avec Lexa et allongea sa chambre blessée sur ses genoux. A chaque secousse, Lexa jurait de nouveau, elle devenait si vulgaire quand elle avait mal que Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En arrivant à l'hôpital, elle comprit qu'elle avait mal choisi son jour pour renverser quelqu'un. Les urgences étaient bondées. Même Lexa qui n'avait aucune connaissance du domaine médical comprit que sa soirée lecture sous la couette était foutue. Le jeune médecin aida Lexa à marcher jusqu'à l'accueil où elle attrapa le formulaire avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs libres. Clarke souleva le pied de son amie et le reposa sur ses genoux pour que sa jambe soit tendue et en hauteur. Elle lui attrapa le formulaire des mains et commença à lire.

« _Je suis blessée au pied, je peux encore écrire. »_

 _« Je sais, mais ça nous fera passer le temps toutes les deux. Noms complets, Lexa quelque chose Woods ? »_

 _« Alexandria Alycia Jasmine Woods. »_

 _« Alexandria ? Dur à porter quand on grandit si proche de la ville ? »_

 _« C'est un nom typique Trikru, personne sauf ma grand-mère ne m'appelle comme ça. »_

 _« Date et lieu de naissance ? »_

 _« 20 juillet 1992, Sydney Australie. »_

 _« Australie ? T'es née en Australie ? »_

 _« Mon père, pas Gustus, mon père biologique était pilote dans l'une des bases militaires américaines en Australie. Ma mère l'avait suivi. Ils se sont séparés avant ma naissance mais il supplia ma mère de rester pour qu'il puisse me voir. Il a eu un accident de vol avant mes 6 mois. »_

 _« Je suis désolée Lexa. »_

 _« Pour être honnête, ça ne me gêne pas tellement, ce serait pire si j'avais de vrais souvenirs de lui. Je considère Gustus comme mon père depuis toute petite. Il a choisi d'être avec ma mère alors que j'étais déjà née. Il m'a bercée, changée, élevée. Mon premier mot est venu assez tard, mais il jure que je savais dire papa bien avant maman. C'est sa petite fierté personnelle »_

 _« Double nationalité ? »_

 _« Nope. Je pourrais la demander je crois, mais je suis très bien ici. »_

 _« Risque de grossesse ? »_

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

 _« Je pense que j'ai trouvé le moyen de contraception le plus efficace qui soit »_

Clarke ouvrit la bouche et la referma à la lecture de la prochaine question. Un sourire ironique apparut sur son visage juste avant qu'elle reprenne la parole.

 _« Dernier rapport sexuel ? »_

 _« Quoi ? Sérieusement ? »_

Clarke hocha la tête.

 _« Nombre de partenaire sexuel de l'année en cours ? »_

 _« Je viens faire une radio pas passer un test de dépistage de MST ! »_ s'offusqua-t-elle.

Lexa attrapa le dossier pour vérifier que Clarke ne se moquait pas d'elle.

 _« Je pense que je vais finir toute seule. »_

 _« Je trouvais ça très informatif, moi. »_

 _« Je n'en doute pas. »_

Lexa finit de répondre à toutes les questions en silence. Elle dut téléphoner à sa mère pour le numéro de leur assurance tout en essayant de ne pas l'inquiéter. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle débarque pour lui tenir compagnie alors qu'elle n'avait probablement rien de plus qu'une entorse.

 _« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé quel genre de docteur tu voulais être » fit remarquer Lexa quand Clarke revint s'installer à côté d'elle une fois le dossier rendu._

 _« Le genre de médecin dont leur cœur de son métier se passe derrière ses vitres » répondit-elle en désignant la baie vitrée des urgences._

 _« Trauma ? »_

Clarke lui fit signe que oui.

 _« Probablement pas celui qui t'ausculteras, ce sont généralement des généralistes affectés aux urgences. J'aimerais être chirurgien trauma. Tu ne le vois pas d'ici mais derrière ce mur, il y a une autre entrée, c'est là que toute l'action se passe. »_

 _« Tu veux dire là où tu vas crier aux internes quoi faire, papoter avec les infirmières entre deux tests, et t'envoyer en l'air avec Cristina dans la salle de garde ? »_

 _« M'envoyer en l'air avec Cristina ? »_

 _« Mon seul repère de traumato c'est Hunt de Grey's Anatomy, et il passe plus de temps à l'horizontal qu'à sauver des vies. » rigola-t-elle_

 _« Je vois qu'on a une experte des urgences »_

 _« Clarke ? »_ lança une voix à côté d'eux.

 _« Niylah ? J'avais complétement oublié que tu faisais ton internat ici »_ lança Clarke en déposant doucement le pied de Lexa sur le banc pour se lever.

Lexa observa la scène en silence. Elle n'apprécia pas particulièrement quand son amie enlaça le médecin plus longuement que la normale. Le fait que le médecin en question soit une jeune femme particulièrement jolie n'aida encore moins. Toutes les amies de Clarke se devaient d'être des mannequins ? Evidemment, aucune d'elle n'arrivait à la hauteur de Clarke, n'empêche que cette Niylah était beaucoup trop belle pour ses nerfs.

 _« T'as l'air en forme ! Tu es splendide Clarke ! »_

 _« Apparemment rester enfermée à la bibliothèque fait des miracles. »_ rigola-t-elle

 _« Courage, bientôt la fin. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut aller jusqu'au bout, c'est toi. »_

 _« Venant de toi, j'y crois vraiment »_

 _« Est-ce que je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé ? »_ demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Lexa.

 _« Clarke a encore du mal à ne pas confondre la pédale de frein et celle de l'accélérateur. Lexa Woods, enchantée. »_

 _« Dr. Niylah Summers. »_

Le médecin retourna son attention sur Clarke et posa la main sur son épaule.

 _« La nuit est mouvementée, mais je vais essayer de vous faire gagner quelques places. »_

 _« Vraiment ? C'est super sympa Niylah »_

 _« Bien sûr, tout pour mon ancienne élève préférée »_ sourit-elle _« J'essayerais de me libérer mais je ne te promets rien. Faudra qu'on aille se boire un verre, un de ces jours ! »_

 _« Quand tu veux ! »_

Lexa ne manqua pas comment la main du Dr. Summers serra un peu son emprise autour du bras de Clarke, ou comment ses yeux se perdirent une toute petite seconde dans le décolleté de son amie. Clarke l'enlaça une dernière fois rapidement, avant de retrouver sa place aux côtés de la blessée. Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques instants, le regard de Lexa fixé sur le poste des infirmières. Elle mordit sa langue pour éviter de dire n'importe quoi. Lexa étant Lexa, cela ne servit à rien.

 _« On se fait draguer par les autres médecins Dr. Hunt ? »_ demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

 _« Oh, la ferme. Niylah ne me draguait pas. On a juste passé beaucoup de temps ensemble quand elle était encore étudiante. C'était mon tuteur et marraine de promo. »_

 _« Arrête Clarke »_ commença Lexa en se tournant vers elle. _« Elle flirtait complétement avec toi. Tu ne peux pas être aussi aveugle. »_

 _« Elle n'a rien dit que tu n'aurais pu dire toi. »_

 _« C'est bien ce que je dis !_ » rigola Lexa. _« Elle flirtait complétement »._

 _« En attendant, c'était pour la bonne cause »_ lança-t-elle en montrant l'infirmière qui venait vers eux.

On apporta un fauteuil roulant que Lexa accepta à contre cœur, avant de les conduire de l'autre côté de ces baies vitrées que Clarke aimait tant. On les conduisit jusqu'à un lit libre et ferma les rideaux autour.

 _« Un médecin va venir vous voir dans un instant »_

Apparemment, un instant n'avait pas la même signification en médecine que dans la vie courante. 45 minutes plus tard, elles n'avaient encore eu aucune visite. Lexa en profita pour essayer de comprendre ce qui plaisait tant à Clarke dans les urgences.

 _« L'adrénaline du rush. L'énergie qu'il faut avoir. L'épuisement que ça procure. Devoir réfléchir le plus vite possible, agir en conséquence et tout ça pour essayer de sauver la vie d'un inconnu. J'ai tellement hâte de commencer mon internat. »_ lui avait-elle répondu.

Lexa ne pensait pas possible de trouver Clarke encore plus mignonne et fantastique qu'elle pensait déjà. Pourtant, l'entendre si passionnée relançait le jeu. Lexa comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur en pensant avoir besoin de temps loin de Clarke. Elle avait eu tort de croire que l'absence effacerait ses sentiments. Au contraire, elle les avait intensifiés. Si elle voulait un jour pouvoir dire qu'elle en avait définitivement fini avec Clarke Griffin, elle devait faire en sorte qu'elle s'habitue à elle, qu'elles deviennent amies, elle devait canaliser ses émotions et les transformer en quelque chose de plus simple.

 _« Tu avais prévu quoi avant que je ruine ta soirée ? »_

 _« Oh, rien d'inoubliable, indien et livre sous la couette. Et toi ? »_

 _« Wells voulait qu'on sorte danser. »_

 _« Oh.. tu t'es auto-détruite tes chances de t'envoyer en l'air ? Ça craint. »_

 _« J'ai dit danser, pas… »_

 _« Comme si s'était possible que personne ne te fasse de proposition après t'avoir vu danser. »_

 _« Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas croisé le chemin de Lex'abruti. »_

 _« Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai dit de mal ? »_

 _« Comme on se retrouve » lança le médecin en passant derrière le rideau._

 _« Génial »_ lança Lexa en levant les yeux au ciel. De tous les médecins des urgences, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur l'une de ses challengers.

Niylah s'avança vers la blessée et commença à examiner son visage. Elle la vit suivre la lumière, puis son doigt, et finit par tâter son abdomen. Quand, elle finit, elle s'approcha de la jambe blessée et pressa légèrement ses doigts en essayant de la bouger.

 _« Bor.. »_ Lexa se retint de jurer.

Le médecin retira sa chaussette et appuya à différents endroits du pied. Quand elle eut fini, elle nota plusieurs choses sur le dossier de Lexa et se tourna vers l'infirmier pour lui demander de préparer quelques examens. Lexa avait toujours trouvé ennuyeux de voir à quel point le docteur parlait à tout le monde avant de vous expliquer clairement ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix de rester silencieuse et d'attendre en se faisant tripoter dans tous les sens.

 _« Bon, Zoé va te nettoyer tes coupures, mais tu n'as pas besoin de points de suture. Tout a l'air parfaitement bien sauf au niveau de ton pied droit. Grande chance que tu aies seulement une vilaine entorse à la cheville mais vu la couleur de tes deux derniers orteils, ils sont sûrement cassés. Zoé va t'emmener faire une radio et on voit après ce qu'on peut faire pour faciliter ta convalescence. »_

 _« Je suis vraiment désolée Lexa. »_ commença Clarke.

 _« Eh, ne t'en fait pas j'adore me faire irradier »_ essaya-t-elle de rigoler.

Très vite la radio prouva que le Dr. Summers ne s'était pas trompée. Ses deux orteils étaient cassés à deux endroits différents. Elle avait du mal à comprendre comment un impact si faible et une simple chute avait pu gâcher tout son mois à venir.

Clarke l'aida à rentrer dans le taxi et insista pour l'accompagner et payer. Elles en profitèrent pour passer au fastfood le plus proche et commander une ration de frite et deux burgers. Clarke la reconduit jusqu'à l'intérieur de son appartement. Elle ne fut pas surprise de n'y trouver personne, on était vendredi soir après tout. Raven devait être avec O', Anya et Luna en train de boire ou danser dans une des nombreuses fêtes étudiantes qui se tenaient sur le campus tous les weekends. Elle l'aida à s'installer dans son lit et posa un oreiller sous son pied pour le laisser en hauteur.

 _« Tu peux y aller Clarke, je vais m'en sortir, c'est qu'une entorse et des orteils cassés! »_

 _« Tu veux que je t'aide à te changer ? »_

 _« Je n'en suis pas encore à ce point, merci. »_

Clarke s'assit sur le rebord du lit en silence. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune excuse pour rester auprès de Lexa plus longtemps mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la volonté de partir. Elle avait passé une bonne soirée, meilleure que n'importe quelle soirée dans une boite à danser au milieu d'inconnus.

 _« Tu m'as manqué »_ avoua-t-elle _« J'avais pris l'habitude de vous voir toi, Raven et Anya, et ça m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir passer la soirée avec toi malgré les évènements. »_

 _« Clarke… »_

 _« Je sais. Tu m'as demandé un peu de temps. Et je compte respecter ça, mais tu me manques et je trouvais ça important que tu le saches. »_

Clarke se leva, elle avait enfin avoué ce qui la tracassait depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital.

 _« Clarke attend »_ lança Lexa avant qu'elle atteigne la porte.

 _« Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, j'ai passé une bonne soirée aussi. Et, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas grâce à l'hôpital. »_

 _« Vraiment ? »_

 _« Tu me manques aussi. »_

 _« Tu… tu crois qu'on pourrait recommencer à trainer un peu ou c'est trop tôt ? »_

 _« Se faire rejeter ça craint. Ça n'aide pas que je n'ai pas l'habitude mais, il n'y a pas mort d'homme non plus. Je t'ai surtout repoussé par fierté, je pense. »_

Lexa savait que c'était à la fois vrai et faux. Mais, elle ne savait pas comment exprimer autrement ce qu'elle ressentait.

 _« Je serais ravie de recommencer à passer du temps avec toi. Et O', j'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis un siècle ! »_

 _« Pourtant, elle est toujours collée à Raven. »_

 _« C'est sûrement ça le problème… »_

Clarke n'eut pas besoin de lui demander plus de détails pour comprendre, le regard de Lexa quand elle avait prononcé le nom de sa meilleure amie avait parlé pour elle. Elle n'avait toujours pas réglé les choses avec Raven et ça lui pesait sur la poitrine. Clarke préféra ne pas lancer le sujet. Quand Lexa voudra en parler, elle serait là pour écouter.

 _« Je garde ton ordonnance, je déposerais tes médocs et tes béquilles dans la matinée. »_

 _« Tu n'es pas obligée, je pourrais demander à Anya d'y aller. »_

 _« C'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état, donc c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi. »_

Lexa essaya de ne pas trop sourire à cette perspective. Mais intérieurement, elle rayonnait.

Ooo

Raven tenait fermement Octavia collée contre elle. Leurs lèvres étaient une fois encore l'une sur l'autre, et leurs langues s'abonnaient à une danse langoureuse particulièrement plaisante. Raven ne put s'empêcher de tirer légèrement la lèvre inférieure de sa partenaire sachant exactement qu'Octavia ne pourrait se retenir de gémir doucement. Après leur soirée film, Raven avait insisté pour raccompagner Octavia voulant passer le plus de temps possible aux côtés de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait aucun doute, elle était accro. Arrivées devant la porte, Raven avait préféré ne pas rentrer, cela aurait été beaucoup trop dur de repartir. Elles s'étaient donc lancées dans une séance de pelotage intensif sur le palier.

 _« Mes voisins pourraient sortir »_ chuchota O' en se décalant légèrement.

 _« Et alors ? »_ Raven se pencha légèrement pour effleurer la bouche d'Octavia du bout des lèvres.

Un bruit de serrure se fit entendre sur le palier d'en face. Octavia se dégagea totalement et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de ses clés.

 _« Bonsoir Octavia »_ dit l'homme qui venait de sortir

 _« Salut Jason, garde de nuit ? »_

 _« Que veux-tu, il en faut. Vous rentrez de soirée ? »_

 _« Non, Raven et moi on bossait sur un truc pour la fac. »_

 _« Un vendredi soir ? Les étudiants sont plus les mêmes qu'à mon époque »_ rigola-t-il en descendant les premiers escaliers.

Raven attendit d'entendre la porte d'entrée claquer pour se tourner vers O' en croisant les bras.

 _« Un truc pour la fac, vraiment ? »_

 _« Désolée, j'ai paniqué. »_ avoua O'

 _« Ouais, je vois ça. J'ai comme l'impression que je devrais t'en vouloir là. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas le cas ? »_ demanda Octavia surprise.

 _« Mitigé. Je… un travail à faire sérieusement ? Je n'ai même pas atteint le rang d'amie. »_

 _« Raven, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »_

 _« Tu sais quoi ? Je vois bien que cette histoire de garder les choses entre nous est plus profond que tu veux le dire, mais, j'ai passé une bonne soirée et je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher maintenant. »_

Raven l'embrassa rapidement

 _« On en parlera demain. »_

Elle déposa un dernier baiser du bout de ses lèvres et partit sans rien rajouter.

Raven se dépêcha de partir et ne ralentit qu'une fois derrière le volant de sa voiture. Elle posa ses mains sur le volant et laissa échapper un long soupir. La réaction d'Octavia l'avait blessé plus qu'elle ne l'avait laissé voir. Elle prenait beaucoup sur elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas évident pour O', pourtant, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à passer outre. Quand elle était avec Octavia elle avait tout le temps envie de la tenir, de l'embrasser, elle n'avait jamais été très tactile, mais avec O', elle ne pouvait se retenir. Cacher son attirance pour la jeune femme était tout sauf naturel. C'était peut-être le retour de son karma. Pendant des années, elle n'avait porté attention à aucune de ses conquêtes, les avaient fait tourner en rond. Elle avait passé des années à s'en moquer, à ne pas penser aux sentiments des autres. Aujourd'hui, pour Octavia, elle devait ne pas faire attention à ses propres envies, et elle ne savait pas si elle en serait capable très longtemps.

* * *

Du Clexaaaa :D, j'avais cru comprendre qu'il manquait à certains...

Le prochain chapitre me donne du fil à retorde, entre Clexa, octaven, Lexa/Bell, Clarke/Bellamy je ne sais plus pour qui écrire mdr !

Bon weekend à tous, s'il fait aussi froid que chez moi, qu'une chose à faire, rester sous la couette, un chocolat chaud.


	13. Chapter 13 : Saturday Night Light

**Bonjour à tous :D**

 **A savoir que ma connaissance du football américain se résume à FRIDAY NIGHT LIGHT, et un seul match que j'ai eu la chance de voir en vrai à LSU l'année dernière au stade sous une tempête de pluie, donc soyez indulgent avec moi :D**

 **Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 13 !**

 **Merci Edas44 pour la relecture.**

* * *

Clarke s'était réveillée tôt. Elle était tout de suite allée à la pharmacie pour récupérer tout ce dont Lexa avait besoin. Elle agissait en partie par culpabilité, mais aussi par envie. Elle trouvait naturel de vouloir prendre soin de Lexa, surtout après lui avoir fait du mal émotionnellement et physiquement. Ne sachant pas à quelle heure il devenait décent de sonner chez quelqu'un un samedi matin, elle attendit que l'écran de son téléphone affiche 10h30 pour aller frapper à la porte de l'appartement. Elle entendit du bruit derrière le mur, un pas lourd et des respirations fortes avant que la porte s'ouvre. Lexa était debout, elle se tenait au mur, la jambe droite pliée pour que son pied ne touche pas le sol.

 _« Tu viens vraiment de venir à cloche pied ? »_ demanda Clarke en s'invitant à l'intérieur.

 _« Bonjour à toi aussi. Et comment tu voulais que j'ouvre la porte, par la pensée ? »_

 _« Il n'y a personne avec toi ? »_

 _« Tout le monde dort, contrairement à toi et moi, leur vendredi soir a été long. »_

Clarke glissa son épaule sous le bras de son amie et l'aida à rejoindre le canapé. Elle ne manqua pas la grimace qui traversa le visage de la jeune femme quand elle posa délicatement la cheville sur le coussin posé sur la table. Et à voir la fatigue qu'elle lisait son visage, la nuit avait été compliquée.

 _« Ça va ? »_ demanda-t-elle perplexe.

 _« Qui aurait cru que deux petits orteils de rien du tout pouvaient faire si mal ? Ça m'a lancé toute la nuit. »_

 _« J'ai ramené tes antidouleurs »_

Clarke fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une petite boite en plastique orange remplie de cachets blancs.

 _« Ma sauveuse »_

 _« Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est de ma faute si tu te retrouves dans cette situation. »_

 _« Touché » rigola Lexa en attrapant la boite._

 _« Tu as déjà pris ceux-là ? »_

 _« Non pas que je sache »_

 _« Tu devrais peut-être n'en prendre qu'un seul au lieu des deux prescrits, ils sont assez forts. Il y a des réactions assez exagérées à leur prise. »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis assez forte pour le supporter »_ dit-elle en glissant deux cachets dans sa bouche.

 _« Comme tu veux. Ce n'est pas moi qui risque de m'embarrasser après tout »_ rigola Clarke.

Clarke se releva pour aller chercher l'un des sacs qu'elle avait laissé sur l'ilot de la cuisine. Elle revint avec une boite en carton dont elle sortit une attelle. Elle souleva doucement la jambe de Lexa et lui glissa autour de la cheville. Après s'être assurée qu'elle n'était pas trop serrée, elle reposa le pied délicatement.

 _« Merci »_ chuchota Lexa.

 _« Tu avais prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui ? Car tu peux sûrement oublier. »_

 _« Tu l'as dit. Je devais faire ma préparation pour la compétition de demain. »_

 _« Tu reprenais enfin la compétition ? »_

Lexa hocha la tête avec un léger sourire de travers.

 _« J'ai vraiment foutu ta saison en l'air, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Lexa aurait voulu la rassurer, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que la plupart des évènements qui l'avait disqualifiée pour les premiers combats étaient de près ou de loin liés à la jeune femme.

 _« Ne t'en fais pas. Ça me donnera le temps de chercher un stage pour la fin du semestre. »_

 _« Je te le répète, ces médocs sont forts, pas sûr que tu sois en état pour prendre une décision si importante. »_

 _« On verra. J'ai déjà fait le gros travail, j'ai plus qu'à écrire mes lettres. »_

Clarke attrapa la pile de feuille au coin de la table et commença à fouiller dans les différents profils de candidats. Une photo l'interpella.

 _« Lexa, tu m'aimes comment ? »_

 _« C'est une question piège ?»_

 _« J'ai enfin compris comment j'allais me faire pardonner de tous les problèmes que j'ai causés. »_

 _« Le suspense va me tuer »_ rigola Lexa en se tournant un peu plus.

Clarke attrapa l'un des portraits et le tendit à Lexa.

 _« Sachin Jackson ? »_

 _« Sachin Jackson, star montante du parti démocrate, ce mec est génial, une grande partie de sa campagne est basée sur la réforme de la santé. »_

 _« Quelqu'un a le béguin ? »_

 _« Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que ce serait génial si tu pouvais travailler sur sa campagne. »_

 _« Je sais, c'est mon choix numéro un »_ dit Lexa ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

 _« Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon futur beau-père ? »_

 _« Je ne crois pas »_

 _« Si je te dis Marcus Kane. »_

Lexa se releva à l'entente du nom. Pour beaucoup d'américains n'habitant pas New York, cela restait un simple nom. Mais pour une étudiante en sciences politiques et futur manager de campagne, Marcus Kane était une une rockstar.

 _« Marcus Kane le sénateur junior de l'état de NY. Tu veux dire le Marcus Kane qui a mené l'une des campagnes des plus spectaculaires depuis celle d'Obama en 2008 ? »_

 _« Le même. Jackson est l'un de ses protégés, je suis sûr qu'il peut glisser ton nom »_

 _« Clarke… tu peux m'écraser et me casser tous les orteils que tu veux, si tu peux me faire bosser sur la campagne de Sachin Jackson. »_

 _« J'en parlerais à Marcus »._

 _« Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point j'étais contente qu'on tente cette amitié ? »_ rigola Lexa.

 _« Je sais de source sûre que tu ne pensais pas pareil hier quand je t'ai renversée ! »_

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand elle était avec la jeune femme. C'en était presque ridicule.

 _« Bon »_ commença Clarke. _« Je repasserais vers 13h avec de quoi te nourrir »_

 _« Clarke, tu n'es pas obligée. C'est juste quelques orteils cassés ! »_

 _« Laisse-moi réparer mes bêtises comme je peux. »_

Lexa ne sut dire si elle parlait de l'accident ou de plus. Serait-ce possible que Clarke essaye de lui faire passer un message plus important ? Non. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser espérer pour rien. Clarke et elle allaient être amies. De très bonnes amies, et ça lui conviendrait parfaitement.

 _« Ou… tu pourrais rester et me tenir compagnie en regardant l'un de ses films niais sur Noël qu'ils passent à longueur de journée ? Tu évites un aller-retour comme ça. »_

 _« Regardez qui veut que je prenne soin d'elle maintenant ? »_

 _« Si ces médicaments sont aussi forts que tu le dis, je ne devrais peut-être pas rester seule. »_

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en s'installant à côté d'elle. Lexa trouvait toujours le moyen de retourner la situation à son avantage. Et, elle adorait ça. Elle adorait Lexa tout court. Elle avait détesté passer autant de temps sans lui parler. Elle se détestait pour l'avoir fait souffrir, et elle se détestait encore plus pour ne pas être capable de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait tout en ayant besoin d'être près d'elle.

 _« Je suis censée aller voir le premier match d'Aden ce soir. Tu penses que je serais en état ? »_

 _« Si tu dors un peu, ça devrait aller. »_

 _« Tu es la bienvenue si tu veux aussi. »_

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour refuser mais s'arrêta. Elle savait que si elle passait la journée avec Lexa, elle devrait travailler dans la soirée. C'était son habitude. Surtout avec les examens si proches. Pourtant, elle avait déjà décidé de se prendre une journée et nuit complète loin de toute la folie des révisions.

 _« On y va comment ? »_ se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

 _« Heu.. je suis sûre que je peux conduire du pied gauche. »_

 _« Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que Lexa Woods ne peut pas faire ? »_

 _« Etre rationnelle apparemment » rigola Lexa_

 _« Laisse-moi demander à O' »_

Clarke sortit son téléphone et se dépêcha de taper le numéro de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne voulait pas que Lexa loupe le premier match de son frère parce qu'à cause d'elle, elle n'avait plus de moyen de transport. La tonalité sonna trois fois avant que la voix de son amie résonne de l'autre côté.

 _« Hey Clarke, désolée, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. »_

 _« Moment coquin avec Raven ? »_

 _« Ahaha, très drôle. Non, je ne la vois pas aujourd'hui. »_

 _« Elle a enfin réalisé à quel point tu étais collante ? »_

 _« Tu voulais ? »_

 _« Oui, Pardon. Est-ce que tu peux nous conduire Lexa et moi au match de son frère ce soir ? »_

 _« Je passe vous prendre à quelle heure ? »_

Clarke tourna la tête vers Lexa pour lui demander silencieusement.

 _« Sois là vers 16h30. »_

 _« Pas de problème. »_

 _« Bonne journée »_

Octavia rangea son téléphone et releva la tête. Maintenant qu'il était assis en face d'elle, ses habituels cheveux bruns décoiffés, elle avait du mal à se rappeler pourquoi elle avait accepté de le voir. Bellamy restait silencieux et immobile en face d'elle ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. Il avait été tout aussi surpris qu'elle quand elle avait enfin accepté de prendre un café pour qu'ils puissent discuter.

 _« Ça faisait longtemps »_ fini-t-il par dire.

« Pas tellement de mon point de vue. J'aurais bien attendu encore un an ou trois. »

 _« Octavia… »_

 _« Qu'on soit bien clair Bellamy, j'ai accepté simplement pour que tu arrêtes de m'appeler tous les jours. Et pour te dire de laisser Clarke tranquille, tu en as assez fait. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas l'attention de déranger Clarke. Je voulais juste m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Elle ne méritait pas ça. »_

 _« Non. Personne ne mérite ce que tu lui as fait subir. »_

Bellamy baissa les yeux vers sa bière qu'il n'avait pas encore touché.

 _« Ecoute O', je ne suis vraiment pas venu pour parler de Clarke. »_

 _« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

 _« Me réconcilier avec ma petite sœur, c'est trop demandé ? »_

 _« On n'a jamais été proche. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas vrai. Notre relation n'a jamais été géniale, mais j'ai toujours tout fait pour te protéger. »_

 _« Oh, c'est comme ça que tu appelles m'avoir enfermé dans la salle de bain toute une soirée pour que je ne puisse pas aller à la fête de Craig Harmill ? Ou, que tu ais balancé à maman que je n'allais pas prendre des cours de guitare mais de moto ? Que tu ais fait croire à mon prof de judo que j'étais sous drogue pour qu'il ne me fasse pas combattre ? Et, en plus de pourrir mon adolescence, ce n'était pas assez, il fallait que tu gâches la vie de ma meilleure amie ? »_

 _« J'avais 16 piges Octavia. J'étais un abruti fini, je ne le cache pas. Mais j'ai toujours été là quand tu avais des problèmes, j'ai toujours cru faire ce qu'il fallait. Ce que papa aurait voulu que je fasse. »_

 _« Laisse papa hors de ça. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien que c'est après sa mort que j'ai déraillé. Tu étais encore petite, mais moi j'étais en pleine adolescence, je n'ai pas su gérer. »_

 _« A croire que c'est une habitude pour toi de te planter de réaction. »_

 _« Octavia. Je. Suis. Désolé. »_

 _« Ok. Bien. »_

Et sans rien rajouter, elle se leva de table et disparut dans la foule qui marchait sur le trottoir. Bellamy avait cet étrange pouvoir de la rendre folle. Il arrivait à se faire détester par tout le monde. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce que Clarke avait pu voir en lui toutes ses années. Elle qui avait vécu avec lui pendant 18 ans, elle ne lui trouvait que très peu d'intérêt. Et, tout le monde lui trouvait toujours un milliard d'excuses pour expliquer son comportement. Un comportement qui n'y avait pourtant qu'une explication. C'était un abruti. Egoïste. Imbu de sa personne.

Ooo

Quand Raven sortit enfin de sa chambre, elle fut surprise d'y trouver Clarke assise sur son canapé, et une Lexa, la tête endormie sur ses genoux.

 _« Hey »_ lança-t-elle surprise. _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »_

 _« Je suis venue déposer les médocs de Lexa ce matin. Ils sont assez forts »_ lança-t-elle en montrant à quel point Lexa dormait fermement.

 _« Pourquoi elle a besoin de médocs ? »_

 _« Disons que je lui ai accidentellement cassé quelques orteils. »_

Raven rigola doucement en allant se servir une tasse de café et revint s'installer en tailleur sur la table basse.

 _« Elle est vraiment out ? »_

 _« Elle risque de dormir une bonne partie de la journée. »_

Raven porta la tasse chaude à sa bouche sans rien rajouter. Clarke voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 _« On ne s'est pas parlées depuis un bout de temps. A chaque fois que tu passes à l'appart, c'est pour me piquer Octavia pour la soirée. »_

 _« Désolée »_

 _« Oh, ne t'excuse pas, je sais ce que c'est d'être dans une nouvelle relation. On a du mal à se passer de l'autre. »_

Raven but une nouvelle gorgée, puis baissa les yeux dans le fond de sa tasse.

 _« J'ai eu O', elle m'a dit que vous ne vous voyiez pas aujourd'hui, t'as un truc de prévu ?»._

Toujours aucun mot de la part de l'ingénieure.

 _« Ok. Raven on va continuer comme ça longtemps ou tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »_

 _« Rien, on a juste besoin de passer une journée seules. Rien d'important. »_

 _« Est-ce que je dois te casser en deux pour avoir fait du mal à ma meilleure amie ? On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais je sais me défendre. »_

Raven sourit légèrement.

 _« Et pourquoi ce serait de ma faute ? »_

 _« O' est ma meilleure amie, de mon point de vue, ça sera toujours de ta faute »_ rigola Clarke.

Raven déplia ses jambes et les laissa retomber au sol. Elle leva les yeux au ciel le sourire aux lèvres et se releva. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle aurait pu avoir le même discours au sujet de Lexa.

 _« Allez Raven, explique »_

 _«Clarke, je te jure, c'est rien. »_

 _« Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler ? »_

Raven rapprocha le fauteuil et s'installa dedans. Elle releva ses genoux sur sa poitrine et finit sa tasse.

 _« Hier, on s'embrassait sur votre palier en fin de soirée, jusqu'à ce que votre voisin sorte. O' a paniqué et m'a présenté comme une partenaire de projet universitaire. Tu étais au courant qu'elle voulait garder les choses entre nous pour l'instant ? »_

Clarke hocha la tête positivement.

 _« Et, je ne suis pas contre. Je veux dire, je comprends que ça puisse être difficile pour elle. Sauf que hier, je n'ai même pas atteint le niveau d'amie. Camarade de fac, sérieusement ? »_

 _« Ok… J'ai peut-être parlé trop vite sur ce coup. C'est clairement la faute d'O'. Raven, elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup, elle a juste besoin de se faire à l'idée qu'elle puisse être attirée par une femme. »_

 _« Je sais. Je sais. Et, je te jure que je veux être capable d'être cette personne aimante et compréhensive, mais… si ce n'était pas juste une période d'ajustement ? Si… si elle n'était juste pas prête ? »_

 _« Rae… »_

 _« Ce n'est pas que je ne pourrais pas attendre qu'elle le soit, mais… Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, et je peux nous imaginer ensemble. Réellement, et ça me terrifie de me laisser aller si facilement. Et, je n'y peux rien… Elle a littéralement le pouvoir de me briser. »_

 _« Eheheh_ » lança Clarke en soulevant doucement la tête de Lexa pour pouvoir se lever prendre Raven dans ses bras.

Raven l'enlaça sans hésiter. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et se laissa aller à la chaleur de l'étreinte. Elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'Octavia puisse lui faire si mal. Qu'elle ait autant de pouvoir sur elle.

 _« Tout ira bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle tient autant à toi. Je peux lui parler si tu veux. »_

 _« Non. Non. Ne t'en mêle pas. Crois-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas se mêler des relations de sa meilleure amie, ça finit souvent mal. »_

Raven se décala. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction du canapé pour y voir une Lexa toujours bien endormie, le pied droit sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

 _« Vous êtes mignonnes ensemble »_ lança-t-elle avant de repartir dans sa chambre.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de Lexa endormie. Il n'y avait pas de doute, elle avait rarement vu de femme aussi belle que la brune. Même blessée, endormie et fatiguée, Lexa relevait haut la main tous les standards de beauté. Clarke glissa doucement sa main sous sa tête pour essayer de reprendre sa place. Elle eut tout juste le temps de reposer le visage de la jeune femme sur ses genoux que son regard vert croisa le sien.

 _« Hey… Je suis au paradis ? »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Parce que je vois un ange. »_

Clarke passa sa main dans ses cheveux se retenant de rire.

 _« Je croyais qu'on avait déjà établi que ces phrases ne marcheraient pas »_

Lexa se força à garder les yeux ouverts, son regard perdu dans le bleu de Clarke. Elle ne voulait jamais quitter cette douceur. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas dire toutes ces choses à Clarke, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se retenir, sa bouche parlait avant que l'information arrive à son cerveau, et ça ne la gênait même pas.

 _« Ça ne devrait pas être permis d'avoir les yeux aussi bleus. C'est de la triche. »_

 _« J'en connais une qui va regretter ses deux antidouleurs »_

 _« Et ces lèvres. Comment je suis censée ne pas vouloir les embrasser ? »_ Lexa leva le bras et caressa doucement les lèvres du médecin avec son pousse.

Clarke sentit des frissons le long de son dos. Elle pourrait facilement se perdre sous les caresses de Lexa. La jeune femme sur ses genoux bailla légèrement.

 _« Ok, Don Juan, je pense qu'il serait plus sage que tu te rendormes. »_

 _« Si je peux choisir, je préfère t'embrasser »_ Lança-t-elle en tournant sa tête vers l'abdomen de Clarke et déposant un baiser appuyé sur son t-shirt.

 _« Lexa… »_

 _« Tu n'aimes pas quand je t'embrasse ? »_ demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Clarke ne doutait pas que même dans son état normal, Lexa ne savait pas à quel point elle lui faisait de l'effet. Ce qui était encore plus dur pour elle de ne pas pouvoir être avec elle. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle en rêvait même. Mais, Lexa lui demandait quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui donner. Elle ne voulait pas la faire souffrir encore plus.

Sur ses genoux, Lexa bailla un peu plus fort. Clarke remarqua qu'elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Elle repassa sa main dans ses cheveux et la laissa glisser doucement le long de sa joue. Lexa ferma les yeux et appuya plus sa tête contre la chaleur de sa paume.

 _« Dors, tu iras bien après. »_

 _« Tu restes avec moi ? »_ demanda Lexa en rouvrant les yeux.

Clarke se contenta d'hocher la tête tout en continuant ses petites caresses sur le visage de la jeune femme.

 _« D'accord »_ céda Lexa en se repositionnant le plus possible contre le torse de Clarke. _« D'accord »._

Elle ferma les yeux, et remua doucement la tête pour montrer qu'elle était installée confortablement. Clarke ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant d'entendre la respiration de Lexa devenir plus forte. Elle était adorable.

Ooo

Quand Lexa rouvrit les yeux deux heures plus tard, elle remarqua tout de suite le manque de chaleur à ses côtés. Elle s'appuya sur son avant-bras pour se relever et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait réellement mieux, malgré un mal de tête très présent. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir récupéré toutes les fonctionnalités de son cerveau. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte, et vit Clarke payer le livreur.

 _« Hey, revenue dans le monde des vivants ? »_ demanda le jeune médecin en s'approchant.

 _« J'ai dormi longtemps ? »_

 _« Dans les 3h. Je me suis dit que tu aurais faim au réveil. »_ lança Clarke en lui passant une petite boite blanche du restaurant chinois.

 _« T'es un ange ! »_ s'exclama la brune

 _« C'est la deuxième fois que tu me le dis aujourd'hui. Je vais vraiment commencer à le croire. »_

Les joues de Lexa rougirent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien n'y faire. Elle avait un vague souvenir d'une conversation très abstraite dans son esprit.

 _« Je suppose que je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Ça répond à l'une de mes questions. »_

 _« Je t'avais dit que les médocs étaient assez forts. »_

Lexa voulut s'enterrer dans son assiette.

 _« Je suis vraiment désolée Clarke si j'ai rendu la situation bizarre. Je me souviens ne pas avoir réussi à me taire. »_

 _« C'était adorable_ » sourit-elle en avalant une bouchée.

 _« Adorable ? Le commandant n'est pas adorable ! »_

 _« Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne maintenant ? »_ rigola Clarke

 _« Quand c'est pour récupérer mon honneur, ça m'arrive »_ rigola-t-elle à son tour.

Lexa profita du moment de distraction pour piocher avec ses baguettes dans l'assiette de Clarke.

 _« Eh ! »_ lança la blonde en reculant.

 _« Quoi ? Je pensais qu'on partageait ? »_

 _« Partage ta part si tu veux, moi je garde tout. »_

Lexa sourit en se réinstallant au fond du canapé. Etre avec Clarke était particulièrement facile. C'était comme si toutes ses peurs d'engagement, ses peurs d'être dépendant de l'autre, disparaissaient. Seule Clarke comptait. Elle aimait la faire rire, la voir sourire à l'une de ses bêtises, sentir la chaleur de son corps contre son bras. Elles passèrent le reste de la journée collée l'une à l'autre à regarder les nullités de la télé, à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Clarke prit son rôle d'infirmière très au sérieux. Toutes les heures, elle faisait chauffer des serviettes chaudes qu'elle entourait autour de sa cheville gonflée de Lexa. Un peu avant 17h, Octavia passa les récupérer.

Quand, elles arrivèrent toutes les trois à l'ancien lycée de l'escrimeuse, Clarke se mit à imaginer à quoi Lexa pouvait bien ressembler durant ces années ingrates.

 _« Je suis sûre que tu étais déjà le bourreau de ses dames ! »_

 _« Bien sûr, être l'une des rares filles ouvertement gay ça a quelques avantages. »_

 _« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je te voyais plus du genre solitaire. »_ dit Octavia

 _« Solitaire ? Non. Discrète, j'essayais, mais les problèmes finissaient toujours par me tomber dessus. J'ai été à deux doigts de me faire virer de mon équipe d'escrime plus d'une fois. »_

 _« Je vois de qui tiennent tes sœurs ! »_ rigola Clarke en se rappelant le repas de thanksgiving.

 _« Tu rigoles ? Emori est 20 fois pire. Les problèmes me trouvaient, alors qu'elle, elle les créait. Et malheureusement, Charlotte est bien partie pour prendre exemple sur elle. »_

En arrivant près du terrain, Clarke dut aider Lexa en la soutenant par la taille, ses béquilles s'enfonçant dans l'herbe humide. Elles s'installèrent dans le milieu des gradins, gardant assez de place pour le reste des Woods.

 _« Lexiii ! »_

Lexa releva la tête juste à temps pour voir ses deux petites sœurs courir sur elle.

 _« Hey, doucement les filles ! »_

 _« Où est ton plâtre ? »_

 _« Oh, on ne plâtre pas les entorses. »_

 _« C'est nul, je voulais dessiner dessus ! »_

Lexa attrapa Charlotte sous les bras pour la poser sur ses genoux.

 _« Je te promets que la prochaine fois que je me casse quelque chose, je ferai en sorte qu'ils me plâtrent. »_

 _« Voilà ma petite éclopée »_ lança son père en la prenant dans ses bras.

Toute la famille Woods salua les trois filles avant de s'asseoir. Lexa n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Emori et John seraient venus assister au match, c'était beaucoup trop en rapport avec leur lycée pour qu'ils puissent apprécier. Lexa n'avait pas gardé assez de place. Charlotte en profita pour rester sur sa sœur, alors que Tris grimpa sur les genoux d'Octavia.

 _« Tu aimes le football, Tris ? »_ demanda-t-elle

 _« Ça va. J'aurais préféré qu'Aden fasse du quidditch »_

 _« Moi aussi ! »_ rigola Octavia.

Au plus grand bonheur de Clarke, M. Woods avait apporté des mini Hot-Dogs aux poivrons qu'il distribua avant le début du match. Lexa refusa d'en prendre, elle était nerveuse. Elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que son frère quitte le banc des remplaçants, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender. Aden était fin et précis, il aurait fait des ravages en tant qu'épéiste. Elle avait peur que sa carrure ne soit pas faite pour la violence du football américain. Elle se redressa en voyant les joueurs rentrer sur le terrain, leur équipe jouait tout en noir. Seul le contour du numéro et leur casque était rouge. Leur attaque était réputée pour être particulière violente et efficace, on les surnommait les nightbloods. Ce qui correspondait parfaitement bien à Aden qui d'après une vielle légende Trikru était l'un des descendant d'un peuple appelé les Natblidas.

 _« Lequel est Aden déjà ? »_ demanda Charlotte

 _« Le numéro 08. En tant que QB3, il y a très peu de chance qu'il touche le gazon_ » répondit Emori.

 _« Pourquoi pas ? »_

 _« Il faudrait que le premier quarterback et son remplaçant ne puisse pas jouer pour qu'Aden les remplace. »_ répondit Murphy.

 _« Mais pourquoi il n'est pas numéro 1 ? »_

 _« Aden vient tout juste de rentrer dans l'équipe. Il n'est qu'en première année, il y a des joueurs plus expérimentés avant lui. »_

 _« Alors pourquoi on est là ? »_

 _« Parce que la famille c'est important »_ répondit Gustus.

 _« Un pour tous et tous pour WOODS ? »_ cria Tris.

 _« Exactement »_ rigola son père.

Les trois quarts du match se passèrent comme prévu. Les nightbloods menaient largement, leur attaque était organisée et leur défense solide. La plupart des actions finissaient en Touchdown ou en grande avancée. Alors qu'il ne restait plus que 7 minutes au compteur, le numéro 6, le quarterback prit un plaquage juste après avoir sauté pour faire une passe par-dessus la défense. Il essaya de se relever mais, il n'arrivait pas à appuyer son pied au sol. L'équipe médical vint le sortir du terrain et le coach appela son remplaçant.

Lexa se redressa en voyant le numéro inscrit dans le dos du joueur qui rentrait sur le terrain. Woods 08 était inscrit en fil rouge. Lexa ne l'aurait jamais reconnu avec tout le surplus de protection Aden avait pris deux tailles d'épaule.

 _« Je rêve où… »_ commença sa mère.

 _« Je croyais qu'Aden n'allait pas jouer »_ demanda Charlotte perdue.

 _« Ils ont 21 points d'avance et seulement 5 minutes au compteur, le coach veut sûrement voir ce qu'il a à offrir. »_ répondit Gustus en applaudissant plus fort l'entrée de son fils unique.

Aden attrapa le snap, et les doigts de Lexa se refermèrent sur les accoudoirs de sa place, les serrant si fort qu'ils devinrent blancs, quand elle vit trois joueurs courir vers son petit frère. Le premier fut bloqué par l'un des joueurs, et Aden esquiva sans problème le deuxième. Il eut tout juste le temps de finir sa passe avant que le troisième se jette sur lui. Lexa retint sa respiration pendant toute l'action. Elle se permit de respirer simplement quand elle vit son petit frère se relever sans aucune difficulté. L'action se répéta plusieurs fois, et à chacune d'entre elles, le souffle de Lexa se coupa sous la peur. Elle n'avait pourtant aucune raison de s'inquiéter comme ça. Pour un si jeune joueur, Aden était doué. Il était précis, ses passes étaient longues et directes, et il était plus rapide que certains joueurs plus expérimentés. Le tableau des scores n'affichait plus que 45 secondes, et ils menaient toujours de 16 points. Ils leur restaient une dernière action avant de pouvoir poser le genou à terre et sortir gagnants de leur premier match de la saison. Aden se positionna pour attraper l'un des derniers snap de la partie. Une fois le ballon dans les mains, il releva la tête pour analyser la situation. Il esquiva le premier joueur qui se jeta sur lui et se mit à courir vers l'avant. Il feinta une passe à droite et continua son chemin, le ballon sous le bras. Son premier bloqueur se débarrassa du premier défenseur. Aden courrait incroyablement vite, en arrivant près de la ligne, le dernier défenseur se jeta sur lui, mais Aden le repoussa de son bras libre, les pieds bien fixés au sol.

Lexa était en feu, elle criait de toutes ses forces, accompagnée par le reste de la foule. Quand elle vit son petit frère passer la ligne de but, elle en oublia sa blessure et se leva d'un bon, Charlotte sous son bras. Quand son pied blessé toucha le sol, elle faillit tomber à la renverse, mais Clarke la rattrapa et la serra dans ses bras, euphorique par l'action que venait de faire le seul héritier Woods. Quand la fin du match sonna, toute la famille se dépêcha de descendre au bord du terrain pour venir féliciter le nouveau prodige. Charlotte lui sauta dans les bras sans attendre. Aden la rattrapa d'un bras, tenant son casque dans l'autre main. Sans la lâcher, il s'approcha de ses parents et se laissa serrer dans les bras. Peu importe qu'il soit au lycée, devant la majeure partie des élèves, il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir joué. Il lâcha Charlotte, et se tourna vers Lexa pour la prendre dans ses bras.

 _« Et moi qui voulait faire de toi un escrimeur, j'aurais gâché ton talent ! »_

 _« Super, mon frère va faire partie de ces idiots de sportifs populaires ! »_ lança ironiquement Emori en embrassant son frère.

 _« Il était temps qu'un Woods fasse bonne figure ici »_ rigola Murphy en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

 _« Et si on fêtait ça en passant prendre une tonne de friture chez AL ? »_ demanda Gustus.

Le cri de joie des jumelles surprit Clarke et Octavia qui ne s'y attendaient pas du tout.

 _« Tu restes avec nous Lexa ? »_ demanda sa mère.

 _« Je suis venue avec les filles, je ne veux pas les retarder »_

 _« Elles sont bien sûres invitées, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu insinues le contraire. »_

Lexa se retourna pour les questionner du regard. Elles ne savaient que répondre. D'un côté, elles ne voulaient pas gêner ce moment familial, et d'un autre, elles se rappelaient l'excellente journée qu'elles avaient passée quelques semaines plus tôt, et ne se doutaient pas que la soirée serait tout aussi sympathique.

 _« Allez Clarke »_ lança Aden _« Pas de doute que tu vas raffoler d'AL, il fait le meilleur grilled Cheese de toute la côte Est. Et ne me lance pas sur son poulet frit. INCROYABLE. »_

 _« Si le roi de la soirée le propose si allèchement, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait refuser ? »_

Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent autour de la table du salon, Lexa sur le canapé avec Aden et Clarke, et tous les autres assis sur différents fauteuils et poufs tout autour. Aden n'avait pas menti. Clarke n'avait jamais mangé de poulet frit si parfait. Et, les frites maison aux herbes et à l'ail étaient une tuerie. Elle était persuadée qu'elle mettrait un mois à éliminer tout le gras qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter, mais elle s'en fichait, c'était un véritable orgasme culinaire. Et elle en profita pour apprendre plein de choses sur l'adolescente que fut Lexa. Gustus se fit un malin plaisir de raconter tout ce que ses deux filles ainées lui avait fait endurer au fil de leurs années lycée. Clarke comprit très vite ce que Lexa voulait dire quand elle parlait de la différence entre être prise dans les problèmes et les créaient. Alors que Lexa s'était accidentellement enfermée sur le toit du lycée durant un exercice d'incendie faisant paniquer ses professeurs et payer une amende au principal, Emori avait volontairement enfermé le concierge dans un placard lui faisant gagner 3 jours d'exclusions. Alors que Lexa s'était retrouvée en soutien-gorge après avoir fait brûler sa manche de chemise en TD de physique. Emori et Murphy avaient paradé par choix en sous-vêtements pour protester contre le code vestimentaire de plus en plus stricte. Et la liste était encore longue.

Une fois le repas fini, Clarke aida Tris à mettre du vernis noir sur les ongles de John. Aden et Charlotte allumèrent la console. Lexa se releva quand elle entendit les premières notes du générique de Mario Kart. Sans attendre, Aden lui envoya une manette, et Emori piqua celle que Charlotte avait dans les mains. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui réunissait les trois ainés de la famille c'était une compétition pas si amicale de Mario Kart. Charlotte était juste heureuse de pouvoir participer.

Clarke adorait voir ce côté de Lexa. Elle ne la trouvait que plus belle quand elle se fondait dans la normalité de sa famille. Elle savait que derrière chaque sourire se cachait une grande fierté pour sa fratrie.

Une heure plus tard, Lexa était allongée sur le canapé, sa tête posée sur les genoux de Clarke, elle regardait ses petites sœurs jouer à la console, pendant qu'elle profitait de son coma de gras, collée à la femme pour qui elle tombait de plus en plus sous le charme. Sous elle, son téléphone vibra. Elle passa son bras sous son dos et lut son message.

 _« Vous êtes partantes pour un tournoi de billard ? Un ami a trouvé un bar qui cherche des participants. »_

 _« Tu vas pouvoir jouer avec une jambe en moins ? »_ demanda Octavia

 _« Je gagnerais même avec les deux jambes dans le plâtre »_ rigola Lexa.

 _« Rien que pour te faire enlever ce sourire de vainqueur je suis partante »_ lança Clarke.

 _« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre ? »_

 _« Je suis même sûre. »_

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour remotiver les étudiantes. Après avoir dit au revoir à toute la tribu, Octavia les conduisit à l'adresse que lui avait passé à Lexa. C'était un bar sportif comme tant d'autres, à tout juste dix minutes de la fac. Quand elles arrivèrent, Bell n'était pas encore là. Lexa en profita pour demander à Octavia d'aller leur chercher un pichet de bière. Quand, elles ne furent plus que toutes les deux, Lexa en profita pour se rapprocher un peu de Clarke.

 _« Merci de t'être occupée de moi aujourd'hui »_

 _« Je crois que c'est à moi de te remercier, j'ai passé une super bonne journée. J'avais besoin d'oublier un peu la réalité des cours. »_

 _« Tu devrais me renverser plus souvent ! »_ rigola Lexa.

 _« J'y réfléchirais sérieusement si tu décides de m'exclure de nouveau de ta vie. »_

 _« Crois-moi, j'en serais bien incapable. »_

Clarke souffla de soulagement. Elle savait qu'elle jouait à un jeu dangereux. Elle savait très bien que Lexa n'était pas passée à autre chose. Et, pour être honnête, elle était heureuse que ce ne soit pas le cas. Si un jour, elle se sentait prête, c'était avec elle qu'elle voudrait essayer. Elle quitta le regard vert perçant de la brune et s'attarda une mini seconde sur ses lèvres. C'était une mauvaise idée. Une mauvaise idée dont elle mourrait d'envie. Le message arriva jusqu'aux yeux de Lexa, qui se pencha dangereusement vers son visage.

 _« Tu te fous de moi là ! »_ cria Octavia.

Lexa recula soudainement et chercha du regard ce qui se passait. Octavia était toujours près du bar, mais elle n'était plus seule.

 _« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu m'as suivie quand même ? »_ continua la jeune femme.

 _« Pour qui tu me prends ? »_

Lexa n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître la personne avec qui elle parlait.

 _« Laisse nous tranquille Bellamy »_ lâcha O' en se dirigeant vers leur table.

Lexa ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle fit signe à Bell de les rejoindre mais le jeune homme hésita. C'était une très mauvaise idée. Il n'avait pas loupé la présence de Clarke, complètement figée derrière son amie. C'était un cauchemar. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de se décider à venir la rejoindre.

 _« Hey. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans laisse-nous tranquille ? »_

 _« Attend O', vous vous connaissez ? »_ demande Lexa.

 _« Si on se connait ? Malheureusement, que trop bien. »_ cracha O'.

 _« Lexa, je te présente mon frère, Bellamy Blake »_

 _« Ton fr… »_

Et la réalité frappa Lexa de plein fouet. Si Bell était le frère d'Octavia, cela voulait dire que… Elle se tourna rapidement vers Clarke. La douleur qu'elle vit dans son regard lui fit mal. Très mal.

* * *

 **Je sais que j'avais dit que la confrontation était pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai été happé par les moments cute de la famille Woods..**

 **A savoir, que malheureusement, il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, avec les exams, les papiers à rendre, j'ai pas le temps d'écrire sérieusement en ce moment, j'espère remédia à ça pendant les vacances de noel :D**

 **Et sinon, on en pense quoi ?**


	14. Chapter 14 : Hurricane

**Bonjour à tous :D**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, et que vous frisez tous la crise de foie :D**

 **Sur ce, petit chapitre de la semaine. Beaucoup de mise au point en vu.**

 **Merci Edas44 pour la relecture**

* * *

 _« Ton… »_ commença Lexa sans détourner son regard de Clarke.

Non. Non, ce n'était pas... Bell ne pouvait pas être... Elle chercha une meilleure possibilité dans le bleu de son amie. Elle ne trouva que peine et incompréhension. Elle finit par baisser les yeux vers la table et s'en fut trop pour Lexa. Elle se retourna brusquement vers Bell.

 _« Lexa, je te… »_

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lexa attrapait de ses deux mains le rebord de sa veste en cuir et le plaqua contre le mur de derrière. Oubliant sa douleur et oubliant son amitié pour le jeune garçon.

 _« Dis-moi que tu ne savais pas. »_ lâcha-t-elle en resserrant ses poings autour de sa prise.

 _« Je te jure que c'est une coïncidence Lexa. »_

 _« Une coïncidence ? Tu m'as vraiment trouvée par hasard devant cette bibliothèque le jour même où ton ex-petite-amie me brise… me rejette ?_ » se rattrapa-t-elle.

Bellamy essaya de se redresser.

 _« Je te jure, Lexa. Je n'étais pas au courant. Comment j'aurais pu l'être ? »_

Lexa avait toujours eu une très bonne intuition. Elle savait reconnaître quelqu'un qui se moquait d'elle. Bellamy avait l'air sincère, ou du moins, il était convainquant. Elle desserra son emprise et recula doucement.

 _« Tu devrais t'en aller. »_ se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Bellamy hocha la tête sans un mot. Il savait qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu. C'était pour cela qu'il avait refusé de dire à Lexa ce qu'il avait fait à Clarke. Et qu'il continuait de le cacher aux autres. Il savait qu'il perdrait l'estime de tous les gens qu'il pourrait rencontrer s'ils savaient quel monstre il était. Il jeta un dernier regard à la brune, avant de se retourner et de quitter le bar.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'adrénaline retomba et que Lexa se rappela son pied blessé. Sous la douleur, elle releva immédiatement son pied et attrapa ses béquilles. Heureusement qu'elle avait refoulé son envie d'en mettre une à Bell, parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait eu assez de force. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'en avait empêché. Certainement pas le manque d'envie. Elle n'avait jamais eu envie de frapper quelqu'un à ce point.

Lexa se tourna vers Octavia.

 _« Tu devrais la ramener chez vous. »_ lui conseilla-t-elle.

Octavia acquiesça en s'avançant vers son amie, toujours en état de choc. Lexa ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle n'arrivait pas à percer ce qui se passait dans cette tête blonde qu'elle aimait tant. Lui en voulait-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle méritait qu'on lui en veuille ? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ressentir. Elle s'avança avec difficulté vers le médecin, et sans prévenir, embrassa doucement le haut de son front. Elle recula pour essayer de trouver ce regard qu'elle aimait tant. Clarke ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Octavia l'attrapa par la taille et la conduisit doucement vers la porte. Lexa les regarda partir impuissante. Dans quelle galère s'était-elle encore mise ?

Ooo

Raven sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Aucune notification. Elle savait que si Octavia était distante aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'elle lui avait demandé un peu d'espace. Elle avait cru que ce serait une bonne idée. Tous les jours, elle se voyait s'ouvrir de plus en plus à O, et elle avait peur que le retour de bâton fasse mal, vraiment très mal. Elle devait prendre du recul pour être sûre de ne pas souffrir. Elle n'avait pas menti en disant à Clarke qu'Octavia avait toutes les cartes en mains pour la briser. Elle jeta son téléphone sur son lit et se laissa tomber la tête la première sur le matelas. Elle se reconnaissait à peine. Elle était Raven Reyes. Jamais elle n'avait passé son samedi soir seule dans son lit à penser à une femme. Ou homme. Ou quiconque.

Raven entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre doucement. Sans relever la tête, Raven lâcha dans son oreiller.

 _« Laisse-moi tranquille Anya. »_

 _« T'es sûre, j'ai apporté une vielle amie ? »_ lança Anya en passant le seuil de la porte.

Raven se redressa légèrement. A la vue de la bouteille rouge de tequila, le regard de l'ingénieure changea. Elle se releva complétement et fit signe à son amie de la rejoindre.

« _Tu sais que toi, moi et la tequila, ça ne fait jamais bon ménage. »_ rigola Raven.

 _« Crois-moi, je n'oublierais jamais l'incident du kilomètre à poil de novembre 2014. J'en ai encore froid aux fesses. »_

 _« Ah, la bonne époque_ » lança Raven en lui piquant la bouteille des mains. Elle attrapa sur son étagère deux verres de shooter et les remplit. _« Pas de citron ? »_

 _« Je me suis dit qu'on irait droit au but »_

Raven sourit en levant son verre. Elle planta son regard dans celui de son amie et porta le verre à sa bouche en fermant les yeux. La brûlure familière se propagea dans sa gorge à toute rapidité. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Anya était déjà en train de les resservir.

« _Pourquoi c'était si facile avec toi ? »_ demanda Raven en prenant son verre.

 _« Parce que ça ne comptait pas vraiment ? »_

Anya ne lui faisait aucun reproche. Elle était passée à autre chose. Leur amitié était tellement plus vraie et belle, que cela ne la dérangeait plus. Mais, elle n'avait pas tort. Jamais Raven n'avait réellement pensé que cela mènerait quelque part. Même après leur un an. Avec Octavia c'était différent. Elles n'étaient même pas encore officiellement ensemble, pourtant, elle se voyait déjà loin.

Raven vida son verre, et le remplit aussitôt. Anya fit de même avant de se lever. Elle s'approcha de la chaine hifi et l'alluma. Elle augmenta le volume des enceintes et se mit à danser sur le rythme de la chanson qui passait. Raven l'imita très rapidement tout en vidant progressivement la bouteille qu'elle tenait dans la main.

Alors que le liquide ambré avait disparu de moitié, Raven se jeta sur son lit et attrapa son téléphone. Toujours aucun message. Elle roula sur le dos et posa sa main sur ses yeux.

 _« Une journée et elle me manque, à quel point c'est naze ? »_

 _« De qui tu parles ? »_ demanda Anya en s'étalant à ses côtés.

L'alcool faisait définitivement effet sur leur organisme vide de nourriture.

 _« Octavia. »_

 _« C'est quoi déjà ce nom ? »_

Raven la frappa sur l'épaule. Personne n'avait le droit de dire du mal de son avenir.

 _« Juste le nom de la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vu. »_

 _« Ce serait encore mieux si tu avais le plaisir de te la faire »_ rigola naïvement son amie.

Raven se leva d'un bon et poussa de toutes ses forces la jeune femme pour la faire tomber du lit. Personne n'avait le droit de dire d'obscénité sur sa petite-amie. Enfin… qu'elle ne le soit pas réellement ne comptait pas.

 _« Eeh ! »_ lança Anya en se relevant _« J'ai bien compris que tu étais IN LOVE pas la peine de me faire mal »_

 _« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! »_ lança-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

C'était un fait. Quand Anya et Raven étaient alcoolisées ensemble, elles retournaient à l'âge de 5 ans. Littéralement, langues tirées et couettes sur la tête.

 _« Elle est amoureuse. Elle est amoureuse. »_

Raven attrapa son oreiller qu'Anya esquiva sans difficulté. L'ingénieure se jeta alors sur elle et se mit à la chatouiller. Cela pouvait paraître ridicule, mais les chatouilles étaient capables de réduire toute la force et la prestance qu'Anya dégageait à néant, en un record de temps. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces avant de supplier Raven de mettre fin au supplice.

 _« Ok. Ok. Tu gagnes. »_ lâcha-t-elle en se libérant de l'emprise de son amie. _« Tu devrais lui téléphoner »_

Le visage de Raven se ferma un peu réfléchissant à l'idée. Appeler la femme dont elle était folle en état d'ébriété semblait être l'idée la plus…

 _« …Génial ! »_ cria-t-elle en attrapant son téléphone.

Elle eut besoin de taper plusieurs fois son code avant que l'écran se déverrouille. Elle appuya plusieurs fois sur le petit icone du téléphone et sourit quand l'image d'Octavia apparut. Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois avant que la voix suave de la brune ne se fasse entendre.

 _« J'ai cru que tu n'appellerais jamais. »_

 _« Heyyyyyyyyy… Octaviaaaaa. Comme si je pouvais te résister. »_

De l'autre côté du téléphone, Octavia sourit. Elle comprit rapidement que sa cubaine préférée n'était pas dans son état normal.

 _« On passe une bonne soirée à ce que je vois. »_

 _« Pas aussi bien que si j'étais avec toi. J'arrête pas de penser à toi. »_

 _« Ah bon ? »_ demanda amusée O'.

 _« Yep. Surtout à ta bouche sur la mienne. Et mes mains sur tes hanches. »_

 _« Tu devrais aller boire un peu d'eau. »_

Raven se roula en boule au-dessus de sa couette, et fit non de la tête.

 _« Nope. »_

 _« Raven, tu devrais vraiment aller boire un peu d'eau. »_

 _« Anya va chercher de l'eau. »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Anya, va chercher de l'eau ! »_

 _« Non »._

 _« Anya ne veut pas aller chercher de l'eau. »_

 _« Alors, vas-y toi. Tu me remercieras demain matin. »_

 _« Ok… »_

Raven s'étira et posa le pied au sol sans retirer le téléphone de son oreille. Elle buta contre le coin du lit puis contre le rebord de la porte. Elle arriva jusqu'à la cuisine avec plus de difficultés qu'elle n'aurait cru. La tequila avait vraiment un mauvais effet sur elle.

 _« Tu es toujours vivante. »_

 _« L'eau ne veut pas couler. »_

 _« Prend une bouteille dans le frigo »_

Raven se tourna vers la porte et suivit les conseils de sa partenaire.

 _« Bois tout avant de te coucher ce soir. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? »_

Ooo

Octavia aurait dû se douter que la journée serait éprouvante. La soirée précédente s'était terminée dans des conditions qui ne présageaient rien de bon. Pourtant, la matinée avait été agréable. Elle avait pris le temps de relire les sms rigolos que Raven lui avait envoyé pendant son sommeil. Elle avait profité du sommeil de Clarke pour prendre une longue douche qui couterait une grande partie de l'eau chaude. Elle avait fait chauffer la préparation à Pancakes, et après les avoir surplombés de fruits et de sirop, elle s'était installée devant la télé pour avancer dans la saison 2 de The Umbrekable Kimmy Schimdt.

Toute l'atmosphère changea quand elle alla ouvrir la porte et tomba nez à nez avec le visage de son frère.

 _« Sérieusement ? »_

 _« Je ne serais bientôt plus un problème, je repars à New York. Je.. je veux juste avoir la chance de te parler sans qu'on se prenne la tête. S'il te plait. »_

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se décaler pour le laisser entrer. Elle espérait que Clarke ne se lève pas dans les prochaines minutes. Elle ferma la porte et reprit sa place sur le canapé en face de son assiette presque vide. O' fit signe à son frère de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil d'à côté.

 _« Je voulais juste te faire savoir que j'en ai fini avec toutes les excuses que j'ai pu te sortir. Tu ne méritais pas la manière dont j'ai pu te traiter. Je sais que je n'ai jamais été un bon grand frère. Et, j'espère vraiment que tu me donneras la chance de changer ça. »_

Octavia resta silencieuse, assimilant ce que Bellamy était en train de dire.

 _« Je t'ai pris un cadeau pour Noël. Je sais que je suis un peu en avance, mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre. »_

Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste une petite enveloppe qu'il tendit à sa sœur. Octavia, toujours silencieuse, en sortit le contenu.

 _« J'ai trouvé un job de prof à Hawaii. Je me suis dit que ce serait sympa si tu venais me voir un de ses jours pour qu'on essaye cette relation frère/sœur dans les règles de l'art. Le billet est valable un an. Tu peux l'utiliser quand tu veux. »_

Octavia ne pouvait nier qu'il semblait sincère, et qu'il faisait vraiment des efforts. Il était peut-être temps qu'elle tire un trait sur le passé. Au fond, il avait raison, ce n'était qu'un gamin. Elle avait l'impression de voir Bellamy se conduire en adulte pour la première fois. Octavia posa le ticket sur la table et releva les yeux vers son frère. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir des excuses à faire.

 _« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là. »_ commença-t-elle _« Après ce que tu as fait à Clarke, je… bien sûr que j'étais de son côté, la question se ne pose pas, Clarke est autant ma sœur que toi. » Elle fit une pause à la recherche des bons mots. « C'était aussi ton fils. J'aurais dû faire la nuance. »_

 _« Tu aurais été une tante géniale. Clarke voulait te demander d'être la marraine. »_

 _« Et tu n'avais pas de réserve ?_ » demanda O en rigolant.

 _« Comme si je pouvais l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait. »_ rigola Bellamy à son tour.

Le silence retomba et Bellamy tapa ses mains sur ses genoux en se relevant. Il avait eu la chance de dire ce qu'il était venu dire. Il ne voulait pas tenter sa bonne étoile plus longtemps et prendre le risque de tomber sur Clarke.

 _« On se voit à Noel ? »_

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Octavia paniqua. Le fait que Bellamy soit de sa famille mais que son opinion compte peu pour elle était une bonne opportunité. Trop de questions trottaient dans sa tête, toutes autour de Raven et de sa sexualité. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle avoua.

 _« Je sors avec une femme. »_

Bellamy se retourna et resta choqué un instant. Il se rapprocha du fauteuil et se réinstalla.

 _« Je ne l'avais dit à personne encore. Et vu que ton opinion m'importe peu, je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour commencer à en parler. »_

 _« Ok. »_

 _« C'est tout ? »_

 _« Tu t'attendais à autre chose ? »_

Octavia pencha légèrement la tête. Elle ne savait réellement à quoi elle s'attendait. Depuis le début de sa relation avec Raven, elle se posait beaucoup trop de questions. Des questions qui demeuraient sans réponse.

 _« Je n'en sais rien. Je… J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée moi-même »_

 _« Maman est au courant ? »_

 _« Tu te rappelles la réaction qu'elle a eu quand elle a appris pour Clarke ? »_

 _« Comment je pourrais oublier ? »_

 _« Alors, comment tu peux croire que je lui ai dit ? »_

 _« Pas faux »_ rigola-t-il.

Octavia sourit. Des bruits de bas se firent entendre dans l'appartement.

 _« Tu devrais y aller »_ lança Octavia en se tournant vers la porte de la chambre de Clarke.

Bellamy n'avait rien à redire. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait ouvert la porte quand Clarke sortit de sa chambre. Elle savait que Bellamy était là, elle avait entendu sa voix depuis sa chambre. Elle aurait voulu rester enterrée sous sa couette, sauf qu'elle était chez elle. Et que si quelqu'un devait se sentir mal, ce ne serait pas elle.

 _« Je m'en allais »_ se contenta de dire Bellamy en passant la porte.

Juste avant de la refermer, il s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers la jolie blonde. Il savait que Clarke ne voulait plus entendre ses excuses, et il ne comptait pas s'excuser de nouveau. Rien ne changerait ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Pourtant, après avoir cotoyé Lexa quelques semaines, il savait que Clarke ne vivait plus sa vie à fond à cause de lui. Et, il ne supportait plus l'idée d'être celui qui la blesse constamment.

 _« Je ne savais pas pour Lexa. »_

 _« D'accord. »_ Elle attrapa une tasse dans la cuisine et se servit une tasse de café.

 _« Tu attends quoi ? »_

Bellamy refit un pas à l'intérieur de l'appartement et attendit que Clarke le regarde.

 _« J'ai assez gâché ta vie Clarke. Arrête de te punir pour ce que j'ai fait. Ne me laisse pas le pouvoir de continuer. »_

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il savait que Clarke comprenait où il voulait en venir. Il sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Une dernière journée de beuverie s'annonçait avant de quitter DC, et Clarke pour de bon.

Ooo

Raven se réveilla avec un mal de crâne plus grand qu'elle. Toute la soirée d'hier était floue. Sauf la bouteille de tequila qui restait bien réelle dans ses souvenirs, et sur son foie. Elle prit rapidement conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas quand elle sentit une présence bouger à ses côtés et qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne portait pas de haut. Elle donna un grand coup à sa droite en se relevant.

 _« Aie ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » d_ emanda Anya.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit alors que je suis à moitié nue » demanda-t-elle.

 _« Je me suis endormie. »_

 _« Ok, ça n'explique pas pourquoi j'ai la poitrine à l'air. »_

 _« La bouteille de tequila vide sur le sol ne te met pas la puce à l'oreille ? Si je me rappelle bien, tu voulais « libérer toute ta féminité ». Tu t'es écroulée quelques minutes après avoir dansé sans… attache ? »_ rigola-t-elle.

 _« Octavia va me tuer. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? Il ne s'est rien passé. »_

 _« Oh, je suis sûre qu'elle va apprécier que j'ai dormi à moitié nue avec mon ex. »_

 _« Touché. Et pourquoi tu lui dirais ? »_

Raven attrapa son t-shirt qui trainait au bord du lit et se rhabilla rapidement.

 _« Ok, je suis nouvelle à tout ce truc de relation mais, j'avais cru comprendre qu'on n'était pas censé avoir de secrets l'une pour l'autre ? »_

 _« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non. Comment veux-tu que deux personnes restent ensemble si elles savent tout l'une de l'autre ? Ça doit être relou au plus haut point. Plus de mystère, de dispute, de réconciliation sous la couette. Ennui assuré. »_

 _« Comment je suis censée le savoir ? »_

 _« Ok. Arrête de paniquer. Il ne s'est rien passé, et O' sait très bien que toi et moi ce n'est plus… comme ça. A part lui faire peur, lui dire ne sert à rien. Alors, relax, va prendre une douche, et file rejoindre la femme de tes rêves. Ok ? »_

 _« Ok. »_

Lorsque que Raven frappa à la porte de l'appartement des filles, la journée était bien avancée. Il lui avait fallu du temps entre le moment où elle avait pris sa douche et le moment où elle se sentait enfin elle-même. Octavia lui avait envoyé un message qu'elle repassait en boucle dans sa tête. « Il faut qu'on parle » cela ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

 _« Hey »_ lança Clarke en ouvrant la porte.

 _« Salut Blondie »_ répondit Raven en l'enlaçant rapidement.

 _« Tu tombes bien, j'allais partir. O' est dans sa chambre »_

Sans rien rajouter, Clarke sortit et la laissa seule dans le salon de leur appartement. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être nerveuse, hein ? Raven frappa doucement à la porte entre ouverte de la chambre et attendit l'autorisation de la jeune femme pour passer la tête à travers l'encadrement.

 _« Entre »_ l'invita Octavia en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir au bord du lit.

« _Je suis désolée pour l'appel et les messages alcoolisés. Et pour m'être éloignée ce weekend. »_

 _« Je suis sûre que je l'avais mérité »_ essaya d'ironiser la jeune femme.

 _« Tu voulais me parler ? »_

 _« Heu… ouais. J'ai… c'est juste un truc qui… »_

 _« Si c'est à propos de toi voulant faire profil bas en ce qui concerne… ce qui se passe entre nous. J'ai compris. Et, ça me va. »_

Octavia se leva et se mit à tourner en rond en cherchant ses mots. Raven ne supportait pas de la voir comme cela et de ne pouvoir rien faire. Elle se leva et la prit dans ses bras. La main droite remontant son bras pour venir caresser les petits cheveux de sa nuque.

 _« Eh, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »_

 _« Ce matin, j'ai dit à mon frère que je sortais avec une femme. Je pensais qu'une fois que j'aurais affronté la réaction directement, ça me passerait. »_

 _« Il ne l'a pas bien pris ? »_

Octavia se dégagea pour aller s'appuyer contre le mur du fond de la chambre. Raven la suivit du regard en silence.

 _« Au contraire. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors ? »_

Octavia prit une grande respiration et souffla pour évacuer son stress. Raven avait le droit d'être au courant. Elle devait être au courant. Elle ne méritait pas qu'elle la fasse tourner en bourrique.

 _« J'ai réalisé que je me fichais de ce que pensaient les autres. Réellement, je n'en ai rien à faire. Le problème ne vient pas de là, mais d'ailleurs. »_ Elle respira un bon coup, et continua _« Si depuis le début j'ai autant de réserves, c'est parce que c'est nouveau. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par aucune fille avant. Et je sais que je ne suis pas gay. Ni même bi. Pourtant… pourtant quand je suis prêt de toi toutes mes certitudes se mélangent et je n'aime pas ça. »_

 _« Pourquoi tu te prends la tête avec ça ? Si tu te sens bien avec moi, pourquoi tu penses à tout ça ? Les étiquettes, ce que les gens disent, pensent ? Pourquoi ça compte ? »_

 _« C'est bien ça le problème. Raven. Je tiens à toi. Vraiment. Et… on passe des moments incroyables. Mais tant que je n'aurais pas répondu à toutes ces questions qui me pèsent, je ne me sentirais jamais réellement bien avec toi. »_

Les jambes de Raven se mirent à trembler et elle se dépêcha de s'asseoir. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre O' si vite.

« Oh » lâcha-t-elle en comprenant réellement ce qui était en train de se passer.

 _« Rae…Je »_

A l'entente de son nom, Raven se releva et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Elle passa l'une de ses mains derrière sa nuque et se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Quand elle fut sûre qu'Octavia n'allait pas la repousser, elle pressa un peu plus sa bouche contre celle de la jeune femme. Son pouce lui caressait la joue, pendant que son autre main la rapprochait toujours plus d'elle. Raven voulait transmettre tout ce qu'elle ressentait dans ce baiser. Elle voulait lui montrer à quel point, elle tenait à elle. Combien elle avait besoin d'elle. Combien elles étaient faites pour être ensemble. Elle finit par relâcher la pression de la bouche de la jeune fille, et embrassa doucement sa joue jusqu'à arriver à son oreille.

 _« Dis-moi que je suis la seule à ressentir ça. »_ murmura-t-elle _« Dis-moi que tu ne ressens pas cette connexion. »_

Elle s'éloigna doucement sans perdre le contact avec le corps de la jeune femme.

 _« On prendra notre temps. Laisse-moi t'aider à comprendre. Encore mieux, découvrons ce qu'i découvrir ensemble. J'ai vraiment envie qu'on essaye. Ensemble. »_

Octavia se dégagea de son emprise et partit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir clairement quand Raven était si près d'elle. Si belle et parfaite.

 _« Raven. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je ne devrais pas être avec quelqu'un tant que je ne sais pas ce qu'il ne va pas. Ou ce que je veux. J'ai besoin de faire ça seule. »_

Alors Raven comprit. Elle comprit que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire ne ferait changer d'avis Octavia. Ses explications n'étaient qu'une pâle excuse pour cacher sa peur. Raven passa sa langue entre ses dents avant de hocher la tête positivement plusieurs fois. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'Octavia l'appela une dernière fois.

 _« Raven… »_ Dit-elle voyant que la jeune femme était énervée.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Tu as pris ta décision, non ? Sans même me laisser une vraie chance. »_

Elle commença à sortir de la chambre avant de rajouter.

 _« Je comprends que tu aies peur. Je comprends que tu te poses des questions. Je croyais juste que tu avais plus de courage pour affronter les surprises que la vie te réserve. Qui aurait cru que la belle Octavia Blake pouvait être si lâche ? »_

Elle quitta l'appartement sans rien rajouter. Elle savait que ses mots étaient durs, mais il était plus facile d'être en colère contre Octavia que d'avouer à quel point cela lui faisait mal d'être rejetée ainsi.

Elle avait besoin d'un verre. Ou deux. Voire de la bouteille.

Ooo

Clarke attendit que quelqu'un crie « Entrer » de l'autre côté de la porte pour ouvrir la barrière qui se dressait entre elle et l'appartement de l'escrimeuse. Elle trouva Lexa, assise sur son canapé, le pied droit sur la table et une tonne de feuilles de papier autour d'elle.

 _« Salut »_ lança-t-elle en s'approchant.

 _« Désolée pour le bordel, j'étais en train de réviser mon cours sur le droit international. »_

 _« Tu devrais me voir quand je révise, c'est rien comparé aux tonnes de livres que j'ouvre et empile »_ rigola Clarke en prenant place à côté d'elle.

Lexa referma le livre qu'elle avait sur les genoux, et se tourna vers Clarke. Elle prit une grande respiration et se lança.

« _Je suis désolée pour hier soir. Je te jure que je ne savais pas. »_

 _« Je sais. »_

 _« Si tu veux que j'aille lui botter les fesses, tu n'as qu'à demander. »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »_

 _« Tu es sûre ? J'embarque Emori et les jumelles, et elles se feront un plaisir de lui faire goûter la colère des filles Woods. »_

 _« Je n'en doute pas. Mais tu en as assez fait. Comment va ta cheville ? »_

 _« Ça va. »_

Clarke se déplaça légèrement et caressa doucement la cheville à découvert de Lexa. Elle ne manqua pas le frisson qu'eut la jeune femme alors qu'elle l'avait à peine effleurée.

 _« Bien sûr. Avec la petite figure que tu as faite hier soir, j'en doute. J'ai apporté de la crème, laisse-moi te masser. »_

 _« Tu n'es pas obligée. »_

 _« C'est qui le futur médecin déjà ? »_

Clarke souleva la cheville de Lexa et s'assit sur la table basse avant de la poser sur ses cuisses.

Elle attrapa dans son sac une crème impression froide et en posa délicatement sur le plat du haut du pied de Lexa. Avec ses deux pouces, elle se mit à tracer des petits cercles effleurant tout juste la peau de l'escrimeuse. Elle remonta doucement le long de la cheville. Une fois arrivé à la jonction avec le bas de la jambe, elle étira la peau vers le bas pour passer sous l'os de la malléole. Et, elle recommença le même schéma plusieurs fois. Lexa ne quitta pas la jeune femme des yeux. Elle était si belle quand elle se concentrait. Sa peau était si douce. Ses mains donnaient l'impression d'avoir été créées pour toucher Lexa. De temps en temps, la blessée serrait le point sous les petits piques de douleur, mais Lexa savait que cela lui ferait du bien à long terme. Clarke finit par s'essuyer les mains avec un mouchoir et attrapa l'atèle qui traînait au sol pour la remettre en place.

 _« La compression fait partie des étapes de guérison, tu dois la mettre, même quand tu es chez toi »_ lui rappela-t-elle.

 _« Oui docteur. »_

 _« Arrête de te moquer. »_

 _« Ce n'était pas le cas. »_

 _« Pour ça, il faudrait que j'arrive à avoir mes examens de fin de semestre. »_

 _« Je t'aide si tu m'aides_ » lança Lexa en lui passant son cahier.

Clarke rigola.

 _« Laisse-moi nous faire quelques litres de café avant. »_

Elle revint s'installer sur le fauteuil d'en face. Elle posa les deux tasses sur la petite table et sortit son livre sur le système nerveux qu'elle échangea avec celui que tenait Lexa.

 _« Une question chacune ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

 _« Et si l'une de nous se trompe ? »_

 _« On a le droit de poser une question personnelle à l'autre ? »_

 _« Je te laisse commencer »._

 _Elle se concentra sur les premiers paragraphes avant de demander._

 _« Quelles sont les différences entre le droit international public et privé ? »_

 _« Le public concerne les relations entre Etats. Le privé, les relations entre personnes dans un cadre privé mais international. »_

 _« Combien de litres de liquide céphalo-rachidien l'homme possède ? »_

 _« Tu vas direct dans les détails. »_

 _« Si c'est ma chance de te poser des questions compromettantes, je ne vais pas me gêner. »_

Clarke eut du mal à se retenir de rougir. Elle respira doucement et calmement pour éviter de montrer sa gêne.

 _« Chez l'homme adulte, environ 150ml. »_

Clarke se pencha un peu plus dans le livre à la recherche d'une question plus difficile.

 _« Où et quand date la codification du droit des traités ? »_

Lexa resta silencieuse un instant. Fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Les dates n'avaient jamais été son point fort.

 _« Vienne, en 196…8 ? »_

 _« 1969. »_

 _« Je n'étais pas si loin. »_

 _« Je suis sûre que c'est ce que dira ton prof en corrigeant ta copie »_ rigola Clarke.

 _« Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »_

Clarke réfléchit une seconde. Elle ne voulait pas en demander trop, ou de trop personnel. Ce n'était pas réellement le but de leur exercice. C'était juste un moyen de transformer leur séance de révision en quelque chose de plus fun.

 _« A quel âge as-tu eu ton premier baiser ? »_

 _« Fille ou garçon ? »_

 _« Tu avais l'habitude d'être avec des gars avant ? »_

 _« Buddy JR, j'avais 10 ans. Première et dernière fois que mes lèvres ont touché un homme. J'ai très vite compris l'attrait des courbes féminines. Tracy Redhill, 14 ans. »_

 _« A ton tour »._

Ooo

« La même » lança Raven au Barmaid en posant sa pinte de bière vide sur le comptoir. Il était encore trop tôt, même pour elle, pour passer à plus fort.

Assise seule au bar ne l'aidait pas franchement à se sentir mieux. Elle avait du mal à réaliser que son histoire avec Octavia était finie avant même d'avoir commencée. Etant entourée de filles comme Lexa et Anya depuis plusieurs années, elle avait oublié que pour certaines personnes, affirmer sa sexualité ou du moins, ne pas en avoir peur, était compliqué. Elle n'en voulait pas à Octavia de se poser des questions ou même d'avoir peur. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas vouloir d'elle pour l'aider à traverser ce moment. Elle était presque sûre qu'être seule n'allait pas aider Octavia. Au contraire, il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle se voile la face plus qu'elle ne trouve des réponses à ses questions.

 _« Dure journée ? »_ demanda une voix à côté d'elle.

Un jeune homme au milieu de la vingtaine prit place à côté d'elle.

 _« Dur mois. Ou vie même »_ rigola nerveusement la jeune femme en portant son nouveau verre à sa bouche.

 _« Je paye le prochain si ça peut aider. »_

 _« A ce niveau-là, je pense qu'il n'y a que m'envoyer en l'air qui résoudra mes problèmes. »_

 _« Je peux définitivement aider avec ça » r_ igola le jeune homme.

Raven tourna un peu plus la tête pour voir son interlocuteur. Il était, certes, séduisant. Les cheveux assez long, bruns avec des boucles lui retombant sur le visage, des fossettes, et un teint bronzé. Le mystérieux brun dans toute sa splendeur. Cela faisait longtemps que Raven n'avait pas été avec la gente masculine. Elle avait eu quelques aventures d'un soir depuis Finn, mais elle n'arrivait jamais à créer autant de connexion qu'avec les femmes. Il serait facile de se laisser tenter, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas eu de rapport avec quiconque depuis beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût. Mais ce ne serait ni juste ni efficace. Même avec un homme, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de penser à Octavia. Même avec n'importe qui, elle penserait à Octavia. Elle préférait boire pour oublier.

 _« Naa..tu as des parties en trop dans ton pantalon pour être mon genre »_ finit-elle par dire.

 _« Pourquoi toutes les belles femmes de cette fac sont gays ? »_ demanda-t-il

 _« Tous les types comme toi sont des abrutis ? »_ rétorqua Raven.

 _« Touché. »_

Le jeune homme fit signe au barman de leur servir deux bières.

 _« Tu peux peut-être m'aider à trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer la soirée ? Je pars demain de DC, j'aimerais profiter des joies de notre capitale un peu plus. »_

 _« Un dimanche soir, tu trouveras que des groupes d'amies qui se remettent difficilement de leur samedi. Il y a peu de chances que tu trouves. »_

« _Je vois que je n'ai pas d'autre solution que de te tenir compagnie, alors. »_

 _« Tu ne connais pas Tinder ? »_

 _Le jeune homme ne put retenir son rire._

 _« Allez, juste histoire de ne pas boire seuls chacun de notre côté. »_

 _« Je te préviens, à 19h, je passe au shot. »_

 _« Je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour que je t'apprécie »_

 _« Essaye de suivre »_

Ooo

Les occasions de piéger Clarke furent assez rares. Sans surprise, elle connaissait en détail son manuel. Lexa eut seulement la chance de découvrir qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité avec une fille pendant sa rupture avec Bellamy en seconde. Et que Bellamy était le seul homme avec qui elle avait été, alors qu'elle avait couché avec plusieurs femmes. Au contraire, Clarke en savait beaucoup plus sur Lexa. Comme par exemple, comment elle avait cru bon d'envoyer des poèmes à la fille qui lui plaisait en quatrième avant de réaliser qu'elle se trompait d'adresse depuis le début et qu'un vieux monsieur de 80 ans avait reçu toutes ses déclarations. Ou, comment elle s'était retrouvée au poste de police après avoir fait des choses peu chrétiennes à la fille du pasteur du temple protestant du quartier, dans un lieu public. Et la liste continuait encore longtemps. L'adolescence de Lexa était remplie de petites pépites d'or.

 _« Et encore, tu n'as pas encore entendu l'incident qu'Anya aime appeler « Poitrine sous les projecteurs de Juin 2010. »_

 _« Ouuuh, ça a l'air croustillant, je veux savoir. »_

 _« Il faut que tu poses la bonne question pour ça. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce … »_

La phrase de Clarke fut coupée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle le sortit de son sac pour voir qui la dérangeait dans un moment si critique. Lexa devina que la jeune femme était heureuse de son interlocuteur quand un sourire illumina son visage.

 _« J'en ai pour une seconde. »_ Dit-elle avant de décrocher. « _Salut Marcus. »_

Clarke resta silencieuse un moment écoutant ce que son correspondant avait à dire. Elle se contenta de répondre par des petits 'humm' tout en hochant la tête. Puis, elle finit par dire :

 _« Parfait, je lui fais part de ta demande. Embrasse ma mère pour moi. Oui, oui, je l'appelle avant la semaine prochaine. Bonne soirée. »_

Clarke rangea son téléphone alors que Lexa se remit à lire le manuel du médecin à la recherche d'une question piège.

 _« Tu finis quand tes exams ? »_ demanda soudainement la blonde.

 _« Le 19. Anya pense d'ailleurs participer à la fête de fin de semestre du dortoir, tu es la bienvenue si ça te tente. »_

 _« Rien de prévu le 21 ? »_

Lexa réfléchit un instant, mais rien ne lui vint en mémoire.

 _« Non pas que je sache, pourquoi ? »_

 _« C'était Marcus au téléphone. Heu.. le Sénateur Kane, mon beau-père. Je lui ai parlé de toi, et il serait ravi de glisser un mot pour toi au futur représentant Jackson. »_

 _« Sérieusement ? »_

 _« Mais vu que c'est un peu sa réputation qui se joue sur ton travail, il aimerait te rencontrer avant. »_

 _« Tu es en train de dire que je vais rencontrer le sénateur Kane ? Il a le temps de rencontrer quelqu'un comme moi ? Je croyais qu'il avait toute une équipe de recruteur. »_

 _« Non, il n'a pas beaucoup de temps, c'est pourquoi, il aimerait que tu viennes avec moi à la fête annuelle de fin d'année du parti. Elle a lieu le 22 dans leur bureau de Manhattan pour que je fasse les présentations. »_

Lexa se redressa, et avec dextérité, se releva pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Elle passa son bras autour de son cou et l'enlaça.

 _« Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Tu sais que tu es en train de me faire réaliser le fantasme de tout étudiant en sciences politiques là ? »_

 _« Je ne savais pas que Marcus était à ce point une Star. »_

 _« C'est la Rock Star des démocrates ! J'ai du mal à croire que je vais le rencontrer. »_

 _« Si j'avais su que tu serais aussi contente, on aurait pu aller passer un weekend chez ma mère. »_ rigola-t-elle.

Lexa relâcha son emprise sur Clarke, essayant de ne pas penser aux caresses dans le dos qu'elle venait de lui faire innocemment.

 _« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? »_ demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

 _« Pour commencer, tu pourrais marcher sans ces foutues béquilles. »_

Lexa rigola en se réinstallant sur le canapé. Elle regarda sa montre et constata avec surprise qu'elles avaient joué à ce petit jeu presque deux heures.

 _« Il commence à se faire tard, et j'ai faim. Si je commande mexicain, tu restes manger avec moi ? On pourrait se regarder un film. Je te promets de rester éveillée cette fois, j'ai pris aucune drogue ! »_

La sonnerie du portable de Lexa se fit entendre à son tour. L'escrimeuse lit rapidement le message. Son visage changea d'expression rapidement.

« _Tout va bien »_ demanda Clarke.

 _« Oui. Oui je crois. On va juste devoir reporter la soirée film. Il faut que j'y aille. »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, fait ce que tu as à faire. On se voit dans la semaine pour arranger le trajet ? »_

 _« Ok. Désolée. »_

Quand Clarke quitta son appartement, Lexa se dépêcha de récupérer ses affaires et sortit à la recherche d'un taxi. Tout le long du trajet, elle se demanda comment Raven pouvait être si ivre à tout juste 20h ? Et pourquoi la jeune femme l'avait appelé, elle, alors que depuis des semaines, elle faisait tout pour l'ignorer.

En entrant dans le bar, elle repéra tout de suite son amie. Elle était assise au comptoir très très proche de… La rage monta aussitôt en Lexa. Quand elle vit Bellamy passer son bras autour d'elle pour attraper la jeune femme par les hanches, Lexa craqua. Elle jeta ses béquilles, et sans prendre garde à la douleur qui se répandit dans sa jambe, elle avança d'un pas déterminé.

Une fois à leur hauteur, elle attrapa le col de Bellamy et le tira en arrière assez fort pour le faire tomber de son tabouret.

 _« Ne la touche pas. »_

 _« Aie, Putain »_ lâcha le jeune homme _« Lexa ? »_

 _« C'est quoi au juste ton problème tu comptes tenter ta chance avec toutes les amies de Clarke, comment ça se passe ? »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Lexiiii »_ cria Raven en lui sautant au coup.

Lexa attrapa son amie comme elle put, entourant sa taille de ses bras pour la soutenir. Bellamy se releva et s'approcha pour l'aider, mais Lexa frappa ses mains pour l'éloigner.

 _« Ne t'approche pas d'elle. »_

 _« Lexa, tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais tenter un truc, elle est complétement bourrée. »_

 _« Comme si ça allait t'arrêter. »_

 _« Pour qui tu me prends au juste. »_

 _« Oh, je sais très bien qui tu es. Et de quoi tu es capable. Ne t'approche plus de nous, et encore moins de Clarke, ou je te jure que ce sera la dernière chose que tu ferras. »_

Lexa souleva un peu Raven et commença à marcher vers la sortie.

 _« Allez, Lexa ! »_ cria Bellamy

Lexa l'ignora et sortit retrouver le taxi qui l'attendait. Elle s'installa sur le siège arrière, avec la tête de Raven sur les genoux.

 _« Pourquoi elle ne veut pas de moi ? »_ chuchota Raven à peine audible.

Lexa n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre pourquoi son amie était dans cet état. Pour la première fois, elle expérimentait cette douleur atroce que génère un cœur brisé.

« _Chut, ça va aller »_ lui murmura-t-elle en lui massant doucement les cheveux.

 _« Je suis désolée Lexa. Tellement désolée. Je n'aurais pas… »_

 _« Eh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tout va bien. On va bien. »_

 _« Tellement désolée »_ répéta Raven en se mettant à pleurer.

Lexa se baissa légèrement pour embrasser son front. Quand la jeune femme se mit à sangloter sur ses genoux, elle l'enlaça en lui répétant que tout allait s'arranger. Peu importe leur dispute. Peu importe leurs différends. Elles avaient beau ne pas s'être parlé pendant presque un mois. Rien de cela comptait. Parce que Lexa serait toujours là quand Raven aurait besoin d'elle. Elle serait à ses côtés dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Parce que c'est ce que font les meilleures amies. Et que Raven était beaucoup plus. Elle était de sa famille.

* * *

 **Je sais que vous attendiez à un plus grande confrontation, mais perso je suis pour la discussion !**

 **Octaven, team Rae ou O' ?**

 **Le prochain chapitre est entièrement CLEXA;**

 **A savoir qu'on rentre dans le top 3, plus que 3 chapitres et un épilogue avant la fin...**


	15. Chapter 15 : New york State of MINE

**Bonjour à tous, et Bonne année :D**

 **On commence avec un bon petit chapitre qui devrait ravir les fans de Clexa :D**

 **(Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu au review donc dans le doute, je l'ai pas refait...)**

* * *

Lexa n'en revenait pas. Elle avait beau être assise dans ce taxi New-yorkais en compagnie de la plus belle femme qu'elle n'ait jamais croisé. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Dans quelques heures, en plus d'avoir explorer la maison dans laquelle Clarke avait grandie, elle aurait l'honneur de rencontrer l'une des personnes les plus influentes et méritantes de leur pays.

Toute la semaine avait passé à une vitesse folle. Elle avait passé tous ses examens sans grande difficulté. Passé, le plus de temps possible en compagnie de Clarke, ce qui restait toujours trop peu à cause des révisions qu'elles devaient toutes les deux faires. Et surtout, elle avait doucement renoué avec sa meilleure amie. Depuis ce fameux soir dans le taxi, les deux jeunes femmes avait pris le temps de discuter. Réellement discuter. Raven lui avait expliqué à quel point ça l'avait blessé qu'elle n'ait pas une plus grande estime d'elle. Lexa lui avait assurer le contraire. Elle avait parlé de Clarke, de la situation. De leurs sentiments pour ses filles qui avaient chamboulées leur quotidien. Lexa lui avait fait remarqué qu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle. Depuis qu'Octavia l'avait repoussée, la jeune femme n'était plus tout à fait la même. Elle passait beaucoup de temps en soirée, arrivait aux examens en ayant passé la nuit dehors. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de filles défiler dans l'appartement en si peu de temps. Pourtant, Anya et elle ne s'étaient jamais gênées. Elle était à deux doigts d'annuler son voyage chez Clarke pour s'occuper d'elle, mais Anya lui avait promis qu'elle ferait attention à elle.

 _« Tu penses à quoi ? »_ demanda Clarke en la voyant le regard perdu.

« A Raven. »

« Elle s'en remet ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« J'aime Octavia. Mais pour le coup, je ne comprends pas. Elle aussi n'est pas si bien. J'ai l'impression qu'elle évite tout ce qui peut lui faire penser à Rae. »

« Tu sais ce qui s'est réellement passé ? » demanda Lexa

 _« Nop. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle n'était pas prête. Ce qui est ridicule quand on voit à quel point elle n'est pas heureuse sans elle. »_

 _« Elle finira bien par sans rendre compte. Elle est déjà rentrée ? »_

 _« Oui hier. Marcus l'a invité à la soirée mais elle ne compte pas venir. Je crois qu'elle et Bellamy essaye de renouer le contact. »_

 _« Bellamy sera là ? »_

 _« C'est là où vit sa mère, et c'est les fêtes de fin d'années, donc oui. »_

 _« Ça ne te dérange pas ? »_

 _« Disons que si je pouvais éviter de le croiser ça m'arrangerait. Mais leur maison est littéralement à 10m de chez moi donc, je vais devoir faire avec. »_

Lexa attrapa sa main et la serra doucement en lui souriant. Elle ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup plus de peur de faire disparaître tous les progrès qu'elles avaient fait ensemble. Depuis ce petit accident, dont elle n'avait quasiment plus de trace excepté un strap autour de la cheville et des orteils, leur amitié n'avait fait que progresser. Evidemment, Lexa donnerait tout pour rajouter bais »s et caresses à cet équilibre trouvait, mais elle respectait le choix du jeune médecin.

 _« En parlant de maison, on est arrivée »_

Lexa lâcha la main de Clarke et leva la tête. Elle se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture pour admirer plus facilement l'ambiance. La maison devant laquelle, elles s'étaient arrêtés possédait une haie de buissons vert, coupé à hauteur de taille qui dissimulait le début du jardin. L'entrée se faisait par un petit portail noir juste après quelque marche qui menait à un long perron. Le rez de chaussé était en brique rouge, typique des appartements de Brooklyn. Le mur était couvert de plusieurs grandes fenêtres blanches arrondies sur le dessus, au verre quadrillé. Le premier et unique étage était à moitié dissimulé dans le toit. La façade était entièrement faite en peinture blanche. Une grande fenêtre ronde était installée au milieu du toi.

 _« Tu attends une invitation formelle pour rentrer ? »_

 _« Tu es sûre que je ne dérange pas ? Je pourrais aller à l'hôtel. »_

 _« Ma mère sera à peine là. Elle restera sûrement à l'appartement de Marcus après la soirée. Tu ne gêneras personne, au contraire, tu vas me tenir compagnie. »_

Clarke attrapa sa main et la tira jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle passa sa main derrière le pot de fleur suspendu et en sortit une petite clé avec laquelle, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

 _« Maman ? Gina ? Hello ? »_ lança Clarke en passant la porte.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année arriva dans l'entrée pour les accueillir. Elle avait des cheveux bruns bouclés et de cerne sur le visage.

 _« Clarke ? »_

Elle s'avança et prit son amie dans les bras.

 _« Bon retour chez toi, c'est beaucoup trop calme sans toi. »_

 _« Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Gina »_ rigola Clarke. _« Je te présente Lexa une amie. Lexa, voici Gina, elle travaille pour ma mère depuis…toujours ? »_

 _« Ne sois pas insolente ! Depuis tout juste 10 ans. »_

 _« Enchanté »_ répondit timidement Lexa

 _« C'est elle qui me gardait quand mes parents devaient partir pour le boulot ou quand ma mère avait de longue garde. Maintenant, c'est plus une assistante personnelle de ma mère. En parlant du diable, elle est là ? »_

 _« Le diable ? C'est comme ça que tu qualifies la femme qui t'as élevé »_ s'indigna le docteur Griffin.

 _« Mère »_ salua Clarke.

 _« Ah non Clarke, ne recommence pas avec ça »_ lança le docteur avant de venir prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

Lexa aurait dire qu'il s'agissait de sa mère sans difficulté. Malgré, qu'ils ne soient pas de la même couleur, Clarke et sa mère avait les mêmes yeux. Clarke rendit son étreinte à sa mère avant de reculer.

 _« Et tu dois être Lexa, Marcus a hâte de te rencontrer. »_

 _« Le plaisir sera surtout pour moi, Docteur Griffin. »_

 _« Appelle moi Abby, cette fille ingrate le fait depuis qu'elle a 16 ans. »_

Lexa se tourna vers la blonde.

 _« Tu appelles ta mère par son prénom ? »_

 _« A vrai dire, j'avais commencé par mère. J'avais 16 ans, et je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux pour l'énerver. Jusqu'au jours où j'ai commencé à l'appelé Abby. »_

 _« On finit par s'y faire »_ rigola la concernée. _« J'aurais adoré rester plus longtemps, mais Marcus m'attend. On se voit ce soir ? »_

 _« Bien sûr. »_ répondit Clarke avant qu'elle ne referme la porte derrière elle.

Lexa leva les sourcils en voyant l'air désinvolte de son amie.

 _« Ta mère à l'air… »_

 _« Rigide ? Snob ?»_

 _« J'allais dire intense. »_

 _« Elle l'était déjà quand elle était avec mon père. Mais depuis Marcus et sa « célébrité » ça a augmenté. Tant qu'elle est heureuse et qu'elle me laisse tranquille la plupart du temps, ça me va »_ rigola Clarke. _« Je te fais visiter ? »_

Le salon était un grand espace aménagé autour de l'impressionnante cheminé, un mur entier était recouvert d'une bibliothèque remplie. On rejoignait la salle à manger avec une grande table centrale en verre par une alcôve. La cuisine donnait sur l'immense table par un bar en bois qui fermer la salle en deux espaces. Il fallait passer par une arche en bois plus clair pour pouvoir y entrer. Le tout était à la fois élégant et chaleureux. La famille Griffin avait de l'argent. Lexa le remarqua dans les moulures sur les frises, le bar en bois massive, et la cheminé de pierre. Elle se demanda pourquoi ils avaient choisi de vivre si reculé dans Brooklyn alors qu'ils avaient l'allure typique des grandes familles de Manhattan. Clarke lui expliqua que c'était en partit pour le boulot de sa mère, elle dirigeait le service de chirurgie cardio-vasculaire d'un hôpital assez proche, mais surtout parce que son père n'aimait pas la ville. Ils avaient trouvé un bon compromis en s'installant relativement près du travail d'Abby et à quelque kilomètre des plages de Coney Island. L'avenue Belford restant la plus chic et aisée du quartier où ils se trouvaient.

Clarke la guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se trouvait juste à côté de l'escalier de l'entrée et Lexa avait sa propre salle de bain.

 _« Je te laisse t'installer. Je vais monter mes affaires. Quand tu as fini, première porte à gauche. »_ Lança-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Lexa posa son sac au sal. Elle passa doucement sa main au-dessus du couvre lit. Comment avait-elle fait pour arriver là ? Dans la chambre d'ami des Griffin ? Il y a tout juste un mois, elle retenait ses larmes après avoir surprise Raven et Clarke ensemble. Et aujourd'hui, elle allait dormir à quelques mètres seulement de la femme de ses rêves.

Lexa sortit la house avec sa tenue de ce soir et l'étala sur son lit. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Raven et Anya à se préparer pour cet entretien. Il n'avait beau ne pas être formel, Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer intérieurement. Elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'habits propre et fila dans la salle de main. Une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien après le vol. Et, il lui faudrait bien les quelques heures qui allaient suivre pour dompter sa chevelure.

Ce n'est que 45 minutes plus tard qu'elle sortit de sa chambre en tenue décontractée et monta les escaliers qui la séparer de Clarke. Elle frappa doucement à la porte.

La bouche de Clarke s'assécha aussitôt quand elle découvrit Lexa en simple jogging avec une chemise à carreau ouverte sur un top blanc. Ses cheveux descendaient en cascade de boucles parfaites, encore humides. Mais ce qui coupa le souffle de Clarke était la paire de lunettes aux différentes nuances de bruns qu'elle portait pour la première fois.

 _« Alors, c'est à ça que ressemble l'antre de Clarke Griffin adolescente ? »_ rigola Lexa en entrant.

Lexa ne fut pas surprise de trouver une chambre soigneusement décorée. Deux des murs étaient recouvert de briques rouges contre lequel, un grand bureau d'angle prenait place, ainsi que plusieurs étagères de livres. Dans l'angle près de la fenêtre ronde, un beau télescope était posé. Le lit de Clarke était au milieu, il s'appuyait contre une tête peinte à l'image de la voie lacté. Lexa ne douta pas une seconde que c'était une des œuvres du jeune médecin.

 _« Beaucoup plus rangé que quand je vivais ici, mais rien n'a changé. »_

Lexa s'approcha de l'un des tableau remplis de photo d'une Clarke légèrement plus jeune accompagné d'octavia, Wells et d'autres personne que Lexa ne connaissait pas. Une photo en particulière attira son attention. On pouvait y voir une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq and avec de long cheveux blonds bouclés, rire aux éclats en se tenant sur le dos d'un garçon tout juste plus vieux.

 _« C'est toi et Wells ? »_ demanda Lexa surprise

Clarke hocha la tête positivement.

 _« Tu ne rigolais pas quand tu disais que tu le connaissais depuis toujours »_

 _« Nos parents se connaissaient avant qu'on naisse donc… Oui. On a cinq ans sur cette photo. C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de mon père, les Jaha étaient venus manger chez nous. »_

Lexa se retourna pour lui faire face. Clarke était toujours assise, les jambes croisées sur son lit. Lexa eut besoin de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la plaquer contre le matelas et l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Elle se força à détourner le regard. Elle remarqua près du bureau une porte en bois clair dont elle n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'à présent.

 _« Et, ça mène où ?_ » demanda-t-elle en montrant la porte du doigt.

Clarke se releva aussitôt le sourire aux lèvres. Elle attrapa Lexa par la main, et ouvrit la porte. Elles montèrent trois marches avant d'arrivé dans une pièce où deux des quatre murs étaient entièrement remplis de baies vitrées. Toute la pièce était en parquet clair sur lequel se dressait plusieurs chevalets et une multitude de toiles blanches ou déjà peinte. Il y avait aussi plusieurs tables de dessin, et plusieurs pots de peintures disposés un peu partout.

 _« C'est ma salle préférée de la maison. C'était le bureau de ma mère avant que mon père la convainque de le transformer en studio pour que je puisse peindre. »_

Lexa entra un peu plus dans la pièce. Elle passa devant plusieurs piles de toile avant de commencer à fouiller. Il y avait des peintures de toutes sortes. Toutes étaient plus belles les unes que les autres.

 _« Tu es vraiment douée, Clarke »_

 _« Ce n'est pas grand-chose en vrai. »_

 _« Tu es toujours si modeste, ou c'est juste pour que je flatte un peu plus ton égo »_ rigola Lexa.

 _« Je ne dis jamais non à un peu plus de flatterie. » sourit Clarke_

 _« Elles sont splendides Clarke. »_

 _« Merci. »_ commença-t-elle _« Allez viens, je suis sûre que Gina nous a laissé une fournée de gâteaux dans la cuisine"_.

Elles passèrent le reste de la journée près du feu discuter autour de la meilleure fournée de cookie à la vanille que Lexa ait pu manger. Octavia passe le faire un coucou en fin d'après-midi, elle resta plus longtemps que prévu à jouer aux cartes.

Lexa et Clarke s'étaient séparés pour se préparer. Quand Lexa avait vu Clarke descendre les escaliers dans sa robes blanches couverte de petites perles brillantes, elle crut que le monde autour d'elle s'était arrêté. Seule la déesse devant ses yeux comptait. Par réflexe, elle passa sa main sur sa veste de costume comme pour effacer un pli imaginaire.

 _« On peut dire que tu portes le costume comme personne. Plus de lunettes ? »_

 _« Je les porte rarement en public. »_

 _« Dommage, tu aurais fait tourné la tête de toutes les demoiselles de la haute société de New-york. »_

Lexa ria et s'approcha doucement d'elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

 _« J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin à mes côtés. »_

Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Lexa s'apprêtait à lui retourner le compliment au sujet de sa robe, quand la sonnerie de la porte la coupa.

Clarke ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un homme portant un costume noir et une sorte de casquette Beret.

 _« Salut Clarky »_

 _« Miller ! »_ Cria la jeune femme en sautant dans ses bras.

 _« Doucement Clarky ! »_

 _« Lexa je te présente Nate Miller, on était au lycée ensemble. »_

 _« Et maintenant, je suis l'humble serviteur du sénateur Kane »_

 _« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu as ton service de sécurité ? »_

 _« Ouais… Disons juste que sans les heures pour le sénateur, je ne sois pas sûr de pouvoir payer le loyer. »_ rigola-t-il.

 _« Je suis désolée que Marcus t'ait appelé. On aurait pu prendre un taxi. »_

 _« Ne sois pas ridicule Clarky, c'est mon boulot après tout. Allez, monter sinon vous risquez d'être en retard. »_

Il fallut presque une heure pour arriver à l'hôtel où se dérouler le gala. La circulation New-Yorkaise n'aidant en rien. Lexa commençait réellement à paniquer. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire, faire à part se ridiculiser.

Clarke sentant sa peur, lui pris la main. Ensemble, elles rentrèrent dans la grande salle de réception. Il y avait une centaine de personne réunit en plusieurs groupe discutant et riant. Un orchestre jouait doucement sur une estrade devant de grand miroir. Bien que luxueux, l'atmosphère était détendue. Tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser. Clarke attrapa de coupe de champagne sur un plateau de l'un des serveurs et en glissa une dans la main de sa partenaire. Elle repéra sa mère au loin au bras de son beau-père.

 _« Prête »_ chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de la brune avant de la tirer dans leur direction.

Lexa souffla un bon coup et hocha la tête.

 _« Marcus ? »_ demanda Clarke en tapotant sur l'épaule de son beau-père pour qu'il se retourne.

 _« Voilà enfin ma future fille préféré »_ rigola le sénateur en l'enlaçant doucement.

 _« Je suis surtout la seule »_

 _« Magnifique comme toujours »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'ai fait du bon boulot » rigola le docteur Griffin en lâchant le bras de son fiancé pour enlacé de nouveau sa fille._

 _« Marcus, je te présente… »_

 _« Tu dois être Lexa »_ la coupa Marcus en tendant sa main _« C'est un honneur de rencontrer la personne dont Clarke parle avec une si grande estime. »_

 _« L'honneur est pour moi sénateur Kane. »_

 _« Tous les invités de ce soir sont mes amis. Vous pouvez m'appeler Marcus. »_

 _« Je dois vous avouez que je risque d'avoir du mal »_

Le sénateur Kane rigola et bu une gorgé de sa coupe avant de se tourner vers sa fiancée.

 _« Ça vous dérangerez de nous laisser quelques instants seuls, Lexa et moi ? »_ demanda-t-il

 _« A vrai dire, il faut que je présente Clarke à certaine personne. Et Wells Jaha te cherchait. »_

Clarke serra le bras de Lexa pour lui souhaiter bonne chance avant de suivre sa mère.

 _« Alors, Lexa, pourquoi Sachin Jackson ? »_

 _« La bonne question serait pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre alors que est clairement la personne dont la virginie a besoin comme futur sénateur. »_

 _« Aux dernières nouvelles, il se présente en tant que représentant de la chambre, pas au sénat. »_

 _« Parce qu'il a la lucidité de faire les choses dans l'ordre. Mais, être représentant n'est qu'une étape. La virginie serait chanceuse d'avoir un sénateur qui met l'accent sur l'éducation, la santé et l'environnement. Il en manque tellement au sein de notre pays. »_

 _« Cece Léonas a un programme similaire concernant le Maryland. Si vous habitez à DC, pourquoi la Virginie et pas un autre état qui touche la capitale ? »_

 _« Madame Léonas était dans mon top trois. Il est important de penser à la globalité du gouvernement, mais, il est aussi important de travailler à échelle d'état. J'ai grandi en Virginie. Mes parents, mes petites sœurs, mon frère et vivent toujours. Et, il y a de grande chance que j'y retourne à la fin de mes études. Si je dois me battre pour améliorer un état, autant commencer par le mien. »_

Le sénateur Kane porte sa coupe à sa bouche et vida son verre en hochant la tête

« _Quel séminaire à tu choisis ? »_

 _« Droit international : enjeux et limites. »_

 _« Oh. Le professeur Pike est un ami à moi. Il devrait être ici d'ailleurs. »_

 _« Je dois vous avouez que je ne suis pas d'accord avec une grande partie de ses opinions sur l'immigration et les règlements de conflits. »_

 _« Je n'en doute pas. Il est parfois un peu extrême. »_

Le sénateur Kane fit signe à un coupe qui venait de rentrer. Il regarda sa montre avant de s'excuser.

 _« Donnez votre CV à Gina. Je ferais en sorte qui arrive entre les bonnes mains »_

 _« Merci beaucoup Sénateur Kane. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ? »_

 _« Merci beaucoup Marcus »_ corrigea Lexa en lui serrant la main.

Quand elle se retrouva seule, Lexa souffla un bon coup. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir rencontré et discuter avec LE Marcus Kane. Elle chercha Clarke des yeux, mais ne la trouva pas. Elle s'approcha de l'un des serveurs et piqua deux petits fours au saumon. Lorsqu'elle croqua dans le premier, quelqu'un se glissa derrière elle, et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

 _« Alors ? »_ demanda Clarke

 _« Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir te remercier. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose »_

 _« Encore cette fausse modestie. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'adore quand tu me complimentes. »_

 _« Dans ce cas, je ne crois pas t'avoir dit à quel point tu es belle ce soir. »_

Clarke posa son verre sur un plateau qui passait et attrapa la main de Lexa pour la tirer au centre de la piste.

 _« Clarke personne ne danse »_

 _« Il faut bien que quelqu'un commence »_ sourit-elle en posant les mains de la brune sur sa taille. Elle passa ses bras autour de son coup et commença à se balancer doucement.

Lexa la tira un peu plus à elle et suivit le pas.

 _« Tu as des projets pour les vacances ? »_

 _« Dormir »_ répondit Clarke. _« Je rêve de m'endormir sans penser à ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réviser. »_

 _« Tu sais Clarke, personne ne t'oblige à te tuer à la tâche. »_

 _« Je sais. »_

 _« Comment cela se fait que tu sois déjà en troisième année de médecine à 22 ans ?_

 _« J'ai réussi à cumuler assez de crédit pour avoir mon diplôme général en 3 ans au lieu de 4. »_

 _« Suis-je bête. Bien sûr que tu as pris de l'avance. »_

Lexa s'éloigna un peu et leva un peu sa main pour faire tourner Clarke sur elle-même, avant de rapprocher à nouveau leurs deux corps.

 _« Et toi, il y a quoi au programme ? »_

 _« Je vais passer quelques jours chez mes parents pour les fêtes. Puis, Raven et Anya parlaient de faire un voyage pour le nouvel an. J'ai déjà mis mon véto sur universel studio. » rigola-t-elle. « Je crois qu'elles parlaient d'aller faire un tour à Nashville »_

 _« Je n'ai pas de mal à l'imaginer. »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Toi en cowgirl, chapeau et bottes de cuir dansant en ligne. »_

 _« N'importe quoi ! »_

 _« Tu nous fais un petit yahou ? »_

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel.

Elles passèrent le reste de la soirée à danser, grignoter et parler avec Wells. Pour son premier gala, Lexa trouvait qu'elle s'en était assez bien sortie. Avoir fait rire Clarke plusieurs fois était un bonus. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait se passer de ce rire. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien. Que plus le temps passait, plus elle s'attacher. Son idée de rester proche pour s'habituer ne marchait pas. Tous les jours, elle se sentait fondre de plus en plus pour le jeune médecin. Et, malgré ça, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était prête à se rapprocher dangereusement du précipice rempli de douleur si cela voulait dire qu'elle avait une chance d'être avec Clarke.

« _Si comme moi tu as ta dose de champagne et de mondanité, j'aimerais te montrer quelques choses avant de rentrer ? »_

Lexa hocha la tête en se levant de son banc. Elle pensait que Clarke voulait la conduire quelque part dans l'hôtel, pourtant, quand elle aperçut Miller approcher avec la voiture.

 _« On va où au juste ? »_

 _« C'est une surprise. »_

Lexa était déjà venue à NewYork mais elle ne se lasserait jamais de passer de nuit sur Time Square. On pouvait dire tout ce qu'on voulait sur la société de consommation, sur ces pubs inutiles et l'énergie dépensé, on ne pouvait nier que cela restait spectaculaire. Miller continua à descendre la rue, laissant défiler les gratte-ciels autour d'eux. Tout le long du trajet, Lexa resta le nez pointer vers l'extérieur.

Miller se gara sur le côté et coupa le moteur peu de temps après avoir passé le pont de Brooklyn.

 _« Prête ? »_

Clarke sortit de la voiture et attendit que Lexa la rejoigne. Elles marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à un place au bord du fleuve. La vue donnait sur la skyline illuminée de Manhattan, le tout se reflétant dans l'eau. C'était magnifique.

 _« Je viens souvent la peindre. A l'heure du coucher du soleil, c'est encore plus beau. »_

 _« Plus beau que ça ? »_ demanda Naïvement Lexa. _« J'en doute. »_

 _« Tu as faim ? »_

 _« Bizarrement, oui »_

Clarke l'attrapa par la main et la conduisit à une sorte de caravane sur le trottoir d'en face. L'enseigne indiquait « Chez Roan »

 _« On venait souvent manger là avec la bande, notre lycée était à trois bloc. Puis on trainait chez Miller, il n'habite pas loin. »_

 _« Je rêve où le vent m'a amené la belle Clarke Griffin ? »_

 _« Toujours un plaisir de te voir Roan. »_

 _« Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenue. Peut-être que tu vas finir par accepter mon invitation à diner ? »_

 _« Je n'y mettrais pas ma main à couper »_ lança Lexa

 _« Tu peux nous servir une pita fallafel complet s'il te plait ? »_ ignorant les deux commentaires.

 _« Vos désirs sont des ordres. »_

 _« Tu vas voir, tu n'as jamais mangé de Fallafels si bonnes. »_

 _« Mon père en fait des délicieuses. »_

 _« Je te parie que tu préfères celle-là. »_

Clarke récupéra leur commande et conduisit Lexa sur l'un des bancs.

 _« Un pour deux, Clarke ? Depuis quand tu partages ? »_

 _« Ahah très dôle, goute. »_

Lexa attrapa le sandwich que lui tendait la jeune femme, et le porta à ses lèvres. Clarke la fixait de son regard bleu, s'en était perturbant. Elle croqua un bout, toujours épié par le médecin.

 _« Alors ? »_

 _« Pas mal. »_

 _« Pas mal ? Pas mal ? Menteuse va »_ lança Clarke avant de lui prendre le sandwich des mains et le porter à sa bouche.

 _« Ok, c'est plutôt sensationnel. »_

Clarke croqua une deuxième bouché avant de lui repasser. Elle remonta son manteau et réajusta son écharpe. Il fallait être fou pour s'asseoir dans le froid NewYorkais en plein décembre, mais Clarke avait tenu à montrer la vue à Lexa.

 _« Tu as froid ? Tu veux qu'on rentre ? »_

 _« Encore une minute »_ souffla Clarke en passant le bras de Lexa autour de ses épaules et se serrant à elle.

Lexa approcha ses lèvres de son front et les frotta contre ses cheveux, avant d'y déposer un baiser doux. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler. Avoir Clarke si près d'elle, serré ainsi dans ses bras était plus fort qu'elle.

Bien qu'elle aurait aimé resté ainsi des heures, le froid devenait de plus en plus fort. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il pourrait se mettre à neiger. Miller les raccompagne jusqu'à la maison Griffin avant de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée.

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent et laissèrent pendre leur manteau dans l'entrée. Cette fois encore, c'est Clarke qui s'approcha d'elle.

 _« C'est moi où cela ressemblait beaucoup à un rendez-vous »_ demanda-t-elle timidement.

 _« Si c'est un rendez-vous, je te raccompagnerai à ta chambre, et t'embrasserait pour te dire bonne nuit. »_

 _« Sauf, que si c'était un rendez-vous, c'est moi qui te conduirait à ta chambre. »_

Lexa remonta l'une des mèches blondes du visage de porcelaine qui se trouvait de plus en plus près de son visage.

 _« Mais, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas »_ demanda Lexa

Avec difficulté, Clarke se recula.

« Tu es obligé de rentrer demain, où tu peux rester une journée de plus ? »

 _« Tu as quelques choses en tête ? »_

 _« J'aimerais beaucoup te faire visiter mon New York à moi. »_

 _« Parce qu'il y a plus que la vue et les fallafels ? »_ rigola Lexa

 _« Tu n'as pas encore vu la meilleure partie. »_

Lexa rigola doucement.

 _« Bonne nuit Clarke »_

Cette nuit-là, Lexa eut du mal à s'endormir en pensant à autre chose que Clarke. Clarke. Clarke.

Ooo

Peut-être est-ce de ne pas être dans son lit. Ou de ne pas être dans sa ville. Sûrement parce que dès qu'elle ouvrait les yeux elle pensait à Clarke, à leur soirée. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Lexa se réveilla tôt. Si elle n'avait pas eu cette foutue fracture des orteils, elle en aurait profiter pour aller courir. Bien qu'elle puisse de nouveau marcher, elle était incapable de faire plus. Après avoir tourné en rond plus d'une demi-heure dans sa chambre, Lexa se décida à sortir avec la ferme attention de préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle imaginait déjà le sourire sur le visage de Clarke quand elle se lèverait avec des gaufres et un café l'attendant. Elle ferait tout pour voir ce sourire à longueur de journée. Et Clarke avait clairement un problème avec la bouffe. Lexa adorait ça.

Elle entra dans la cuisine motivée. Elle se débattit quelques minutes avec la machine à café. Elle en avait rarement vu des si compliqué, excepté peut être dans le restaurant de son père. Une fois que la lumière s'alluma et qu'un léger bruit de locomotive se fit entendre, elle en déduisit que cela devait être bon. Elle partit à la recherche du matériel nécessaire pour faire ses gaufres. Elle n'eut pas de mal à trouver tous les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin mais resta bloqué quand elle ne trouva pas de gaufrier. Ou te plat pour gaufres au four. Ou n'importe quoi ressemblant de près ou de loin à quelques choses servant à faire des gaufres. Quel genre de famille américaine qui se respect n'avait pas de gaufrier ? C'était le petit déjeuner par excellence. Quelle famille n'avait pas de quoi faire un vrai petit déjeuner.

 _« Posez cette spatule doucement »_ lança une voix derrière elle.

Lexa se retourna pour découvrir une Clarke toujours en pyjama, avec un peignoir fin sur les épaules.

 _« Le gaufrier, vous le cachez où ? Je cherche depuis vingt minutes. »_

 _« On n'en a pas. »_

 _« Pardon ? »_ demanda Lexa comme-ci la réponse ne pouvait être imaginable.

 _« On a toujours été une famille à Pancakes. »_

Lexa posa l'ustensile qu'elle tenait toujours dans les mains et feinta une expression d'incompréhension.

 _« Et j'ai cru qu'on pourrait être amie. Mais, il n'y a pas moyen que je traine avec quelqu'un qui refuse la suprématie des gaufres au petit déjeuner. »_

 _« Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire »_

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, et sortit un poêle de l'un tiroir.

 _« Pancakes donc ? »_

 _« Si tu crois que tu vas préparer le petit dej', tu rêves. »_

 _« Et pourquoi ? »_

 _« D'une tu es l'invitée. Et deux, après que tu mets servie une tasse de ce café qui sent si bon, tu vas filer te préparer je t'emmène manger les meilleurs pancakes de NewYork, pour te montrer qui est le vrai maître du petit dej'. »_

En un rien de temps, elles se retrouvèrent sur l'un trottoir du centre de Brooklyn à faire la queue devant un restaurant complet. Un stand de café avait été installé pour faire patienter les clients qui n'avaient pas eu la bonne idée de venir plutôt pour avoir une place.

 _« Si tu m'avais laissé cuisiner, on aurait déjà l'estomac plein »_

 _« Crois-moi, ça vaut l'attente. »_

Lexa jeta sa tasse de café vide et se dépêcha de rentrer ses mains froides dans sa veste de manteau. Il allait neiger, cela se sentait dans l'air.

 _« Tu nous as prévu quoi au programme ? Broadway, On top of the Rock ? Baseball in central park ? »_

 _« Tu me prends pour une touriste ou… ? Tout le monde sait que le meilleur de NewYork se trouve à Brooklyn. »_

En regardant Clarke avec son bonnet en laine et ses joues rouge, Lexa n'avait pas besoin d'être convaincue. Elle en avait la preuve sous les yeux.

Les pancakes étaient délicieux. Et, ils méritaient complétement l'attente, surtout vu le sourire qu'ils avaient apporté à Clarke.

Elles passèrent le reste de la matinée à flâner dans les rues. Clarke lui montre ses parcs préférés, les galeries où elle passait ses journées, le métro aérien, les peintures murales les plus impressionnantes. Lexa voyait dans la façon dont elle lui montrait avec enthousiasme son New York, qu'elle adorait vivre ici. Quand elle lui demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas été à NYU ou Columbia bien qu'elle ait le niveau, le médecin lui expliqua qu'elle avait eu besoin de s'éloigner un, de voir autre chose. Elle ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait aimé vivre ici, mais elle aurait eu l'impression de ne pas évoluer. GeogesTown avait l'avantage d'accueillir Wells et O', et que Mont Weather Hospital était le programme d'internat le plus impressionnant du pays et qu'elle aurait déménager en Europe si cela l'avait aidée à y rentrer. Lexa ne pouvait remercier assez sa bonne étoile et l'intuition qu'elle avait eu en déménageant à DC. Elle ne voulait pas penser à combien sa vie aurait été insignifiante si elle n'avait pas eu la joie de rencontrer le futur docteur.

Pour leur pause repas, elles commandèrent deux parts de pizzas dans une petite boutique fait à l'image hypster du quartier de Williamsburg. Lexa avait une grande ouverture d'esprit, mais trouver des tortillas chips sur sa pizza, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Son père se serait arraché les cheveux, pourtant, elle ne pouvait nier que cette pizza tacos était particulièrement bonne.

En début d'après-midi, Clarke appela un taxi, et au bout d'une demi-heure, Lexa se trouvait sur la jetée de Coney Island regardant les montagnes russes et la grande roue qui se dressaient au bord de la plage.

 _« Et le clou de la journée »_ lança Clarke après une petit « Tadaa »

 _« C'est donc ça, la fameuse Coney Island. »_

 _« On en a passé des après-midis et des soirées ici avec le MelPot. »_

 _« Le MelPot ? »_

 _« C'est comme ça qu'on s'appelait. Il y avait O', Zoé, Wells, Atom, l'ex petit ami d'Octavia. Miller, Bryan et moi. Tout le petit Gang quoi. C'est Octavia et Atom qui avait trouvé le nom parce que pour eux on formait le groupe le plus bizarre du lycée. Personne ne comprenait comment un groupe de sportifs, intellos, geek et de théâtreux arriver à s'entendre, un vrai meltingpot »_

Lexa avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de son adolescence, Clarke omettait la présence de Bellamy. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas de doute qu'il avait été très présent aussi. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse du jeune homme qui avait eu la chance de passer autant de temps avec sa princesse et d'avoir tout ruiné.

 _« On dirait plus le nom d'un gang de fumeur de weed, lus qu'autre chose. »_ Rigola Lexa

 _« Bien que Miller et Atom ne se gêne, c'était bien plus que ça. »_

 _« Tu ne te sentais pas un peu comme un ovni ? »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

 _« Je n'en sais rien O', Miller et comment tu décris Atom, disons que… »_

 _« Je vais un peu tâche c'est ça ? »_

 _« Un peu. Mais, pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Tu as l'air juste différente. »_

 _« Je crois qu'à eux trois Miller, Atom et Zoe détiennent le record du plus d'heure de colle jamais distribué au lycée de Belford Bk high school. »_

 _« ça confirme ce que je dis. »_

 _« Wells et moi, on a toujours été les plus raisonnables. Mais, la force du meltpot c'était notre singularité à tous. Je me suis toujours sentie accepté tel que j'étais. Même quand j'ai révélé que j'étais bi, ou que je me suis mise à sortir avec un terminal en première année. »_

 _« J'aurais aimé avoir un groupe d'amis comme ça. »_

 _« Lycée difficile ? »_ demanda Clarke.

 _« Non pas vraiment, c'était le lycée. J'y étais avec Lincoln. »_

 _« Ouuu, le duo hot. »_ rigola le médecin

 _« Mais, avant Raven, je n'avais jamais compris l'importance d'avoir des amis si soudés. »_

 _« Tout va bien entre vous ? »_

 _« Ouais, presque tout est redevenu à la normale. Elle a même repris sa place dans notre chambre. »_

 _Elles restèrent silencieuses à marcher côtes à côte un moment. Une fois arrivé au bout de la jetée, Lexa s'appuya les coudes sur la barrière en bois et observa l'étendue bleue de l'atlantique. »_

 _« Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer une Clarke adolescente aimant manger des pommes d'amours et embrasser des inconnus sur la grande roue. »_

 _« En réalité, je n'ai pas beaucoup changé. J'ai toujours été l'intello qui n'a jamais rien fait de fou. »_

 _« Tout le monde embrasse un inconnu sur les grandes roues Clarke, c'est une tradition américaine »_

 _« Tout le monde sauf moi ! J'ai toujours passé plus de temps perdu dans le paysage, à réfléchir si un jour j'arriverais à le peindre en lui rendant autant justice. »_

Lexa se retourna vers la blonde et sourit.

 _« On commence par quoi ? »_

Montagnes russes, train fantôme, barbe à papa, elles firent tous les classiques des fêtes foraines. Elles se lancèrent dans une compétition de chamboule tout, dont Lexa sortit vainqueur avec un petit raton laveur en peluche qu'elle offrit sans hésiter au médecin. Elles firent une pause sur la plage en partageant une gaufre avant d'y retourner pour regarder le coucher du soleil du haut de la grande roue.

 _« J'avais oublié à quel point c'est haut. »_

 _« Est-ce que la grande Lexa Woods aurait le vertige, par hasard ? »_

 _« N'impo… pourquoi ça s'arrête ? »_

 _« Pour faire monter les autres, banane »_

 _« Je te signale que si je devais être un fruit je serais tout sauf une banane. Il n'y a rien de glorieux dans une banane. »_

 _« Ah bon ? Tu t'es vraiment posé la question ? » Lexa hocha la tête positivement. Elle avait préparé sa prochaine tirade et elle en était fière. « Et moi alors, je serais quoi ? »_

 _« Une pêche »_

 _« Ne me dit pas que c'est simplement à cause de ses deux là ? »_ demanda Clarke en pointant du doigt sa poitrine.

 _« Je n'oserais pas »_ rigola la brune _« Une pêche parce que c'est doux et délicieux. »_

 _« Tu es ridicule. Elles marchent vraiment tes phrases pourries avec d'autres femmes ? »_

 _« Tu serais surprises de savoir combien de salade de fruit j'ai pu manger avec ses comparaisons « pourries ». »_

Cette fois-ci Clarke éclata complètement de rire incapable de résister. Le pire étant le sérieux que Lexa avait en lui racontant.

Quand la grande roue se remit à tourner, Lexa laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Décidemment, elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette attraction.

 _« Il faut que tu te concentre sur autre chose. Regarde le paysage. Les couleurs sont tellement belles. »_

 _« Pas aussi belles que toi »_ lâcha Lexa par réflexe.

 _« Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça. »_

 _« Faire quoi ? »_

 _« Retourner tous les compliments sur moi. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est vrai. »_

 _« Alors ce n'est pas juste une autre de tes techniques pour séduire toutes les filles ? »_

Lexa fit non de la tête. Cette foutue roue mettait beaucoup trop de temps à redescendre. Clarke avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose. Autant jouer le jeu à fond.

« _Tu sais, si c'était un rencard, c'est le moment où tu m'embrasserais. »_

 _« Si c'était un rencard… »_ répondit Clarke pour faire écho à leur discussion de la veille.

Lexa agrippa la barrière et se concentra sur l'horizon. Elle ne vit pas Clarke levait les yeux au ciel avant de lui attraper le menton et tourner son visage vers le sien. Sans plus attendre, elle se pencha pour appuyer sa bouche sur celle de la jeune femme. Lexa resta figée un instant avant de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Elle lâche la rambarde et attrapa la taille de Clarke pour la rapprocher d'elle. Au moment où elle ferma les yeux. Plus rien d'autre ne compta. Ses lèvres bougeaient à la perfection sur celle du médecin, comme-ci elles avaient été faîte pour s'embrasser. Lexa glissa sa deuxième main sur la joue de Clarke, caressant doucement la peau froide. Elle changea l'angle du baiser pour reprendre un peu d'air quand elle sentit la langue de Clarke venir lui lécher timidement la lèvre supérieure. Lexa dû retenir un petit gémissement quand la langue de sa partenaire se glissa en elle. Elle ne se rappeler pas avoir vécu un baiser si parfait. Il y avait la douceur et la passion. L'envie et la réserve. Le feu et la tendresse. Clarke recula doucement pour reprendre son souffle sans décoller leurs fronts l'une de l'autre.

 _« J'en avais envie depuis des semaines »_ avoua le médecin.

Pour seule réponse, Lexa pressa de nouveau ses lèvres rouges sur celle de la jeune femme. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu vivre sans avoir la joie de goûter à la perfection qu'était Clarke Griffin. Elle l'avait remarqué lors de leurs premiers baisers, mais aujourd'hui c'était encore plus fort. Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassaient par simple et pur désir. Pas à cause d'une compétition. Pas à cause de l'alcool. Mais parce qu'elles s'étaient trouvées, et que pour rien au monde, elles voudraient se passer l'une de l'autre.

C'était officiel, Lexa adorait la grande roue.

* * *

 **Et BOOM, du Clexa. A savoir que j'ai beaucoup hésité à terminer l'histoire là... Puis, je me suis dit que vous méritiez de voir les début du Clexa quand même !**

 **A la semaine pro'**


	16. Chapter 16 : Time to let it go

**Hello :D**

 **Et, un petit chapitre qui survole les premiers mois Clexa ! Sans trop m'avancer, je pense qu'il vous plaira :D**

 **Merci a Edas44 pour la relecture, comme toujours tu gères !**

* * *

 **24 décembre 2016**

 _Le salon était rempli de gens que Lexa ne connaissait pas. Certains visages lui rappelaient la soirée de gala, mais tout le monde était beaucoup plus détendu. En rentrant de leur journée, Clarke et Lexa avait trouvé le Docteur Griffin dans le salon avec Gina pour préparer le brunch du lendemain. Lexa avait décalé son vol matinal au début d'après-midi pour pouvoir y assister un peu._

 _Clarke se glissa à côté d'elle et attrapa sa coupe de champagne pour lui finir._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de t'éclipser dans ma chambre ? »_

 _« Je dirais qu'on n'a plus quinze ans… »_

 _« C'est un non, alors ? »_

 _« Je n'ai jamais dit ça »._

 _Clarke sourit et attrapa la main de Lexa pour la tirer dans les escaliers. Elle vérifia que personne ne faisait attention à eux, et se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre. Lexa avait à peine refermée derrière elle que les lèvres de Clarke se pressèrent contre les siennes. Lexa attrapa sa taille et glissa doucement ses mains dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme. La peau de Clarke était aussi douce et chaude que ses lèvres. Elle poussa Clarke délicatement jusqu'à ce que le dos de ses genoux touche le bord du lit. Lexa rattrapa fermement la jeune fille par la taille et la souleva jusqu'au centre. Leurs bouches se séparèrent un instant et Lexa en profita pour capturer la peau blanche du cou de sa partenaire. Elle commença par sucer doucement l'os de la clavicule et remonta le long de la ligne dans un mélange de baiser et de morsure. Clarke passa ses mains dans les boucles de Lexa et appuya légèrement sur sa tête pour la garder en place, tendant à tête en arrière pour donner plus de chair à Lexa. La jeune femme faisait des merveilles._

 _Après un dernier coup de langue, Lexa reconnecta ses lèvres à celle de la jolie blonde qui se tenait sous elle. Sa main droite se glissa sous le t-shirt de sa partenaire et commença à remonter le long de son estomac et ses côtes caressant toute la peau qu'elle pouvait. Quand le bout de ses doigts toucha le tissu dentelé qui soutenait la poitrine de Clarke, Lexa se décala légèrement pour chercher l'autorisation dans le regard bleu. Bien qu'elle pût y lire du désir, Lexa savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Clarke se décalé légèrement._

 _« Désolé » commença Lexa « Je me suis laissée un peu emporter. »_

 _« Crois-moi, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. J'en avais envie autant que toit. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas alors ? »_

 _Clarke baissa les yeux un instant pour chercher ses mots._

 _« Je sais que je t'ai dit que j'étais prête à être physiquement avec quelqu'un. Et, je l'étais. Mais, c'était dans l'optique où ce ne serait que purement physique. »_

 _« Clarke dis-moi à quoi tu penses » la rassura-t-elle_

 _« Si, si on veut vraiment nous donner une chance. Avoir plus qu'une nuit, je vais avoir besoin de temps pour m'ouvrir réellement. Tu comprends ? »_

 _« Tu voudrais qu'on prenne notre temps, c'est ça ? »_

 _Clarke hocha la tête positivement._

 _« Ça te dérange ? »_

 _« Non, bien sûr que non. Je… Le plus important c'est que tu me laisses une chance. J'attendrais que tu aies confiance en moi. »_

 _Clarke sourit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser tendrement._

 _« On devrait peut-être redescendre, non ? »_

 _« J'ai dit qu'on devait y aller doucement, pas arrêter » rigola Clarke en tirant Lexa à elle._

 _L'escrimeuse n'eut pas besoin de plus. Elle é_ tait accro aux lèvres du médecin.

 _« Lexa ? »_

 _« Lexa ? Ouhou Allo la terre, ici Raven qui vous parle »_

Lexa sortit de ses pensées et se retrouva face à face avec sa meilleure amie. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée de NewYork, la veille, elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à tous ses moments qu'elle avait passé avec la jeune femme.

« Tu pensais encore à Clarke ? »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel et prit sa place autour de la table. C'était la veille de noël, et comme à leur habitude, les Woods étaient réunis autour d'un bon repas préparer Emori et Gustus. La traditionnelle dinde étant réservé par Becca le jour de Noel.

 _« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »_

 _« Parce que tu souris comme ça seulement quand tu es avec Clarke. »_ commença Raven.

« _Ou que tu parles de Clarke »_ continua son frère.

 _« Et quand tu penses à Clarke »_ finit Emori.

 _« N'importe quoi »_ lança Lexa. _« Et si vous arrêtiez de me saouler »_ continua-t-elle quand elle aperçut ses parents entrer dans la pièce et venir s'asseoir avec eux.

 _« Laisser la tranquille »_ commença Gustus. _« Vous verrez que vous serez pareil quand vous tomberez amoureux à votre tour. »_

 _« Papa ! »_ cria la concernée qui en avait marre d'être le centre de l'attention.

 _« Elle est amoureuse. Elle est amoureuse »_ commencèrent à chanter les jumelles en rigolant.

 _« Je vous hais tous »_ lança Lexa en attrapant le plat de salade.

Noël n'était pas une célébration Triku, mais s'il y avait bien une tradition qui ne passait pas à la trame c'était le réveil aux aurores des Jumelles pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Cruel, quand toute la famille était épuisée après avoir fait des jeux de société jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Le jour de Noël, Lexa avait été réveillé par ses deux petites sœurs courant dans les escaliers pour déballer le tout. Sans surprise, cette année leurs cadeaux avaient pour thématique Harry Potter vu comme elle en était devenu accro. Lexa reçu du nouveau matériel d'escrime, quelques nouveaux habits et les habituelles « bon pour dépannage » de Raven. Juste après leur déjeuner, Emori s'excusa et fila chez la famille de John. Ces parents lui avait permis de sécher la journée familiale exceptionnellement parce qu'elle n'avait eu aucun problème depuis quelque temps. Et, c'était rare, il fallait l'encourageait pendant que cela durait. Lexa en profita pour s'éclipser quelques minutes et envoyer un sms à sa blonde préféré.

 **A Hot Doc**

 **Si tu regardes bien tu trouveras un petit cadeau sous ton sapin.**

La réponse ne tarda pas.

 **De Hot Doc**

 **Si tu regardes bien, tu trouveras une enveloppe à ton nom dans sur ton sapin**.

Lexa fonça les sourcils. Elle s'approcha du sapin et trouva une petite enveloppe dorée qui était passée inaperçue.

Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit de ticket. Lexa n'en revenait pas. Comment Clarke avait réussi à avoir des places pour le concert de son groupe préféré ? Les quelques dates près de DC étaient toutes complètes depuis plusieurs mois. Pourtant, elle avait réussi à acheter deux places pour leur concert début février à Washington.

 **A Hot Doc**

 **Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour que je ne te garde pas loin. C'est génial Clarke. Merci.**

Clarke lui envoya un message avec une photo attachée. On pouvait y voir Clarke portant le sweet rembourré de laine à l'intérieur qu'elle lui avait acheté. La capuche sur la tête, elle avait l'air confortablement installé. Sa famille avait raison, elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus.

 **A Hot Doc**

 **J'aurais aimé que tu sois là.**

 **De Hot Doc.**

 **J'aurais aimé être là. Joyeux noël Lexa**

Lexa se dépêcha de taper une réponse et rangea son téléphone. Elle sortit de sa chambre pour aller retrouver Raven qui regardait les jumelles danser devant la télé. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et posa ses pieds sur les genoux de son amie.

 _« Tu ne te gênes pas. »_

 _« Rappelle-moi qui a dormi collé à moi ? »_

 _« Tu sais que je ne le fais pas exprès, quand je dors je suis attirée par la chaleur. »_

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel. Vu le temps que Raven passait cher ses parents, il serait peut-être temps qu'il lui trouve une chambre. Mais avec 5 enfants à la maison, il ne restait plus beaucoup de possibilité.

 _« Alors, tu vas te décider à me raconter ce qui s'est passé durant la sexapade NewYorkaise ? »_

 _« J'ai rencontré le sénateur Kane qui m'a…_

 _« Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler »_ la coupa Raven _« Alors, Clarke et toi ? »_

 _« Il ne sait rien passé »_

 _« Lexa, tu es revenue de ton weekend plus souriante que je ne t'ai jamais vue. Il a bien dû se passer quelques choses… »_

Rien que d'y repenser, le sourire de Lexa réapparut sur son visage.

 _« On s'est embrassée, plusieurs fois. »_

 _« Juste embrassé ? »_ demanda Raven avec une intonation qui laissait espérer plus.

 _« Juste embrassé. Elle veut prendre son temps. »_

 _« Et tu es d'accord avec ça ? »_

 _« Si c'est la condition pour qu'elle me donne une chance, oui. »_

 _« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du commandant ? »_

 _« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis différente, c'est Clarke. »_

 _« Qui aurait cru que Woods pourrait devenir si niaise ? »_

 _« Raven, je tiens vraiment à elle. Comme je n'ai jamais tenu à aucune autre femme. C'est étrange. »_

 _« Effrayant non ? »_ lança-t-elle en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait ressenti en découvrant qu'elle voulait se donner une chance avec Octavia.

Lexa remarqua le changement dans le regard de son ami et en profita pour changer la conversation.

 _« Tu as parlée… »_

 _« Nop. »_

 _« Tu comptes lui parler ? »_

 _« Nop. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »_

 _« Rien en ce qui la concerne. Je vais profiter de mes dernières années de fac. Me faire plaisir, et oublier que pendant un instant j'ai cru que ma vie pourrait être autre chose que misérable ? »_

 _« Rae.. tu ne peux pas continuer »_

 _« Si Lex. Je peux, et je vais. Alors garde ta salive et profite de ton Noël »_

Ooo

 **31 Décembre 2016**

 _« Vous êtes prêtes les filles ? »_ demanda Lincoln en passant la tête dans la chambre.

Lexa lui fit signe d'entrer en enfilant sa deuxième botte en cuir. Lincoln, Raven, Anya et elle étaient arrivés à Nashville il y a deux jours. Ce soir était leur dernière soirée, et pour fêter la nouvelle année Raven avait décidé d'y aller à fond. Botte et pantalon en cuir, chemise large et chapeau de cow-boy. Raven sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux attachés en arrière, un rouge à lèvre rouge prononcé, et un short en cuir noir beaucoup trop cours pour la saison actuelle. Ses intentions pour la soirée étaient plus qu'évidente.

 _« Ok, Lincoln tu es prêt pour une petite partie de chasse ? »_

 _« De chasse ? »_ demanda-t-il innocemment

 _« Yep. Toi, moi et une demi-douzaine de proie chacun »._

Lincoln répondit par un high Five, et la suivit hors de la chambre. Anya leva les yeux au ciel, Lexa sourit et la tira hors de la chambre. Il serait bien de deux pour surveiller leurs amis aux cœurs brisés.

La soirée se déroula comme n'importe quelle autre. Le groupe avait essayé plusieurs bars avant de finir sur le toit d'un immeuble. Lexa et Anya étaient accoudées au bar, écoutant le groupe de country qui jouait en live sur la scène à quelques mètres d'eux. Elles gardaient un œil sur Lincoln et Raven qui dansaient avec leur partenaire respective pour l'heure.

 _« Ahn, je me demandais, ça ne te fait jamais bizarre de voir Raven avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »_

 _« Comment ça ? »_

 _« Je sais à quel point du tenait à elle. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu l'aimais vraiment. Pourtant, tu donnes l'impression que tout ça »_ elle montra du doigt Raven en train d'explorer les amygdale d'une inconnue _« ne te touche pas du tout »._

 _« C'est parce que ça ne me touche pas. »_ répondit simplement. _« Ce qui fait mal, c'est de la voir pleurer dans tes bras pour une femme avec qui elle était prête à tout donner alors qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment essayer quand on était ensemble. Ça »_ dit-elle en pointant Raven qui fuyait vers les toilettes avec sa « proie » _« ça, ça ne me fait rien car ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance pour elle. »_

 _« Ne prend pas personnellement l'histoire avec Octavia. Raven n'est plus la même personne qu'elle était quand vous étiez ensemble. Elle n'était pas prête à l'époque. »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien. »_

 _« Ahn, je peux te poser une dernière question ? »_

Sa cousine lui fit signe de continuer en sirotant le reste de son verre.

 _« Est-ce que tu as encore ce type de sentiments pour elle ? »_

 _« Pourquoi toutes ces questions sur Raven et moi ? »_

 _« Je n'en sais rien. J'essaye d'imaginer comment je me sentirais si Clarke sortait devant mes yeux avec d'autres personnes. Je deviendrais folle. »_

 _« C'est parce que tu veuilles l'admettre ou non, tu es folle de cette fille. »_

 _« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question »_ fit remarquer Lexa.

 _« Tu crois qu'on oublie Raven Reyes si facilement »_ se contenta de répondre sa cousine avant de s'éloigner vers la rencontre d'une jolie brune.

Lexa porta sa bière à sa bouche et resta à observer les gens du bar. Elle savait que 98% du temps, les soirées du nouvel an étaient décevantes. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Mais ce n'était pas réellement par manque d'effort. Mais par manque de Clarke. Tout ce qu'elle faisait manqué cruellement d'intérêt quand la jeune femme n'était pas avec elle. Elle savait que c'était à la limite du pathétique, être à ce point dépendant d'une femme, si rapidement. Mais, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle regarda son téléphone, il serait minuit dans vingt minutes. Raven lui avait donné rendez-vous en bas de l'immeuble, pour regarder les illuminations de la ville devenir folles. Elle avait prévu d'appeler Clarke quelques minutes avant pour être sûre de réussir à l'avoir avant que le réseau soit surchargé.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'une femme aussi belle que toi fait tout seule au bar ? »_

Lexa se tourna pour voir son interlocuteur. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de remarque, qui l'énervait. Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit d'être seule. Une jeune femme de son âge la regardait en souriant. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux et des yeux gris particulièrement beau. Tout à fait le genre de femme que la Lexa pré-Clarke se serait fait un plaisir de ramener chez elle.

 _« J'attends que mes amies aient finies. »_

 _« Elles ont l'air bien occupées. Je peux te faire passer le temps si tu veux. »_

 _« Merci, mais je ne suis pas intéressée. »_

 _« Petit ami ? ou amie ? »_

 _« Pas vraiment. »_ Pas faute d'essayer pensa Lexa.

« _Alors, où est le problème. »_

 _« Bien que tu sois particulièrement attirante, je n'ai qu'une personne en tête. »_

 _« Oh.. je vois, début de grande amour alors »_

 _« Pourquoi tout le monde me parle d'amour. Comment je suis censée savoir ce que je ressens. »_

 _« Oula, tu es complétement raide dingue d'elle. On le voit dans ton regard quand tu penses à elle. »_

 _« Pourquoi j'écoute le blahblah d'une inconnue déjà ? »_

 _« Parce que dès fois, c'est plus facile d'entendre la vérité de la bouche d'une personne extérieure ? »_

La jolie rousse lui commanda un verre avant de sourire et de la laisser tranquille. Lexa le bu rapidement. La pression que tout le monde exerçait autour d'elle l'énervait. Pourquoi tout le monde voulait lui faire admettre qu'elle était amoureuse de Clarke. C'était tout juste le début. Elle pouvait prendre son temps pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait quelques choses de si fort pour quiconque. C'était normal qu'elle prenne son temps, qu'elle découvre ce que tout cette nouveauté pouvait bien vouloir dire.

Raven laissa tomber sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune femme qu'elle plaquait contre le mur des WC. Elle retira sa main du sous-vêtement de la rouquine qui reprenait son souffle. Elle attrapa du papier et essuya la marque de l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'offrir à cette inconnue.

 _« C'était fun. »_ assura-t-elle en cherchant le verrou de la porte.

 _« Eh »_ lança la femme en l'attrapant pour réunir leurs bouches. « Part pas si vite ». La jeune femme glissa doucement sa main dans le pantalon de l'ingénieure.

Raven recula. Sur le moment, elle avait cru que ce serait une bonne idée. Finir l'année en se faisant plaisir. Mais, maintenant que l'excitation était retombée, elle n'avait pas envie de passer les dernières minutes de cette année difficile avec une inconnue. Elle voulait être avec ceux qui comptaient vraiment, et qui était toujours là pour elle.

 _« Il est presque minuit, il faut que je retrouve mes amis »_ commença-t-elle. _« J'ai passé un bon moment »_ dit-elle en l'embrassant délicatement une dernière fois.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle sortit de la cabine, se lava les mains et regagna le bar bondé. Elle chercha une tête connue dans la foule quand elle repéra Anya. Elle se faufila entre les corps qui dansait pour rejoindre son amie.

 _« C'était du rapide… »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? quand on a des doigts si douées » insista Raven._

 _« De l'intention ? Plusieurs orgasmes ? »_

 _« Je ne t'ai jamais entendu te plaindre »_ rigola l'ingénieure.

 _« Non sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? »_ demanda Anya en reprenant son sérieux.

 _« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de commencer mon année avec une étrangère ? Tu ne te débarrassas pas de moi aussi facilement. »_

 _« J'ai vu Lexa quitter le bar, je crois que notre plan va marcher »_

 _« Ouuuh, Opération Clexa en marche ! »_

 _« Il y en a une de nous qui va s'envoyer en l'air au moins. »_

 _« Dois-je te rappeler d'où je reviens ? »_

 _« Fait pas genre, il y a aucun moyen qu'elle est eue le temps de te rendre la faveur. T'es partie moins de dix minutes… »_

 _« La nuit est encore jeune Ahn ! »_ Rigola Raven.

Lexa se trouvait au milieu du passage où Raven lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il allait être minuit et aucun de ses amis étaient encore là. Elle en profita pour sortir son téléphone et appeler son jeune médecin préféré.

 _« J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié »_

 _« Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu. Je pense littéralement à toi toute la journée. »_

 _« Mais tu n'as pas réussi à convaincre la bande de venir passer le nouvel an à NY ? »_

 _« Raven ne serait jamais venu. »_

 _« Je sais. Je râle juste parce que j'ai envie de te voir. » avoua la blonde._

 _« Tu peux râler autant que tu veux, je suis sûre que tu es mignonne en le faisant. »_

 _« Retourne toi, et tu seras fixée. »_

Lexa ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle se retourna, le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille et tomba nez à nez avec le visage angélique de la belle blonde.

 _« J'avais raison, tu es sexe en cow-girl »_

 _« Qu'est ce… »_

La question de Lexa se transforma en grognement quand les lèvres de Clarke se plaquèrent contre les siennes. Au fond, les gens se mirent à compter les dernières secondes de l'année. Lexa se détacha tout juste de sa partenaire quand le feu d'artifice éclata juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elle plongea ses yeux verts dans ce de Clarke et elle comprit. Elle comprit que ça avait beau être rapide, tout le monde avait raison. Tous les jours, elle tombait de plus en plus amoureuse de la jeune femme.

 _« Bonne année Lex' »_

Ooo

 **17 Janvier 2017**

Raven arriva, deux grandes tasses de cafés à la main. Elle s'installa sur la chaise à côté de Lexa et poussa son or noir vers elle.

 _« Tu m'expliques cette jungle de personne »_ demanda Raven

Les cours venaient de reprendre à l'université, et leur café préféré était bondé. Elle avait mis presque quinze minutes à commander deux boissons seulement.

 _« Les gens profitent de ne pas avoir encore trop de boulot pour avoir un semblant de vie sociale. »_ rigola son amie.

Raven ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma aussitôt. Son regard se posa deux tables plus loin. Une fille, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, entra dans le café. Elle portait un leggin de sport qui lui collait à la peau à tous les endroits importants. La bouche de Raven se sécha aussitôt.

 _« Eh, Rae.. Rae ? »_

Lexa tourna la tête pour voir ce qui avait fait bugguer son amie. Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand elle réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer.

 _« T'as vraiment un problème. »_

 _« Tu n'aurais pas dit ça avant de rencontrer une certaine blonde. »_

 _« Pas faux. Arrête de fixer, c'est limite gênant ! »_ insista l'escrimeuse.

 _« Dit, Lexa, depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas eu un peu d'action ? »_

 _« Beaucoup trop longtemps. »_

 _« Tu ne deviens pas folle. Avec une petite amie comme Clarke, j'aurais du mal à sortir de sa chambre »_

Lexa se redressa et la frappa sur le dessus de la tête. Elle n'aimait pas comment elle parlait de la jeune femme.

 _« D'une ce n'est pas ma petite amie, et de deux, ne sois pas provocante. »_

 _« Je ne dis que la vérité Woods. Clarke est plus que sexy dans son genre. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu résistes. »_

 _« J'ai oublié comment marchait l'eau chaude dans notre appartement et je chope beaucoup de crampes au poignet… »_ avoua-t-elle.

Raven éclata de rire en voyant l'air désespéré sur le visage de son amie.

 _« Je vo… »_

Pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes, Raven s'arrêta en pleine phrase. Cette fois-ci, son regard tomba sur la fille la plus jolie qu'elle est jamais croisée. Long cheveux brun, yeux gris, veste en cuir. Des lèvres parfaites qu'elle avait eu la chance d'embrasser. Octavia.

A côté, Clarke repéra les deux jeunes femmes et se glissa derrière Lexa en plaçant ses mains sur les yeux.

 _« Devine ? »_

 _« Hum… main douce, voix sexy… Scarlett Johnson ? »_

Clarke retira ses mains pour lui frapper l'épaule, mais plus rapide, Lexa lui attrapa le poignet et la tira vers elle. Clarke rigola en tombant sur ses genoux. Lexa passa ses mains derrière sa taille et la colla un peu plus à elle.

 _« Hey »_

 _« Hey »_

Clarke l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira à elle. Depuis leur retrouvaille pour le nouvel an, Clarke et Lexa passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Elles n'avaient pas parlé de ce que ça signifiait, le plus important c'est qu'elles voulaient passer du temps ensemble, et que ce n'était que l'une avec l'autre qu'elles se sentaient réellement bien. Comme promis, elles y allaient doucement. Sauf que le doucement devenait de plus en plus difficile. Surtout quand Clarke aspirait doucement sa lèvre inférieure comme ça.

 _« Moi ? ça va bien. Ravie que ça intéresse quelqu'un_ » lança Raven.

Lexa se décala et sourit à son amie.

 _« On se voit ce soir ? »_ demanda-t-elle à Raven en se levant et tirant Clarke dehors avec elle.

Raven laissa seule, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais vu son amie comme ça. Puis, elle se rappela que Clarke n'était pas venue seule. Octavia se faufila hors de la foule avec sa commande à la main. Elle chercha du regard la tête blonde de sa meilleure amie mais ne la vit nulle part. Elle avala sa salive et se lança vers Raven.

 _« Salut. »_

 _« Hey »_

 _« Tu n'aurais pas vu Clarke par hasard ? »_

 _« Elle vient de fuir avec Lexa. »_

 _« Oh... je vois. Super »_ lâcha O' avant de bosser une des tasses sur la table et de faire demi-tour.

Elle s'arrêta net au milieu du passage et se retourna vers Raven. Elle ne c'était pas revu depuis ce fameux jour. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas penser à elle était plus que mentir. A vrai dire, elle avait du mal à penser à autre chose que de la manière qu'elle avait géré la situation. Elle s'en voulait. Et en même temps, elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison. C'était compliqué.

 _« Rae… »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Octavia ? »_

 _« Rien. Je… Comment tu vas ? »_ demanda-t-elle

 _« Bien. Tout est parfait. Si tu n'as rien de plus à dire. Je vais y aller »_

Raven se leva et sortit sans rien rajouter. Elle n'était pas prête à faire la petite discussion avec Octavia. Elle n'était pas prête à être près d'Octavia. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, ne jamais, au grand jamais, parler à Octavia, ou penser à Octavia. Elle ne pouvait oublier tout le bordel d'émotion que cette fille lui faisait ressentir.

Elle se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Elle détestait Octavia Blake. Et pire encore, elle se détestait elle, car même après la peine qu'elle lui avait fait subir, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer autre chose que ces lèvres sur les siennes.

 _« Eh merde ! »_

C'est avec difficulté qu'elle retient ses larmes qui coulaient doucement sur sa joue.

Ooo

 **3 février 2017**

Lexa sortit les mains de sa veste en cuir pour frapper à la porte de l'appartement de sa pet… de Clarke.

Octavia lui ouvrit la porte, le téléphone à l'oreille.

 _« Non Atom, je sais. Mais, je n'ai pas le temps de venir le weekend prochain. »_ dit-elle en lui faisant signe de rentrer. _« Ok, je te tiens au courant. »_

Octavia rangea son téléphone et lui fit face.

 _« Désolé. Clarke va arriver, elle finit sa douche. »_

Lexa posa son sac sur le bar.

 _« Atom, hein ? »_ demanda-t-elle

 _« Je ne sais pas ce que Clarke t'as dit, mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »_

 _« Juste que vous aviez une histoire compliquée et que pendant les vacances, vous l'allez compliqué un peu plus. »_

 _« On a un passé compliqué. Un passé. Maintenant, rien de compliqué, juste une amitié. »_

 _« Tu sais que tu n'as pas à te justifier auprès de moi. »_ lança Lexa.

 _« Je sais. Je veux juste que ce soit clair. Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais être seule et au final ne pas l'être. Je… »_

 _« Octavia, je rigolais juste. Si tu veux vraiment t'expliquer, ce n'est pas à moi. Et tu le sais. »_

 _« Je sais. Je ne sais juste pas ce que je pourrais dire de plus. »_

 _« Alors, laisse la tranquille. Tu sais que je t'adore O'. Ma_ i _s J'aime Raven. N'essayer pas de lui parler, ou d'être son amie, ou rien du tout, tant que tu n'es pas sûre de toi. Elle n'arrivera pas à s'en remettre une deuxième fois. »_

Octavia secoua la tête. Elle avait raison. Si elle avait repoussé Raven la première fois, c'était pour mieux comprendre tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête et dans son corps. Elle ne devait pas penser à Raven, tant qu'elle n'aura pas réglé tous ses problèmes.

Clarke sortit de sa chambre au même moment. Elle avait encore les pointes des cheveux mouillés.

 _« Hey »_

Lexa s'avança vers la jolie blonde et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour.

 _« Tu es prêtes ? »_

 _« Je mets mes chaussures et je suis prêtes pour ce que tu as prévu. »_

 _« Ce que j'ai prévu ? Vu que c'est toi qui m'a offert les places, je pensais que tu avais organisé tout le rencard avant concert. »_

 _« Je t'ai offert les places, mais c'est toi qui m'a invité. »_

 _« Oh… Ok. Je suis douée pour improviser »_ rigola-t-elle. _« On partage une pizza chez Gino avant d'y aller ? »_

 _« Je t'offre une place pour le concert de ton groupe préféré, et toi tu me remercies avec une moitié de Pizza ? »_

 _« Non. Non Bien sûr que, non. Tu auras les droits à une pizza entière, et même un dessert. Si on a le temps. »_

Clarke rigola.

 _« Je serais ravie de partager ma pizza »_ finit-elle par dire en venant embrasser délicatement les lèvres roses de Lexa. _« Mais, tu as raison. Si on veut un dessert, il faut se bouger._ »

Bien que rapide, leur repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Comme prévu, elles partagèrent une pizza rapidement. Lexa avait hâte que le concert commence. Elle attendait de voir ce groupe en live depuis des années. Qu'elle puisse partager ce moment avec Clarke, était un beau bonus.

Le concert se faisant dans une petite salle, elles n'eurent pas à faire la queue bien longtemps. Lexa s'arrêta pour commander deux bières et conduit Clarke dans la salle. Elles se trouvèrent au milieu de la fosse, la scène leur était facilement visible. Elles eurent le temps de finir leur boisson avant que la salle devienne noire et que les premières notes de musiques se firent entendre. Le sourire de joie qui anima le visage de Lexa était le plus beau remerciement que Clarke aurait pu avoir. Au milieu de la deuxième chanson, Lexa se faufila derrière Clarke et passa ses mains autour de sa taille et se colla à elle. Elle baissa sa tête sur son épaule et se mit à danser doucement. Le souffle de Lexa dans son coup la chatouillait, mais elle s'en fichait. Alors qu'elle entendait Lexa chantonnait dans son oreille, elle comprit qu'elle était à sa place. Elle se sentait en sécurité quand Lexa la serrait ainsi dans ses bras. Vers la fin du concert, elle sentit les lèvres de Lexa lui caressaient la peau du cou, et de remonter doucement sur ses joues. Entre la pression sur son corps, l'humidité des lèvres et les vibrations des basses dans son corps, Clarke était en transe. Et à en croire la pression des mains de l'escrimeuse sur sa taille, Lexa aussi.

Quand le concert finit, Lexa raccompagna le jeune médecin. Elles marchèrent en se donnant la main. Lexa avait du mal à redescendre. Elle continuait de chanter ses passages préférés comme-ci elle y était encore.

Elles entrèrent dans l'appartement de Clarke en dansant. Lexa fit tourner Clarke sur elle-même et la souleva du sol pour la porter jusqu'au comptoir de la cuisine. Elle se glissa entre ses cuisses et n'hésita pas à l'embrasser. Quand, elle sentit qu'elle perdait le contrôle du baiser, Lexa relâcha les lèvres du médecin et recula.

 _« J'ai passé une soirée fantastique. »_

 _« Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! »_

 _« Plu ? J'ai adoré, oui ! Et ça grâce à toi. Tu es géniale. »_

Clarke sourit en baissant les yeux. Elle ne se lasserait jamais des compliments que Lexa lui faisait à longueur de journée.

 _« Je vais y aller, il commence à être tard. »_

 _« Tu…Tu pourrais rester dormir. »_

 _« Tu voudrais que je reste dormir ? »_

 _« J'aime l'idée de me réveiller dans tes bras. »_

 _« Ok »_ sourit Lexa _« Laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre une douche. »_

Clarke l'embrassa rapidement et alla lui chercher des affaires propres pour dormir. Très vite, elle entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Clarke en profita pour retirer son pantalon et commencer à déboutonner son chemisier quand elle se stoppa. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être celle qui se déshabillerait. Elle approcha de sa table de chevet et sortit plusieurs bougies qu'elle alluma. Elle attrapa son ipod et le brancha à son enceinte en cherchant la chanson parfaite. Elle baissa la luminosité de la lumière jusqu'à son minimum avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas paniquer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été si intime avec quiconque. Elle avait peur, mais était sûre de son choix. Lexa était parfaite. Elles avaient assez attendu. Il était temps qu'elle lui montre à quel point elle tenait à elle. A quel point elle avait confiance. A quel point, elle avait envie d'elle.

Lexa sortit de la douche et enfila le t-shirt et le short que Clarke lui avait prêté et sortit de la douche. Elle avança vers la chambre de Clarke.

 _« Tu aurais une brosse à d… »_ la question de Lexa se perdit quand elle vit la jeune femme lui faire Face.

Le pantalon de Clarke avait disparu laissant apparaitre ses jambes porcelaines et une culotte bleue nuit. Elle portait toujours son chemisier blanc, mais elle avait déboutonné les premiers boutons. Lexa avala sa salive avec difficulté, impossible de détourner son regard de la déesse qui se dressait devant elle. Clarke défit un nouveau bouton de son haut.

 _« Je sais que je t'ai dit que tu pouvais dormir ici, mais, je ne suis pas réellement fatiguée »_

Clarke passa au bouton du dessous, laissant apparaître un soutien-gorge en dentelle accordé à son sous-vêtement nuit.

 _« Je pense qu'on a assez pris notre temps. »_

Et un autre bouton. L'estomac de Clarke était maintenant à sa vue.

« _Tu veux finir ? »_ demanda la jeune femme en baissant les yeux sur les deux boutons qui rester.

Lexa hocha la tête, incapable de former un mot ou une phrase cohérente. Elle s'avança vers sa partenaire, et sans détourner son regard de celui de Clarke, attrapa son chemisier et finit de le défaire. La voix et l'attitude de Clarke avait beau être solide, Lexa savait que la jeune femme angoissée. Elle voulait la relaxer, la détendre, faire en sorte qu'elle soit réellement prête à accepter ses caresses. Elle passa ses deux mains autour de la taille de Clarke et commença à remonter doucement dans son dos. Lexa se pencha légèrement et effleura la bouche du médecin avec la sienne. Puis appuya plus fermement pour l'embrasser avec envie.

 _« Tu es sûre ? »_ demanda-t-elle en retrouvant le bleu océan de sa partenaire.

Elle espérait réellement que c'était le cas. Elle savait qu'elle serait incapable d'arrêter ou de s'éloigner. Elle ne pouvait imaginer comment quiconque pouvait s'éloigner de ce qu'était Clarke Griffin, une déesse parmi les hommes.

 _« J'ai très, très envie de toi »_ se contenta de répondre Clarke en réunissant leurs lèvres. Quand elle sentit la langue de sa compagne demander l'accès à sa bouche, Lexa sombra. Elle avança ses mains jusqu'aux épaules de Clarke et lui retira son chemisier en le laissant tomber au sol. Clarke passa la main derrière sa nuque et la tira plus vers elle. Elle voulait ne faire qu'une avec Lexa. D'un coup sec, elle échangea sa place avec la brune et la poussa contre le bord du lit. Elle se détacha de Lexa et la poussa légèrement pour qu'elle s'assoit sur le rebord du matelas. Clarke passa une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille et s'installa sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. Lexa avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait. Elle était envoutée par le médecin. Clarke se pencha à nouveau et attaqua les lèvres de la jeune femme. La passion de Clarke réveilla Lexa de sa transe. Elle attrapa le dos de Clarke et laissa ses mains monter et descendre au rythme des assauts de la jeune femme. Manquant d'être, la blonde se recula un peu. Elle avait les lèvres rouges enflés et les yeux presque noirs. Devant la stupeur de sa partenaire, Clarke passa les mains dans son dos et dégrafa son soutient gorge. Elle le laissa glisser le long de ses bras. Ce fut la fin pour Lexa. Incapable de détourner le regard, elle fixa la poitrine de Clarke sans retenue. Elle avait temps rêver d'elle que cela semblait irréel. Pourtant, ils étaient bien là, dans toutes leurs gloires, a porté de main. Clarke rigola devant l'air ahuri de la jeune femme et décida de reprendre le contrôle. Elle attrapa une main de Lexa et la guida jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il n'en fut pas plus pour que la brune reprenne ses esprits. Elle plaqua sa bouche sur celle de sa partenaire tout en commençant à masser sa poitrine. Elle augmenta légèrement la pression ce qui fit gémir doucement la jeune femme assise sur elle. Lexa se décala pour embrasser le cou de sa partenaire désespérée d'entendre de nouveau la douce musique qu'était les soupires et gémissement de Clarke. Lexa passa un bras autour de la taille de Clarke et la souleva légèrement pour inverser leur position et la déposé doucement au centre du lit. Elle se fit une place entre ses cuisses et commença à descendre ses morsures plus bas. Elle prit possession de sa clavicule, de son épaule, embrassa la vallée de sa poitrine, avant d'entourer l'une des petites pointes roses de ses lèvres.

 _« Enlève ton haut, je veux sentir ta peau. »_

Lexa obéi et retira son t-shirt avant de donner le même traitement à la pointe homologue. Elle avait souvent rêvé de lécher cette poitrine généreuse, mais la réalité était encore plus belle. Lexa avait trouvé sa nouvelle place préférée. Elle ne voulait plus jamais quitter le paradis qu'était la poitrine de Clarke Griffin. Pourtant, elle finit par arrêter de jouer avec eux pour embrasser son estomac tout en caressant ses côtés. Clarke était réduite à un ensemble de soupir et de gémissement. Cela faisait trop longtemps que personne n'avait pris soin d'elle comme ça. Elle n'était pas sûr que quelqu'un l'ait déjà fait. Lexa prenait le temps de rendre hommage à tout son être. Chaque parcelle de son corps, chaque tâche de rousseurs, grain de beauté était embrassé, léché et mordu gentiment. Lexa déposa un baiser sur le tissu bleu qui couvrait l'intimité de la jeune femme, sentant avec bonheur les résultats de ses caresses. Clarke releva ses hanches pour profiter un peu plus de la pression exercée. Lexa releva la tête et demanda du regard si elle pouvait se débarrasser de ce dernier morceau de tissu qui lui bloqué l'accès. Clarke hocha la tête, trop excité pour essayer de parler. Lexa glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique et le fit glisser doucement le long de jambe blanche. Lui laissant la chance d'admirer le petit patch de poil blond foncé de la jeune femme. Lexa du résister de toutes ses forces pour ne pas prendre d'assaut le sexe que Clarke lui offrait.

« Tu es magnifique Clarke, magnifique »

Elle fit descendre la dentelle bleue et la jeta sur le sol. Puis, elle se mit à embrasser la cheville de la jeune femme, le mollet, le derrière du genou, le haut de la cuisse, toujours plus près. Elle mourrait d'envie de gouter pour la première fois la jeune femme mais résista encore un peu. Elle savait que Clarke n'avait pas fait ça depuis longtemps, que c'était très important pour elle. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était là, présence, avec elle. Qu'elle était en sécurité, qu'elle prendrait soin d'elle tant qu'elle la laisserait faire. Lexa remonta et embrassa de nouveau la jeune femme.

 _« Lexa… »_

A l'entende de son nom, Lexa embrassa encore plus passionnément sa partenaire, avant de venir mordillait son cou jusqu'à son oreille. Elle joua un peu avec son lob, avant de descendre sa main droite sur sa cuisse.

 _« Lexa, s'il te plait. »_

Entendre Clarke la supplier doucement changea la donne. Sa main se glissa entre ses deux corps et ne s'arrêta pas avant de sentir l'humidité les entourer. Clarke gémit plus fort. Ses hanches montant à la rencontre de la main de la jeune femme. Quand elle fut satisfaite de l'état de la jeune femme, Lexa se mit réellement à la toucher. Et tout le long, elle chuchota des mots tendres à l'oreille de Clarke. Pour la rassurer. Pour lui montrer à quel point elle était sérieuse. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était en sécurité, et qu'elle le serait toujours dans ses bras. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les talentueux doigts de la brune poussent Clarke au bord du précipice. C'est en criant le nom de la partenaire qu'elle traversa son orgasme. Lexa ralentit ses caresses et embrassa tendrement sa partenaire pour avaler ses soupirs.

 _« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je voulais prendre mon temps ? »_ demanda Clarke quand elle fut de nouveau capable de parler. _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_ demanda-t-elle en voyant Lexa se repositionner

 _« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. »_ se contenta de répondre la sulfureuse brune.

Lexa écarta un peu plus les cuisses de sa partenaire et glissa sa tête entre. Elle donna un peu de temps à Clarke de complétement s'en remettre en léchant l'intérieure de ses cuisses. Puis, embrassa la toison blonde de la jeune femme avant de se laisser goûter au fruit de son désir. Lexa commença doucement, sachant que sa partenaire devait toujours avoir la zone sensible. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Clarke s'enterrer dans ses cheveux, elle accéléra avec envie. Là encore, elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant de sentir Clarke se contracter en jurant.

Le sourire au lèvre, Lexa remonta s'allonger à côté du jeune médecin. Elle reprit sa respiration en regardant la poitrine nue de sa partenaire monter et descendre. Cette seule vision envoya un nouveau coup d'électricité et une vague fraiche d'excitation.

 _« Je t'ai cassé ?»_ demanda Lexa en se retournant pour embrasser le côté du sein le plus près.

 _« Dévasté, serait plus le mot. »_

 _« Dans le bon sens du terme ? »_

 _« Dans le meilleur sens »_ lâcha Clarke en se tournant pour lui faire face. _« A mon tour d'essayer »_ lança-t-elle en la chevauchant

Lexa n'avait aucun doute de sa réussite.

* * *

 **Bon, bon, bon,**

 **On se retrouve la semaine pro pour le dernier chapitre ? Oui Oui !**


	17. Chapter 17 : Naked

**Bonjour à tous, et excusez moi de cette publication tardive, mais ce fut un weekend chargé !**

 **Tout d'abord, voila le dernier chapitre "officiel" mais je publierais la semaine pro un épilogue. Prenez le temps de lire la note de fin, je vais une petite annonce qui devrait vous plaire.**

 **Pour ce que ça intéresse, la chanson du club que j'ai utilisé est de DNCE - NAKED.**

 **Merci encore à Edas44 !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Lexa se sentait bien. Même plus que bien. Tout était parfait. Elle avait rejoint Clarke chez elle pour finir l'après-midi tranquillement. Elle l'avait trouvé sur son canapé et s'était dépêchée de venir s'allonger à côté d'elle, la tête posée sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. Clarke lui massait doucement les cheveux tout en regardant l'écran. Elle voulait profiter de ces quelques instants de calme pour récupérer son retard sur Quantico.

 _« Priyanka Chopra est particulièrement sexy quand elle se bat. »_

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

 _« Je ne serais pas contre qu'elle me plaque au sol comme ça »_ rigola Clarke.

Lexa se releva, et s'installa de l'autre côté du canapé sans rien dire.

 _« Eh. qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »_ demanda le médecin surpris du manque de chaleur contre elle.

Lexa resta silencieuse et se concentra pour ne pas détourner les yeux de l'écran.

 _« Lex' ? »_ lança-t-elle en se rapprochant.

 _« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser me faire des papouilles pendant que tu fantasmes sur quelqu'un d'autre. »_

Clarke se retint de rire. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Quand la grande Lexa Woods se mettait à bouder, il n'y avait rien de plus adorable. Clarke posa sa main sur sa cuisse et joua avec ses doigts pour essayer de la faire réagir. Mais, Lexa n'en démordait pas. Bras croisés, regard droit, elle ne craquerait pas devant les piètres tentatives de Clarke pour reprendre leur séance câline.

 _« Rooh.. »_ lâcha Clarke. _« Rappelle-moi qui salivait devant Amanda Seydfried la semaine dernière ? »_

Au nom de la jeune actrice, Lexa se releva et se retourna vers l'étudiante en médecine.

 _« Laisse Amanda en dehors de ça. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai du mal à résister aux belles blondes à la poitrine généreuse. A croire que j'ai un type »_ rigola-t-elle en pointant du doigt sa partenaire.

 _« Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai du mal à résister aux belles brunes aux lèvres charnues et aux jambes interminables. »_ répondit Clarke. _« A croire que j'ai un type. »_

Lexa leva les yeux et se remit à bouder. Ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle se contentait d'admirer, parce qu'elle était sensible à la beauté féminine. Elle ne s'imaginait pas être plaquée au mur par une autre femme quand elles étaient l'une avec l'autre. Ok, elle était complétement hypocrite.

Clarke n'arriva pas à se contrôler, et un grand sourire s'échappa sur son visage. Elle prit la télécommande et mit l'épisode en pause. Elle tira Lexa à elle, et passa une jambe au-dessus de ses cuisses pour s'asseoir sur elle. Elle remonta le menton de sa partenaire et la força à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle savait que Lexa aurait du mal à résister.

 _« Priyanka a beau être sexy. J'ai envie d'être plaquée au sol par une seule personne.»_

Clarke se pencha et captura sa bouche de la sienne. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que Lexa réagisse. Elle sentit sa langue se glisser entre ses lèvres et ses mains se promener dans son dos. C'est à ce moment que tout bascula. Littéralement. Clarke eut besoin de plusieurs instants pour comprendre comment elle était arrivée sur le tapis, Lexa la tenant fermement plaquée entre elle et le sol.

 _« Un peu comme ça ? »_ demanda la brune innocemment.

Clarke l'attira encore un peu plus à elle, et lui donna pour seule réponse un nouveau baiser langoureux. Depuis qu'elles avaient sauté le pas, quelques semaines auparavant, Clarke avait redécouvert avec plaisir l'étendue de sa libido. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement plus à se passer de Lexa. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu tenir si longtemps sans elle. Bien sûr, sa pause sentimentale et sexuelle avait été une nécessité. Elle ne s'était plus sentie assez confiante pour être avec quiconque. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait la joie de passer du temps dans les bras de l'escrimeuse, elle n'arrivait plus à s'imaginer en être privé.

 _« Quand est-ce que rentre Octavia ? »_

 _« Pas… pas tout de suite._ » se contenta de répondre Clarke. Efficace et précis, sa bouche avait des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes à faire que de parler.

D'ailleurs, dans l'heure qui suivit, la conversation des deux jeunes femmes fut réduite à un mélange de gémissements, de jurons et de répétition de leurs noms.

Lexa ne resta pas dormir cette nuit. Elle avait promis qu'elle passerait la soirée avec Raven et Anya pour chercher leur nouvel appartement. Au programme pizza et prise de tête. Elle avait proposé à Clarke de se joindre à elles, mais le jeune médecin voulait en profiter pour rattraper son retard. Elle lui fit remarquer que depuis qu'elles trainaient ensemble, elle ne travaillait presque plus. Elle avait une mauvaise influence sur elle. Lexa se retint de lui dire que cela n'avait pas l'air de la gêner quelques minutes plus tôt quand elle lui faisait crier son nom.

Lexa passa la clé dans la serrure de sa porte et la poussa doucement. Le calme du couloir fut vite perturbé par le cri d'Anya.

 _« Hors de question !_ » lança sa cousine.

Lexa évita un cousin qui vola à travers leur salon.

 _« Ou alors, on remet Arligton ou Alexandria. »_

 _« Le jour où j'habiterais en banlieue, je me tue. »_ cria Raven.

 _« Je vois qu'on est d'accord. »_ Rigola Lexa en posant ses affaires dans un coin.

 _« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on veut habiter avec elle ? »_ demanda Raven en se tournant vers elle.

 _« JE suis sa cousine. Si elle doit choisir entre l'une de nous deux, ce ne sera pas toi ! »_

 _« Et si on lui demandait. »_

Leurs deux regards se tournèrent vers elle, interrogateurs. Lexa soupira. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée dans les bras de Clarke, déjà ?

 _« On va trouver une solution, c'est quoi le problème au juste ? »_

 _« Le problème c'est que ta chère cousine veut nous trainer jusqu'en banlieue. »_

 _« On aura plus grand pour moins cher ! C'est toujours mieux que ce que tu proposes ! »_

 _« Excuse-moi si je préfère habiter en ville, je n'ai pas 70 ans encore. »_

 _« Ok. J'ai besoin d'un verre. Ou deux »_ lâcha Lexa.

Et ses amies aussi. Rien ne les détendait plus que des Margaritas maison. Elle se dépêcha en cuisine pour pouvoir les rejoindre avant qu'elles ne s'entretuent. Elles avaient décidé de changer d'appartement à la fin du semestre pour qu'elles aient enfin leur chambre. Lexa n'en pouvait plus de tomber sur Raven en pleine action. Et, elle voulait avoir un endroit tranquille pour elle et Clarke autre que l'appartement de la jeune femme.

 _« Quand je pense que je vais finir par vivre qu'avec toi ! »_

Lexa releva la tête.

 _« Parce que vous comptez m'expulser ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

 _« C'est toi qui va nous abandonner. Je parie qu'avant Noël prochain tu t'installes avec Clarke. »_

 _« Pari tenu »_ enchaina Anya.

 _« N'importe quoi. »_

 _« Tu passes déjà la moitié de ton temps chez elle. »_

 _« Puis, tu dégoulines d'amour et de mièvreries à longueur de journée. »_

 _« Qui aurait cru qu'il suffisait de trouver la bonne blonde pour asservir le commandant ? »_

 _« Je savais que sa mort viendrait d'une paire d'atouts bien placés, juste pas si vite. »_

 _« Je vous rappelle que je suis toujours là. Et j'apprécie moyennement qu'on parle ainsi de ma petite-amie. »_

Anya et Raven stoppèrent leurs jérémiades et se tournèrent d'un coup sec vers elle.

 _« Petite-amie ? »_ demanda Anya.

 _« Bien joué championne. »_

 _« A vrai dire. J'espère pouvoir l'appeler comme ça d'ici peu. »_

 _« Il est enfin temps d'avoir THE conversation alors ? »_

Lexa hocha la tête. Elle avait beau la jouer cool. Elle paniquait intérieurement. Elle n'avait jamais eu à avouer ses sentiments à quiconque. Elle n'avait jamais eu à « officialiser ». Sachant les réticentes de Clarke, elle avait peur de sa réaction. Mais Lexa ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Elle avait l'impression que Clarke était sa petite-amie. Elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, parlaient de tout. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre, et savoir Clarke avec quelqu'un d'autre lui faisait si mal, qu'elle préférait ne pas l'imaginer. Et ne la lancez pas sur le sexe. Lexa n'avait jamais été aussi en phase avec quiconque. Pure extase dès les premières caresses.

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas commandant, Clarke te dévore des yeux depuis votre première rencontre. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé avoir une chance »_ avoua Raven.

« _En parlant de Clarke ! Jasper fête son anniversaire demain à l'Arkadia, on est tous bienvenus. »_

 _« Compte sur moi »_ lança Anya.

 _« Passe. »_

 _« Raven… »_

 _« On parle de l'anniversaire de Jasper. Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que je l'évite. »_

Lexa n'était pas surprise. Elle savait dès le départ que Raven refuserait de venir. Et cela l'énervait. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour réconforter son amie. Elle se sentait impuissante.

 _« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Rae. Tu ne vas pas vivre ta vie en fonction d'elle ? »_ lança Anya.

 _« Ne, bien sûr que non, juste. »_

 _« Il n'y a pas de juste. Tu viens, tu mets sa raclée à Jasper au concours de shooter. Je serais là à la moindre approche de O', ou juste pour te déchaîner sur la piste de danse. Mais tu viens, fin de l'histoire. »_

Raven souffla un bon coup en secouant la tête. Anya n'avait pas tort.

 _« Qu'il ne croit pas que je vais le laisser gagner juste parce que c'est son anniversaire »_ grogna-t-elle.

 _« Et si on oubliait la recherche d'appartement pour ce soir et qu'on se faisait une soirée fille, ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas passé la soirée toutes les trois ensembles ? »_

 _« Je commande la pizza. »_

 _« Je m'occupe du popcorn. »_

 _« Et je choisis le film ? »_ lança Lexa.

 _« Non »_ crièrent en même temps ses deux amies.

 _« J'ai encore du mal à me remettre du documentaire de deux heures de la dernière fois. »_

 _« Et moi, je ne peux plus manger de poisson sans imaginer leurs familles se faire asphyxier. »_

 _« Ok, je m'occupe de la pizza et Anya du film. Une comédie bien nulle. »_

 _« N'oublie pas les Margaritas ! »_

 _« Et des Margaritas ! »_ rigola Lexa.

Ooo

 _« Ok, que la fête commence_ » cria Jasper en posant un plateau de shooter sur la table.

Lexa venait d'arriver, le bras autour de la taille de Clarke. Comme tous les vendredis soirs, l'Arkadia était complet. Jasper avait réussi à leur réserver une table en arrivant très très tôt et en commandant à boire pour tout le monde bien avant que ses invités n'arrivent. Lexa, Clarke et Raven étaient les dernières à rejoindre la fête.

 _« Que ce soit bien clair. Pour mon anniversaire je n'accepterais en aucun cas que l'un de vous puisse rentrer en voiture. Vous êtes prévenus_ » commença Jasper.

 _« Et, tout le monde s'envoie en l'air !_ » ajouta-t-il.

 _« Tu m'expliques comment tu penses réaliser cet exploit ? »_ rigola Wells.

 _« Ne doute pas de mon charme naturel. »_ commença-t-il _« Et, je suis sûr que l'une de ses demoiselles sera ravie de me faire un cadeau d'anniversaire ? »_

 _« Prise »_ se dépêcha de répondre Harper.

 _« Beaucoup trop gay »_ enchaîna Lexa suivie de Raven.

 _« Clarke, Octavia laquelle de vous deux me fait cet honneur ? »_

Pendant un quart de seconde, Lexa espéra que Clarke répondrait qu'elle était déjà prise, à l'image de Harper. Elle se contenta de rire et finir sa bière. Lexa devait vraiment lui parler. Et régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle adorait tous ces moments passés avec Clarke, elle en voulait plus. Ne pas savoir ce qu'elles étaient, ou ce qu'elles n'étaient pas, allait la ronger intérieurement.

 _« Je vais recharger ! »_ lança Clarke en montrant son verre vide.

 _« Je t'accompagne »_ profita Lexa.

Elle glissa ses mains autour de la taille du jeune médecin et la poussa vers le bar. La moindre occasion était bonne pour passer du temps seule avec elle. Clarke sourit et leva la tête pour lui embrasser rapidement la joue.

Elles arrivèrent au bar en rigolant à une absurdité que Lexa faisait exprès de dire pour entendre la douce mélodie qu'était le rire de Clarke.

 _« 2 pichets de bières, s'il vous plait »_

 _« Hey Lex' »_ lança la Barmaid.

Lexa détourna un instant son regard du médecin pour voir qui venait de lui parler.

 _« Hey Roma.. »_

 _« Je ne t'ai pas vu ici depuis un bout de temps. »_ lança la barmaid en attrapant ce qu'elle avait besoin pour la commande.

 _« Oui, j'ai fait une petite pause avec l'Arkadia. »_

La barmaid posa les deux carafes remplies du liquide ambré.

 _« Je suis contente que cette « pause » soit finie »_ lança-t-elle avec un sourire séducteur.

Lexa attrapa sa commande et se retourna sans rien dire.

 _« Hey, Lexa, mon service se finit à une heure, si ça t'intéresse. »_

Lexa se contenta de hocher la tête sans savoir quoi répondre. Elle préférait fuir la situation embarrassante au plus vite. Clarke avait un sourire gêné sur le visage. Elle décida qu'il valait mieux briser la glace directement.

 _« Une ancienne… amie ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

 _« Quelque chose comme ça »_ répondit-elle.

 _« Je ne vais pas avoir le droit à plus ? »_

 _« Il n'y a rien à dire Clarke. Juste une fille. Et je ne compte absolument pas aller la rejoindre à la fin de son service. »_

 _« Je n'en doute pas. Pourquoi tu irais avec elle, alors que je prévois de te faire crier mon nom dans les toilettes un peu plus tard. »_

Le cerveau de Lexa se figea. L'image mentale que venait de créer les paroles de la jeune femme était un peu trop pour sa santé. Elle sentit une vague d'excitation la submergeait.

La soirée se lança rapidement. Très vite, tout le monde commença à être légèrement alcoolisé. Octavia ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil dans la direction de Raven. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de la voir depuis ce fameux matin au café. Elle n'avait pas réellement essayé non plus. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire de plus. Pourtant, elle mourrait d'envie d'être près d'elle. Elle essayait de se convaincre que c'était en toute innocence. Que Raven son amie lui manquait. Que ce n'était rien d'autre. Plusieurs fois dans la soirée, elle avait essayé de se rapprocher, de rejoindre l'une des conversations, mais à chaque fois, Anya trouvait une excuse pour les interrompre, les séparer, ou éloigner Raven d'elle. Et, elle n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout. Surtout vu la manière dont la jeune professeure regardait l'ingénieure. Ce n'était pas un simple regard d'amitié. Octavia le connaissait bien, elle regardait Raven de la même manière. Et ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand Anya traina son amie sur la piste de danse. Regarder les deux femmes danser l'une contre l'autre était une vraie torture. Les mains d'Anya étaient posées sur les hanches de l'ingénieure remuant au rythme de la musique. En rigolant, Raven se rapprocha un peu plus de sa partenaire, et remonta doucement sa jambe sur celle d'Anya, collant leurs deux corps comme jamais. Son regard trouva par hasard celui d'Octavia, et ce qu'elle y vit lui fit plaisir. Jalousie. Pur et simple Jalousie. Octavia finit son verre d'une traite, et attrapa Wells par le col. Elle aussi pouvait jouer à ce jeu.

 _« Tu vas me montrer ce que tu sais faire »_ lança-t-elle au garçon surpris.

La chanson qui démarra n'avait pas le rythme sensuel qu'elle aurait espéré, au contraire, il était frénétique, mais les paroles étaient parfaites. Elle pouvait s'en servir. Elle colla les mains de Wells sur ses fesses et se mit à se déhancher en rythme.

 **I got 5 star dinner for you. I drove a brand new 'cedes for you.** **Red rover, I bring them kisses over.**

Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son amie pour voir que Raven répondait avec joie à sa déclaration de guerre.

 **The vibes werre getting insane. I'm trying to be real classy for you. No lying, I got real feelings for you.**

Octavia les fit tourner légèrement. Son dos et ses fesses à la vue de Raven. Elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il lui prenait. C'est elle qui l'avait repoussé. Pourtant, le regard provocateur qu'elle avait reçu de Raven avait changé la donne.

 **This clothing is turning into torture. Got one thing left on my brain.** **I wanna be naked with you.**

Brusquement, Octavia se retourna et se colla à Wells. Elle leva les bras, pour attraper la nuque du jeune homme tout en se remuant contre lui.

 **With no lights on, just the moon. I wanna be naked with you.**

Doucement, elle se mit à plier les genoux et descendre sensuellement le long de son ami, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

 **We'll leave our clothed on the floor, put a sock on the door. At least I'm tellin' the truth. We'll leave our drama outside, bring your body to mine.** **I wanna be naked with you.**

Octavia pensait qu'elle arrivait à contrôler ses émotions. Elle pensait qu'elle était au-dessus de tout ce que Raven pourrait faire. Elle avait tort. Quand elle vit la jeune femme passer ses mains dans la nuque d'Anya et se jeter sur sa bouche. Le cœur d'Octavia sombra. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Si la jeune femme n'était pas en train de danser avec elle aujourd'hui, si ce n'était pas ses lèvres qu'elle embrassait, c'était parce qu'elle avait merdé. Tout était de sa faute. Elle s'excusa auprès de Wells, et se dépêcha de rejoindre les toilettes. Elle ne vit pas Raven lâcher Anya et la suivre. Elle ouvrit la porte et se pencha vers l'évier. Elle alluma l'eau et passa ses mains sous, avant de les porter à son visage. La porte se rouvrit brutalement, la faisant sursauter.

 _« C'était quoi ça ? »_ s'exclama Raven.

 _« Raven, qu'est-ce… »_

 _« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Essayer de me rendre jalouse, ou fuir quand j'embrasse quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'as pas le droit. C'est toi qui a… »_

Sa phrase s'étouffa contre la bouche qu'Octavia plaqua contre elle. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Voir Raven, si incroyablement en colère, si incroyablement sexy et irrésistible, elle avait juste agi. Et malgré toute sa colère, toute sa peine et sa peur, Raven ne put que lui rendre son baiser. Elle passa ses mains dans le dos de sa partenaire et la rapprocha encore plus d'elle. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent brusquement. Une femme les regarda avant de rentrer dans l'une des cabines. Octavia recula jusqu'à ce que son dos soit contre le carrelage. Elles se regardèrent à travers la pièce blanche en silence. La même fille sortit des toilettes, se lava les mains et sortit de la pièce. Octavia avala sa salive.

 _« Rae.. »_

Cette fois-ci, c'est Raven qui fit le premier pas. Elle traversa la salle et plaqua Octavia contre le carrelage froid. Ses lèvres retrouvant celle de sa partenaire en un instant. Elle glissa sa taille entre les cuisses de la jeune femme et attrapa sa jambe droite pour la soulever supprimant le peu d'espace qui restait entre eux.

 _« Et, et si on continuait chez moi ? »_ demanda Octavia à bout de souffle.

Raven mordit la lèvre de sa partenaire.

 _« Tu es sûre ? »_

Octavia ne put que confirmer en secouant la tête. Aucune des deux ne sut comment elles arrivèrent à quitter les toilettes, à trouver un taxi et à ne pas en finir une bonne fois pour toute sur la banquette arrière. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient collées l'une à l'autre, leurs mains se baladant sans timidité sur leurs deux corps. Une fois devant son appartement, Octavia se dépêcha d'ouvrir. Elle referma la porte en plaquant Raven contre. Et plus rien ne l'arrêta. Ni la peur ou l'appréhension, ni ses questions. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, qu'un besoin, qu'une pensée : Raven.

L'ingénieure se débarrassa de sa veste, et la jeta sur le canapé. La veste d'Octavia suivit le même chemin sans jamais séparer leurs deux bouches. Elle poussa Octavia en arrière jusqu'à ce que des hanches touchent la table en bois.

 _« Ça ne changera rien »_ murmura Raven _« Tu le sais. »_

Octavia lui répondit par un baiser encore plus passionné. Raven l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva pour qu'elle puisse reposer sur le dessus de la table. Elle retira son propre haut, avant de se glisser entre les jambes de sa partenaire. Si Octavia avait peur, ou si elle était angoissée, elle ne le montra pas. Elle se pencha pour embrasser la clavicule de l'ingénieure et laissa ses mains caresser toute la peau qui était à sa disposition. Raven en profita pour glisser les mains sous son t-shirt et le remonter. Leurs bouches ne se séparant que le temps qu'Octavia retire le bout de tissu, et leurs langues reprirent leur danse. Sans réfléchir, Octavia passa les mains dans son propre dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Elle voulait que Raven puisse profiter de tout ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir. Raven reconnecta leurs lèvres et intensifia leur baiser. Leurs deux peaux étaient en feu. Raven ne se souvenait pas avoir eu envie de quelqu'un à ce point. Elle laissa ses mains descendre le long des côtes de sa partenaire et lui déboutonna son jean. Octavia la tira à elle une nouvelle fois, la forçant à escaler la table pour la surplomber.

 _« O', tu es sûre ? »_ réussit à sortir Raven en caressa sa poitrine.

 _« Raven, s'il te plait, arrête de parler et… »_

Sa phrase mourut en un long soupir quand elle sentit la main de l'ingénieur se glisser dans son sous-vêtement. Le deuxième fut encore plus bruyant quand elle sentit les doigts de la jeune femme prendre place dans son intimité. Les gémissements d'Octavia était une douce musique aux oreilles de Raven, elle se pencha légèrement en avant pour capturer la poitrine de sa partenaire avec sa bouche, et faire en sorte d'augmenter le volume de sa nouvelle musique préférée. La réaction d'Octavia fut instantanée. Elle arqua le dos pour être encore plus près de sa partenaire, et plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses et les pressa. Ce fut au tour de Raven de gémir de plaisir. Elles bougèrent au rythme de leurs soupirs. Raven relâcha la poitrine d'O' et s'attaqua à sa clavicule, son cou, son lobe avant de venir rechercher la passion de ses lèvres. Quand Octavia jouit autour de ses doigts, Raven avala les gémissements de son orgasme. Elle embrassa une dernière fois la brune, et descendit, laissant Octavia haletante et à moitié nue sur la table du salon.

 _« C'était… inattendu »_ avoua Raven.

Octavia se releva sur ses coudes et fixa sa partenaire.

 _« Des regrets ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

 _« Non. Non. Juste inattendu. »_

Octavia se releva et descendit de la table. Elle s'approcha de Raven et glissa ses mains autour de sa taille jusqu'à ses hanches. Leurs poitrines se touchaient pour leur plus grand délice.

 _« Et si, on continuait l'inattendu dans ma chambre ?_

Raven avala sa salive avec difficulté et se laissa embrasser tendrement par la jeune femme. Sentant l'humidité entre ses jambes, elle ne pouvait refuser. Elle en avait envie plus que tout. Elle secoua la tête. Octavia ramassa leurs affaires en une fois, et se dépêcha de retrouver sa chambre. Dès que Raven referma derrière elle, elle se lança pour la première fois.

Ooo

Clarke était jalouse. Pas d'une grande jalousie, ou d'envie de meurtre démesurée, mais elle était jalouse. L'incident avec la barmaid s'était répété plusieurs fois. C'était comme si toutes les filles du club avaient ou voulaient coucher avec Lexa, sa Lexa. Au début, elle avait pris ça à la rigolade. Elle savait que Lexa avait un passé rempli de jolies filles, elle ne lui reprocherait en aucun cas. Simplement, si elles pouvaient éviter de draguer Lexa alors qu'elle se tenait juste à côté. Clarke n'avait jamais été du type jalouse. Pourtant, ce soir, elle l'était totalement. Le corps de Lexa contre le sien sur la piste de danse la rassurait pourtant. C'était sa peau qu'elle caressait, ses lèvres qu'elle embrassait, et ses hanches qu'elle tenait fermement. Lexa n'avait rien fait pour demander cette attention et au fond, Clarke comprenait tout l'intérêt qu'on lui portait. Elle était éblouissante. Elle se serra un peu plus à elle, et tout en dansant légèrement, elle attrapa ses lèvres avec les siennes. Très vite, le baiser s'intensifia. Clarke tira sur la nuque de la jeune femme pour que leurs corps se fondent. Elle enlaça ses doigts dans ses boucles noisettes et soupira dans sa bouche quand elle sentit les mains de la brune se resserrer autour de ses fesses. Il était temps qu'elles se retrouvent seules.

 _« Je crois qu'il est temps que l'on fasse notre petite visite toilette ? »_ murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

Les mains de Lexa s'agrippèrent un peu plus à elle. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête, ne réalisant pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Clarke se retourna, et toujours les mains sur ses hanches, Lexa la suivit. Rien n'aurait pu la détacher de la jeune femme. Rien, sauf l'impact assez violent avec quelqu'un. Sans comprendre, Lexa lâcha Clarke et trébucha se retrouvant par terre. Dans sa chute, elle sentit un liquide froid arroser le bas de son t-shirt.

 _« Oh, mon dieu, je suis désolée. »_

Lexa leva la tête pour voir la personne qui l'avait renversée. Elle n'en revenait pas d'être une nouvelle fois à terre.

 _« Lexa ? »_

 _« Costia ? »_

Elle attrapa la main que lui tendait Clarke, et se releva. Cette fois-ci, seul son t-shirt avait pris. La jeune femme rousse la prit dans ses bras sans porter attention au futur docteur.

 _« Je n'y crois pas ça fait quoi ? 6 ans ? »_

 _« Je dirais même 7 non ? Depuis que tu as déménagé en fin de première. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à DC? »_

La femme qui se trouvait près de Costia sourit de plus belle, heureuse que Lexa se rappelle d'elle. Il ne fallait pas se mentir, leur relation avait été brève et avec un seul but.

 _« Je vois que j'arrive encore à te mouiller »_ rigola la brune en désignant la tâche humide sur ses habits. _« Désolée »_

Costia rigola en comprenant comment les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient. C'était inattendu. Clarke n'aimait pas ce changement de programme. En un quart de seconde, elle était passée d'une virée coquine à l'invisibilité face à une femme avec qui Lexa n'avait pas fait que du tricot ! Elle se rapprocha de Lexa et posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui rappeler sa présence.

 _« Oh, Clarke je te présente Costia, une vielle amie, on était dans le même lycée. »_

 _« Oh, tu vas pouvoir nous raconter les grands débuts de Lexa, alors ! »_

 _« Les années lycée de Lexa se résument en une phrase : une longue liste de filles aux cœurs brisés. »_

 _« Un peu comme ses années fac alors. »_ rigola Clarke.

 _« J'allais s'asseoir finir mon verre, vous vous joignez à moi ? »_

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke qui se dépêcha de sourire faussement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre ?

 _« Je devrais surement rejoindre les autres, mais vas-y toi. »_

 _« Non, non je reste avec toi. On rattrapera le temps perdu une autre fois. »_

Clarke leva les yeux au plafond. Elle ne voulait pas être ce genre de femme.

 _« Ok, un verre et on rejoint Jasper, c'est son anniversaire après tout. »_

 _« Vous êtes mignonnes » r_ igola Costia surprise de retrouver Lexa si attachée.

 _« Juste une question, par tout hasard, tu as couché avec toutes les filles de cette boite ? »_

 _« A quelques-unes près »_ rigola Costia.

Lexa rigola sans répondre. Elle savait que Clarke essayait juste de rentrer dans la danse. Etre entourée de Costia devait être aussi gênant pour elle que pour Lexa. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû refuser, ou laisser Clarke rejoindre les autres. Mais, elle avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'était devenue Costia ces dernières années, et en aucun cas, elle n'aurait supporté d'être éloignée de sa blonde préférée.

Clarke détesta chaque seconde. Que ce soit pour parler de leur passé, ou de ce qu'elles étaient devenues, Costia rapportait toujours tout à elle, et comment Lexa n'avait pu lui résister. Comment, elle était la seule fille du lycée à avoir réussi à la « dompter ». Et, ses allusions sur sa vie de célibataire et son envie de remettre Lexa dans son lit étaient tout sauf subtiles. En tout cas, c'était évident pour tout le monde sauf Lexa qui se contentait de rire à tous ses commentaires un peu déplacés. Le pire arriva quand le DJ passe une musique sur laquelle Costia ne pouvait se retenir. Au lieu d'attraper la main d'Echo, elle tira Lexa jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Clarke finit son verre d'un coup sec et se retourna sans un regard pour sa partenaire. Elle ne put voir le regard désolé de Lexa, ou encore comment la jeune femme évita Costia et se dépêcha de la rejoindre. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle la suivait que quand elle monta avec elle dans le taxi.

Ooo

Le dos d'Octavia s'abattit sur le matelas de son lit dans un soupir intense. Elle laissa sa main agrippée à sa tête de lit glisser doucement vers le bas en reprenant son souffle. Raven embrassa le haut de son nombril avant de remonter d'entre ses cuisses et de l'embrasser. Elle se laissa retomber sur le côté du lit. Impossible de faire disparaitre le sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres en voyant l'état dans lequel, elle avait mis Octavia.

« _Tu t'en remets ? »_ rigola-t-elle.

 _« J'étais loin d'imaginer que ça pouvait être… Je veux dire ce que tu fais avec cette langue, c'est… »_

 _« Je te fais perdre tes mots ? »_

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna légèrement. Elle se pencha et embrassa tendrement Raven. Elle savait que maintenant que la pression était retombée, elles devaient avoir une discussion, elle voulait juste profiter encore un peu.

 _« Est-ce que… Je m'en suis… sortie ? »_ demanda-t-elle intriguée et réellement concernée.

Elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'elle ait pu faire à Raven autant de bien qu'elle lui en avait fait. Elle espérait juste avoir été à la hauteur.

 _« Moi criant ton nom n'était pas une indication assez claire ? »_

Octavia se rallongea sur le dos, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était un bon début.

 _« La majorité des conneries que l'on peut entendre autour de l'homosexualité, ou la bisexualité, enfin autour de la sexualité en général provient de l'ignorance chronique de ce qui se passe réellement entre deux personnes. »_

 _« Je suis quasi sûre que tout le monde sait comment ça marche »_ rigola Raven.

 _« Je ne parle pas de l'acte physique madame je sais tout. Mais plus sur le plan émotionnel et physiologique. Je veux dire comment quelqu'un peut penser que quelque chose qui nous fait sentir si bien pourrait être mal ? »_

Raven sourit. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir de conversation si sérieuse juste après avoir joui. Pourtant, elle était contente qu'Octavia se confie à elle. Après tout, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait demandé plusieurs mois auparavant. Elle décida d'être courageuse, et d'engager cette conversation qu'elles devaient réellement avoir.

 _« C'était aussi ton cas ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as repoussé ?_

Octavia sortit de sous la couette et enfila un haut et un short rapidement. Pensant être aller trop loin, Raven se rhabilla. Elle se dirigea vers la porte quand Octavia lui attrapa le poignet et la força à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

 _« Non. Enfin. Jamais je ne pourrais penser qu'il y a quelque chose de mal. Au contraire. Je… je n'ai jamais douté que tu me rendrais heureuse. »_

 _« Décidemment, je ne comprends toujours pas. »_

Même si Raven essayait de le dissimuler, Octavia sentait la pointe de colère dans ses propos.

 _« Ne le prend pas mal mais, pourquoi prendre le risque de compliquer ma vie, alors que je savais que je pouvais être heureuse sans rien changer. »_

C'était difficile de ne pas le prendre mal. Octavia venait d'admettre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de Raven pour être heureuse, mais surtout que Raven n'en valait pas la peine. L'ingénieur décida de passer outre. Octavia ne se voulait pas méchante, juste honnête, et même si cela faisait mal, elle était contente qu'elles puissent enfin en parler. Raven avait besoin de comprendre, peu importe les raisons.

 _« Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »_

 _« Je ne suis pas sûre que quelque chose ait changé. C'est juste que tu me manques et j'avais très envie de passer la soirée avec toi et je ne voyais aucune bonne raison de ne pas le faire. »_

Au moins, elle n'avait aucun doute de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. C'était déjà une consolation.

 _« J'ai passé les deux derniers mois à t'en vouloir. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver une seule explication logique à ton comportement et plus j'y pensais plus ça me rendait folle »._

 _« Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »_ demanda à son tour Octavia.

« _Tu me manques et j'avais très envie de passer la soirée avec toi » sourit Raven en reprenant les mots de la jeune femme._

 _« Maintenant la véritable question, c'est qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? »_

 _« Je crois. Je crois que tu avais raison sur un point. Tu n'es pas prête à être avec quelqu'un. Et ça tombe bien parce que je ne suis pas prête à prendre ce risque de nouveau. »_

 _« Donc… Tu veux qu'on oublie ? C'est ça, faire comme-ci rien ne s'était p_ assé ? » demanda Octavia.

 _« Je ne suis pas sûre d'en être capable »_ avoua Raven.

 _« Tu proposes quoi alors ? »_

 _« J'étais sincère en disant que je voulais être là pour t'aider à comprendre ou au moins surpasser tes problèmes quels qu'ils soient. »_

 _« Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir rester si près de toi sans pouvoir t'embrasser_ » avoua à son tour Octavia.

 _« Moi je sais que j'en serais incapable »_ répondit Raven soulagée.

« Alors… Il nous reste quoi comme solution ? »

 _« Peut-être… Peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer d'être amies de nouveau. Je serais là pour toi et tu serais là pour moi. On travaillerait toutes les deux sur nos problèmes. »_

 _« Et en quoi ça règle le problème de la frustration sexuelle que ça va créer d'être dans la même pièce que toi sans pouvoir être avec toi. »_

 _« Peut-être qu'il pourrait y avoir quelques avantages à cette amitié ? »_

Raven n'en revenait pas de proposer ça. C'était ridicule. Jamais elle ne pourrait être qu'amie avec Octavia. Jamais, elle ne pourrait oublier ce qu'elle ressent. Pourtant, elle ne mentait pas en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec elle. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Elle ne voulait plus s'engager dans plus, même si c'était perdu d'avance.

Octavia prit une minute pour réfléchir. Que Raven refasse partie de sa vie était ce qu'elle désirait. Pourtant, cela semblait ridicule comme situation. Est-ce que deux amies ayant des sentiments l'une pour l'autre pouvaient réellement coucher ensemble sans l'être ? Coucher entre amies sans émotions était déjà compliqué, alors coucher avec une amie par qui on est très attiré semblait juste impossible. Pourtant, elle se surprit à se rapprocher de Raven. Elle passa une cuisse par-dessus ses genoux et s'assit sur la jeune femme.

 _« Tu veux dire que tu me donnerais le temps de mettre en ordre tout mon bazar. Que je t'aurais de nouveau dans ma vie et que des fois j'aurais le droit de … »_

Elle se pencha vers Raven et arrêta de parler pour pouvoir embrasser son amie. Raven n'eut pas besoin de plus pour sentir le désir la regagner. Elle passa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme et remonta son t-shirt.

 _« Ouais, c'est l'idée »_ répondit doucement Raven.

Octavia se recula le temps d'enlever son haut et réunit ses lèvres à celles de Raven la poussant pour que son dos regagne le matelas.

 _« Amitié améliorée alors ? »_

 _« Si ça te va, je suis pour. »_

C'est à ce moment qu'elles entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer violemment. La voix de Clarke se fit entendre à travers le mur, aucun doute qu'elle était énervée.

Lexa ouvrit la porte que le médecin venait de lui claquer au nez et entra à sa suite.

 _« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'en veux au juste ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

 _« Le fait que tu ne t'en rendes même pas compte est encore pire. »_

 _« Si c'est à cause de ce que Costia a pu dire, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état.. »_

 _« Je t'avoue que te voir flirter avec Costia alors que je suis juste à côté, j'apprécie moyen. »_

 _« Flirter ? On faisait que parler. Et, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée si c'était gênant pour toi. Mais, j'étais plus que clair sur le fait que j'étais là avec toi. A part te prendre devant tout le monde, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire de plus. »_

 _« Si tu parles comme ça à toutes les filles, ça ne me surprend pas que tu te sois tapé tout DC. »_

Lexa ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle n'avait pas envie de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait. Elle avait surement mal géré la situation au club, mais en aucun cas, elle ne méritait de se faire humilier de la sorte. Lexa avait un passé qu'elle n'avait jamais caché. Et, elle n'avait donné aucune raison à Clarke de ne pas avoir confiance en elle.

« _Tu devrais te reposer au lieu de dire plus de conneries_ » finit-elle par dire avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Clarke enleva son manteau et le jeta sur le canapé. Elle n'aurait pas dû sous-entendre que Lexa était une joueuse. Elle avait juste très mal pris la tournure des événements et devait s'en prendre au dénominateur commun.

Elle tourna la tête à l'entente d'un bruit de porte s'ouvrant. Elle croisa le regard de Raven, qui était appuyée les bras croisés contre le mur, lui faisait comprendre qu'elle avait été trop loin.

 _« Tu n'étais pas là Raven, ne me juge pas. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas le cas. »_

 _« Je me suis sentie invisible. »_

 _« Clarke, il n'y a qu'un aveugle qui pourrait croire que Lexa puisse vouloir quelqu'un d'autre que toi. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être jalouse. »_ avoua le docteur.

 _« Je comprends. Mais, tu sais pourtant que tu n'as pas la moindre compétition. »_

 _« J'ai merdé, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Qui dit qu'il est trop tard pour te rattraper ? »_

Clarke hocha la tête sans attendre, elle quitta son appartement en courant. Connaissant Lexa, elle aurait voulu rentrer à pied pour prendre l'air. Clarke se dépêcha d'avancer dans la rue à sa recherche. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir récupéré son manteau car il gelait dehors. Mais, elle n'avait pas le temps de remonter le chercher. Elle voulait trouver Lexa et s'excuser. Elle s'était montée la tête toute seule. Lexa n'avait rien fait pour mériter son attitude.

 _« Lexa ! »_ cria-t-elle quand elle aperçut la jeune femme de dos. _« Lexa, attend. »_

Clarke la rattrapa et l'attrapa par le poignet pour qu'elle se retourne.

 _« Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit. Je… Je n'ai jamais été du genre jalouse, à croire qu'avec toi c'est différent. Je suis vraiment désolée. »_

 _« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te mettre dans cette situation. Ce n'était pas sympa. »_

 _« Non. Non. C'est moi. Je te promets de ne pas être si jalouse sans raison. »_

 _« Clarke. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse de quiconque. Je passe mon temps à penser à toi. Et, je sais que tu voulais prendre ton temps et que tu as peur d'être de nouveau avec quelqu'un mais… je n'ai pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et l'idée que toi tu puisses être avec une autre personne me tue. J'ai mal fait les choses. Ça fait des semaines que je ne sais pas comment te le demander, mais, si on officialisait pour de bon ? »_

Devant l'air sérieux de Lexa, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire, laissant la brune perplexe.

 _« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? »_

 _« Lex', ça fait deux semaines au moins que je parle de toi comme ma petite-amie. Je ne pensais pas qu'on avait besoin d'avoir une vraie discussion. Je sais que tu ne vois personne d'autre, et je ne veux voir personne d'autre. »_

 _« Et comment je suis censée le savoir ? Je te rappelle que tout ça, c'est nouveau pour moi. Il faut me dire les choses clairement. »_

 _« Dans ce cas, Lexa Woods, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être officiellement ma petite-amie ? »_

 _« Faut que je réfléchisse_ » répondit Lexa en rigolant.

Clarke qui ne trouva pas ça drôle lui donna un coup sur l'épaule. La brune en profita pour attraper son poignet et la tirer contre elle. Ses mains trouvèrent leur place tout naturellement dans le creux des reins de la jeune femme et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Clarke répondit en perdant ses mains dans ses boucles brunes pour essayer de faire fondre leurs corps. Aucune des deux n'avaient besoin de parler. Leur étreinte passionnée voulait tout dire. Ensemble, elles ne sentaient ni le froid, ni la peur. Elles étaient faites pour s'embrasser ainsi. Rien d'autre ne comptait que leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre, que leurs langues dansant ensemble, que le feu et la passion qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre. Que de l'envie. De la tendresse. Embrasser Clarke était comme embrasser sa source d'oxygène. Elle en avait besoin pour vivre.

Lexa descendit ses mains et les passa sous les cuisses de Clarke pour la soulever. Les jambes du médecin se nouèrent autour de sa taille, Lexa ne put s'empêcher de presser légèrement sa main sur ses fesses. Clarke se décala à bout de souffle.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_ demanda-t-elle surprise.

 _« Je porte ma petite-amie jusqu'à son lit »_ lança-t-elle en insistant sur les mots « petite-amie ». _« Où je compte lui faire l'amour toute la nuit »_ rajouta-t-elle avant de réunir leurs bouches l'une à l'autre et de goutter une fois de plus au bonheur qu'était Clarke Griffin.

* * *

 **Tadaa !**

 **La semaine prochaine, épilogue avec un bon dans le temps. Il sera un peu plus court que les chapitres habituels mais ... TRES important car il permettra de mettre en place le contexte de ma prochaine fiction... CAR OUI ! Je compte écrire une suite à GAME ON. Ou l'on découvrira la vie de nos héroines après la fac. Les galères, les responsabilités mais aussi leur force, leur partage et leur amour... Voila voila, je me suis dit que ca vous ferait plaisir de le savoir :D**

 **A la semaine pro, pour l'ultime misa à jour !**


	18. It's your Heart, it's alive

**Epilogue**

 **5 ans plus tard**

Clarke poussa doucement la porte de leur chambre sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle avait pris l'habitude de se faufiler sans se faire remarquer. Toujours pratique quand on rentre à 5h30 d'une garde de nuit. Elle attrapa son pyjama au-dessus de la commode, et toujours dans le plus grand silence, se changea pour gagner quelques heures de sommeil. Elle passa par la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents avant de revenir se glisser sous la couette. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le corps chaud de sa partenaire vienne se coller contre elle. Clarke sourit. Peu importe dans quelle position elle s'endormait, Lexa trouvait toujours le moyen de venir se coller à elle pendant la nuit. Et cela ne dérangeait absolument pas Clarke. Depuis qu'elles avaient emménager ensemble, il y a deux ans, Clarke ne dormait bien qu'en sachant Lexa près d'elle, ce qui avait compliqué ses longues gardes dépassant les 24 heures, trouvant le repos avec grande difficulté dans la salle de garde vide. Elle attrapa la main de Lexa qui reposait sur sa hanche, et la porta jusqu'à son visage pour déposer un baiser timide. La fatigue l'emporta rapidement.

Clarke ne sentit ni sa partenaire quitter leur lit, ni revenir quelques heures plus tard pour s'asseoir sur le bas de son dos. Elle ne sentit pas Lexa relever ses cheveux pour les pousser sur le côté. Par contre, elle sentit immédiatement l'humidité des lèvres de sa petite amie se poser dans sa nuque. Puis, remonter dans le creux de son cou et enfin finir sur sa joue. Les yeux toujours fermés, Clarke se retourna complètement pour se retrouver sur le dos, les jambes de Lexa de part et d'autre de sa taille.

 _« Bonjour Dr. Griffin. »_

Clarke frotta ses yeux de sa main droite avant de les ouvrir. Sa nuance préférée de vert l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Lexa se baissa légèrement et embrassa les lèvres douces sa petite amie.

 _« Tu ne m'as pas attendu pour te doucher ? »_ demanda brusquement Clarke en sentant l'odeur de mangue du shampoing de Lexa.

 _« Tu es rentrée très tôt, je voulais que tu regagnes le plus de force possible pour la journée qui nous attend. »_

 _« Rappelle-moi de remercier ta sœur d'avoir choisi d'organiser son repas de fiançailles le lendemain d'une de mes gardes de nuit. »_

 _« Si tu me rappelles de lui dire qu'elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour se marier ! »_

Clarke tira sa petite amie à elle et déposa plusieurs baisers dans le creux de son cou. Elle savait que Lexa avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que sa petite sœur de 23 ans soit déjà fiancée.

 _« Emori et John sont ensemble depuis qu'ils ont 14 ans. Je suis même surprise qu'ils aient attendu si longtemps. » avoua Clarke._

 _« Justement ! Elle n'a pas eu le temps de voyager, de rencontrer d'autres personnes. Elle n'a même pas encore fini l'école culinaire. Tu sais que l'un de ses chefs veut ouvrir un restaurant avec elle ? Elle a tant de choses à faire et découvrir avant de se caser pour de bon. Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup John, mais on parle de ma petite sœur là. »_

 _« Tu sais que l'un n'empêche pas l'autre ? »_ rigola Clarke _« Regarde nous, on a fait le tour des îles du pacifique, sacré voyage et découverte. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas pareil ! »_

 _« Ah, bon ? Ou alors, tu ne nous considères pas comme casées pour de bon ? »_

 _« Rappelle-moi laquelle de nous deux ne veut pas passer à la mairie déjà ? »_

Clarke feignit un air offusqué !

 _« Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Et mes raisons sont plus que romantiques ! »_

Lexa rigola avant de glisser sa taille entre les jambes du jeune médecin et coller leurs corps l'une à l'autre. Elle embrassa doucement sa partenaire avant de sucer légèrement sa lèvre inférieure faisant gémir Clarke. Classique.

 _« Un jour tu finiras par craquer et me dire oui. »_

Lexa se leva rapidement, et tira la couette de Clarke pour la forcer à se lever.

 _« Si tu continues à te doucher sans moi le samedi matin, ça ne risque pas !_ » lâcha Clarke avant de la voir quitter la chambre.

Le rire de Lexa raisonna jusqu'à la chambre, redonnant le sourire à la blonde. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir assez dormi, elle donnerait tout pour être réveillée par Lexa jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et, si elle ne voulait pas se marier ce n'était en rien à cause de Lexa. Ou du moindre doute. Au contraire. Elle comptait bien passer le reste de ses jours à lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de bague ou de signer un contrat pour lui prouver. Elle le ferait tous les jours en l'embrassant, en étant là après une longue journée, en la faisant jouir, en la réconfortant. Elle lui prouverait dans la vie quotidienne et dans ses actes, non parce qu'un stupide bout de papier la force à le faire.

Quand Clarke sortit de la douche, elle trouva sur le bar de la cuisine, une tasse de café à emporter. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, et vit Lexa essayant de faire rentrer leur cadeau dans le coffre. Elle attrapa la tasse et sortit la rejoindre. La journée allait être longue, elle en aurait besoin.

Lexa se gara devant la maison de ses parents avec difficulté. Beaucoup d'invités étaient déjà arrivés, paralysant la plupart des places disponibles.

 _« On commençait à croire que vous ne viendriez pas ! »_ rigola Becca.

 _« Clarke a eu du mal à se lever. »_

 _« Pour ma défense, j'ai passé ma nuit au bloc ! »_

Lexa sourit et attrapa Clarke par la taille pour se rapprocher d'elle. Elle embrassa sa tempe.

 _« Bien sûr mon cœur. »_ rigola-t-elle.

Le début des festivités prit la forme d'un brunch où la famille et les amis d'Emori et Murphy se mélangeaient, parlaient, dansaient et rigolaient ensemble. La mère de Lexa avait décoré tout le jardin à l'image de l'heureux couple. Lexa pouvait penser ce qu'elle voulait, sa sœur et John donnaient l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment toutes leurs vies. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, et c'était une chance qu'ils se soient trouvés si tôt et si facilement.

Lexa comprit à quel point les filles Woods aimaient vivre dangereusement quand elle surprit Charlotte essayer de voler un paquet de cigarettes qui trainait. Qu'elle n'ait que treize ans ne la choquait pas le moins du monde. Cela ne surprit pas son père quand elle lui annonça qu'il fallait surveiller de près Lilly. Apparemment, elle leur donnait déjà plus de fil à retordre qu'elle et Emori réunies. Becca et lui avaient espéré que laisser les jumelles dans la même classe aurait aidé, que le comportement de Tris aurait déteint sur sa sœur mais c'était peine perdue. Il n'y avait pas une semaine où Charlotte n'était pas collée. Ou un mois où son père devait venir la chercher dans le bureau du directeur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour faire des filles si casse-pied. Le plus surprenant était que Tris était tout le contraire, pourtant, elles étaient inséparables. Elles avaient même refusé de séparer leur chambre maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elles à la maison.

 _« Je n'y crois pas que tu aies plus de deux heures de retard ! »_ lança Emori en voyant le dernier arrivant.

 _« Je t'avais dit que je ne pourrais pas arriver plus tôt, j'avais un match hier soir !»_ répondit Aden en serrant sa grande sœur dans ses bras.

Aden était parti pour la fac en septembre dernier. Duke, l'université de Caroline du Nord lui avait offert une bourse complète pour venir jouer dans leur équipe. Bien qu'il ne souhaite pas faire du football une carrière professionnelle, il était bien content que son niveau lui permette d'entrer dans une si bonne université sans frais à payer. C'était aussi un soulagement pour les parents Woods qui n'auraient pas pu payer les frais d'inscription pour cinq enfants.

 _« Go Blue Devils ! »_ cria Tris en sautant dans les bras de son grand frère. _« Tu as géré hier soir ! »_. Tris avait fini par abandonné le quidditch pour se lancer dans des sports plus réalisables. Elle avait jeté son dévolu sur le basket, mais restait la fan numéro un de son grand frère.

Lexa s'approcha de son petit frère qui n'était plus si petit. Cela faisait quelques années déjà qu'il avait dépassé son père de taille, et le football l'avait élargi. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

 _« Il serait temps que tu coupes cette tignasse, tu essayes de ressemblait à Ed Sheeran ou quoi ? »_

 _« Arrête, je ne suis pas si roux que ça, et je suis beaucoup plus beau ! Puis, les filles adorent ! »_

 _« Mon fils, un vrai bourreau des cœurs n'est-ce pas ? »_ lança fièrement Gustus en le rejoignant.

 _« Les filles ? Qu'est-ce qu'est devenue… Sacha c'est ça ? »_

 _« Disons qu'elle préférait Aden le quarterback à Aden le geek de tous les jours »_ rigola Aden.

 _« Décidément, je n'aurais jamais de petits enfants ! »_ lança Becca.

 _« Maman, deux de tes filles rentrent tout juste au lycée. Et, je n'ai que 19 ans. Tu devrais plutôt demander à celle qui se marie. »_

 _« Oulaa, je vous signale que Lexa a presque 30 ans, elle passe avant moi ! »_

 _« Je n'ai même pas encore 29 donc on se calme. »_ commença l'intéressée.

 _« C'est vrai ça ma chérie, quand est-ce que Clarke et toi vous passez à la prochaine étape ? »_

 _« Clarke devrait le porter. Un petit mec blond aux yeux bleus pour que je me sente moins comme un alien dans cette famille »_ rigola Aden.

Clarke sourit doucement. Jamais elle ne se ferait à la complicité de cette famille, et à son étrangeté. Elle avait beau venir de l'extérieur, elle les aimait comme ses propres frères et sœurs. Charlotte et Tris étaient les chipies du groupe. Aden, le garçon le plus gentil et drôle qui puisse exister. Emori la rebelle.

 _« A vrai dire »_ commença Clarke. _« Je ne pourrais pas même si je le voulais. Disons que mon utérus n'est pas l'endroit le plus favorable pour faire naître un bébé. Loin de moi l'idée de gâcher l'ambiance, ne vous inquiétez pas, je le sais depuis des années. »_

Lexa sourit à sa compagne. Heureuse de la sentir si proche de sa famille pour pouvoir leur confier un élément si personnel et difficile. Clarke savait qu'il serait dur pour elle de porter une grossesse jusqu'à son terme depuis qu'elle avait perdu son fils et celui de Bellamy. Quand, la question de la parenté avait commencé à se poser entre elle et Lexa, elle lui avait confié ce que les médecins lui avait dit. Lexa avait eu beaucoup de peine pour sa petite-amie. Elle savait que parler de cette période était toujours sensible pour elle. Et le serait probablement toujours. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas prête à l'avouer à sa famille, elles avaient commencé à se renseigner sur les différentes possibilités d'adoption.

 _« Je devrais me contenter d'un petit gars aux yeux verts alors ! »_ rectifia Aden.

 _« Hors de question ! »_

 _« Lexa ne trouve pas ça juste que je puisse avoir mon petit ange aux boucles brunes, si elle ne peut pas avoir son petit ange aux yeux bleus. »_

 _« Pourquoi on parle de ça déjà ? »_ demanda Lexa.

 _« Maman aime nous mettre dans l'embarras. »_

 _« Et si on en revenait au sujet du jour, Moi ! »_ demanda Emori _« Papa promets-moi que ton discours n'est pas humiliant à souhait. »_

 _« A vrai dire soeurette, c'est moi qui aurait l'honneur de représenter notre famille »_ dit Aden.

 _« Vraiment ? »_

Le téléphone de Lexa vibra dans sa poche. Elle le sortit et regarda l'identifiant.

 _« Ne me dis pas que c'est le boulot ? »_ demanda Clarke.

 _« Désolée, c'est Marcus, je dois répondre. »_

 _« Je devrais dire deux mots à mon beau-père… »_

Lexa embrassa son front, et se dirigea à l'intérieur de la maison pour répondre. Depuis qu'elle avait travaillé sur la campagne de Sachin Jackson, quatre ans auparavant, Lexa avait réussi à trouver sa place dans le monde des campagnes politiques. L'avantage de vivre à DC, c'est qu'il y avait toujours une cause sur laquelle elle pouvait travailler. Et Lexa était devenue l'une des plus prisées. Elle était restée fidèle à ses idées et son parti avait grimpé les échelons un par un.. Le sénateur Kane avait essayé de l'embaucher plusieurs fois sur l'une de ses campagnes, mais elle préférait rester avec Jackson, et ne travailler avec Kane qu'officieusement quand le bureau en avait besoin.

 _« Oui Marcus ? »_

 _« Tu as vu les infos ? »_

 _« Je suis assez occupée, je n'ai pas eu le temps. »_

 _« Mets la 22. »_ lui conseilla le sénateur.

Lexa se dirigea vers le bureau de son père et alluma le petit écran. La chaîne d'information faisait un sujet sur le sénateur. Lexa leva les yeux. L'affaire Sydney / Jackson était du réchauffé. Les médias avaient déjà rendu publique leur relation passée. Accusant Jackson de coucher avec sa patronne pour monter en grade. Cette fois-ci l'angle tournait plus sur comment Diana Sydney avait usé de son statut de supériorité pour abuser de son stagiaire de l'époque.

 _« La seule chose que ça prouve, c'est que les médias sont à court de nouveauté. Pourquoi ils relancent le sujet alors que la prochaine campagne est dans plus d'un an ? »_

 _« Pour Jackson peut-être, mais Diana convoite le poste d'Ambassadeur des Etats-Unis de Corée du Sud. Histoire de finir sa carrière le plus calmement possible. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »_

 _« Tu as toujours la défense que tu avais préparé pour Jackson ? Les publicistes de Diana pourraient en avoir besoin. »_

 _« Je vous envoie ça tout de suite. »_

« _Merci Lexa, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. »_

 _« Et Kane ? Je suis aux fiançailles de ma sœur, ne me dérangez plus. »_

Lexa eut le temps d'entendre un petit bien sûr, avant de raccrocher. Elle alluma l'ordinateur de sa mère et brancha une clé USB qu'elle sortit de son sac. Elle ne sortait jamais sans ses dossiers au cas où un scandale éclatait à n'importe quel moment. Evidement tout était encodé et protégé, une grande partie de la vie privée de son client se trouvait sur cette clé.

Clarke qui avait entendu toute la conversation s'avança plus dans la pièce et verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Elle se glissa dans le dos de Lexa et passa ses mains autour de sa taille.

 _« Tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu donnes des ordres. »_

Le médecin se pencha pour attraper son lobe d'oreille entre ses dents et le mordre plusieurs fois.

 _« Clarke, j'essaye de me concentrer, c'est pour le boulot. »_

 _« Ne te gêne pas pour moi. »_

Elle lécha doucement la courbe du cou de Lexa, qui se concentra pour ne pas envoyer le message à la mauvaise personne. Elle tapa un texte rapide, essayant d'oublier ce que sa petite-amie avait en tête. Dès qu'elle appuya sur envoyer, elle se redressa et se laissa apprécier par l'entrain de sa partenaire.

Clarke quitta son dos pour lui faire face. Elle se mit à genoux et releva le t-shirt de Lexa pour venir embrasser ses abdos.

 _« J'en connais une qui est d'humeur coquine. »_

 _« On m'a privé de ma séance câline sous la douche ce matin. »_ murmura-t-elle contre la peau de sa compagne.

Clarke remonta pour venir écraser ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa. Leur baiser était passionné. Langue contre langue.

 _« Clarke, ils vont remarquer qu'on a disparu »_ lâcha Lexa sans la moindre envie d'arrêter.

 _« On n'a pas de temps à perdre alors »_ sourit la blonde.

Clarke souleva la jupe de Lexa et glissa ses doigts dans son sous-vêtement. Elle se remit à genoux et fit glisser le garnement le long des longues jambes bronzées de Lexa. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur le haut de son sexe avant de se relever et de la tirer avec elle jusqu'au canapé qui reposait dans un coin du bureau. Clarke s'assit dessus et remonta sa robe pour que Lexa monte sur elle et que sa partie intime repose sur sa jambe nue. Alors que la blonde lui retirait son haut, Lexa commença à se frotter contre sa partenaire. Enivrée par l'humidité qui coulait sur sa cuisse, Clarke sortit l'un des seins de Lexa de son soutien-gorge et le porta à sa bouche. Ne pas crier de plaisir fut un véritable exploit pour la brune. Sachant qu'elles n'avaient pas tout leur temps, Clarke glissa sa main entre les jambes de Lexa et l'aida à accélérer le processus. Avec difficulté, Lexa plongea sa main dans le sous-vêtement de Clarke et se mit à lui rendre la faveur. Elles bougèrent ensemble au rythme de leurs assauts l'une sur l'autre. Lexa fut la première à atteindre son apogée suivie de très près par Clarke qui l'embrassa de toutes ses forces pour étouffer leurs gémissements de plaisirs. Lexa se laissa tomber sur Clarke, incapable de tenir droite, toute sa force ayant quitté son corps.

 _« Lex', mon cœur, je sais que tu aimes quand je te mets dans cet état, mais il va falloir qu'on y retourne. »_

 _« Clarke, tu sais que je t'aime tout court, mais je vais avoir besoin d'une minute ou deux. »_

Clarke rigola avant de tourner la tête vers le visage de sa partenaire et de l'embrasser langoureusement.

 _« Je t'aime. »_

 _« Je t'aime aussi. Mais faut vraiment qu'on rejoigne ta famille. »_

 _« Notre famille »_ rectifia Lexa en se relevant.

Elles passèrent par la salle de bain pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient présentables et regagnèrent les invités, main dans la main. La joie que lui transmettait Clarke à chaque fois qu'elle était à ses côtés était euphorisant. Il n'y avait pas de sentiment plus fort que l'amour qu'elle portait à la jeune femme. Il grandissait de jour en jour. Elles avaient beau être ensemble depuis cinq ans, Lexa avait toujours l'impression que c'était tout nouveau. Elle sentait toujours des papillons en sa présence. Chaque baiser était aussi bon que le premier. Chacune de ses caresses la faisait frissonner.

Alors qu'elle était perdue, comme souvent, à contempler la beauté de sa petite amie, elle sentit Clarke lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle s'extirpa de ses pensées pour regarder ce que voulait sa partenaire. Clarke lui fit signe de relever la tête. Le regard de Lexa tomba sur la silhouette fine et athlétique de son ancienne colocataire.

 _« Sérieusement les filles ? Vous ne pouviez pas attendre une heure » lança Raven en venant prendre Lexa dans ses bras._

 _« Tu es arrivée quand ?_ » demanda Lexa sans faire attention à ce que son amie venait de dire.

 _« Apparemment trop tard. J'ai parié 50 dollars avec Anya que j'arriverais avant votre sexapade. A voir l'air ahuri de Lexa et les cheveux de Clarke, j'ai perdu. »_

 _« Ah. Ah. Ah. »_

 _« Ça t'apprendra à nous sous-estimer. »_ continua Clarke.

 _« Moi qui croyait qu'après un an, plus rien ne se passait au pieu. »_ rigola Raven.

 _« Je suis sûre que Fox sera contente de l'apprendre. »_

 _« A vrai dire, elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir à faire à moi. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »_

 _« Et pourquoi ce serait de ma faute ? »_

 _« Dommage, je l'aimais bien »_ commenta Clarke.

 _« Moi aussi ! »_ enchaîna Lexa.

 _« Qu'est-ce… »_

La réponse de Raven s'évapora dans les airs quand ses yeux furent en contact avec la silhouette élégante qui venait de passer la baie vitrée. Raven était conditionnée. Peu importe le monde, peu importe son état, elle n'avait jamais besoin de temps pour repérer la plus belle jeune femme de la pièce. Quand Octavia entrait dans une pièce, peu de chose comptait encore. Et ça même après si longtemps. La brune portait une petite robe d'été bleu foncé, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux gris. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur le côté droit de sa nuque, à l'exception de deux tresses collées sur le côté de son visage. Elle était magnifique. Comme toujours.

Clarke suivit le regard de Raven, et sauta de joie en repérant sa meilleure amie. Elle quitta les filles et courut la rejoindre.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'Octavia fait ici ? »_ finit par demander Raven. _« Je croyais qu'elle travaillait à New-York ? »_

 _« C'est le cas. Tu sais qu'Emori fait des merveilles à l'école culinaire ? La presse commence à parler d'elle et Octavia aimerait beaucoup réussir à la convaincre de signer chez la compagnie d'agent et publiciste pour qui elle travaille. Tu lui as parlé quand pour la dernière fois ? »_

 _« Heu… pour ton anniversaire, i mois. »_

 _« Raven… »_

 _« Et, si on doit être honnête, on n'a pas beaucoup parlé ce weekend-là_ » rigola l'ingénieure.

D'ailleurs, elles parlaient rarement le peu de fois où elles avaient l'occasion de se voir. Leurs bouches trouvaient toujours une meilleure occupation, beaucoup moins compliquée, et beaucoup plus satisfaisante. Cela durait depuis ce fameux soir où elles avaient sauté le pas pour la première fois. Leur amitié améliorée avait duré plus d'un an, ressemblant plus à une vraie relation qu'à du sexe sans attache, mais aucune des deux n'auraient osé l'avouer. C'était facile de prétendre le contraire, et cela simplifia beaucoup de choses quand Raven déménagea au Texas pour travailler dans l'un des centres de la NASA après avoir eu son diplôme. Aucune attache signifie aucun problème pour s'éloigner. Evidemment, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Et à chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvaient et qu'elles étaient célibataires toutes les deux, ça ne loupait pas.

Clarke attrapa le bras de son amie et la conduisit vers les deux jeunes femmes. Lexa se dépêcha de prendre Octavia dans ses bras et de lui demander de ses nouvelles. Au fil des années, elles étaient devenues des amies proches.

Octavia se tourna vers Raven en silence. L'ingénieure la salua de la main avant d'ajouter un petit « Hey ». Octavia rigola et la serra dans ses bras. Peu importe ce que la vie leur réservait, elles seraient toujours heureuses d'être l'une près de l'autre. Après un long regard beaucoup trop intime, Clarke se tourna vers Lexa et lui proposa d'aller danser, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules l'une avec l'autre.

 _« Comment tu vas ? »_ demanda Raven en rompant le silence qui devenait presque gênant.

 _« Ça va. Et toi ? »_

 _« Pareil. »_

 _« Comment va… désolée, j'ai oublié son nom… »_

 _« Fox. Bien. Elle va bien. Notre relation, un peu moins_ » rigola Raven avant de préciser qu'elles avaient rompu deux semaines plus tôt.

 _« A croire que tu fais exprès d'être célibataire à chaque fois que l'on se voit »_ ironisa Octavia.

« _Je ne savais même pas que tu serais là. Ce n'est pas comme si on se parlait beaucoup. »_

 _« Je sais. New York a été assez intense ces derniers mois. »_

 _« J'ai cru comprendre que tu cherchais tes propres clients ? »_

 _« Oui. L'agence m'a promis un vrai poste de publiciste si j'arrivais à faire signer mon premier grand client. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais glisser un mot en ma faveur à Emori ce serait cool »_ ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

 _« Tu restes combien de temps ? »_ demanda Raven prenant peur de ne pas avoir assez de temps avec la femme qu'elle aimait depuis plusieurs années.

 _« Demain après-midi. »_

 _« Visite expresse ! »_

 _« J'aurais voulu pouvoir rester plus »_

 _« Laisse-moi au moins t'emmener prendre un petit déjeuner demain matin ? »_

Octavia lui attrapa la main.

 _« Je me disais même que ce serait plus pratique si tu dormais à mon hôtel… »_

 _« Oh… »_ sourit à son tour Raven.

Alors qu'elle allait refermer ses doigts autour de ceux d'Octavia. Clarke et Lexa les rejoignirent, les obligeant à se séparer. Pour ne pas perdre le contact, Raven se rapprocha de la jeune femme effleurant son avant-bras du sien. C'était peu, mais ça lui suffisait.

 _« Vous ne vous êtes pas encore sautées dessus ? »_ demanda Clarke

 _« Ou entre-tuées ? »_ compléta Lexa.

Raven leva les yeux au ciel. Pour une fois qu'elles pouvaient les taquiner et non l'inverse.

 _« A vrai dire ! On se demandait quand on aurait le droit de voir nos futures filleules ! »_ s'exclama Octavia.

Lexa et Clarke sursautèrent.

 _« Chut ! »_ lancèrent-elles en cœur en vérifiant que personne n'ait entendu.

 _« Vous ne l'avez pas encore dit ? »_

 _« On voudrait être sûres avant de l'annoncer. »_

 _« On sera fixées d'ici la fin de la semaine »_ sourit Lexa en sortant son téléphone.

Elle se positionna aux côtés des jeunes femmes pour être sûre que tout le monde voyait avant de lancer la vidéo.

Une petite fille brune qui ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de deux ans apparut au centre. Elle marchait en zigzagant dans l'herbe et se pencha pour ramasser un ballon. Elle le lança à une personne hors cadre en rigolant laissant voir ses dents de devant. Clarke apparut sur l'écran et attrapa la petite fille en la lançant dans les airs en criant « BUUUTTT ! » Le palmier que portait la fillette bougea sur sa tête au rythme des rires de celle-ci. Un rire plus aigu se fit entendre juste avant qu'une deuxième petite fille rentre dans le cadre en courant pour attraper la jambe de Clarke et rigoler. Malgré que l'une ait les cheveux châtains foncés, et l'autre beaucoup plus proche du blond, les deux fillettes se ressemblaient beaucoup.

 _« La petite chipie blonde c'est Isae. Et, celle avec le palmier s'appelle Layce. Et si tout se passe comme prévu, d'ici trois semaines on sera officiellement leurs nouvelles mamans. »_

Cela faisait presque un an que Clarke et Lexa avaient rempli une demande d'adoption. Après une longue procédure, beaucoup d'organisation, l'agence à qui elles avaient fait appel, leur avait présenté il y a deux mois les deux jumelles de presque trois ans dont leurs parents venaient d'avoir un accident, et qui n'avaient aucune famille pouvant les accueillir. Le coup de foudre fut immédiat.

 _« Elles sont magnifiques »_ glissa Octavia en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

 _« Je n'en reviens pas que vous allez être mamans. »_

 _« Et, toi tata ! »_

 _« Et je serais la meilleure qu'il puisse exister ! »_

 _« Je te rappelle que tu seras en compétition avec moi !_ » lança Octavia.

 _« Attends que je leur apprenne à lancer des feux d'artifices, tu as aucune chance ! »_

 _« Raven, tu sais que je t'aime, mais je te jure que si tu décides de leur apprendre à faire exploser des choses, je te tue. »_ répondit Clarke.

Lexa allait confirmer quand elle aperçut sa petite sœur venir vers eux. Elle rangea son téléphone et changea de sujet rapidement.

 _« Assez parlé »_ Lança Emori « _C'est l'heure de danser ! »_

Les quatre amies la suivirent sur la piste de danse, retrouvant toute la famille Woods et leurs invités.

 **« Hey heart on the run again. Driving forward. Sticks and stones won't take its course. You got the Part in the front seat. »**

Clarke se colla à Lexa le plus possible, bougeant au rythme de la jeune femme dont elle était follement amoureuse.

 **« It's the best and worst feeling like nothing can go wrong. You're the decider of the world that you will get to know. »**

Lexa repensa à toute leur histoire. Aux débuts difficiles, aux embuches au fil des ans. Rien n'égalait de près ou de loin ce qu'elle ressentait pour le médecin. Tout était parti d'une compétition entre amies, pourtant, dès l'instant où elle avait posé ses yeux sur Clarke, Lexa avait refusé de jouer. Cela lui était physiquement impossible. Ce regard bleu l'avait envouté dès les premières secondes. Ce n'était pas une compétition pour elle, ni une course, ou un stratagème. C'était un tout, une certitude. Ce n'était pas un jeu. C'était une évidence.

 **« Cause it's your Heart ! It's alive. It's pumpin blood. And the whole wide world is whistling. It's Whistling."**

* * *

Tatadada !

Nonono, Pumpin Blood, pour la chanson.

Merci à Edas44 pour la correction !

Alors, Game on est officiellement fini, laisse moi un petit message sur vos impressions finales ! J'espère que tout est à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Je comptes écrire une suite, mais je vais prendre mon temps, j'ai beaucoup de chose qui se passe au mois de février et mon concours qui se rapproche du coup, je ne pense pas publier le premier chapitre avant Mars. Je viendrais mettre une mise à jour ici pour que tout ce qui me suive est une alerte !

Bonne fin de weekend à tous ! et à très vite :D


	19. Annonce :D

Hey ! Le premier chapitre de Bring It On (la suite promise) est en ligne :D


End file.
